Love Has No Boundaries
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Cream is one of the new freshmen at Station Square High. On the first day, she gets shown around by the hot senior Shadow the Hedgehog. When Cream starts to fall in love with him, she won't let a jealous girlfriend and age differences stand in the way.
1. The First Day part 1

**It's summer! Yay! Well, I've been in the Yu-Gi-Oh! part of town for a while, so I decided to take a visit with the Sonic the Hedgehog section. This story when I first wrote it two years ago, there were only three Shadeam **_**romance**_** stories. Now, I'm back in 2011 and there are eight! Just warning you, this and many others are long chapters. Only three won't be super long. But with all the action in this, long chapters are just simply fabulous (YGOTAS reference ftw!). This intro chapter might be boring at first, but it does have some fun, fun, fun! Woot, woot! Well, there are about to be nine! So, without further ado, Love Has No Boundaries!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. They belong to Sega. I also don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series references I'll sometimes make throughout the story.**

**OCs in the Story**

_**Raven the Dark Vixen:**__ She is Shadow's current girlfriend who is as mean as hell to Cream and acts like a skank for a while. She's a red tipped twin tailed fox who wears a red halter top, a black mini skirt, and red Converse. She has black fur, black and red hair, and red eyes._

_**Skye the Light Vixen:**__ Raven's twin sister. She is the exact opposite of Raven. Skye is very nice, and she has white fur, two tails like Raven, but are white with light blue tips, has white and blue hair, and wears a light blue jumpsuit and boots similar to Fiona Fox. She has light blue eyes_

_**Flame the Hedgehog (who appears much later): **__Flame is the cousin of Shadow, and as his name suggests, he's a pyro kinetic. He looks exactly like Shadow, only instead of just red streaks in his quills, they are red, orange, and yellow. He usually wears an orange T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and orange Nikes. Flame is very sweet and romantic._

_**Title: **__Love Has No Boundaries_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairing: **__Mainly Shadow X Cream, Shadeam. There will be some Sonic X Amy, Sonamy, Knuckles X Rouge, Knouge, Silver X Blaze, Silvaze, Tails X Cosmo, Taismo, some Shadow X Raven, Shaven (lol), Espio and Skye, Esye (sounds like "s" and then "i")_

_**Ages of Characters**_

_**Cream: **__14_

_**Shadow: **__17_

_**Sonic: **__18_

_**Silver: **__17_

_**Amy: **__17_

_**Blaze: **__18_

_**Knuckles: **__18_

_**Rouge: **__18_

_**Tails: **__16_

_**Cosmo:**__15_

_**Espio: **__18_

_**Skye: **__17_

_**Raven:**__ 17_

_**Vanilla: **__36_

_**Flame: **__18_

_**Summary:**__ Cream is one of the new freshmen at Station Square High. On the first day, she gets shown around by the hot senior Shadow the Hedgehog. When Cream starts to fall in love with him, she won't let a jealous girlfriend and age differences stand in the way._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 The First Day part 1<strong>_

Clutching her books and first high school schedule nervously, Cream the Rabbit made her way to Station Square High School. She has been walking to and from all of her schools every day for years. Cream has grown up a lot. She has honey blond hair with light brown and orange streaks that reaches halfway down her back. Her voice isn't as high pitched anymore, and it sounds like an average fourteen year old female voice.

For her first day, Cream decided to dress in a catchy fashion. She was wearing a light brown tank top, orange skinny jeans, light brown and orange Coach sneakers, and a charm bracelet.

"You look like a piece of Halloween candy." her mother Vanilla had told her on her way out.

"Mom. I'm just matching today. This _is_ the first day of the rest of my teenage life. I wanna good start." Cream replied.

Five minutes later, Cream had reached SSH (Station Square High). She was amazed by all of the people that flocked the school grounds.  
>"Oh my." Cream whispered.<p>

She made her way to the front doors. A sign on the door said _All Freshmen Meet In The Student Center_.

Cream went in and immediately saw a bunch of freshmen looking around nervously. Cream joined the group. Just then, a female wolf and a group of older students walked over to the freshmen.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Station Square High School. My name is Principal Hunt. Now, these seniors are going to be your companions for two weeks, showing you around and making you feel comfortable."

"That's what she said!" an immature freshman called out.

Most of the other freshmen (even some seniors) giggled. Principal Hunt cleared her throat, and the seniors immediately stopped laughing. The freshmen followed their example.

"As I was saying, seniors, pick a freshman, introduce yourself, and get started" she finished.

All of the seniors started moving towards the freshmen. They were scared out of their minds looking at the seniors towering over them. Cream looked down, scared to make eye contact. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up to see a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills, looking at her with emotionless crimson eyes.

"Hi." he said tonelessly to the rabbit.

"H-hi." Cream replied, feeling self-conscious.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. What's your name?" Shadow asked.

"Cream the Rabbit." Cream answered nervously.

"Cool. Let's head to your homeroom." Shadow muttered, peering at her schedule.

* * *

><p>As the two headed to Mr. Franklin's classroom, Cream couldn't help but feel awkward. The two reached Mr. Franklin's class in no time, but it felt like hours for Cream.<p>

"See ya after class." Shadow muttered, walking to his class.

"Oh, um, okay." Cream replied, but he was already gone.

Cream sat down at a desk that was at the very front. Freshmen filed in one by one. When the bell for class to begin rang, Mr. Franklin came up to the front of the class. He was a grey cat with green eyes.

"Hello, class! My name is Mr. Franklin-"

"Dude, we know. We saw it outside your class, and on our schedules." a red raccoon snapped.

"You saw _it_? That's what she said!" Mr. Franklin cried.

The entire class laughed, including Cream.

"Scott, dude, he totally owned you!" a guy cried to the raccoon.

"Flaming teachers for the win!" a girl cried.

When the laughter died down, Mr. Franklin continued his speech. "I'm your homeroom and period one World History teacher. For the rest of homeroom, you may talk, and Scotch Tape over there can tape his mouth shut." he said teasingly to Scott.

Cream looked around. Everyone had someone to talk to but her. Cream sighed and put her head down. Thirty minutes later. homeroom was over and class started. That day, the class learned about Ancient Egypt.

"Were there really dueling pharaohs and dark magicians and supernatural tomb robbers back then?" a huge Yu-Gi-Oh fan asked.

Mr. Franklin sweatdropped. "No, um, what's your name?"

"Yugi Muto." the fox replied.

"Eh, no, there wasn't. So, on with class!"

* * *

><p>The bell rang fifty minutes later. Cream walked out of class, nit sure what to do or where to go. Then, she spotted Shadow leaning against the wall, waiting for her. His eyes were closed.<p>

"Oh, hi Shadow. How'd you get here so fast?" Cream asked.

Shadow opened on eye halfway.

"My teacher excused the seniors who are showing the puny panthers around. But I simply used Chaos Control, so I had time to spare." he replied.

"Puny panthers?" Cream repeated confusedly.

"Oh, that's just what we call freshmen here. The panther is our mascot, and since the freshmen are so small, scared, and new, that's what we call you guys."

"Well that's not very nice! We could call you seniors the Arrogant Assholes." Cream snapped angrily.

Then, Cream quickly covered her mouth and stared wide-eyed at Shadow. She feared what Shadow was going to say. Shadow had a blank look on his face, but then his bottom lip curved into a smirk.

"That's a good one, because that's what us seniors really are. Come on, I'll show you to your next class. I see it's biology."

Cream was surprised as Shadow led her to Mrs. Schafer's room. He didn't kill her or ditch her.

"See you." Shadow said before leaving, smirking to himself.

"Bye." Cream replied softly.

Cream has heard rumors that seniors are just monsters. Sure, they're hubristic, but _this_ senior is really cool.

_Wow, it's the first day and I already impressed a senior._ Cream thought happily as she went into class.

* * *

><p>The bell rang fifty-two minutes later, and it was time for algebra. Shadow was once again already there at the door, thanks to Chaos Control.<p>

"So you have algebra with Mrs. Richards? I had her when I was a puny panther." Shadow said, teasing slightly.

Cream giggled and followed Shadow. "I'd rather be a puny panther than an arrogant asshole."

"Meh, it's hard to escape it. You see, at the end of your junior year, you get a thing called senioritis. It's very contagious, and the symptoms are feelings of power as you think about your senior and cockiness, like a certain blue hedgehog I know…" Shadow explained, muttering the last part.

"I'll make sure to get my vaccine early." Cream replied, smiling.

They reached Mrs. Richard's class, and they bid farewell again. After suffering math for fifty-four minutes, it was time for choir. She made the Panther Counterpoints, the top choir at SSH. As Shadow walked her down to Mr. Pierce's room, Shadow said "I see you and I have the same lunch period, but I won't be able to walk you to the cafeteria. I'm on the varsity football team here, and the starter team and the captain varsity and junior varsity cheerleaders usually have a meeting in the first day of school before the heat of the lunch crowd gets there."  
>"Oh." Cream said, looking down.<p>

_So he's one of those popular football jocks who get all the cheerleaders? Never would have guessed at first. _Cream thought.

"Retrace your steps from the choir room, and at the end of this hallway, turn left and you'll see the cafeteria, okay?" Shadow asked.

Cream nodded, disappointed. Shadow quickly left, and one thought was on Cream's mind; who will she eat lunch with?

* * *

><p>Choir ended too soon for Cream. The bell rang, and Cream nervously made her way to the cafeteria. She got in line and waited to buy her lunch. After she paid, Cream looked around the already crowded cafeteria. She saw freshmen that made new friends already. Cream, being the shy person she is, hasn't made any yet. Cream sighed as she walked around the cafeteria, seeing if there was anywhere she could sit. She finally found an empty table and sat by herself, embarrassed about it.<p>

Shadow spotted Cream by herself from his table. There was one seat left available at the table, and he really would be an arrogant asshole if he left her there, even if she was a freshman and not in varsity anything. Shadow glanced at his girlfriend who was in his lap.

"Hey, Raven? I'll be right back." Shadow told her.

"I'll be waiting." Raven the Dark Vixen purred seductively.

Raven gave Shadow a flirtatious wink, and Shadow gave her a small smile before walking over to Cream.

_Raven has changed,_ Shadow thought. _I'm not sure if she'll ever be the Raven I once knew and fell in love with…_

* * *

><p>Shadow made his way over to Cream's empty table.<p>

"Hi, Shadow. What are doing over here by the puny panther?" Cream asked sadly.

"Cream, don't be ridiculous. You don't have to sit by yourself. In fact, I'm not allowing you to sit alone. Come with me." Shadow said, picking up her lunch tray.

Cream's eyes lit up when Shadow led her to his table of friends. Shadow sat her tray on the table where the last seat was, which was next to a pink hedgehog and a purple cat. Cream became shy right away when everyone stared at her.

The pink hedgehog sensed Cream's insecurity. She decided to make her feel welcome.

"Hi there! I'm Amy Rose. What's your name?" she asked cheerfully.

"Cream the Rabbit." Cream replied timidly.

"No need to feel shy, Cream. A friend of Shadow's is a friend of mine!" Amy replied.

"I'm Blaze," the purple cat said to Cream. "What grade are you in?"

"Nine." Cream replied, feeling a bit more comfortable.

"Oh! A puny panther! Don't take offense to that nickname, by the way. We were all puny panthers at one point. Unless, you were Tails, that is." Blaze smirked.

A golden yellow fox blushed at the mention of his situation.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I have a super high IQ and a super high GPA." Tails told his friend.

"You make it sound like it's _simple_." Shadow muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, Shads! How were you able to meet Cream here?" Tails asked.

"I'm in that welcoming committee program so I can earn some community service credit." Shadow explained.

"You're in that program again, Shadsie? Last year. you got suspended for cussing a puny panther out!" A blue hedgehog reminded him.

"Stuff it, Faker!" Shadow snapped.

"Quit hating on my swag, Shads! This Sonic the Hedgehog can outrun anybody!" Sonic cried.

"Sonic, referring to yourself in the third person does not make you a badass." a silver hedgehog snickered.

"Shut your telephonesis up, Silver!" Sonic cried.

"It's _telekinesis_, smartass." a white two tailed vixen said.

"You would know that Polish mumbo jumbo, Skye." Sonic said stupidly, rolling his eyes.

A purple chameleon glanced over at Sonic, shaking his head.

"You are denser than fog, Sonic. Telekinesis is a word in English, not Polish. The word telekinesis is Polish is _telekineza_." he informed Sonic.

"You just got pawned by Espio!" a red echidna shouted.

"You are the _last_ person to be talking about getting pawned, Knuckles." an ivory bat smirked. "You and Sonic made a bet in who would get a higher GPA last year for midterm, and Sonic beat you by a full two points. His GPA was a 2.5."

"I thought we promised each other not to bring that up, Rouge!" Knux hissed, seeing Sonic laugh.

"To be honest the only super smart people at this table is Tails and Cosmo." Rouge replied, pointing at the twin tailed fox and the green Seedrian.

"True…" Tails smirked.

Cream just watched as everyone argued about the other. Shadow leaned from across the table and whispered to Cream "Ignore them. We do that all the time."

Cream just smiled and watched the entertaining group of upperclassmen.

* * *

><p>"So Cream, how old are you?" Sonic asked when the arguing died down.<p>

"Fourteen." Cream replied, more confident.

"You're pretty cute for a fourteen year old." Sonic complimented her, giving her a wink.

Cream blushed as Amy scolded Sonic.

"Not every girl is going to fawn over you, Sonic. You're just lucky that you have me." Amy smirked.

"Hold up now! I was just playing around." Sonic defended

"_Playing_, huh? So are you saying that you were _playing around _with Cream?" Amy rebutted.

Sonic sweat dropped. "No…it's not like that… ARRGH! You're making this too difficult! I give up."

Amy smirked in victory.

The bell rang, and lunch ended there.

"Bye cutie." Raven told Shadow, patting him on his ass.

Cream shivered at the sight. She couldn't imagine doing that to someone.

"Let's go." Shadow told Cream, as if nothing happened.

Cream happily followed Shadow out if the cafeteria, happy she made her first high school friends.

* * *

><p>Cream had English honors next. Shadow led her to Mr. Olden's room.<p>

"You're friends are such nice people. None of them are freshmen, are they?" Cream asked.

"No, they aren't. Sonic, Skye, Amy, Blaze, Raven, Knuckles, Rouge, and of course I are seniors. Tails, due to his super brain, is a junior. Cosmo is a sophomore. You're the only freshman."

"Oh." Cream said, sort of intimidated by the number of seniors.

They reached Mr. Olden's room.

"I'll be back to take you to Hotaru-sensei's class for Japanese. I'm in your class as well, so it'll be easy." Shadow told Cream.

"Okie-doke then. Ja ne!" Cream replied.

"Sayonara." Shadow said in return.

Many minutes later, English honors ended.

_Shadow is super nice. I can see that in no time at all, we'll be best friends._ Cream thought.

As usual, Shadow was waiting for her outside class. He's so devoted.

"Hey." Shadow greeted her.

"Hello. Shadow, you're really kind. The guys in middle school were so prideful and super immature. You're different." Cream said.

"Um, thanks." Shadow replied, not sure what else to say.

The two walked to Japanese class together, unaware that this was the start of something more than just friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so the original chapter was suuuuuuper long, so this is going to be in two parts. What other adventures await Cream and the gang? And what's the secret behind Raven and her behavior? You'll find out soon! Oh, and please review! Like a writer from the Yu-Gi-Oh! part of town said….<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**So, ja ne!**


	2. The First Day part 2

**So, here is part two coming right at ya! Thanks Solid Sun and flareose for reviewing! And thanks to those who added this to favorites and alerts! I appreciate it a lot! **

**Mini translation stuff**

**Haroo: Hello**

**Okaeri nasai: Welcome back**

**Domo arigatou: Thank you**

**Watashi no namae wa…: My name is…**

**Konnichiwa: Good afternoon**

**Minasan: Everyone**

**Hajimeru: Begin/Start**

**Dewa mata atode: Catch you later**

**Ja ne: See you**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 The First Day part 2<strong>_

Shadow and Cream reached Hotaru-sensei's class for Japanese 3/4 honors.

"Haroo, Shadow. Okaeri nasai!" Hotaru-sensei greeted Shadow.

"Domo arigatou." Shadow replied, slightly bowing to sensei.

"Haroo. Watashi no namae wa Cream." Cream spoke up, bowing also.

Hotaru-sensei smiled and let the two of them in.

Shadow and Cream sat next to each other, and Cream felt a bit nervous. She was the only freshman in Japanese 3/4 honors. When the bell rang, Hotaru-sensei entered the classroom, and smiled brightly at the class.

"Konnichiwa, minasan! Welcome to Japanese 3/4 honors! Before we begin, I would like for the people who you are sitting with choose a Japanese name from the list that is on the board! Then, we will introduce ourselves in English. We will do it in Japanese in a few weeks. Hajimeru!"

Shadow faced Cream and gave her a soft smile.

"I already had a name picked out for you." he said.

Cream looked at him, surprised. "What is it?"

"Kasumi, "mist"." Shadow replied.

"Kasumi…meaning mist…that's pretty. I like it." Cream replied. "Now it's your turn!"

Cream thought long and hard, and a perfect name came to her.

"Hisoka; secretive." Cream replied.

Shadow was surprised by that name.

"Wow. People had usually named me names that meant violent, or fierce, something like that. Why secretive?" Shadow asked.

Cream blushed at the sudden spotlight.

"Well…to me, you're not violent and all those mean things. You seem very quiet, and mysterious."

"Heh…interesting." Shadow replied, smirking to himself.

* * *

><p>After Japanese was over, it was time for study hall, and Shadow and Cream had that class together as well. Amy, Silver, and Raven were in that class as well.<p>

"Hey, Shads! So, what's your name in Japanese this time? Let me guess, it's Torao; tiger!" Raven purred as she sauntered over to Shadow.

Raven was in Japanese 7/8 honors, so she knew a lot.

"No, it's Hisoka." Shadow replied.

Raven's laugh could be heard throughout the room.

"Secretive? You're not secretive!"

"Well, Cream has that perspective of me, so why not?" Shadow told her.

"Huh, figures." Raven said snippily, giving me the once over.

Then, Raven focused her attention back on Shadow. "Well, Mr. Secrets, did you secretly miss me?"

"Missing you is not a secret." Shadow replied.

Raven kissed Shadow, and it turned into a snog contest.

"Gross." Cream muttered, walking over to Silver and Amy.

"Hey, Cream!" Silver and Amy greeted.

"Hi." Cream replied.

She glanced back over at Shadow and Raven, and shuddered.

"Are they always that gross?" Cream asked.

"No. When they first went out as juniors, they were the cutest and sweetest couple around," Amy explained.

"But then," Silver added. "She hung out with this wannabe badass girl named Jessica the Hedgehog. After that, Raven turned into Slut the Dark Vixen."

"Shut up Silver!" Amy snapped, whacking Silver.

"Anyways," Amy continued. "Raven then started acting like a flapper."

"Meaning slut." Silver got in quickly.

"Hush, Silver! As I was saying, Raven then started to wear skintight and revealing clothes last year."

"Meaning she looked like a prostitute."

"Shut the front door Silver before I shut it for you!" Amy yelled at him.

I giggled and watched Silver and Amy nag each other.

After the calmed down, Amy continued the story.

"Raven then tried to seduce Shadow, and as you can see, still tries to now. Shadow resists her seducement all the time, and Raven isn't so happy about it."

"Yeah, that means she'll remain a virgin slut!" Silver snickered.

"That was an oxymoron, and therefore made no sense, moron!" Amy snapped again.

Meanwhile, Raven and Shadow were having their own conversation.

"Why are you always with that blond chick Cream?" Raven whined.

"I already explained this. I'm supposed to make Cream comfortable here for two weeks." Shadow replied calmly.

"But you pay so much attention to her!" Raven complained.  
>"Don't start, Raven." Shadow warned.<p>

Raven rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Shadow's shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at Cream, hate already arising in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The bell rang again, and it was time for the last class of the day.<p>

"I have gym." Cream informed Shadow.

"I have gym as well." Shadow replied.

"But I thought that this was a freshman course?" Cream said, surprised.

"Yeah, I already passed this with flying colors. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, and I are doing this as student helpers. It's another service credit. We just help and encourage the freshmen. I heard that this was fun, and all of us are really athletic, so we decided to take this together." Shadow explained.

"That's cool." Cream replied happily.

When they entered the huge gymnasium, Sonic ran up to them.

"Hey Shadsie! Just so you know, I'm going to pretend that we are reliving freshman year; seeing who the fastest thing alive is!" he cried.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "We are here to help freshmen, Mr. Big Shot, not act like kids."

"Aw come on! We need to break that tie on the mile run! I mean, it was purely coincidence that we both finished the mile in ten seconds!" Sonic pointed out.

A loud whistle was blown, and everyone scattered to the bleachers, the freshmen freaked out. The gym teacher strolled out on the gymnasium floor. He was a tall bulldog.

"Listen up!" he shouted. "For the new freshmen, my name is Mr. Boom, but if you're in football or basketball here, I'm addressed as Coach Boom. Isn't that right Sonic?" he asked.

Sonic was goofing off with Knuckles, and he stopped abruptly.

"Right on, Coach B!" Sonic replied.

"That hedgehog will never learn." Coach Boom muttered.

"Now!" he continued. "I would like for you all to meet our student helpers! Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles. Stand up."

The five stood up, and Sonic waved to the freshmen, grinning cockily.

"You know," Sonic began. "When I was your age, gym was a pain in the-"

"Sit down, Hedgehog!" Coach Boom shouted.

Sonic gave a laugh and sat down. "I was going to say donkey, but okay."

"If you have questions, ask any of those five, or me. They will also assist me in setting up activities and sometimes instructing you. But they will act like normal students in gym class, so don't expect to get out of anything. Now, everyone find a permanent gym partner!"

Shadow glanced at Cream.  
>"You can be my partner, if you want." he said.<p>

"That would be great!" Cream replied.

After everyone was partnered up (Sonic was with Tails, and Knuckles was with Rouge), Coach Boom passed out uniforms.

"Now, I expect everyone to be fully dressed and ready for training tomorrow! We run the mile test in two weeks, so every day until then will be push-ups, sit-ups, aerobics, and of course, running! No slacking off! Now, I will give you your locker assignments now. The bell will ring in ten minutes, so let's make this quick." Coach Boom said.

Cream winced at his loud voice. I guess his parents didn't make any mistakes with his name. In ten minutes, the bell rang, and the first day of school had concluded. Seeing no need to go to her hallway locker, Cream said bye to Shadow and headed out of school. She noticed that Shadow watched her for a second, and began following her. He wanted to make sure that she knew where she was going.

He then saw that she was crossing the crosswalk, the way out of school on the busy street to walk home. He hurried over to her.

"I'm not letting you walk home by yourself." he said.

Cream jumped in surprise. She didn't see him walk up on her.

"Huh?" was her reply.

"Very few people here at SSH walk home, and a young girl like you shouldn't walk home by yourself." Shadow explained.

"I walk to school, too. It's no big deal." Cream replied.

"A freshman last year was snatched up and raped while walking to school. I'm walking you to and from school." Shadow said, determined.

"Um, okay." Cream replied, not sure what to think of this.

The walk home was long and awkward, and Shadow finally broke the ice.

"Did you enjoy your first day?" he asked.

"Very much! SSH is so different. I like it here." Cream replied.

"I'm glad you like it." Shadow said quietly.

Cream smiled to herself. _I have no idea why such a reserved yet nice guy goes out with a girl like Raven. From what I heard from Silver and Amy, she isn't the nicest of people. He should date someone like Amy, or Blaze. They are nice people, and he deserves someone with a personality like them. I wonder what will transpire during this year…_

The duo reached Cream's house.

"Dewa mata atode, Kasumi." Shadow said to her.

"Ja ne, Hisoka!" Cream replied, waving to him.

Now memorizing where her house is, Shadow Chaos Controlled away.

Cream entered her house and leaned against the front door.

"Man, what a first day." Cream sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! The intro part is over and done with! Now we can get on with the plot that has been set! The next chap will be up before the month is over (because I have other stories that I've been slacking on, I need to update those)! Like starrrrii said…<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**And I will respond to the reviews! :3 **

**Ja ne, minasan!**


	3. Football Frenzy part 1

**Hello again! Oh, and for the last two chapters, I was slightly basing it off of my freshman year (which was only last year). XD This will be in two parts again, because the original was 12 pages long. so, the next chapter will include the cliché "football game", so don't judge me (I'm not good with football, so don't hurt me! I'm in marching band too. I'm ashamed)! Thank you to those that reviewed and told me to update!**

**Cream: Speaking of that, you're under arrest for not updating at the end of the month! You are two whole days late!**

**Me: *gets arrested* Well, while I'm going to trial for my crime, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Shadow: Anything you say will be used against you!**

**Me: *sweat drop***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 Football Frenzy<strong>_

It had been two weeks since Cream started the ninth grade. She's now very good friends with all of Shadow's friends, and ever since the first day, she has sat with all of them in the cafeteria. She wasn't so sure about Raven, though.

The other day, Raven was complaining to Shadow yet again.

"Shadow! Why do you keep hanging around that rabbit? Why do you walk her home every day? Are you cheating on me?"

_I swear she must be PMS-ing. _Shadow thought, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"She's my friend first of all, Raven. I just can't avoid her because you think she's a bad person. Second, I walk her home because she is just a freshman. There are so many weirdoes out there *cough* Sonic *cough* that may try to do something to her. And no, Raven. I'm not cheating on you. You have to trust me more than that."

Raven calmed down a bit, and gave a seductive smile to her boyfriend.

On Thursday, when Cream sat next to Amy at the usual table, Amy brought up the first football game of the season.

"Hey, Cream! Are you going to the game tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"I dunno." Cream shrugged.

"You should! Rouge, Skye, Raven, and I are on the cheerleading squad. The guys are on the football team as you know by now. Blaze and Cosmo aren't doing cheerleading this year, so they are coming to watch the game. Let's all support the guys. Wear all the black and red you have for school spirit! We'll all meet at the cafeteria after school. The girls will, obviously." Amy told her.

"Okay!" Cream replied, excited.

When school let out later that day, Cream and Shadow were once again walking to her house together.

"How come you don't Chaos Control us to my house?" Cream wondered.

"I like looking around new places. Your neighborhood has some awesome scenery." Shadow replied.

Cream smiled and then looked forward, enjoying the scenery as well.

"Do you play any sports?" Shadow asked.

"I play soccer. I played in middle school." Cream answered.

"If you try out for the team, I know you will make it." Shadow replied.

Cream looked down. "Thank you." she whispered.

The two then arrived at Cream's house.

"See you tomorrow." Shadow said.

He Chaos Controlled away, and Cream softly smiled as she went inside her house.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cream made sure she wore all the red and black she could. Complete with a red skirt, a black shirt that has the SSH panther mascot on it, and black and red ribbons in her hair, she was ready to go.<p>

"Bye, Mom!" Cream called to Vanilla.

"Don't forget that you have to work after the game." Vanilla reminded her.

Vanilla owns a restaurant called Sweet and Treats Galore **(A/N: I know, a lame name. Remember, I originally wrote this two years ago)**. At that place, all of the sweets imaginable are made. Friday is one of the busiest days, and Cream works Fridays and Sundays twice a month.

Right when Cream walked out of the house, there stood Shadow. He had also decided to walk Cream to school. His reason?

"Because there could be drunk hedgehogs *cough* Sonic *cough* that could be staggering around your neighborhood in the morning."

Cream then noticed that Shadow was in a formal suit **(A/N: The Ultimate Life Form in a suit. Surely I am degrading. XD)**.

"Um, are you feeling okay?" Cream giggled.

"Shut up," Shadow growled. "Coach Boom makes us dress up for all of our home games. He wants us to make a "good impression". I save impressions for the football field."

Shadow then noticed Cream's spirit wear. "You look nice."

Cream blushed. "Thanks." she replied.

_God, Shadow tells me that I look nice, and then I make fun of his clothes. Those mean sophomores are right; I'm such a freshman!_ Cream thought, sighing to herself.

When Cream and Shadow arrived at school, she was shocked by all of the students wearing their black and red.

"Amy wasn't kidding about the black and red. If I wore blue, I would have been an outcast."

"Tell that to Sonic." Shadow smirked.

The said blue hedgehog was wearing, you guessed it, a blue suit. He sweat dropped at the whole school.

Cream spotted Amy, Skye, Raven, and Rouge coming their way. They all had on their cheerleading uniforms.

"You look great, Cream!" Amy gushed.

"Thanks Amy! So do you!" Cream replied happily.

Raven rolled her eyes at Cream and then sauntered over to Shadow suggestively.

Rolling their eyes, Amy, Rouge, Skye, and Cream went inside school, not wanting to get caught up in Shadow and Raven's public affections.

At lunchtime, Cream had to cover her mouth and close her eyes to keep from laughing. The sight of Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Espio, and Silver in suits was too much to bear.

"C'mon, Cream! It's not that funny!" Sonic whined.

"She's a freshman, Sonic. Let her enjoy it." Shadow told him.

Cream gave Shadow a wondrous look. He just sat there and drank his milk.

"You're not growing any taller, Shadsie. Drinking milk won't benefit you now." Sonic smirked.

"It gives me calcium, dammit!" Shadow shouted at Sonic.

Before blood was shed, the bell rang an ended lunch. Cream skipped off to class, excited for the game this evening.

* * *

><p>The day ended quickly for Cream. Right when the last bell rang, Cream was out of her seat and in the cafeteria. There sat Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Skye, and Cosmo. Raven was missing.<p>

"Before you ask, Raven is with Shadow, performing her "good luck" ritual." Skye was telling Amy, shuddering.

"Hey Cream!" Amy greeted, moving her stuff over.

"So, you guys!" Rouge began. "After the guys crash Hydro City High tonight, we planned on going to this awesome restaurant to celebrate the first victory. I forgot the name of the place, but they have some good food."

Cream then remembered that she has to work after the game.  
>"Sorry you guys, but I can't go after the game. I have to work and help out my mom." Cream said, feeling bad.<p>

"No worries! We understand. How about we all go to lunch tomorrow? I know that we don't want out freshie left out. You're one of us now." Amy told her, grinning.

Cream's eyes brightened. "That would be great!"

A couple of hours later, Cream, Cosmo, and Blaze were sitting in the football stadium bleachers, watching the marching band doing their pre-game show.

"This is my first football game." Cream was telling her two friends.

"Really?" Blaze asked, looking surprised.

Cream nodded.

"Well, you'll remember this one forever. Station Square High and Hydro City High have been neck-to-neck with their games. One year, we would win, then the next year, they would win, causing a tie. We are currently tied with them again. But this year, I heard that they recruited some strong players, so this will be a dramatic first game **(A/N: OMG spoilers!)**."

Just as the marching band started marking time at their correct spot for the National Anthem, the announcer guy in the background said.

"Now behold, your Station Square Panthers!"

The team ripped through a banner held up by Amy and Skye, and Cream immediately spotted Shadow. He's pretty hard to miss. Everyone on the home side of the field stood up and cheered their hearts out. The away side just yawned and picked their noses. The school song was played, and then it was time for the National Anthem. The drum roll on the snare was played, and then after a long fermata, the rest of the band played under the direction of the drum major.

Cream took this moment to look around, amazed at this football game. There were so many people on both sides to support their teams. When the anthem ended, the marching band marched off the field in uniform style.

_Go, Shadow! Go Panthers! _Cream cried in her head as she sat back down.

It was the Panthers versus the Cougars, and when it was time for kick off, Cream crossed her fingers and wished them luck.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was not guilty from the crime of not updating on time. It was these reviewers who saved my ass from jail;<strong>

**Blackclaw2580**

**gummybear385**

**An anonymous reviewer that did not leave a name to go by**

**Swimchic321**

**Rainclaw**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! You guys made me write away all of the convictions. XD Remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I will update the next part ASAP, otherwise I might go to jail this time. XD Ja ne, minasan!**


	4. Football Frenzy part 2

**I deserve a cookie! I updated in five days. Does that spell dedication?**

**Cream: …you already used that joke in the Yu-Gi-Oh archive.**

**Me: Shuddup. Anyways, here is part two of Football Frenzy. Who will get their asses kicked? The Panthers or the Cougars? Well, let's find out!**

**Note: When you see dialogue in italics, it's the person's inner thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 Football Frenzy part 2<strong>_

The starting members of both teams headed out for the field, warmed up and pumped up. The Panthers get to start of the quarter, so the special kicker was ready for the kickoff. Everyone got into their positions, and when the whistle was blown the special kicker ran to the football on the tee with the other 10 players behind him. The kick to the football went high in the air, and the offensive team caught it.

As the running back began…well, _running_, Blaze and Cosmo cheered for the Panthers to tackle the running back.

"Defense!" Cosmo cried.

Cream looked a bit unsure. She was unfamiliar with all of the rules of football. She was afraid that she might say something wrong and ruin the entire game **(A/N: Irrational reasoning ftw)**. But then, she saw Knuckled tackle the running back, which happened to be Scourge the Hedgehog, the badass of Hydro City High.

"All right!" Blaze cried.

Cream smiled and cheered with Blaze, getting the hang of this whole school spirit thing.

Possession of the football was given to the Panthers, and the two rivalry teams lined up on the 20 yards line. Shadow was quarterback for the Panthers, and Mephiles, another badass of Hydro City High was the quarterback for his team.

"Are you ready to lose, princess?" he smirked.

Shadow narrowed his eyes through his helmet. "In case you haven't noticed, your running back was a complete failure."

Before Mephiles could reply, Shadow shouted out the play in code to his teammates.

"Hut!" Shadow cried.

The center, who was Espio, snapped the football to Shadow, whom then handed it off to their running back, Sonic.

"Later, suckers!" Sonic cried as he sped past his opponents.

"Focus on the play you egotistical hedgehog!" Shadow shouted.

A raccoon on the other team was closing in to tackle Sonic, but with a bunny rabbit hop, he evaded the defensive player. Sonic ran seventy yards to the end zone.

"Touch doooooooooown Panthers!" the announcers cried.

The Panther fans cheered, and Cream sang along with everyone on the school song. The kicker was Espio, willing to be two positions. He kicked the ball through the goal post, causing more cheering.

The Panthers crowded around Espio and Sonic, and Espio kept his cool while Sonic was smiling like an idiot. He then began to sing his own song.

"Blue streak, speeds by-"

"Sonic, shut up." Shadow snapped, still smiling nonetheless.

* * *

><p>By halftime, the score was 37-29, with the Panthers in the lead. Sonic and Shadow smirked at the pissed off Scourge and Mephiles as they went in the locker room. The whole time, Cream was smiling in amazement.<p>

_Shadow makes a great quarterback. Sonic is superfast as a running back. Tails and Silver were great out there on the offense! Espio took the center and kicker position very well. Knuckles was totally out there on defense! Wow, it's only been two quarters and I already have the positions down._ Cream gushed to herself.

The marching band marched out onto the field for their halftime show.

"I'm going to the concession stand. Does anyone want anything?" Cosmo asked, standing up.

"Can I get popcorn and blue Powerade?" Cream asked politely.

"Make that two, please." Blaze said, smiling at her friend.

"Be right back." Cosmo said before walking away.

"So Cream, are you enjoying yourself?" Blaze asked.

Cream nodded rapidly like a bobble head. "Very much!"

"I noticed that you were staring intently at Shadow. Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Blaze smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Cream blushed at the unexpected interrogation.

"N-no! I just wanted to see what all went on. Shadow is quarterback after all." she protested.

"Okay, whatever you say." Blaze replied, still suspecting something.

Cosmo soon came back with the snacks, saving Cream from more embarrassment.

_What is Blaze talking about? Shadow is a nice guy, but for one, he has a girlfriend. Two, I don't like him like that. _Cream thought to herself.

But for some reason, she doubted her own answer.

Soon, halftime was over and it was time for the second half. The Panthers came out of their locker room pumped for action. Cream smiled when she spotted Shadow again, but quickly caught herself.

_What am I doing? There are other people on the team._

The eleven members on the field for both sides lined up, and this time the Cougars kicked off the quarter. When the football was kicked, the too awesome Sonic caught the football and immediately started running. Unfortunately, the raccoon from before tackled him, making Sonic eat turf.

"Oh...right on my keys." Sonic groaned from the turf.

Knuckled helped his friend up, but then saw Scourge and Mephiles laughing. He was tempted to punch the daylights out of them, but he remembered what Shadow had told the team in the locker room.

_**Earlier in the Locker Room…**_

_Shadow paced around the team, making eye contact with every player._

"_Remember, we have to keep our focus on the game, not the players on the other team. I am guilty for letting a certain asshole try to throw me off. Let's all keep our heads up, and let's win this! Remember, there's no I in team."_

"_But there is an "m" and an "e"." a voice piped up._

"_Shut the fuck up, Sonic!"_

_**Back to the present…**_

Possession of the football was turned over to the Cougars, and they were dangerously close to the end zone. The quarterback Mephiles shouted out the play to his team, and then the play began. A defensive player immediately tackled Knuckles when he tried to run after Scourge, the running back. The other players on the Panthers side weren't prepared for that, and Scourge ended up making a touchdown.

"Looks like the rules…just got screwed!" Scourge smirked.

* * *

><p>It was soon twenty-five seconds until the end of the fourth quarter. The score was tied, 42-42, and the Panthers were beginning to get a bit nervous. When a timeout was called, Shadow explained the new play to his team.<p>

"That's risky, Shads." Tails was saying.

"Yeah, the Cougars have a really good defense. Trust me; I felt their strength when I ate turf." Sonic added.

Shadow sighed. "I know, but I am faster than Sonic, so I'll make it."

"Yeah, you're right-hey!" Sonic cried, pointing an accusing finger at Shadow.

The timeout ended then, and Cream was nervous for the Panthers.

_I know that they can do it!_ Cream thought, believing in them.

The two teams lined up for their most likely final play. Possession of the football was given to the Panthers, and Shadow nodded to the center Espio, ready for this final play. Shadow shouted out the play code, and ended with "Hut!"

Espio snapped the ball to Shadow, and to everyone's surprise (even the Cougars), Shadow ran with the ball to the end zone. He was kind of far from the end, and he could feel the time ticking away.

Cream noticed that a defensive player from the Cougars' side gaining up on Shadow, ready to tackle.

"You can do it Hisoka-kun!" Cream cried out.

Shadow of course couldn't hear her, but he felt the vibe from Cream.

_She believes in me…I will get this touchdown! _Shadow vowed to himself.

Shadow sped up, and the Panther fans cheered even louder. With just one second left to spare, Shadow made it in the end zone, reigning victorious.

"Touch doooooooown Panthers!" the announcer cried out in pure happiness.

Cream, Blaze, Cosmo, and all of the other Panther fans stood up and jumped around, knowing that they won. Espio did the extra point kick, and it made it through the goal post. The final score was 49-42.

The Panther football team crowded around Shadow, carrying him in his shoulders.

"Weeeeee are the champions!" Sonic sang.

Shadow located Cream through the throngs of people. Once they made eye contact, Shadow gave her a wink and a thumbs up. Cream felt her heart pound against her chest, but she grinned and gave him a thumbs up back.

The game was over. But now, the real drama begins…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! The Panthers won! In the next chap, you will see Cream at her mini job, and some more action with her friends. Could a crush possibly bloom…? You'll find out next chapter. I would like to thank my super special awesome reviewers-<strong>

**Blackclaw2580**

**Rainclaw**

**Gummybear385**

**ShadowandSilverluv21**

**ExplosiveDiarrhea**

**Swimchic321**

**And the anonymous reviewer who does not have a name to go by, I think you should join the "claw" family! How about Fireclaw? That sounds epic!**

**Remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time, ja ne, minasan!**


	5. More Than A Feeling

**Hey guys! A 6 day update! Cupcakes and ice cream for everyone! How ironic, because in this chapter, you get to see Cream at the job at her mom's restaurant Sweets and Treats Galore, the lamest name I ever came up with. It's a redundant name, really. It's like "Pudding and Jell-O", and "Fighting and Violence", and "Bad Adam Sandler movies".**

**Shadow: Wait a minute; did you just make another LittleKuriboh joke? **

**Me: Yeah, so?**

**Shadow: That's against the rules, isn't it?**

**Me: Screw the rules, I have pink socks!**

**Cream: The scary thing is, that was another LittleKuriboh "screw the rules" reference, and PRK really does have pink socks.**

**Me: Like a boss!**

**Shadow: Stop quoting LittleKuriboh!**

**Me: If you want to know who LittleKuriboh is, stay tuned at the end of the chapter. He's really funny, and is the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series (YGOTAS), the funniest abridged series ever. **

**Oh, and I have a funny story. In one of the past chapters, I had Raven making fun of Cream. This is what she said:**

"**What kind of a name is Cream? Her mother's name must be Ice."**

**I know. The LAMEST pun ever. Of course, I cut it from the chapter. Who knew I was that lame two years ago? Certainly not me! XD I'll shut up now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 More Than A Feeling<strong>_

_**Cream's P.O.V.**_

"I have to go you guys." I said sadly to Blaze and Cosmo.

The game was over, and everyone was leaving the stands. I had to go to my job at Sweets and Treats Galore.

"Okay then," Blaze replied. "But don't forget, all of us are going to lunch tomorrow. When you have time, give us a call as to where you live so Amy and I can pick you up. She told me that we are going to go shopping along with Cosmo before lunch, so bring some money."

"That sounds fun! Bye Blaze! Bye Cosmo!" I cried, waving to them.

I caught the city bus to Sweets and Treats Galore, and on the way there, I was thinking about the game.

_I never knew football could be so much like Days of Our Lives; dramatic! Well, all's well that ends well. _

After getting off the bus, I hurried into the restaurant. My mom was already taking orders, so she quickly took me out back to change into my uniform; a white polo tucked into regular jeans.

"You know that Friday is our busiest day. So, do you think that you are ready to take on a huge table?" Vanilla asked, tying my navy blue apron around me.

I nodded, excited for the opportunity. "Yes!"

"Okay, it's at table seven. Go on." Vanilla smiled, giving me a nudge.

I almost skipped over to table seven, but I kept my cool. There were about ten people seated.

"Hello, and welcome to Sweets and Treats Galore. My name is Cream and I'll be your server. What can I get you guys today?" I asked sweetly.

When I looked up, I saw the entire group of my upperclassmen friends sitting there, staring at me.

"Cream?" Shadow asked.

_Oh my god! This was where Amy was talking about? I'm such an idiot!_ I thought, sweat dropping.

"My daughter works at the best dessert place in town?" Sonic cried. "That means I get free food, right?"

Amy glared at Sonic. "For the last time, Cream is not our adopted daughter. She has a mother."

Sonic jumped up from the table and ran to my side.

"Don't say that in front of the kids! She'll have abandonment issues!" he said in a mock stern way.

"At least I don't have sloppy lip flaps." Amy smirked.

"Ixnay on the ipslay!" Sonic hissed in pig Latin.

"Sonic, I was kidding! They aren't sloppy."

"Okay, that's gross."

"Shut up, Silver!"

I was once again caught in the crossfire of another argument. Raven just narrowed her eyes at me.

_She gets all the attention and gets everyone riled up. I used to be that one._ Raven thought jealously.

Shadow glanced at me and gave me a small smile that showed some of his white teeth. Blushing, I down at my notepad. When everyone sat down, I asked for their order.

"Amy, Silver, Sonic, Raven, Blaze, and I will have your Genuine Chocolate Milkshake." Shadow said.

"Sounds good!" I replied, scribbling that down.

"Skye and I will share a Strawberry Sundae." Espio spoke, giving a lingering glance at the light vixen.

Smiling to myself, I wrote down the order.

"Cosmo and I will have the Baked Alaska." Tails said.

"Yum, one of my favorites! And for you, Sonic?"  
>"I'll have your Chilidog Delight!" he said excitedly.<p>

Everyone stared at him as if he said that he liked watching card games on motorcycles.

"What? It's on the menu." Sonic defended.

"No it's not-"

"Amy, ixnay on the enumay!" Sonic hissed again in pig Latin.

"Um, I'll do the best I can." I said, writing it down.

"Yay! You guys just got pawned!" Sonic cried, spinning around in his chair.

"Remind never to be seen in public with him again." Shadow muttered to Amy.

"I'll do that." she replied.

When I went back to the kitchen, I rummaged around out lunch break refrigerator to see if my mom bought anything with chili. Sure enough, in the back of the fridge, there lay a chilidog.

_**Fifteen minutes later…**_

"Here you guys go!" I said.

Another server, a cat named Daisy, and I passed out everyone's order. Sonic's "Chilidog Delight" was a chilidog above some vanillas ice cream. Surprisingly, my mom told me to do that. I hope Sonic doesn't shun me if it tastes bad.

Sonic took one bite, and his eyes widened.

"This stuff is way past cool!" he cried.

"I can't believe it." Amy laughed.

I smiled and laughed with her.

"Mmmm! Amy, you were right! This is the best place for desserts ever!" Cosmo gushed as she ate the Baked Alaska.

I noticed that everyone's eyes brightened as they dug into their food. Even Raven looked happy as she drank her milkshake.

"I'll be around if you need anything." I said before leaving.

My friends were finished in about twenty minutes, and when I returned with the check (which had a 70% discount), they were just talking.

"Thanks for coming you guys! I hope to see you back here soon." I said, giving a genuine smile.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, Kasumi. We'll all come here after every home football game. And also when I feel like it." Shadow told me.

I blushed for the second time.

_What's wrong with me?_ I wondered. _He's just casually talking about coming back._

As I went back to the kitchen, my heart just wouldn't stop pounding.

_Stop it!_ I told myself. _This is not like you!_

I bravely came back out of the kitchen to see that they had left. I sighed in relief and began cleaning up the dishes. I then saw the money for the check, but then a twenty dollar tip with a note attached to it. I saw that it was from Shadow! Once in the privacy of the kitchen, I read the note to myself.

_Kasumi-chan_

_Thank you for the wonderful service. For a freshman, you were really mature, and you even handled Sonic's idiocy well. See you tomorrow._

_Hisoka_

I almost squealed as I tucked the note in my jeans' pocket. I almost forgot about the mall and lunch outing tomorrow. That means I get to see Shadow.

_Wait, why am I so happy to be seeing him again?_ I wondered, catching myself again._ I really need to stop._

With that, I worked until closing time, and when I went home with my mom and got into bed, I dreamed about how tomorrow would turn out.

* * *

><p><strong>I spy with my little eyes something beginning with I. Guess what? It's your eye! Did you guys catch the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds joke with your eyes? Card games on motorcycles? That's another LittleKuriboh joke. <strong>

**Speaking of LittleKuriboh, he, as he puts it, "a chubby British guy" (he's not chubby) who is the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series. If you go on his site www. yugiohabridged .com (minus the spaces), you can check out all of the YGOTAS episodes, new videos, anime conventions he'll be at, his YGOTAS music videos, the online store where you can order YGOTAS merchandise, and discussion forums. It's so cool! Check it out sometime!**

**Now, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers**

**Rainclaw**

**Blackclaw2580**

**Fireclaw (it does sound cool!)**

**awesomesause**

**Hakimu**

**BlackStormNomad**

**Gummybear385**

**Airym of the 13****th**

**Swimchic321**

**I will try to update quicker! Oh, and starting next chapter, I will respond to ALL reviews at the beginning of each chapter. I don't want to not respond to those who do not have an account or do not sign in when reviewing. **

**And remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan! X3**

**PRK**


	6. Falling in Love part 1

**Another update in a week? I thought that I would never make it! Even after writing two oneshots and completing another story. Now, after spending five chapters developing the characters, the plot actually starts!**

**Cream: Oohh!**

**Me: …yeah. Anyways, now I'll respond to the reviewers!**

**Zebsolo****: I OWN PINK SOCKS! Yeah, weird, but they aren't frilly thank God. And swords on motorcycles would be a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds and Sonic and the Black Knight. Totally. EPIC. Thanks for the review!**

**Hakimu****: Why thank you! I'm glad! :3**

**Airym of the 13****th****: Yes, yes, I try my best to update fast. XD and I guess I wasn't that good at keeping the entire gang showing up a secret, huh? I need to work on my foreshadowing skills. I'm glad you were expecting that though! And for your question, you'll just have to wait and see! I love torture! :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bokusatsu****: Yes! Another YGOTAS fan! Woot, woot! I'm happy that you chose this fic for this coupling. YAY FOR FAVORITES! Thanks for the review!**

**Swimchic321****: Hahaha have him read this story, and maybe he will! :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rainclaw****: No, it's fine! I've been in that situation before. No problema! Thank you! I love when Shadow isn't a stick in the mud as well! XD and a mature Cream is the best one ever! Wait till you see her in later chapters. Things will get hairy! X3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gummybear385****: Yay, you agree! Haha, I'm glad you liked it! And yay for being faster! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fireclaw****: Thank you! Love is good! XD I will try to work in some Pikko action. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Last, but definitely not least…**_

**Blackclaw2580****: Thank you! And yes, I was once like Cream. I was a so young and naïve-**

**Cream: PRK, that was just two years ago—**

**Me: Hush! Anyways, I'm glad it's turning out great. Here is your porn…er, update! XD Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 Falling in Love part 1<strong>_

The next day, Cream woke up at 10 am, excited to meet up with her friends! Including Shadow!

_Wait…why am I excited to see Shadow?_ Cream wondered, shrugging to herself.

Hopping out of bed, she took a quick shower and put on a yellow polo and a denim miniskirt. After putting her hair in a braid, she was ready to go. She had called Blaze late last night, and she said that she and Amy would pick her up at eleven.

"Morning, mom." Cream said as she walked in the kitchen. She took out a box of cereal and a bowl.

"Good morning, Cream! You did a wonderful job yesterday serving those teenagers." Vanilla replied.

Cream blushed, remembering the 20 dollar tip and Shadow's note. "Yeah…"

Without another word, Cream gobbled down her breakfast. She barely had time to brush her teeth when a horn was blown outside her house.

"It's Amy and Blaze!" Cream cried, spitting out her toothpaste into the sink.

With sparkling white teeth, Cream grabbed her purse with shopping money and waved goodbye to her mother. Once outside, she found a black Convertible in the driveway, with Blaze in the driver's seat.

Amy rolled down her window and said "Morning, Cream! Hop in!"

"Hi!" Cream replied, getting in the backseat. "Blaze, I love your car!"

"Thanks! It was a birthday present two years ago when I first got my license." Blaze told her, smiling with pride.

Blaze took off at a fast speed, the wind from Amy's lowered window whipping through her hair.

"Ahhhh!" Amy cried, quickly putting on her seatbelt. "It's a wonder how you've kept your license! Seriously, you drive as bad as Sonic!"

* * *

><p>Once at the mall, the girls scavenged the shops.<p>

"What do you think?" Cream asked.

She held up a black V-neck shirt, a black and grey striped fedora hat, and neon pink skinny jeans.

"That's cute!" Amy gushed.

"I'm sure Shadow would agree!" Blaze smirked, still not letting Cream live that down.

Blushing, Cream just turned away and went up the cash register with her chosen outfit.

At one pm, it was time to meet up with everyone else for lunch. The chosen place was at the pizza parlor. Cream started to have a small spaz attack; she was jittery, and her palms were slightly sweaty

"Why are you so edgy, Cream?" Amy asked, a bit concerned.

"I'm not!" Cream replied, a bit too defensively.

"Mmhmm, sure." Blaze said sarcastically.

"You guys are acting Kagome's friends from InuYasha; so nosy!" Cream teased.

Upon arriving at the parlor, they found Sonic and Shadow outside it along with everyone else. The two were starting a "jonin" fight to compensate their boredom.

"Come at me, bro!" Sonic smirked.

"This isn't Jersey Shore, idiot." Shadow snapped.

"At least I don't need an imaginary friend to make a touchdown!" Sonic shot back.

"I'm telling you, that vibe from Cream during that game was real!" Shadow insisted.

"Yeah, and I need Amy to make me run faster." Sonic said sarcastically.

_Whack!_ Amy had come up behind Sonic and pummeled him with her Pikko Pikko hammer.

"Owwww! Amy what was that for?" Sonic whined, rubbing his head.

"I'm a _cheerleader_, Sonic. I'm supposed to make you run faster. And you better run fast now!" Amy cried, lifting her hammer for another swing.

"MOMMY!" Sonic cried as Amy chased him around in a circle, her hammer swinging.

"Umm…let's just leave them for a while." Tails spoke up, sweatdropping at the feuding couple.

Cream ended up next sitting next to Shadow with Raven on the other side of him. She glared at Cream again, hating that she was sitting next to her boyfriend. Raven pulled Shadow closer to her, but Cream didn't notice. She was too caught up in her nervousness to see that. The fact that they were in a round booth made Cream much closer than usual at the lunch table.

_Why am I such a wreck today?_ she wondered. _I haven't been nervous around Shadow ever since the first day of school. What's going on?_

A waitress came up to their table and had a pencil and pad ready.

"Hello! I'm Ashley, and I'll be your server today. Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah! I'll have a Chilidog Pizza!" Sonic cried, coming out of nowhere.

"Sonic, what the hell? Where did you come from?" Silver cried, flinching?

"Never mind that." Sonic replied.

"Sonic, we are not having a chilidog pizza." Rouge said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Sonic whined.

Amy, who appeared out of nowhere as well, glared at him. "Because, if you dare order that, I will knock your blue butt into next week." she said, raising her hammer again.

Sonic cowered before her.

"Damn, I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole." Knuckles said, sweat dropping at Amy.

"Yeah, that's what she said!"

_Wham!_ Another pummel was given to Sonic by Amy's hammer.

"We'll take three pepperoni pizzas!" Skye quickly said to Ashley.

Freaked out, Ashley scribbled that down and hurried back to the kitchen.

"You two really need to stop acting like petulant children." Blaze sighed, wagging a finger at Amy and Sonic.

"Yeah, you guys just scare off people. Look, half the people in the parlor left." Espio pointed out, gesturing to the half empty restaurant.

Amy and Sonic sweatdropped, realizing that Espio was right. Everyone else in the parlor was at the other side of the place.

When the food arrived, everyone stared at the pizzas hungrily. As the meal began, Cream and Shadow's hand brushed each other's several times. Each time that occurred, Cream would blush.

"Hey, Amy. I think Cream really likes Shadow." Sonic whispered to Amy.

"Thank you, Caption Obvious." Amy replied sarcastically.

After the pizza was gone, everyone chipped in to pay for it. Blaze and Amy wanted to shop around some more, but Cream wanted to head home. Hence, since she didn't have a ride, and neither did he, he offered to walk Cream home.

"What about meeeeeee?" Raven wailed.

Shadow glanced at her. "Three things; One, you and Skye drove here in a car. Two, Cream does not have a car, and she doesn't have anyone else to help her home. And three, you have a doctor's appointment in an hour. Use common sense, Raven."

Raven huffed and stormed off, Skye right behind her.

* * *

><p>As the two walked to Cream's house, she kept on glancing at Shadow. One time, he met her gaze, and she quickly looked away.<p>

"Shadow, why does Raven keep acting so stingy with me" she asked shyly.

Shadow sighed. "She thinks that something is going on between us, even though there isn't. Besides, you're only fourteen."

"Yeah. Of course. Right." Cream said softly.

When they arrived at her house. Cream just gave Shadow a small wave before running inside. A bit baffled, Shadow Chaos Controlled to his house.

_Was it something I said?_ he asked himself, wondering why Cream was acting so strange.

Cream flopped on her bed.

_Right… so even if I do like Shadow, not only is Raven a problem, but so is the age difference._ she thought sadly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Part two of Cream realizing her feelings will be up soon! But since I love you all, here is a little sneak peek of chapter seven!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"So, any reason why you invited me to sit with you?" Cream asked.<em>

_"You're pretty much the only dependable person I know as of now. I want to tell you what's on my mind." Shadow replied._

_Cream's heart started to race._

_"…what's on your mind?" she asked._

_"I'm not sure if I should break up with Raven or not." he confessed._

_That threw Cream way off._

_"I love her, but she has changed. It has been bothering me for some time.'" Shadow continued._

_Shocked, Cream gave him her honest answer. "Well, just follow your heart, and see what happens."_

_Shadow closed his eyes, and a tiny smile appeared. "I'll try that Kasumi-chan."_

_Oh no…this feeling is coming back. Cream thought, her heart pounding even harder._

_Unbeknownst to them, Raven was looking at them through the glass window._

_"I will NOT let that puny panther still my boyfriend." Raven seethed._

_She Chaos Controlled away, hate in her eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Oohhh! Talk about suspense! Until next time! And remember…<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan!**


	7. Falling in Love part 2

**A five day update! Woot, woot! This chapter may seem short, but trust me, it's necessary. Before we begin, I'd like to respond to my lovely reviewers!**

**BlackStormNomad****: Yes, yes, I can also think of a few people who are just like Raven. XD I try to update my stories as soon as possible…unless you are my Astro Boy fic rusting in the closet. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and thanks for reviewing!**

**LilSassySally****: Thanks! Oh trust me, there will lots of those scenes in this fic. :3 I have updated, so it's time to satisfy my urges! Haha thanks for reviewing!**

**RinnyEjito12****: That tends to happen a lot. Kidding! XD I hope there will be more fics for them too. I like the "opposites attract" theory. Thanks for reviewing!**

**nikkie9****: Believe it or not, I learned that joke when I was just in elementary school. I didn't think that it would stick, but it did. Haha thanks for reviewing!**

**Airym of the 13****th****: No problem! X3 I like for things to be a surprise…or a really sick plot twist. Ignore that. XD Raven was just getting a checkup…for STDs. Kidding! Just a regular appointment with the physician. Yes, I like magic! I mean, have you **_**seen**_** Harry Potter? :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bokusatsu****: Haha I'm glad that gave you a laugh! I'm honored that you chose to review when you usually don't. Makes me feel all tingly…no pervertedness intended. Shhhh! Don't spoil the plot twist for everyone! And yes, the freshmen at my high were called fresh meat as well. I just like puny panther, ha ha. Ironically, my school's mascot is a panther. The only difference? Our football team sucks. But the marching band is awesome…cuz I'm in it! XD thanks for reviewing!**

**zebsolo****: Yay for four points! Yes, I would like to see a chilidog pizza in real life. Forgot three again? NOOOO! XD True, they did kill Jews, which is NOT cool. And sword duels on motorcycles should make a great plot device in your fanfic. Thanks for reviewing!**

**awesomesause****: I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! And I just did. XD Thanks for the encouragement lol.**

**SkipBeatAnimeGirl****: Don't you worry, I will finish this! I'm glad you love this! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rainclaw****: Yes, hairy. Y'know, because the Sonic the Hedgehog characters are furry? Yeah, I'll stop now. XD Thank you! I will do my best to keep updating fast! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fireclaw****: I'm glad you found that scene funny. Yes, never be in a car at the same time as Blaze. She will either kill you or send you to the hospital. Good advice for life. Oh, Silver flinched because Sonic scared him. Trust me, Silver is 100% straight, and you'll see in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Blackclaw2508****: Yup, your porn. Cuz it satisfies your urges. I'm sure you'll climax in ecstasy when you finish reading today's porn! It's bloody good! And yes, nasty things will happen to Cream…not like that, wipe that smirk off your face! XD enjoy today's porn, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Swimchic321****: Yeah, Cream was going through a crisis with love. It happens. And in this universe, Chaos Emeralds do not exist. They just have the natural power of hell at their fingertips. Yeah. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now, it's time to duel…er, read!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 Falling in Love part 2 <strong>_

The next day, Sunday, Cream and Vanilla drove into Sweets and Treats Galore. Cream changed into her uniform and got started. To her surprise, Blaze was sitting at a table with an extremely giddy look on her face.

"Hey, Blaze!" Cream greeted.

"Hi!" she replied cheerfully.

"You seem different today, what's going on?" Cream asked, sweat dropping.

"Silver asked me out yesterday, supposedly getting encouragement from Amy and Sonic. His birthday falls around the beginning of school, so he was able to be in the class 2012 **(A/N: I'm skipping a year for the graduation, and you'll see why in a matter of chapters)**. That means that he's a whole year younger than me. I thought that with me being older than him would make him not want to be with me, since in most relationships, the guy is older or the same age as you. I'm so happy! " Blaze gushed.

Cream was happy for her friend, but then remembered her HUGE age crisis.

"I'll have a chocolate peanut butter milkshake." Blaze said, bringing Cream out of her thoughts.

"Coming right up!" Cream replied, scribbling that down.

As she went back to the kitchen, she sighed.

_Blaze is lucky,_ she thought. _Silver doesn't have a problem with being a year younger than his girlfriend. Yet for me, I doubt Shadow would be that willing, even without having a girlfriend. Unfortunately, his girlfriend is not even nice to him._

Cream returned with Blaze's order.

"Enjoy your milkshake!" she told her.

"Thanks!" Blaze replied to her retreating figure.

Cream busboyed around for a while, and when it was time for her break, her mother stopped her.

"There's a young man at table eight who hasn't been served. Serve him, and then I will add an extra hour onto your break." she whispered to her.

"Okay." Cream replied, walking over to the table.

She froze when she was who it was; Shadow.

"H-hi Shadow!" she greeted nervously.

"Oh, hey Kasumi-chan." he replied.

Cream began to twiddle her thumbs, a nervous reaction of hers. She loved it when he called her Kasumi.

"Are you taking your break soon?" Shadow asked.

"Um, yes. After I serve you." Cream replied.

"Come sit with me after you're done." he told her.

"O-okay." she said, butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay, so I'll have a caramel milkshake." Shadow said.

Cream scribbled that down and hurried off, her heart pounding.

* * *

><p>Cream returned with Shadow's milkshake and a strawberry shortcake for herself.<p>

"So, any reason why you invited me to sit with you?" Cream asked.

"You're pretty much the only dependable person I know as of now. I want to tell you what's on my mind." Shadow replied.

Cream's heart started to race.

"…what's on your mind?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if I should break up with Raven or not." he confessed.

That threw Cream way off.

"I love her, but she has changed. It has been bothering me for some time.'" Shadow continued.

Shocked, Cream gave him her honest answer. "Well, just follow your heart, and see what happens."

Shadow closed his eyes, and a tiny smile appeared. "I'll try that Kasumi-chan."

_Oh no…this feeling is coming back. _Cream thought, her heart pounding even harder.

Unbeknownst to them, Raven was looking at them through the glass window.

"I will NOT let that puny panther still _my_ boyfriend." Raven seethed.

She Chaos Controlled away, hate in her eyes.

* * *

><p>As soon as Cream got off of work and went home, she immediately called Amy.<p>

"Cream! Did you hear about Blaze and Silver?" Amy squealed, using that as a greeting.

"Yup, heard it straight from the horse's mouth." Cream replied.

"…Silver?"

"No!" Cream laughed. "Blaze was at Sweets and Treats Galore, and she told me about it, and that you and Sonic helped Silver out."

"Yes, yes, we are famous for our matchmaking skills. So, what's up?" Amy asked.

Cream's mouth suddenly went dry, and she froze.

"Cream?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I like Shadow!" Cream blurted out.

There was a dead silence over the line, and Cream thought that Amy disapproved her confession. Then, life came back.

"OH MY GOD, REALLY?" Amy cried.

"Ow! Amy, I think I'm deaf in one ear now! I never thought that I would need a hearing aid at fourteen!" Cream snapped.

"I'm sorry, Cream! But I'm so happy that you finally came out of the closet with that. Now Sonic and I can work our magic and get you two together!" Amy gushed.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! Absolutely not!" Cream cried. "One, he's four years older than me!"

"Cream, that doesn't matter when it comes to love! Age is but a number, right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but it's not that simple. You're a senior. Have you ever heard of a senior going out with a puny panther?" Cream countered.

"Well, you'll be making history, then!" Amy replied.

Cream sighed, frustrated. "Amy, Raven, remember?"

Amy sweat dropped. "Oh yeah. That thing. I don't know why Shadow won't break up with it."

Cream then remembered what Shadow told her. "…maybe he still loves her and hopes that Raven will change."

A loud cackle could be heard, and Cream once again believed that she would go deaf early.

"Are you kidding me?" Amy laughed. "There is no hope for her."

Cream sighed again. "Whatever, then."

"Cream, I gotta go, but we _will_ talk more about this, okay?" Amy said.

"Right. Bye, Amy." Cream said before hanging up.

Cream flopped on her bed, her eyes wide.

_I can't believe it,_ she thought._ I never thought this would happen. I, a puny panther, have fallen in love with an Arrogant Asshole, a senior, Shadow the Hedgehog._

* * *

><p><strong>Remember in chapter one where Cream labeled the seniors "arrogant assholes"? Well that's what she's referring Shadow to, only because he's a senior. So Cream wasn't insulting Shadow.<strong>

**Anyways, Cream has realized her feelings! What a plot twist!**

**Cream: Not really.**

**Me: Yeah, you're right. Remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


	8. The Battle of Love

**I can't believe it! I updated in four days? This is surely the sign of the apocalypse! XD before we get started, I would like to respond to my awesome reviewers!**

_**Hakimu**_**: He just might, my friend. :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

_**zebsolo**_**: Yuck, I might not eat that. *hands it to my dog* Here Ginger, lunch. Yes, yes, I had to make it shorter so the sick plot twist will be- nah, I won't spoil it now. Skipping three is fine. Yes, if Cream doesn't be careful, things will happen to her (as you will see in this chapter). And OHSHC is a great anime, you'll enjoy it! :3 ****Thanks for reviewing!**

_**SkipBeatAnimeGirl**_**: I have updated! Here is the next chapter! Haha thanks for reviewing!**

_**BlackWinged Demiangel**_**: Dooitamashite! Thanks! And that catchphrase originally came from a user named starrrrii. I'm just borrowing it…also known as plagiarism! Haha thank you again, and thanks for reviewing! :3**

_**Airym of the 13**__**th**_**: I'm glad you found that funny! I never went out to see it…becauseitwassoldout. Anyways! Yes, now that Cream has come out of the closet, the true plot begins! And sorry to burst your bubble, but you know Amy. She exaggerates everything, including Sonic. Expect hilarious exaggerating! It will be funny, trust me. I've been to Mexico before. It was back when I didn't know any Spanish. They do, don't they? Well, now I'm in my fourth year of Spanish, so I will go back when I get out of high school and college! But I like bad magic! Wahhh! Oh, well. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Rainclaw**_**: Hahaha yay, you're just as perverted as I am! And like I told Airym of the 13****th****, I never got out to see Harry Potter…becauseitwassoldout. Anyways, the drama will be really high in this chapter. And hell will break loose in this chapter as well, so watch out! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Blackclaw2508**_**: I am like Ishizu Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh. All of my predictions come from an object, and they're all by chance. XD what is this object you ask? It is my Shadow plushie. *cuddles* isn't that right, Shadow plushie? **

**Shadow plushie: *sweat drop***

**Me: Anyways, glad to know Raven is creeping you out. That was the whole point. :3 and I'm also glad your girlfriend isn't stalking you. If a boy was stalking me, I would have to file a restraining order on his ass. Haha I'm glad you enjoyed the porn! Aww, you didn't climax? Well, today's porn will undoubtedly make you! Mwahahahahaha! *ahem* Anyways, enjoy your porn! :3**

_**Fireclaw**_**: Yes, I just can't imagine seeing Silver gay. Besides, he's already married…to his world. I mean seriously, I've never seen someone who constantly talks about a world! I mean, he and Blaze already saved it. What else is there to talk about? That's enough ranting from me. And even though I write oneshots all the time, I just can't write one where they fall in love at first sight. I have to put some sort of plot in between that. XD I love the Omega symbols you put in there! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Angel the Neko**_**: Thanks for reviewing all seven chapters at once! I'm glad you have enjoyed it so far. I like to make people laugh, and add some YGOTAS references in there! And the chilidog happens to be Sonic's downfall, yet start of something new. You'll see that in future chapters. And Amy is so fun, so I'm glad you liked her convo with Cream. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Bokusatsu**_**: Glad that made you laugh! And, I know this may seem impossible, but do you happen to go to NC? Because our high schools sound the same! If so, yay! If not, then our high schools should be in the same place! No, don't spoil the fic…even though I know everything that will happen. Still, nyoooo! And screw the porn, I have hoes! Wait…let me try that again…*sweat drop* Shhh! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Now, you guys might not find this chapter funny (that is to say, not at all). And you'll see that. There will some violence and major cuteness in this chapter. Just warning ya. And there will be a HUGE time skip. Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was soon December. For the last three days of school before winter vacation, finals were the trend. Besides, the students of SSH wouldn't be back until January 31st, so what else was there to worry about? Well, that is, if you were Cream…<p>

During school, ever since she told Amy about her feelings for Shadow, she hasn't been able to concentrate. And with Raven glaring at her every five seconds, it was impossible to not think about Shadow. Then, one day out of the blue, Amy ditched Silver during study hall and went to the library where Cream was currently at.

She slammed her hand on the table, which scared the crap out of Cream.

"Amy, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Sonic and I have come up with a plan to get you two together!" Amy cried, standing up on the table. "We will help you until Raven kills us!"

Of course, other students were starting to stare, so Cream frantically waved her arms in front of Amy.

"Shhhh! Get down from the table!" she hissed.

Shrugging, Amy hopped down from the table and sat next to Cream.

"So why are you spending your time here, Cream?" she asked.

"I have a biology final tomorrow, and I'm studying as hard as I can. Besides, Shadow offered to review with me, so I have to make sure I'm prepared!" Cream replied, opening her biology book back up.

An evil smirk etched its way onto Amy's face.

"I get it now. You want to impress Shadow."

Cream's face was as red as a tomato. "That's not it at all!"

Sighing, Amy leaned her head on Cream's shoulder. "Cream, you know that you're going to have to fight for Shadow."

"Fight for him?" Cream squeaked. "But I can't! He and Raven are still together."

"Forget about Raven! She's as good as trash! You told me that you were in love with him, right? You deserve Shadow more than anyone!" Amy insisted.

Cream just sighed and went back to her studies.

After school, Cream waited for Shadow by the parking lot. She spotted him walking towards her, and a smile appeared on her face. It immediately left when Raven stopped Shadow.

"Hi, Shadow! Can you ride home with me?" she asked.

"Um…sorry, Raven. I promised Cream that I'd review her biology with her. She has her final tomorrow." Shadow explained.

"So that puny panther is more important than your girlfriend?" Raven screeched. "You are always spending time with her!"

Cream sighed and walked towards them, ready to do the right thing.

"Raven, you know that's not true!" Shadow snapped. "I spend plenty-"

"Just go, Shadow." Cream spoke up.

Shadow looked surprised while Raven smirked.

"I'll be okay studying by myself. It's no big deal." Cream continued. "If I were in Raven's shoes, I would be pretty upset too."

"Cream…" Shadow trailed off.

"Go ahead. Raven is your girlfriend, after all. I'm just a puny panther you showed around school." Cream said softly.

"You heard her, Shads! Let's go!" Raven cried, tugging his arm.

Cream turned around and began to walk home, wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck.

"I refuse to stoop down to Raven's level." she muttered.

As Shadow was being tugged by Raven, he looked at Cream's retreating figure. He glanced warily at Raven, then back at Cream. Then, he made his final decision…

As Cream was walking home, she looked down at the icy sidewalk, tears welling up in her eyes.

_I shouldn't be bothered._ Cream thought. _I'm not going out with Shadow. He should spend more time with Raven…_

The snow then began to fall from the grey sky. The sidewalks became as slippery as ever. Cream looked up at the sky, enjoying the snowfall…until she slipped and fell forward.

"Ahhhh!" Cream screamed.

She laid there for a few minutes, the pain in her left knee throbbing. She held on to a lamppost as she got up. Cream ripped a hole in her jeans, and her knee was bleeding. Cream winced with every step she took, the pain almost too bad to walk on. Just then, Cream heard a voice.

"Cream!" it cried.

It was as if everything was in slow motion as Cream turned around. She found that the voice belonged to Shadow as he was racing towards her.

"Shadow…" she whispered.

Shadow skidded to a stop in front of Cream, for once out of breath.

"Shadow…what are you doing here?" Cream asked.

Shadow just gave Cream a small smile.

"I promised to review biology with you first, didn't I?"

Cream's eyes widened in shock.

_He…he chose me over Raven! Me, a puny panther, over his girlfriend!_ she thought.

"I don't know how to make it up to you for even thinking about breaking a promise to you." Shadow continued. "We'll hang out and study your other finals tomorrow, okay? And I promise that I won't let Raven make me think twice."

"Thank you, Hisoka-kun. This means a lot to me." Cream whispered.

_His Japanese and regular name fits him well._ Cream thought. _He's so mysterious and also full of secrets. How he chose me over his own girlfriend is a mystery I might never solve._

Shadow then noticed Cream's injured knee.

"Cream, what happened to you?" he asked, kneeling down to examine her knee.

"Oh, I just slipped and fell on the sidewalk. It's no big deal." Cream replied, trying to brush it off.

"Of course it's a big deal!" Shadow scoffed. "The cut could get infected. We need to get you to a First Aid Kit. Are you able to walk?"

"Not without it hurting." Cream admitted.

"Then enjoy the ride." Shadow replied, picking Cream up bridal style.

He didn't dare use Chaos Control to her house. He had no idea how the bending of space and time could affect her knee. Cream blushed as Shadow began to walk to their original destination. She gazed into his crimson orbs. She couldn't see any sign of emotion in them. They were as blank as an author on with a writer's block. When the two arrived at Cream's house, Cream balanced herself on Shadow's shoulder as she unlocked the door. A note was taped to the door. It read-

_Dear Cream,_

_I'll be at Sweets and Treats Galore later than usual tonight. There's pizza money for you and Shadow in the kitchen. Have fun, but not too much fun. ;)_

_Mom_

Blushing, Cream crumpled the note and stuffed it in her pocket as she and Shadow entered her home.

"You have a First Aid Kit here. Where is it?" Shadow asked.

"In the upstairs bathroom closet." she replied.

Shadow had come over Cream's house before. It was during midterm, and they reviewed together then.

"Okay. Sit on the couch." Shadow said before rushing upstairs.

Cream limped over to the couch and plopped down, her face still red, and it wasn't from the cold. Shadow came back five minutes later. He kneeled in front of Cream's bleeding knee and went straight to work. He put some Neosporin on the wound to disinfect it, and then he wrapped some gauze around the wound. The whole time, Cream stared at him, getting even more fascinated with him with every second.

"Let's start reviewing." Shadow told her, getting out his old biology notes.

"Thank you, Shadow." Cream whispered, getting out her own notes.

"It's nothing." Shadow replied, giving her his signature small smile.

Cream's heart throbbed as she looked down at her notes.

Unbeknownst to Cream _and_ Shadow, there was a hint of red on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Cream and Shadow started to get hungry.<p>

"This microbiology and biochemistry is making me hungry," Cream told Shadow. "My mom left us money for pizza. What'll it be?"

"As long as it's not a chilidog pizza, I'm good." Shadow replied, shuddering at the memory of Sonic.

Laughing, Cream ordered two pepperoni pizzas. After ordering, she informed Shadow that the pizza will be here in twenty minutes.

It was awkward for a few moments as they waited. Cream decided to ask a question that had been slowly killing her.

"Shadow…would you ever go out with someone younger than you? Like…four years?" she asked.

Shadow was shocked by the question.

"Well…I don't know, Kasumi-chan. I can't answer that because I have a girlfriend."

"But what if you didn't have one?" Cream pressed.

"Why is it so important to you?" Shadow asked.

Cream looked down. "No reason."

Shadow's cellphone began to ring. It was Raven. Sighing, Shadow answered.

"What, Raven?"

All Cream heard was screaming from the phone.

"Raven, I specifically told you not to call me until I was done studying with Cream. I said eight o'clock. It's only six." he told her.

There was more screaming from the phone. This time, Cream could make out what she was saying.

"Shadow, you listen to me! I think Cream is trying to steal you away from me!" Raven screeched.

"Bye, Raven." Shadow said before hanging up.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble between you and Raven." Cream whispered.

"Don't apologize. Things are just…off between us." Shadow replied.

The doorbell rang, and Cream grabbed the pizza money and hurried to the door. She paid the pizza guy and came back with a smile on her face.

"Chow's up!" she cried.

As the two ate, Cream kept sneaking glances at the black hedgehog. One time, Shadow caught her gaze, but she quickly looked away. It was soon time for Shadow to go.

"Thanks for everything, Shadow." Cream said . "Thanks to your help, I know I'll pass the final!"

Shadow ruffled Cream's hair playfully. "Do your best." he replied.

"I will. I love you!" Cream immediately covered her mouth, not believing she let that slip out.

Luckily, Shadow was already down the driveway, so he didn't hear her. As soon as he was out of Cream's sight, he began to run home.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon after school, Cream waited for Shadow by the parking lot again, excited to study her World History with him and spend more time with him. She suddenly saw Raven storm over to her.<p>

"Where were you with _my_ boyfriend?" she shouted.

Cream was frozen to the spot. She was too scared to say anything.

"Answer me, bitch!" Raven cried.

"That's enough, Raven." Shadow growled, coming up behind her.

"Auuggghhh!" Raven screamed.

Raven stomped off, extremely pissed.

"Ignore her, Cream. Let's go." Shadow said, somewhat darkly.

Shadow grabbed Cream's arm and dragged her along.

When they arrived at Cream's house, Shadow had calmed down, and the two were talking casually.

"What are you going to be doing on winter vacation?" Cream asked.

"I'll pretty much be lying around. You?" Shadow replied.

"I'll be working, of course! And Amy and I were planning on hosting a Christmas party." Cream told him.

"That sounds cool. Where's it gonna be?" Shadow asked.

"Amy's house. The theme she says is "giving", so we'll all have to bring presents for everyone. I'm so excited to be planning a party." she continued.

As the two continued their conversation, Raven was being a stalker version of Solid Snake and was sneaking around Cream's house, spying on her and Shadow.

"I'm settling this tomorrow." Raven muttered.

Then, Raven slipped on some ice and fell on her ass like she deserved.

* * *

><p>The next day, the last day before winter vacation, Cream was waiting for Shadow at the same place. He offered to take her to Starbucks to celebrate passing all of her finals. She spotted Raven heading her way again, but a red hedgehog with black and green streaked hair was accompany her.<p>

_That must be this Jessica Silver was telling me about. This can't be good._ Cream thought, taking a step back.

"So you're the little bitch who's trying to steal Shadow away from Raven!" Jessica shouted at Cream.

Jessica slapped Cream across the face, and she fell backwards on the sidewalk, her stuff falling out of her hands.

"What was the meaning of that?" Cream cried, standing back up.

"Shut up, you little ass!" Jessica spat. "Raven and I are gonna teach you a lesson about stealing what doesn't belong to you!"

Raven took the first hit by giving a right hook to Cream's face.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the high school students cried, crowding around the three.

Cream wiped blood from her lip, and she had no choice but to fight back. Cream did a high kick to Raven, and shoved Jessica.

Amy and Sonic were casually walking out of school together when they saw the events taking place.

"Oh no!" Amy cried. "When I told Cream she had to fight for Shadow, I didn't mean literally!"

Amy and Sonic ran up to the scene, but couldn't break through the crowd.

"I need to find Shads!" Sonic cried, racing off in search of him.

Meanwhile, Jessica managed to grab a hold of Cream, and Raven was punching and kicking Cream unmercifully.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cream cried in pain.

Using her strength gained from fear, Cream used her ears to fly up in the air. She kicked Jessica off of her. After many attempts, Amy finally broke through the crowd, her Pikko Pikko hammer out.

"Raven!" Amy shouted, winding her hammer back.

A hand was placed on Amy's shoulder, and she looked up to see Shadow.

"Let me take care of this." Shadow growled, his eyes darker than usual.

Raven's power of Chaos was overpowering Cream at a fast rate. She felt herself slip in and out of consciousness. Just then, Shadow jumped into the fighting ring.

"Raven! Stop this right now!" he shouted.

Everything and everyone was silent. Jessica found an opening in the crowd and ran off, leaving Raven to face Shadow by himself.  
>"Raven, I have had enough of your crap and bitchy attitudes!" Shadow was yelling. "Your jealousy and hatred made you lower than Sonic's mile per hour speed!"<p>

"Hey!" Sonic cried from the crowd.

"Raven, I'm through with this, and I'm through with you. I'm breaking up with you!" he shouted.

The crowd gasped. They couldn't believe it.

"It's about time." Amy muttered from the sidelines.

"You…you… you can't break up with me!" Raven cried.

"I just did. I will continue to do so until it gets into your thick head." Shadow spat.

With that, Shadow picked Cream up and carried her to her house. She was unconscious at that point.

Raven just stood there in the middle of the crowd, dumbfounded and embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Cream slowly opened her eyes.. She was met with a pair of red ones.<p>

"You're awake. How do you feel?" Shadow asked gently.

"My head hurts, but I feel fine." Cream replied, sitting up.

She saw that she was in a bed, but not at her house.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're at my house," Shadow replied. "I certainly couldn't bring you to your house unconscious. Your mother would kill me."

Cream looked down to see that there was a bandage on her arm. On her face was a bandage where Raven had punched her.

"You don't have to worry about Raven anymore," Shadow continued. "I broke up with her."

"Oh." Cream said, looking away.

"I'll take you home now." Shadow said, helping her off of his bed.

"Thank you, Shadow." Cream whispered.

Cream was deep in thought as Shadow walked her home.

_Now that Shadow is single…what should I do?_ she wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoever thinks Raven's a bitch, raise your hand.<strong>

**Readers: *raise hands***

**Me: Me too! So, after all of the fluffiness and drama, what could possibly happen next? And by the way, I have a contest for you guys…**

**For those who have an account, remember when Cream said she and Amy were throwing a Christmas party? Well, when I originally wrote this, I was out of season, so didn't write a scene for that. And I'm out of season now. How about you guys write one? The theme for it is "giving". If you are interested, here are the details.**

_You must include all the characters in the story (Raven and Vanilla are optional)_

_Treat it as a oneshot_

_Use the theme of "giving" in some way_

_It's at Amy's house_

_There cannot be any romantic Shadow and Cream scenes! It's too early in the story. Cream hasn't even confessed to Shads yet! But there can be fluff. I like fluff. FLUFF! Trust me, the scene for their romance later in the story will be worth the wait. ;)_

_Keep the characters in character!_

_Have some sort of funny Shadow and Sonic scene! Fun! FUN!_

**And that's it! If you're interested, let me know in your review, and you can send the document through DocX or through PM, if it fits The winning oneshot will be a bonus chapter at the end of the story, so you have until then! I will have a trusted friend and user here of mine to help judge. If no one wants to participate, then that's cool too. It would be really fun if you did, though. Remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


	9. Can't Make You Love Me

**Hey, guys! Just so you guys know, updates will be slower from now on. I'm doing marching band, and school for me starts in a week and a half, so yeah. I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! Now, to respond to my fabulous reviewers!**

**ChaosMaster1234: **_:)right back at ya! Hahaha._

**Swimchic321:** _Aw, I'm sorry! I've been busy, as you've read above. I hate Raven too. And she's my own OC. Jessica is a side character, so yeah, I really hate her. I agree! Villains ftw! Oh, and you will see some of that coupling soon. As of now, I'm focusing on Cream and Shadow, trying to develop them first before I go all out. Thanks for reviewing! And by the way, what symbols are those by your name? :3_

**Fireclaw:**_I agree! A straight Silver is a good one. Oh, and Raven before she met Jessica? That might be a bonus chapter, along with the winner of the contest. There are lots of girls like Jessica at my school. It's scary. Yep, Vanilla is pretty much win! I like Omega and E102 Gamma. My favorite robots…besides Astro Boy. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Gummybear385:** _So good, you reviewed it twice! Hahaha and that's fine. My laptop got a virus in February. Not fun. And yes, Raven was finally dumped. Happy face! And the fight was based off of one at my school…except for someone dumping his girlfriend after it. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Blackclaw2508:** _Stalkers are people who spy on other people…which means Raven. :3 Here is your Shadow plushie! *hands him plushie* Enjoy! And Happy Face ftw! Yay, you finally climaxed! Well, this porn might make you climax as well. Haha thanks for reviewing!_

**Rainclaw:** _Pervertedness is good for you! Heh heh heh Captain America was pretty good, I heard. And yes, "Shaven" is forever gone! Hurrah! Jessica is gone too. She was a one hit wonder, lol. The drama heats up in this chapter, so prepare yourself! Things are about to get hairy ;). :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Angel the Neko:** _You should feel loved, because we all love you! :3 And for the contest, it wouldn't hurt to try! You're a great author. Go for it! _

_Malik: I COMMAND YOU!_

_Me: This is a Sonic fanfic. You are not allowed here._

_Malik: This gives me effeminate fury!_

_Me: Anyways, I hope you try. If not, it's all good. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Airym of the 13th: **_Yay! And poor Sonic! He'll be gassy for a month. _

_Airym: *sweat drop*_

_Me: Anyways, Raven is no longer in the picture. She's still in the fic, but she won't interfere with Shads anymore. And yes, Vanilla meant it in that way. ;) I can't wait for your account if you make it! That'll make me happy! :3 Yes, the USA was dying to see Harry Potter. The all went to the midnight premiere. Yeah. Hahaha thanks for reviewing!_

**DarkWindTheWolf: **_Thanks for being the ONLY one to take my challenge thus far! I read it, and it was great! It was funny! And I didn't mind you using Flame and Raven. In fact, it was like foreshadowing to later chapter. ;) Thanks for the oneshot, and thanks for reviewing!_

**SkipBeatAnimeGirl: **_Me too! And hurray for Shadow being single! Let's see what happens! Dun, dun, dun! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Zebsolo: **_Aww, that's mean. I would have gotten my chainsaw on her! Hahaha just kidding! And awww no challenge? I think you should try! I'm encouraging all to do it! It's for fun. It's not like I'm your English teacher who will be harsh on stuff lol. Try it if you want! Fun is my middle name!_

_Cream: I thought it was Rock-_

_Me: Shhh! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**nikkie9: **_Thank yous! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Hakimu: **_Yeah, love at first sight in multi-chapter fanfics is a bit much, even for a fanfic. :3 I will put more Silvaze in, I just want to focus on Shadow and Cream for a bit. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 Can't Make You Love Me<strong>_

Winter vacation was a blast! Cream forgot about Raven for the time being, and just decided to have fun! With Raven not hanging around, Shadow and Cream have gotten closer in their friendship. Valentine's Day showed up fourteen days later, and things were about to change, and not for the better…

* * *

><p>The day before Valentine's Day, Cream had Amy over her house.<p>

"Cream, tomorrow has to be the day you confess to Shadow." Amy was saying.

"I can't do it, Amy! It's too embarrassing!" Cream cried.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on, Cream! Things have been going so well with you two that Sonic and I haven't had to do anything yet. And besides, we all know Shadow. He's not going to talk first. In fact, Raven was the one who confessed to Shadow. He's so shy around that mushy stuff. So it's up to you, Cream."

Cream sighed, knowing Amy was right. If she didn't speak up, nothing will happen.

"Fine. But how do I bring it up? Where should I bring it up?"

"I can't answer how to bring it up. That's up to you. But you should bring it up when you two are completely alone, like when you two walk home." Amy suggested.

"Alone, huh?" Cream murmured.

"You have never confessed to anyone, have you?" Amy asked.

Cream shook her head. "No. In fact, I have never fallen in love before. Until now."

Amy whistled. "I can't believe a pretty girl like you has never been in a relationship."

Cream blushed and looked away.

_I can believe it. I'm not like Amy, who's popular and can get the sweetest and funniest guy in school. I'm a shy, small puny panther who has never had any experiences in love. But maybe, just maybe…Shadow is different. Maybe he can see what I see…_

* * *

><p>The next day, Cream woke up nervously. The day for Cream to confess had finally arrived. Valentine's Day. Today was the day she would push her shyness to the side. That day, Cream wore her pink skinny jeans and a black tank top with a red heart on it. She tied her hair back with a pink ribbon.<p>

When she went out the front door, Shadow was waiting for her. During the walk to school, the two were feeling awkward, especially Cream. There was this tension in the air that was threatening to overshadow them.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Cream spoke up, trying to break the ice. And it wasn't just from the sidewalk.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Shadow replied, relaxing a bit.

Cream relaxed a bit too, glad that he didn't shoot her greeting to the ground.

_Maybe I'll have a chance at love…_she thought.

Throughout the day, Cream had been sneaking glances at the ebony hedgehog, and he never caught her gaze, to her relief. Amy was observant at lunch time at Shadow and Cream. Ever since Shadow dumped Raven, he hadn't been the same. When the two first went out, that was the period when Shadow was the happiest, lucky to be in love and date the prettiest girl in the class of 2012. But now…it's as if he has a piece of him missing, despite moving in from Raven. Amy only hoped Cream could fill that hole in his heart.

The end of school finally came. It was time for Cream to confess.

"Sonic and I are rooting for you!" Amy cried.

"BANZAI!" Sonic cried, launching party streamers around them.

"Sonic, what are you, InuYasha?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes.

Giggling, Cream waved goodbye to her two friends and shyly walked over to Shadow.

"Let's go." he said plainly, stuffing the Valentine's Day cards from all of his fangirls into his backpack **(A/N: Including me! :3)**.

"Okay." she replied nervously.

About halfway through the walk, Cream decided that it was now or never.

"Shadow…I have something very important to tell you." Cream began.

Shadow looked at her questioningly.

"What is it?" he asked.

Cream then stopped walking. Seeing this, Shadow did the same, confused.

"Shadow, I have been denying this feeling for some time, but I have recently realized it," she said slowly, looking him in the eye. "I'm in love with you, Shadow!"

Shadow then looked as if he had been slapped in the face. He stood there, frozen and stiff, like an icicle. Cream expected laughing, but all she received was a deathly silence, like when Shadow broke up with Raven.

"Shadow…?" she squeaked.

"I…you…what?" Shadow stammered.

"Yes, I have deep feelings for you. I just can't deny it." Cream repeated, her heart racing in suspense and fear.

Shadow then remembered the time when Cream asked him if he would ever date someone four years younger than him. That someone was her! Shadow slowly shook his head, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Cream. I do not return your feelings. This wouldn't work out in the first place. You're so young and innocent."

Cream felt like a bunch of bricks smashed her heart into pieces.

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" Cream asked, tears threatening to fall.

"Did you honestly think that a senior would have feelings for a freshman?" Shadow asked coldly. "You are so naïve. What you're feeling is just a silly _crush_ on a senior, not _love_. Do you honestly know what love even is?"

Cream felt her heart break into even tinier pieces. "I do, Shadow! This is not a crush! And isn't age just a number?"

"No, it's not." Shadow replied just as coldly. "In case you haven't noticed, there are some things in this world that have boundaries. Love is one of them. Love is fragile. When I first dated Raven, she meant everything to me, and I tried to hold on to her as long as I could, despite the fights we've had. That's love, Cream. It's not a feeling you get after knowing a guy four years older than you for a few months. I've known Raven for _three years_, and just started dating her last year."

Cream's tears had fallen over, and she was trembling.

"I get it! You don't have feelings for me because I'm a puny panther. Am I correct?" Cream snapped.

Shadow stayed quiet, not wanting to incriminate himself anymore.

"I thought so." Cream sniffed, her tears doing the talking for her. "I thought you were different. I thought that you saw differently than the status quo. But you are so narrow-minded that you couldn't see past the fact I was a freshman. I overlooked you being a senior, and focused on _you_. Not the senior football star. You. And that's where I found love. I bet you only liked Raven because her hips were a mile wide, am I right?"

Shadow's eyes darkened. "No, you're not." he seethed.

"Yes, I am. Well, I can't make you love me. You only look on the outside, Shadow. I look on the inside. You really are an arrogant asshole! And I can't believe I ever fell in love with you!" Cream shouted.

She ran away from Shadow, the tears cascading down her face at a rapid pace. All Shadow did was look away. Cream passed by Amy and Sonic, and they were shocked to see Cream crying.

"Cream, what's wrong?" Amy asked, feeling her own tears come upon seeing Cream's expression.

"Shadow…he…broke my heart!" Cream cried.

With that, she ran off, feeling her life break along with her heart,

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. Were you guys expecting that? Whoa. Well, what will happen to Cream now? Will Shadow regret what he has done? You'll find out. Oh, and the contest is still open! Details are in chapter 8 at the end. I have one contestant. I want more! It's fun! :3 And remember…<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan!**

**PRK**


	10. Misery Business

**Hey, you guys! I updated faster than I thought! I'd now like to take this time to respond to **_**most**_** of my lovely reviewers. There was one sore loser in the bunch, and you'll see.**

**MyOrdinaryLifeAnimeGirl: **_I agree completely. Besides, Shadow's an ass sometimes anyway, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Hakimu:** _Why, thank you! I like doing those! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Airym of the 13th: **_I know! So unexpected! And I saw that you made an account! That's super special awesome! :3 Gasses aren't the worst? You're right, I wouldn't want to know. And education here sucks. My township is thinking about turning into a year round school. Not. Cool. I wanna help torture Shadow! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**nikkie9: **_Yup, he sure is! Now I'm glad I chose arrogant asshole to describe him. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Nameria:** _I love Shadamy too! And awww, that's ok if you don't like the pairing. Wait, I impressed you? YAY! I'm glad you decided to read this! The tingles have come back! God bless to you too, and thanks for reviewing! :3_

**TheEspadaSisters: **_Oh, me too! You should see the guys at my school. Stuff like that happens all the time. Hell, that even happened to me in 8__th__ grade. It was not fun. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**BlackStormNomad: **_I wish I threw a brick at Shadow. I'll do it real fast. *throws brick*. I'm sorry it was so short! It was short when I wrote it two years ago. In fact, I added more stuff in the last chap, lol. Unfortunately, this chapter may be short as well, maybe a bit longer. Marching band camp is over for me now, but the season starts on the first day of school for me, so I'll be even busier. *sigh* Oh, well. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**ShadowEmpress76: **_Thanks! I'm glad their chemistry was impressive. I try my best, lol. And Raven is a complete bitch, as you probably saw in later chapters. And Sonic the Idiot is the best idiot anyone could have! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Bokusatsu: **_It's no problem! We all have lives. XD And awww. I guess the panther mascot has a curse or something. I'm glad that you didn't expect the epic plot twist! That makes it even more compelling! And don't worry; I would never leave this story alone for a whole year. The guilt would eat me alive. And no, I've waited for fanfics to update for a couple of years as well. It's completely normal. And I'm sure Shads got your card. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**zebsolo: ** _1am? Nice! And nah, Cream's not gonna dye her fur black or go emo. But she will be completely different in this chap. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**jaspers majorette: **_Thanks! That makes me happy! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**AntiShadowXCream dumbass person: **_Got some things to say to ya._

_I love my haters._

_Your flame will be used to roast marshmallows._

_Your flame was a waste of space._

_You're just mad that you didn't think of this story first._

_If you don't like Shadow x Cream, then why the hell did you read and review it? Wow, you're SO smart._

_You also flamed my story to compensate for having an extremely small penis._

_. Wanna know what I mean? Click Ctrl + W._

_**This message is for all the flamers. Get the fuck out. *points* There is a window. I do NOT tolerate flames. If you don't like don't read. I'll leave the anti-person's flame up as an example to others to see how ridiculous he is. All other flames will be removed. Oh, and if you're anonymous and you have an account and you flame this or any story, you're just a coward. End of story. Peace**_

**Now, back to responding!**

**Swimchic321: **_Thank you! Shadow has bad taste in women when it came to Raven. Cream is a much better fit. And thanks for standing up for me to that anti person. I will continue writing this no matter what flames I receive! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Blackclaw2508: **_Thanks for standing up for me! It's greatly appreciated. And yay, another climax! Woohoo! :3 Yes, yes, school sucks. Ooh, I wanna help hunt Shadow down! That'll be fun! Enjoy this week's porn! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Rainclaw: **_Oh noes! Not the list! Anti-person, you do not want to be on her list, so you better take a chill pill! :3 thanks for standing up for me! The claw family rocks! Yes, this is a Shadow X Cream pairing story as I mentioned in the first chapter. Shadow is more foolish than Sonic. And that's saying something. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**DarkWindTheWolf: **_No problem! And good news! You have another competitor! I won't reveal her name until she writes the oneshot._

_Malik: I COMMAND YOU!_

_Me: Yeah, that's enough cameos from you, mister. Awww, I pulled a tear jerker? I cried, and I wrote the story! That's also not something I'm used to. Don't worry; Shads will get what's coming to him! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**ShadowandSilverluv21: **_Aw, I know. I will try to not take too long to update future chapters, but keep in mind that I have sophomore things to do…like stay at home and do homework while the juniors get to do all the cool stuff... Haha thanks for reviewing! :3_

**XxTaylorBellxX: **_Awww! A tear jerker? Fear not! Shadow will pay for his sin…er, mistake! Thanks for sharing! :3_

**Now, it's time for the aftermath of Shadow's stupid mistake! What damage has he dealt?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 Misery Business<strong>_

All weekend, Cream's friends called her, except for a certain ebony hedgehog. Cream refused to answer. The realization of her first love ending in heartbreak was too much on her plate. On Monday, Cream came to school totally transformed.

Instead of that sweet innocent smile on her face, Cream wore a frown. Her blond hair was covering most of her face, and it wasn't neatly placed in a ribbon or anything. She wore all black, and had a tearstained face. Amy and Sonic were the first to see the new Cream.

"Cream, what is this?" Amy asked, worried.

"I'm in mourning." Cream said in monotone.

"In mourning? Who died?" Amy asked, thinking that someone really did die.

"My heart." Cream replied.

"Technically, if your heart died, then you wouldn't be alive." Sonic piped up.

"Well, my heart died emotionally!" Cream shouted.

With that, Cream stormed into school.

"Way to go, idiot." Amy hissed, shooting daggers at Sonic.

At lunch, Cream sat by herself, isolating herself from everyone. Meanwhile, Amy and Sonic were giving Shadow the beat down. Sonic was sitting on top of Shadow while Amy stood in front of Shadow, her Pikko Pikko Hammer out.

"Shadow, what the hell is your problem?" Amy shouted at him.  
>"<em>My<em> problem?" Shadow snapped.

"Yeah, your problem!" Sonic chimed in.

"You're cruel, you know that?" Amy continued. "How on earth could you reject the Cream the way you did? Look at what you did to her!"

Amy pointed to the emotionless rabbit.

Shadow sighed.

"It's more complicated than you think."

"What does that mean?" Amy snapped.

"Well, let's say I was a slice of cake and Cream was a brussel sprout. If someone said "cake goes well with brussel sprouts", would you think it would make sense?"

"Blasphemy!" Amy and Sonic shouted.

A huge dust cloud formed as they both began to beat the crap out of Shadow.

"Don't you _ever_ compare Cream to a brussel sprout, you hear me?" Amy shouted. "You should be the brussel sprout! You're old, wrinkly, and green!"

"Um, Amy, Shadow is-"

"Shut up, Sonic!"

_Wham!_

"Ow! That was right on my house keys!"

Cream overheard the confrontation, and sighed. More tears threatened to fall, but she refused to give Shadow the satisfaction. Instead, she stood up and left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Throughout her classes, Cream refused to talk to Shadow. After his confrontation, Shadow felt really bad about what he had done. On several occasions, like in study hall, when he tried to talk to Cream, she just ignored him and walked over to Amy and Silver, who were shooting daggers at him. Finally, Shadow just grabbed Cream's arm and dragged her outside the classroom.<p>

"Cream, we need to talk." he said.

"Get your filthy paws off of me, you damn dirty ape." Cream snapped.

"Look, I know I'm pissing you off, but-"

"Shut the front door and leave me alone!" Cream snapped.

She ripped her arm from Shadow's grip and stormed back inside study hall.

Shadow just stood there, knowing that this was his entire fault.

* * *

><p>Cream didn't bother to wait up for Shadow when school let out. They had gym together, so Cream ran out as fast as she could. To her surprise and frustration, Shadow simply Chaos Controlled out of school and was waiting for her at the crosswalk.<p>

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Cream muttered, trying to walk past him.

Shadow wasn't having it, for he continued to block Cream's path.

"Look, if you don't leave me alone, I will file a restraining order on your ass!" Cream shouted.

With that, she used her ears to fly over Shadow and continued her journey home. This time, Shadow didn't stop her.

Cream was wiping her tears by the time she reached her house.

_I don't know what Shadow wants with me. I'll never forgive him for breaking my heart in the cruelest way. _she thought.

Cream looked at the door and saw another note taped onto it. She ripped it off and read it.

_Cream_

_Um, I saw your interesting wardrobe choice today. It was…different. Anyways, I know this is unexpected, but I have to go to Westopolis for two weeks. Your Aunt Candy is sick, and not only do I want you missing two weeks of school, but I don't want you home alone for that long. It'll be like that movie when Kevin McCallister was left alone and those thieves tried to break in and steal stuff…well, I'm rambling now. Well, your suitcase is right in front of you, and the only person who wasn't busy enough to take you in for two weeks was Shadow. It'll just be you and Shadow. Remember, always use protection. The address is on your suitcase. Love you!_

_Mom_

Cream's eyes widened as the note slipped out of her hands. A dry wind blew through, and a tumbleweed rolled by.

"I can't believe this…" Cream muttered, looking down to actually see her suitcase in front of her. "This is bad. I have to stay over at his house, alone, for two weeks right after he rejected me. Nature has a sick sense of humor."

Cream dragged her suitcase and herself over to Shadow's house, fresh tears spilling over.

Meanwhile, Shadow was pacing back and forth. Ironically, he didn't know about Cream staying over until today.

"Damn it all. Why did this "Cream staying over" fiasco have to happen now?" he muttered.

His pacing ceased when he saw Cream outside his window, walking to the front door. He opened the door and ushered a crying Cream in.

"Welcome to my abode. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Shadow told her, grabbing her suitcase to take to the guest bedroom.

Cream just plopped on the couch, her head in her hands. Shadow came back from the guest bedroom and sat next to her.

"Cream, we can't go on like this." Shadow began, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Cream snapped, shoving his hand away.

"Kasumi-chan, please listen to me." Shadow pleaded patiently.

Cream remained silent.

"We're going to be living alone together for two weeks. I don't want these two weeks to be filled with hate and anger. I'm sure you agree?"

Cream didn't answer, but he knew that she agreed.

"I realize that what I said to you on Friday was not only cruel, but not like me at all. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Cream. I know that there is a guy out there for you, but that guy isn't me."

_But, you don't understand, Shadow. You _are_ the guy for me. _Cream thought.

"Can we still be friends?" Shadow asked.

_Friends._ That word seemed foreign to Cream now. More tears began to fall.

"I want to be friends," she sobbed. "But…what you did still hurts!"

Shadow pulled Cream into a comforting embrace, and the feel of Shadow's warm chest on her head ceased her tears, and she cuddled closer, closing her eyes. They stayed in that position for an hour until Cream had fallen asleep. Shadow carried her upstairs to the guest bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and saw that a small T-shirt and skinny jeans weren't the best things to sleep in. He also didn't want to wake her up.

"Oh crap. What am I supposed to do? I can't leave her like this, but I can't undress her like a pedophile." Shadow muttered.

Shadow timidly lifted the edge of her T-shirt and sighed in relief when he saw a camisole on. He opened her suitcase and found her pajamas; an athletic tank top and miniskirt. Shadow efficiently took off her shirt and slipped her tank top over her. Then, he sweat dropped when he saw that he had to take off her pants.

_Oh god, I am so going to get charged as a molester. _Shadow thought.

Without looking at her nether regions, Shadow quickly undid her jeans and put on the miniskirt. With a sigh of relief, Shadow folded her clothes and put them back in her suitcase. He then used his hand to brush Cream's hair off her face. He tucked her in and left the bedroom, a blush apparent on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Shadow came in to check on her. She had somehow got out from under the covers, and her hair was splayed around her, giving a serene feeling to her. Her eyes were still closed, and her chest as rising and falling with each peaceful breath. Shadow stared at her longer than he had planned, and then shook his head to clear the thoughts. He walked over to the rabbit and tucked her back in. He then stared at her for a while longer. Shadow leaned his head towards Cream's and gently kissed her forehead.<p>

"Sleep well." he whispered before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Shadow the Pedophile!<strong>

**Shadow: Shut up! I had no choice!**

**Me: *smirks* I bet you enjoyed stripping her.**

**Shadow: I did not!**

**Me: Anyways, school for me starts this Wednesday, so I probably won't be able to update till the weekend. Remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan!**

**PRK**


	11. Two Weeks in a Nutshell

**Whoa! How did I go from 93 reviews all the way to 126? That's super special awesome! Thanks, you all! Well, I have decided to update today because I didn't have much homework, and I felt like writing! Yay! Now, to respond to **_**most**_** of my lovely reviewers. Once again that same sore loser came back. Here we go!**

**MyOrdinaryLifeAnimeGirl: **_Yup, so much fun over there! You'll see what happens at his house in this chapter. ;) Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Angel the Neko: **_I would totally love to see you eat cake and brussel sprouts. So. Frigging. Epic. Hahaha love the Lady and the Tramp reference. That made my day, and gave me an idea…*smirks*. Unfortunately, it won't involve spaghetti. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**LilSassySally: **_Yep, I love torturing characters! Mwahahaha! *ahem* Anyways, you'll have to see and find out if they'll end up together. Will Shadow's hard head be able to be broken through with love? Or will it take Amy's hammer? We'll see. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**PMars: **_Yup! Weird is one of my many middle names, lol! Don't worry! Yu ain't seen nothing yet! My weirdness will be taken to the next level soon. Thanks a lot! And thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Night The Snow Tiger: **_Yup, Shads will be arrested and charged for molestation. And Shadow, admit it. You were born a pedo! He's a natural pedobear! Er…hedgehog. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Hakimu: **_Congrats! You're my 100__th__ reviewer! XD And Vanilla saying something like that is pretty much win. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Anonymous reviewer: **_Thanks! I did update soon! :3_

**Dina: **_She'll be fine! Just wait, this chapter will prove it! :3 Thanks!_

**Fire Ice and snowcones: **_Yeah, sorry about that. As I said, I originally wrote this in 2009, so I had no idea who you and your OC were back then, lol. And my Skye doesn't have telekinesis. She has the same powers as Raven. I'm glad that you read this! Makes me happy! :3 and school is prison. Well, my school is. Especially in English class. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**BlackStormNomad: **_*victory dances with you* Sorry for all the short chaps. Hopefully this one will be longer. Hmmm…will Cream find out? Dun, dun, DUN! lol, thanks for reviewing! :3_

**DarkWindTheWolf: **_Yes, fate is a bitch like that, lol! There will be fun, trust me. And Angel the Neko already wrote her oneshot. Both of them are great! Yeah, the crap flamer reviewed again. I guess she (yes, it's a girl) didn't get the message last time. Next time, I'll just have to report her, or remove the review like I said. And venting is a good thing! I mean, there's nothing wrong with expressing how you feel…unless it's a flame *cough* anti person *cough*. So, thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Nameria: **_There's something fishy going on. You reviewed the same way twice, and then an anonymous reviewer posted the same review as you, signing your name. If you want me to remove that review, I will, because I think someone is trying to be funny. I just wanted to let you know, because it was your review. Anyways, many people loved that part. I sure did! God bless to you too! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**XxTaylorBellxX: **_Glad you could relate! And lol, a cooking pan? You're like Peach from Super Smash Brothers. She uses a frying/cooking pan too! XD Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**TheEspadaSisters: **_I'm glad! Yeah, broken hearts are the worst. Even with that, I always try to add a little humor in to ease the mood. And the brussel sprout scene was as good as the Shadow the Pedophile! I loved both very much. And yeah, the whole Shadow the Pedo thing was just a joke. And I wouldn't want to sleep in a small T-shirt and skinny jeans and shoes either. I would be cramping in the morning, lol. Cream just might kill Shadow, though. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Zebsolo: **_Thanks for the song quote! It's so true. I hope Anti ShadowXCream reads it so she can quit her flaming. Three is evil? Nyoooo! Yup, you gotta love that Planet of the Apes reference. Dying Cream's hair black will make things weirder than it already is. So, I'll pass, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**ShadowandSilvrluv21: **_Thanks! We will soon see Cream's reaction! And I hope Anti ShadowXCream does fuck off, too, because she's just using up space and flaming for no apparent reason. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Bokusatsu: **_Aww, it's ok. I still love you, lol. XD I would kill to be in Cream's position too. I'm torturing myself! Nooo! Yeah, that happens with the not knowing what to say. It happened to me too with one of my friends. Not fun. I'm glad my chapters amaze you. That's super special awesome! I will ignore the flamer but she flamed again, so I'll have to report her/remove her if she flames again. No, I love long reviews! Wow, soap carvings of Shads! Send me one! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Airym of the 13th: **_Yes, hide your kids, hide your wife, and hide your husband, cuz he's snatching everybody up! Sorry, had to make that Antoine Dodson reference. XD Ooh, can I use the flamethrower and the AK47? :3 yes, Cream is a fourteen year old girl who had her heart broken for the first time, after all. Of course she would take it deeply. And I love Paramore, and that's how I got the name! XD Oh snap! I forgot about Cheese! Um…can we pretend this is AU and that he doesn't exist? Yes, that flamer needs to leave before she gets in trouble with the fanfiction .net staff. They don't play when it comes to flames. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**ShadowEmpress76: **_Thanks for reviewing all those chapters! I'll just respond to chapter 9. True, but you must keep in mind that Cream is a fourteen year old girl who just started high school, and this is her first heart break. Not to mention this was her first time falling in love. She still is a child, so of course she was childish. Shadow is eighteen years old therefore has more experience, because he's older. Just remember. Thanks for your input. I accept your view and criticism of Cream's behavior. It's a good point, really. And Anti ShadowXCream flamer should really read your review. It was constructive criticism, not s flame. Thanks, ShadowEmpress76. And thanks for reviewing! :3_

**XLeoHowardLoverX: **_Thanks! I'll keep updating, no matter what! I'm glad you like the pairing! Thanks for reviewing!_

**THA FRY MAN: **_Thank you! It always makes me happy when I know a reader is enjoying my work! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Tay: **_Aw, thank you! And don't worry, Cream will be fine! Yeah, I loved that Planet of the Apes reference too. And tell your dad he's awesome for saying that to people, lol! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**nikkie9: **_Hurray for Shadow the Pedobear! I mean, Hedgehog! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**TheSevenCha0s: **_Drama is another one of my middle names, lol! I'm glad it interests you! I will keep at it! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**AntiShadowXCream: **_I guess you didn't take heed to my warning. If you knew "this would happen", then why the hell did you put the flame up in the first place, bloody newbie. This story is AU, so of course the ages are different. This is a FANFIC, so get over yourself. And the reviewers are warning you to take a chill pill, so take one! And you didn't "give your mind", you insulted me! You cursed at me and told me I sucked. Bloody newbie. So, I'm simply not taking your crap. That's not "giving your mind". Bloody newbie. And I will NOT stop writing this fic! In fact, thanks to you, you've fueled me to keep writing. Like I said, I love all my haters. Bloody newbie. So you flamed for having an extremely small vagina then! Big whoop. Bloody newbie. And if you were giving this couple a "try", then why flame it? Ever heard of constructive criticism? Bloody newbie. And YOU can't tell me that "Sonic isn't my thing". That's MY decision, you bloody newbie. You are the only one out of 1,169 readers that think Sonic isn't "my thing". I'll go with the majority. Bloody newbie. And if you get an account just to flame me and other stories, you'll be reported and kicked off of fanfiction .net faster than you can say "'kay thanks". So. Screw. You. If you ever come back with a flame, it will be removed, and you will be reported. End of story. Also, read ShadowEmpress76's review for chapter 9. That is constructive criticism. Bloody newbie. Don't like? Don't read. Or review. You already flamed, so enough already. Don't review again. Fanfics are supposed to be FUN. For people to read your creativity. To put our fantasies/ideas to writing for others to enjoy. Not flame. Bloody newbie. Quit flaming my chapters. In fact, don't review. If you get an account for no adequately explored reason, PM me your flames. Then is your flames are REALLY bad, like with cursing and insults like your first flame, then I will report you. Don't waste space. I can be a very nice person, but like I said, I don't tolerate flames. And I WILL snap at you. I accept constructive criticism. I wasted over 300 words on you, and it'll be the last. This is strike two. Three strikes and you're OUT. Bloody newbie. _

**Rainclaw: **_Yeah, I dunno where they came from either. But I'm happy they came! Yes, Cream will get better. Don't worry Cream will be alright. And if you put Amy, Shadow, and Sonic in the same room together, well, expect all hell to break loose, lol! And there will be lots of fun, trust me. Don't worry about Anti dude...er, dudette. If she flames again, or curses at the author because of it, she will be removed. Or reported, but I don't want to go through all of that. It's like my last resort. And lol, a shemale? Hahaha! She better watch out, cuz I'm a tomboy! Her penis is no match for my foot! Tell Fireclaw and Blackclaw to get to the computer before I take away BC's shadow plushie and FC's Omega symbols! XD and I love the yen symbols! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Shanzia: **_Thanks! I'm glad to see another Shadeam fan, lol! This? Epic? Why, thanks! Oh, and that telephonesis joke was pretty funny, hahaha. And I laughed hard like that before, too! My brother thought I was having a spasm. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Quill weaver: **_Thanks! Yes, a Shadeam club must be formed! How about a community? That would be even better! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Now, let's get on with the chapter, shall we? :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11 Two Weeks in a Nutshell<strong>_

Cream woke up that next morning, and saw that she was in a bed.

_This isn't my bed… _

She sat up and remembered that she was spending the next two weeks at Shadow's house. She sighed, still a bit hurt from Shadow's rejection, but most of the pain fizzled away.

_Speaking of pain, why do I feel as though I'm in my nightwear? I went to sleep with my regular clothes on…_ she wondered.

Cream looked down at herself and saw that she was in her nightwear!

"But…who did this…?" Cream's eyes widened as she realized who did it.

Cream's scream could be heard all around Station Square.

_**At Sonic's House…**_

"What the deuce!" Sonic cried as Cream's scream shook his house.

He ended up falling out of bed, hitting his head.

"Is it 2012 already?" he cried, running around his house like a madman. "But I never got a chance to rickroll Shadow! Somebody call the police!"

_**At Shadow's House**_

"Cream! What's wrong?" Shadow cried, rushing into the guest bedroom.

He was met with a teddy bear to the face, and Cream had any more to launch.

"Pervert!" Cream cried, throwing more stuffed animals at him.

Shadow shielded himself from the attack.

"Look, I'm sorry! I couldn't leave you in those clothes. You would've had cramps in your legs and everything!"

"So you _undressed_ me?" Cream snapped, never ceasing her assault.

There were enough stuffed animals on Shadow's side in order for him to retaliate. He began throwing her animals back at her. Cream shrieked, not expecting the attack. It was World War Three, teddy bear style. After a while, Cream forgot about Shadow's pervertedness and focused on defeating him with her teddy bears!

"Geez, Cream! You have quite a throw! You should be quarterback on the football team!" Shadow teased.

"I would, but I don't want to be on a team with a bunch of arrogant assholes." Cream smirked.

"Oh, it is on!"

After about fifteen minutes, Shadow and Cream collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Wow…that was the first time I acted like a puny panther ever since I became a stuck-up sophomore." Shadow sighed.

"Stuck-up sophomore?" Cream repeated questioningly.

"The sophomores think they're all high and mighty since they aren't freshmen anymore, so they find ways to flaunt their non-existent status and torment the freshmen."

Cream laughed. "I'll be sure not to do that."

"You aren't that type of person anyway…" Shadow whispered.

* * *

><p>The rest of the first week went uneventfully. They went to school, they came home, and had many laughs. And all that time, there was no sign of Raven. It was the second week that was truly eventful…<p>

"Hey, Cream. Do you want to take a walk at the park after school?" Shadow asked her at lunchtime. It was Friday afternoon.

Cream looked up from her spaghetti and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great!"

Amy and Sonic overheard this, and their eyes gleamed evilly, ready to put their plan into action.

Cream met up with Shadow, and it was off they went. There was still snow on the ground. In fact, more snow was in the forecast. Cream wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, and looked up at the blank faced Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, why'd you invite me to the park?" Cream asked curiously.

Shadow stuffed his warm, black gloved hands into his pockets. "Well, this will be your last full day at my house, since you leave Saturday afternoon. So, I wanted to do one last thing together before going back to your house, that's all."

"That's so sweet. Thank you for housing and taking care of me, Shadow." Cream replied.

A red tint was evident on Shadow's cheeks, but it went unnoticed. Meanwhile, Amy and Sonic were stalking them, making sure not to get too close.

"Okay, Sonic, remember the plan. You have to look unrecognizable when approaching Cream and Shadow." Amy whispered.

Sonic smirked. "Don't you worry, my little rose petal! I brought the perfect disguise!"

* * *

><p>Upon reaching Station Square Park, there were other couples hanging out, holding hands and drinking hot cocoa. Cream looked wistfully at the other couples, but snapped out of it.<p>

_Snap outta it, Cream! Shadow made it perfectly clear that he has no interest in me! This is just wishful thinking, that's all._ Cream sighed to herself.

Unbeknownst to Cream, Shadow was staring at a couple; the female was a rabbit, and the male was a hedgehog.

"Oh, Cameron, it's beautiful!" the female cried, looking at a gift her boyfriend gave her.

It was a necklace that has a ruby apple as the pendant, and the actual necklace part was made out of diamonds.

"Happy birthday Avaron, my island of apples." Cameron whispered.

Avaron and Cameron engaged in a kiss, and Shadow looked away.

Then, Shadow ran into someone.

"Oi! Whatcha doin', mate?" a blue hedgehog with a bushy mustache and a top hat on asked.

"Sonic…why are you stereotyping an Australian by talking like that? And what the hell are you wearing?" Shadow snapped.

Cream giggled as she looked at the strange blue hedgehog.

"Who is this "Sonic" bloke you speak of? My name is Rick Roll, and I have a contest that needs a contestant. Talk about a shrimp on the barbie!" this "Rick Roll" person cried.

From the bushes, Amy face palmed as she watched Sonic humiliate himself.

Shadow's lip curved up into a smirk. "What kind of challenge, oh mighty Rick Roll?"

"We are going to have a race, and whoever wins will get two tickets to Twinkle Park for tomorrow! Well, I see that you didn't have brekkie, so you'll lose, and I get to keep the tickets!"

"Sonic…" Amy growled from the bushes.

Sonic could see Amy's evil face from where he was standing. Sonic sweat dropped, making a mental note to run like hell after this was finished.

"You're on. But, Mr. Rick Roll, there is this guy named Sonic the Hedgehog, and if he can't outrun me, what makes you think you can?" Shadow taunted.

"Hey! I can beat you any day!" Sonic cried in his normal voice.

A shoe was thrown at him, and he realized it to be Amy's.

"Ok, we race around the park and around Station Square and back to here! 1, 2, 3, GO!"

The two took off, and Cream just stood there, bewildered and amused.

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze were at the park as well, and they saw the scene with the hedgehog Cameron and the rabbit Avaron, and also saw the dispute with Sonic and Shadow.<p>

"Never put those two in the same room." Silver chuckled.

Blaze giggled, but then her face grew serious. "I noticed Shadow watching that hedgehog and rabbit earlier. I hope he takes that as a sign to get over his ego."

Silver nodded in agreement. "Y'know, I don't know why Shadow rejected Cream in the first place. She's a good kid."

"That's all Shadow saw her as. A kid." Blaze pointed out. "But Cream is so mature for her age. I mean, when Sonic and Shadow were puny panthers, they acted like petulant children."

Silver laughed. "Yeah, remember their first "jonin" session during homeroom?" he asked.

Blaze laughed. "How could I forget?"

_**Flashback: 4 years ago**_

"_You're an egotistical bastard that couldn't get a girl to save your life!" Sonic cried._

"_Hello pot, my name is kettle. You're black." Shadow smirked._

"_That's not funny!" Sonic snapped._

"_That's not funny." Shadow repeated mockingly._

"_Stop it!" Sonic commanded._

"_Stop it." Shadow grinned childishly._

"_You're a jerk!" Sonic replied, pouting._

"_A loser says what?" Shadow said._

"_What?" Sonic asked._

"_Exactly."_

"_Grrr…!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Silver and Blaze were laughing heartily at the memory.

"Man, those were some good times." Silver said.

Blaze then looked at Silver and smiled. "But I think we're making some good memories of our own." she replied.

Silver placed one hand on top of hers and the other on the right side of her cheek.

"I think so too. And another thing, you didn't care that I was a year younger than you. That memory will stay with me as well."

Silver leaned in and pressed his warms lips against her heady flesh, savoring this moment. Blaze kissed him back, leaning in closer. With both of their eyes closed, they tilted their heads, making the kiss deeper. Blaze's warm, fiery tongue slipped into Silver's mouth, making him warm up like a cup of hot cocoa on a cold day like this.

Amy saw this scene from the bushes, and she had her camcorder and camera out, capturing the scene.

_If only Shadow was as open-minded as Silver and Blaze. If he was, he and Cream would have been together by now._ Amy sighed to herself.

Blaze and Silver pulled away, both blushing from the exhilarating kiss.

"I love you." Silver told her.

"I love you, too." she replied.

* * *

><p>Cream was making a small snowman when Shadow came running back, but "Mr. Rick Roll" wasn't with him.<p>

"Where'd Sonic go?" Cream asked, confused.

Shadow began to laugh as he recalled the memory. "We were running so fast that Sonic's fake mustache came flying off, and his hat took off in the wind. I bet it landed on a snowman and it magically came to life."

Cream just shook his head at his corny joke. "Just stick with telling what happened."

Shadow cleared his throat and continued. "So Sonic got really pissed when I started jonin' on him. He wasn't looking where he was going, so he slammed into a pole. I slipped the tickets from his pocket and finished the race. It was no sweat. I guess you and I are going to Twinkle Park tomorrow."

Cream's eyes widened and her heart pounded. "You're taking me?"

Shadow chuckled. "Of course! Who else was I going to go with? Sonic?"

"Gang way!" Sonic cried.

He was skidding on the icy sidewalk from running way too fast.

Shadow didn't have enough time to get Cream and himself out of the way before Sonic slammed into him. Sonic continued skidding, and fell into the bushes were Amy was. Shadow fell on top of Cream, knocking the both of them over. And then, it happened. Shadow's lips were pressed against Cream's. It seemed like time stopped as their eyes widened, realizing what had just happened.

Luckily, Amy got pictures before Shadow scrambled up.

"That…was my first kiss…" Cream whispered, touching her lips.

"I'm so sorry Cream! Excuse me." Shadow said quickly.

Shadow ran off, leaving Cream.

"Shadow, wait!" Cream cried.

Amy and Sonic ran over to the rabbit and helped her up.

"Oh my gosh, Cream, are you okay?" Amy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Cream replied softly.

Her cheeks were red, and she continued to leave her hand on her lips.

"I'll…go home now." Cream said, her thoughts somewhere else as she left.

Amy took out her Pikko Pikko Hammer and bashed it on Sonic's head.

"Sonic, you idiot! Things were going so well until you slammed into Shadow!" she shouted.

"Owwww!" Sonic whined, rubbing his head. "But it was an accident."

"Let's go." Amy huffed, dragging Sonic away by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Sonic whined again.

"No chilidogs for you for a week!" Amy snapped.

"Aw, c'mon!" Sonic cried.

* * *

><p>Shadow's head was in the clouds as he was walking towards his house. He knew that Cream would be there soon, and he could just feel the tension. He touched his lips with his hand. As he remembered that moment, he felt a surging fire go through him.<p>

_What's going on…? Why can't I get this kiss out of my mind? It was just an accident, right?_

To Shadow's surprise, Cream was already waiting for him at his house. Upon seeing him, Cream gave him a small smile.

"What a week, huh?" she said, trying to ease the awkwardness.

Shadow slowly smiled as he unlocked the door. "I'll say." he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, a long chapter, excluding the review responses! Now, next week will be a full week for me with two marching band rehearsals and a playing test in regular band included, so I'll be BUSY. I'll try to update on Sunday, but after that, unless I have time, no update till the weekend. Thanks for your patience! And remember…<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO READERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan!**

**PRK**


	12. A Day in Twinkle Park part 1

**I'm. So. SORRY! I had LOTS of homework and a Zoology test, so my brain was fried. I hope part 1 of Shadow and Cream's day at Twinkle Park makes up for it. :3 Now, to respond to my lovely reviewers!**

**Anti Shadow X Cream: **_I'm doing yours first because this is urgent; you are forgiven! I hope you still keep this pairing in mind and not hate it with a passion. I mean, I used to hate Shadamy and was a pure Sonamy fan, but now I love both! All pairings deserve a chance. For example, I'm not really a yaoi fan, but I gave Sonadow a try. It was so-so, but not something I'll read frequently. Keep an open mind! :3 Thanks for apologizing!_

**MyOrdinaryLifeAnimeGirl: **_Yup! Finally, some action! And yeah, that scene was so random! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**XxTaylorBellxX: **_Lol! I think the pan will hurt more than the hammer. My reason? Since pans are lighter than Amy's hammer, we'll have no trouble swinging as hard as we can. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**RiverTear980: **_Aww, technology sucks ass sometimes. And yay for random review! I'm happy you decided to check this fic out! I will send you the current contestants' fics for you to look over. Hopefully, there will be more people! And aww, don't worry, I believe WtSF will get a bunch of reviews! I had to work my way up to creating a story that may get popular. But I had no idea it would get this popular, lol! Besides, this is my 3__rd__ Sonic the Hedgehog story, and my other two weren't great at all. Tell Kitty that he has to shut his mouth hole before I nail it shut. Aw, I'm glad you like this fic! And with the pot and kettle joke, in episode 53 of YGOTAS, Noah says that to Seto when Seto says Noah is "A cold, heartless, self-centered bastard". Noah said "Hello pot, my name is kettle. You're black." Noah says that to inform Seto that he is the same as him. You know, a kettle is another name for a pot (as in tea pot). Yeah, that's one of those jokes that you can't explain. You just have to get it. :3 And yay for kawaii desu! Thanks for reviewing, Riv-chan! :3_

**Tay: **_Thanks! And yes, never ask Sonic to help play matchmaker. He'll screw up and set something on fire. And reviewer (I forgot who) requested for some more Silvaze moments, so I hope I satisfied their urges. And yes, Shadow's feelings will rock him like a hurricane! Yeah, ignore that pun. And oh noes! At least his ego isn't as big as Seto Kaiba's. It was, then you would be in trouble. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**DarkWindTheWolf: **_Yes, as Tay said, Sonic was a complete and utter tard. But that's the fun thing about Sonic, lol. And I just now realized I have been spelling "Piko" wrong. _

_Amy: Somebody call a doctor!_

_Me: *sweat drop* Yeah. And this story will soon ask your hand it marriage, because it loves you too!_

_DarkWind: What-?_

_Me: Nothing! Anyways, I love waiting for plot twists, so I do that in my own fics. If you read any more of my fics, you'll see plenty if plot twists. Especially in my Yu-Gi-Oh fic, Caught in a Bad Romance. Plenty of twists to go around! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**BlackStormNomad: **_*covers ears* Jesus! I could hear that from all the way at my house! Hahaha, don't worry. Sometimes I have these spaz attacks and I get hyper for a while, lol. And like I told another user, an idiot Sonic is the best kind of idiot there is! I love teddy bear wars. I used to have them with my brother when I was younger. And yay, KISS! As in the band! Just kidding! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Nameria: **_The extra comment has been removed! I couldn't remove the one you sent twice, but I got rid of the anonymous one. And thank you! I love awesomeness! God bless to you too, and thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Rainclaw: **_Epic plot twist ftw! I love her hammer too! Sexually…kidding!_

_RC: *sweat drop*_

_Me: Moving right along… we can all drop the Anti Shadow X Cream girl now. She apologized, so it's all good. :3 And I also love Silvaze, but I like Shadaze better. There used to be a fic on her called Tracing Shadows. Best. Shadaze Fic. EVER. Unfortunately, it was taken down. Sad face. I'm thinking about writing another Shadaze oneshot. But it'll be much better than my amateur one. Ok, enough rambling from me!_

_Yes, I'm WAY into anime. I haven't seen Hayao Miyazaki movies. I'll have to check it out. And you just might be the 200__th__ reviewer. We'll see! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Zebsolo: **_Yay for the quote! And yeah, I realize that now. But she apologized, so it's all good. And hurray for successful kiss! Amy just wants things her way, lol. And Sonic wouldn't go "NOOOOO". The whole plan was to get Shadow and Cream together, and he thought he did a good job. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Fire Ice and Snowcones: **_NEVAH! Amy will continue hitting Sonic, lol. One it provides comic relief, and two, she always attacks him. And Sonic's been an idiot. Remember the flashback of Sonic and Shadow last chapter? Yep, that was plenty of idiocy. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Airym of the 13****th****: **_Good thing I'm in honor's Spanish! Let's give it a test run…_

_Gracias! Y Shadow es un idiot para no le gusta el beso! "2012" es grande está mi escuela, jajaja! Es su lema para la clase de 2012: "Termina con nosotros"._

_Okay, my brain hurts. Recalling all these phrases from last year is a bit mind numbing, lol! And wow, randomness with the shotgun! Massive lol at _

_*faces husband* You will face Shadow_

"_WHAT?"_

_*disappears*_

_Let's all drop the anti girl now. She apologized. And wow! "Vete al Diablo" is not very nice! :3 just kidding! If I was still mad (which I'm not), I would have said_

"_Vete al Diablo, y tomar su pene barato contigo!" But that's just me. And yay, marshmallow guns! That is so going to be an April Fool's trick! And lucky! Two more weeks? Wahh! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**ShadowEmpress76: **_I like that name, too. And Sonic is always a classic, lol! Shadow will "warm up" to her even more in this chapter! And I recently got into rickrolling, so yeah. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**THA FRY MAN: **_Thanks! Cream can't keep a grudge. It isn't natural, lol. And I just love the Sonic and Shadow moments. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**nikkie9: **_Lol! And rickrolling is usually when you click on a link to a video and the music video "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley plays in its place. That is used to prank people. Hence the name "rick"rolling. Yeah. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Angel the Neko: **_Yup, they did! Nope, no spaghetti. Don't worry, I love spaghetti too. OMG, you're secretly Luigi? Er, I mean Mario? :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Heart of PureSilver: **_Yup, Sonic can totally screw things up. But maybe, this screw up had a positive effect. Yup, teddy bears ftw! Oh, Raven has been quiet. Hmmm, I wonder why? You'll see eventually. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Bokusatsu: **_YGOTAS ftw! Yes, Shadow is too much._

_Bokusatsu: Wait, what-?_

_Me: Nothing! I happen to be a sophomore, and they really are like that. I mean, on the first day of school, sophomores started acting like they weren't just freshmen. It frustrates me, lol! Aw, you don't care for Silvaze? Well, I'm not a good yaoi fan, but hey! XD I'm glad you thought it was cute. Yes, Shadow's joke was pretty much win, lol! Don't worry, Amy will realize what Sonic did was great. Yeah, I've wanted to go to the Yu-Gi-Oh world SO many times. Unfortunately, it'll never happen. Sad face! Aw yeah, I love the loser joke. When I first heard it, lol'd like crazy! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Blackclaw2508: **_I might take it in your nightmares! Just kidding! Yeah. School. I completely understand. Sonic will always be clumsy, even though he has the ability to create a sonic boom and break the sound barrier. That silly hedgehog! And ok, let's leave her alone now. She apologized, so we can all forget it. And leave RC alone! She is super special awesome! I thought the shemale joke was funny…since it was used in Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series. Enjoy today's porn! I wants climax! Lol!_

_Readers: Ooohhh!_

_:3 Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Swimchic321: **_I love chibi Shadow too!_

_Shadow: First tiny, now chibi? What has the world come too?_

_Me: Don't worry Swimchic, I have no life either. *smirks* Just wait till I'm a senior in high school! *ahem* Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Fireclaw: **_Where have you been, mister? I have missed you! :3 And she apologized, so we can all let it go. I'll try my hardest! Sonic will always be an epic fail when it comes to matchmaking. School, I understand. Swim team. Nah. Lol, kidding! I have friends on my high school's swim team. I will steal your symbols in your nightmares! XD Astro Boy ftw! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Shadeamlover22334: **_Aww, thanks! I'm glad you chose mine to read! I hope you continue reading this fic! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**BlissofanAngel: **_Thank you! I try to make every couple I write about natural. I'm glad you love it, haha! I always want to please my readers…sexually. Kidding! Sorry, my friends turned me into a "that's what she said" pervert, so I'm always cracking jokes like that. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Now, on with the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12 A Day in Twinkle Park part 1<strong>_

The next morning, Cream woke up to not find Shadow in the house.

"Shadow?" she called, looking around.

Cream went to the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Cream_

_Out for a run. Get ready for a fun day at Twinkle Park._

_Shadow_

Smiling to herself, Cream looked inside the fridge for her own breakfast.

"Maybe this time…Shadow will look at me differently." Cream whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Shadow needed to clear his head, so he called Sonic up for an early run. Or, should he say…race.<p>

"C'mon, Shads! You run like a dairy farmer!" Sonic smirked as the two raced around Station Square.

"How appropriate; you run like a cow." Shadow sneered, picking up speed.

"Oh no you di-_int_!" Sonic cried.

As the two were neck to neck, Sonic decided to ask Shadow something.

"Hey, Shads. What's happening between you and Cream?" he asked.

"Nothing." Shadow replied hastily.

"Uh-huh." Sonic replied sarcastically. "The fact that Cream stayed over at your house _alone_ for two weeks was brain damaging already. But then you two smooch on the ground? After witnessing that, I had to go into therapy!"

"You already needed therapy before that, you blue fool." Shadow snapped. "Remember our sophomore year when we had that jonin' rap battle in homeroom?"

"Aw yeah." Sonic replied, sweat dropping.

_**Flashback: Two Years Ago**_

"_Battle! Battle! Battle!" the sophomore students in homeroom cried._

_Sonic and Shadow stood up on two desks, and Sonic started things off._

"_Shadow over here acts all emo. All he listens to is rock and screamo. Shadow gets the ladies, yeah that's true. But all their thoughts of him are Mary Sues. He not the fastest runner in this school. He's just cheating with his lame air shoes. He and I are just like the Yu-Gi-Oh saga. I'm the original and he's the spinoff, holla!"_

"_Ohhhhhhhh!" everyone in the class shouted._

_Sonic bowed and waited for Shadow, a smirk on his face._

_Shadow just chuckled, sneering at the blue hedgehog. He began his comeback._

"_Sonic over here is afraid of water. He smells so bad cuz he doesn't take a shower. Chilidogs are his overgrown obsession. If he doesn't quit it, it'll be his profession. At least I don't wear my air shoes all the time so true. But Sonic has had his one on since 2002. And the fact that he's with Tails every day. Gives him the appearance that he is gay. At least I can get myself a lady. All he can get is a sixth grade baby."_

"_Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!" the class chanted._

_Sonic sat back down with his tail tucked in between his legs while Shadow smirked in victory._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Good times." Shadow snickered.

"Shut up!" Sonic snapped.

The two ended up at Shadow's house again, the race ending in a tie as usual.

"Now remember, treat Cream like a lady while at Twinkle Park, not a kid like a certain black hedgehog that is standing right in front of me."

Sonic ducked in time to miss Shadow's shoe. "Later, Shads!" he said quickly before running off.

"What does he mean like "kid"? I do treat Cream like a lady…"

Shaking his head, Shadow went inside his house to see Cream eating a bowl of Fruit Loops.

"Morning, Shadow! How was your run?" Cream asked sweetly.

Shadow felt his heart skip a beat, but he ignored it.

"It was okay." he replied. "I'll be in the shower. We leave for Twinkle Park at noon."

"Okay!" Cream replied, noticing Shadow's sour tone.

_I wonder what happened?_ Cream wondered as she finished her cereal.

As the hot water poured down on Shadow, all he could think about was Cream.

_She has been on my mind more than usual._ Shadow thought as he scrubbed shampoo through his quills._ This is how I was when I first fell in love with Raven. But this isn't love…right?_

Shadow turned off the shower and dried himself off. Cream got dressed in her temporary room. She decided to wear jeans and a lavender T-shirt. It was still wintertime, but thankfully, Twinkle Park is an indoor amusement park. She put lavender bow in her hair at checked the time. It was 11:55. Shadow was shrugging on his leather jacket over his clothes when he saw Cream come out to the kitchen. Even though her clothes were modest, Shadow found something…attractive.

_Snap outta it, Shadow!_ he hissed to himself.

Shadow cleared his throat and looked at Cream while she put on her own jacket.

"I would drive my motorcycle up to Twinkle Park, but the roads are still slippery, so I'll just Chaos Control there. Trust me, I'd rather ride my motorcycle." he said.

Cream giggled lightly and replied. "That's fine."

She stood next to Shadow, and once Chaos Control was called out, they found themselves in front of the entrance to Twinkle Park. Cream grinned in excitement.

"Ready?" Shadow asked.

"Uh-huh!" Cream replied with enthusiasm.

To Cream's surprise and Shadow's despair, when the two went up the elevator to the top level, they found Amy and Sonic waiting in line.

"Hey, Amy! Hey, Sonic!" Cream called to them in greeting.

"Oh, Cream and Shadow! What a coincidence!" Amy said, knowing they were busted.

Cream was oblivious to all of this, but Shadow was on to them.

The three hedgehogs and one rabbit then had their tickets checked in.

"It looks like all four of you have the Romantic Couple prepaid tickets. You get free access to all the regular rides, arcades, and romantic hotspots." the guy said.

"_Prepaid_ tickets?" Shadow seethed, looming over Sonic and Amy. "_Romantic couple_?"

The couple sweat dropped at the look on Shadow's face.

"Did you hear that?" Cream gushed, tugging on Shadow's sleeve. "We get free access to everything here! Let's go!"

_Obviously she missed the _"romantic couple" _part._ Shadow thought as Cream dragged him inside the amusement park.

* * *

><p>"Who wants to challenge me in this?" Cream grinned, pointing at a game.<p>

It was the game where you have water guns and you spray the water at the target in the middle, and the first one to get the water level to the top wins.

"I'll take you on! I'm fast at everything!" Sonic cried.

Amy face palmed. "Sonic, all you do is hold down on the trigger and wait for the water to hit the target. You can't make the water go any faster."

"Fine, if you want to get technical." Sonic muttered, sitting in the stool.

The two scanned their tickets, and the game began. Cream's spray of water hit the target immediately, while Sonic's bad aim took him a few second to hit the target. Cream's water level reached the top way before Sonic's.

"Yay! I won!" Cream cried.

"The fastest at everything, huh?" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Go yiff yourself!" Sonic snapped.

The prize lady gave Cream a chibi Yugi prize.

"It's so cute!" Cream and Amy gushed.

"Girls." Shadow and Sonic said in unison, rolling their eyes.

"I want to ride some of the rollercoasters!" Amy whined.

"Yeah! They are almost as fast as me!" Sonic grinned.

"…rollercoasters?" Cream squeaked.

"What's the matter? Do you dislike rollercoasters?" Shadow asked.

"They're scary." Cream replied softly.

Shadow stood in front of Cream. "Would you ride on one if I sit with you? That way, if you get scared and need to grab onto something, I'll be there. I'll always be here for you. There is no need for fears, and why not conquer them with someone by your side?"

Cream's eyes widened as she stared at Shadow, shock written all over her face. Amy was squealing on the inside.

Sonic stood there and thought, _Now _that_ is treating her like a lady. Showing respect and loyalty._

"Ok." Cream replied.

Smiling, Shadow, Amy, Sonic, and a slightly scared Cream headed for Volcano Mountain, one of the most popular rollercoasters in Twinkle Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic saying "holla" = win :3 <strong>

**Who was better at the rap battle? Sonic or Shadow? Now that I think about it, I'll go with Sonic. ^^**

**I know, kind of short. I wanted to save all the exciting events for part 2! Stick with me! I can't make promises, but I'll TRY to update Friday or over the weekend. If I have time, maybe even earlier, but I doubt it. And the contest is still open! The Christmas oneshot! Details are at the end chapter 8! I want more contestants to run against DarkWindTheWolf and Angel the Neko! And remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan!**

**PRK**


	13. A Day in Twinkle Park part 2

**It's Sunday, everybody! Woohoo! Good thing I didn't have much homework to do! :3 Now, to respond to my lovely reviewers!**

**MyOrdinaryLifeAnimeGirl: **_Yup, they're definitely getting closer! Just wait for chapter 14! That's when the sparks will really start flying! Thanks for reviewing!_

**BlissofanAngel: **_Yeah! It's awesome to see Shadow act like a total ass and then act so sweet. Maybe it's-!_

_Shadow: SAY IT AND YOU DIE!_

_Me: See what I mean? :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**ShadowEmpress76: **_Sonic: 1, Shadow: 0. XD the points will go up as I respond to reviews, lol. Major fluff will ensue in this chapter, especially during the rollercoaster ride. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Angel the Neko: **_Nuuuuuu! Not Luigi! Yeah, that scene was the best! I enjoy rap battles at my high school. They're so funny! You mean "Duel Monsters on D-wheels!" Yes, Sonic saying go yiff yourself was totally win. Shadow is furry, after all. I want a Yugi plushie soooo bad! eBay, here I come! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Tay: **_Sonic and Shadow fights ftw! And for the rap battle, Sonic: 2, Shadow: 0. I'm adding up the total number of people who like Sonic and Shadow's raps. Sonic's in the lead! Don't you just love dense protagonists? I do! I think a teacher's hobby is to grade homework, to be honest. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**flora911: **_Yes! Lol, Shadow is furry, so I thought yiff fitted perfectly. I think there should be more Shadeam stories too. Unusual pairings are the best ones! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Airym the 13****th****: **_Hurray! I love passing Spanish class! So, I have a funny story for you. My Spanish teacher this year is from Spain, and on the first day, she was using her thick accent and speaking in Spanish REALLY fast. In my head, I was thinking "Despacio, por favor!" After she was finished, she looked at us and said "Entiende usted todos?" We all stared at her like she was crazy. Well, I'll have to get used to that. Yeah, the class of 2012 is obsessed with that motto. Yay for Until the Wolfs Bite You. Just one thing- change "wolfs" to "wolves". That sounds like a great fic! I can't wait for it to get published. And for the rap battle, Sonic: 2, Shadow: 1. I'm adding up the number of people who like Sonic or Shadow. And lol! I didn't think of that scene that way! You're more perverted than me! And that's saying something. :3 I added you to DocX connections for you to send your contest entry. Gracias para revisando! :3 (p.s. I loooooove long reviews!)_

**RiverTear980: **_Yay! I love stealing your catchphrases! It's so much fun! Don't worry! I shalt fix thou! And take your soul! :3 And wowwww Akane! "Does his BO smell like daisies?" I'm not even going to comment. Anyways, no problem! I don't want to put jokes in that no one understands, lol. And yes, Cream's cheerfulness can sometimes make her hear only part of something. And good news! We have three contestants and one pending one! This'll be so much fun! Thanks Riv-chan! I luffles your random reviews! :3_

**Fire Ice and snowcones: **_Sonic: 2, Shadow: 2. I'm adding up the total number of people who like Sonic and Shadow's raps. They're tied! Let's see what who will win in the eye of the fans! :3 Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**TheEspadaSisters: **_Shadow will always want to kill Sonic. :3 he's just that lovable/irritating! Nah, Cream didn't hear the romantic couple part. She's just that cheerful. And I'm happy you want to try the contest! If you decide you want to, I left a message in your inbox, explaining stuff and added you to my DocX connections! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**nikkie9: **_Sonic: 2, Shadow: 3. I'm adding up the total number of people who like Sonic and Shadow's raps. Shadow's in the lead now! And yes, that would be epic if that happened! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**XxTaylorBellxX: **_Thanks! I thought so too! There are a bunch of pans at my house. We have the perfect selection. ^.^ I will put that scene in eventually. That would be hilarious! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**ShadowandSilverluv21: **_I like those types of fics too! And whoaaaaa! Too violent! I'll do it eventually. :3 Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**DarkWindTheWolf: **_Great! I'll start planning the wedding! I picked out the perfect wedding dress for you!_

_DarkWind: *sweat drop* But I'm a guy-_

_Me: It's so frilly!_

_*ahem* Sorry for my randomness. Yeah, Piko is such a fun word! PIKO! And he won't realize his love until NOT this chapter! Mwahahahaha, evilness! And we have one more contestant and one pending one! More competition! And I love long reviews, so no worries! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Zebsolo: **_Nah, Sonic got dissed in three verses! Take that!_

_Sonic: That's kinda lame._

_Me: I know right? True, the rap battle would have been longer, but I couldn't think of anymore disses, lol. And yeah, I always use my computer to go on FF. My iPod sucks with it. And poor three. How about you say it moved away to Japan? That's a believable story! Yes, poor Cream. Her cheerfulness made her naivety go u a few levels. And yus! I will do bumper cars! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**THA FRY MAN: **_Yes, many people liked the rap battle. When reading through it, I enjoyed it myself. And I can't STAND rollercoasters! One of the inspirations of making Cream afraid of them. The only difference? A superhot hedgehog won't be there to ride it with me. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Rainclaw: **_Yay for the hammer! Aww, poor BC. Well, he kinda deserved it for making fun of you. But don't hurt him too bad! He still needs his brain and fingers to read and review! :3 Yes. Disney World. Where dreams come true._

_Sonic: My dream didn't come true!_

_Me: If your dream was to go to space, than that Challenger stimulator was the closet you'll get from Disney World._

_Sonic: *sweat drop*_

_Me: And wow! Anti ShadowXCream is your best friend? I could imagine the awkward moment…_

_RC: Man! I can't believe this shemale flamer on FF! She dissed PRK's story! I bet she has a penis!_

_Anti: …that was me._

_RC: O.o_

_Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Fireclaw: **_Oooohh! Sounds like you were busy! *makes perverted glances* Anyways, I'm glad you think Shadow and Cream are kawaii desu (I'm stealing RiverTear980's catchphrase that means cute)! I love Shadaze too! There used to be a kickass Shadaze story on here called Tracing Shadows, but it was taken down! Major sad face! It was published about two/three years ago, something like that. Yes! Get an account! That would be so friggin awesome! Next summer…:3. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13 A Day in Twinkle Park (part 2)<strong>_

Cream was visibly shaking as the four walked towards Volcano Mountain rollercoaster.

"Cream, you're shaking like a maraca. We don't have to go on the rollercoaster." Shadow told her, concerned.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want you thinking I'm just some scared little kid." Cream replied, murmuring the last sentence.

Shadow heard it though, and he sighed.

_I really shouldn't have called naïve back then. I really regret it. It's like she's proving to me that she's not some kid. She isn't, but still…_

The four approached the ride, and Sonic ran his fastest to the line, beating out a lot of people.

"Hurry up, you three! We're next!" Sonic called from the front of the line.

Shadow and Amy sweat dropped while Cream just giggled. When their turn came, Cream was really nervous. She grasped on to Shadow like he was her lifeline when she sat down one of the cars.

"Cream, the ride hasn't even started yet." Shadow told her gently.

"I know, but I just don't want to fall off when it starts." Cream replied, her voice wavering.

"Hold on to me as tight as you want, then." Shadow said, a weird feeling of déjà vu coming over him…

_Raven and Shadow were at her doctor's office, and Raven had to get her blood drawn. Raven is terrified of needles, and Shadow, being her boyfriend, came with her for support._

_At that moment, Raven was clinging on to Shadow's arm as she sat next to him._

"_Raven, you haven't even been called back yet." Shadow reminded her._

"_I know, but I don't want to pass out before even going inside." Raven laughed._

_Shadow leaned in and kissed Raven's forehead. "Hold on as tight as you want to, then."_

"That's what she said!" A certain blue fool called, breaking Shadow from his memory.

"Shut up before I-!"

The ride started, and the coaster cars started to move.

"You're lucky you're behind me!" Shadow called back to Sonic.

Amy laughed, and Cream held onto Shadow's arm even tighter when the rollercoaster gained momentum.

"Shadow! I can't do this!" Cream screamed as the coaster did a fast turn.

Shadow was holding on to the safety bar, and Cream was frozen to her spot.

"You're doing well, Cream!" Shadow shouted over everyone else.

Cream nodded weakly.

Then, the rollercoaster slowed down as it began to crawl up a giant slope.

"Oh God!" Cream squeaked, burying her head into Shadow's chest.

Shadow blushed at Cream's action. It seemed so familiar…

Then, the memory of his junior year hit him like a ton of bricks…

"_Shadow!" Raven wailed. "I can't do this!"_

_Raven had been called back, and the nurse was preparing the needle._

"_You're doing well, Raven." Shadow told her._

"_Okay, Raven! This will only take a minute." The nurse sweetly told her._

"_Oh God!" Raven squeaked as the needle neared her arm._

_She buried her head into Shadow's chest…_

The rollercoaster reached the top, and Cream's eyes were closed, waiting for the fall…

_The needle was so close to Raven's arm that she could feel the point…_

Just as the rollercoaster went down the slope at a high speed, Shadow remembered the needle penetrating Raven's arm.

"Ahhhhh!" Cream cried.

"_Ahhhhh!" Raven gasped._

Cream then became brave and opened her eyes.

"Woohoo!" Sonic and Amy cried.

"You can do it, Cream." Shadow whispered to her.

"_You can do it, Raven…"_

Cream then completely removed herself from Shadow and gazed at everything around her speeding by.

"Wow! This isn't as bad as I thought!" Cream cried, looking at Shadow in happiness.

"_Wow! That wasn't as bad as I expected!" Raven grinned._

"Thank you for being here for me, Shadow…" Cream told him.

"_Thank you for being here for me, Shadow…" Raven smiled._

Shadow then saw Cream in a different light. Now he realized why he really rejected Cream…

_Raven was just as innocent as Cream was when I first told Raven my feelings here at Twinkle Park. _Shadow thought. _But when Raven and I went out, she turned into a complete monster. Cream reminds me so much of Raven when she was a junior. I didn't want Cream to turn out like Raven…_

The rollercoaster ride ended, and Shadow realized something in his heart during that ride…

* * *

><p>"I'm no longer afraid of rollercoasters!" Cream declared.<p>

"That's my girl!" Sonic cried, squeezing Cream in a hug.

"Sonic…can't breathe…" Cream gasped.

"Oops." Sonic sweat dropped, releasing her.

"What's next?" Amy asked, looking around the amusement park.

"Bumper cars!" Sonic cried, pointing over to the attraction near them. "It'll be me versus Shadow!"

Smirking, Shadow eyed the bumper cars. "I accept your challenge."

"This'll be interesting." Amy smirked.

Cream giggled at the two male hedgehogs. "Do you best, Shadow!" she called as he and Sonic ran over to line.

Shadow looked back at Cream and gave her a toothy smile, and Cream felt her heart skip a beat.

_**A few minutes later…**_

Sonic and Shadow chose bumper cars next to each other, and Amy and Cream were watching from the sidelines.

"Are you ready to be completely emasculated in front of your girlfriend?" Shadow sneered.

"I was born ready!" Sonic cried.

The electric bumper cars' engines came to life. The race was about to start.

"Let's rev it up!" a random guy called from the back.

"I'm here to kick ass and play card games on motorcycles! And I'm all out of motorcycles…and cards." the guy next to him added.

"This isn't Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds you guys!" Sonic shouted back to them.

Shadow face palmed as the countdown to the race began.

"The fact that you know what that show is scares me to the point of therapy." he snickered.

"Lay off, man!" Sonic cried.

The countdown reached zero, and Sonic and Shadow pressed the gas pedal.

"I'll spin you out faster than you can say "that's game"!" Shadow shouted to Sonic.

"What, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is bad, but Yu-G-Oh GX is A-Okay? That's just weird!" Sonic cried.

With Sonic distracted, Shadow took that opportunity to bump Sonic's car, making him go behind him.

"Hey!" Sonic cried.

Sonic then spun his bumper car around so he could forcefully spin Shadow out.

"This is _not_ Mario Kart!" Amy shouted to Sonic and Shadow.

Cream laughed as the two continued to attempt to outdo each other. After the time ran out, Sonic and Shadow were banned from the bumper cars by the operator. Again.

"Yeah! We're so good, we were banned…twice!" Sonic cried, high fiving Shadow.

"This happened before?" Cream asked Amy.

She sighed. "Unfortunately. It was at the end of our junior year when we came here after SATs…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Move over!" Sonic cried as he and Shadow's cars were right next to each other.  
>"No way! I'm winning this!" Shadow snapped.<em>

_Shadow then used his bumper car to push Sonic off the track and into the wall…completely destroying the bumper car._

"_Oops…!" Sonic and Shadow both cried._

_**End of Flashback**_

"You guys all have had some good times!" Cream laughed.

"Yeah, it never gets boring with those two." Amy grinned.

"Look, Amy!" Sonic cried. "There's one of the romantic hotspots that ticket guy was talking about; the Tunnel of Love!"

"Romantic…_hotspots_…?" Cream squeaked.

"You missed that part when we first entered." Shadow told her, rolling his eyes.

"Well, come on, you two!" Amy called to them.

"But we _aren't_ a couple!" Shadow snapped.

"Aww, come on, Shads! Don't be such a wuss!" Sonic insisted.

"Well, let's just go on." Cream told Shadow. "It shouldn't be a big deal, right? I mean, like you said, we aren't a couple."

The sad look on Cream's face made Shadow's heart churn.

"Don't be so sure…" Shadow muttered, mostly to himself.

The four friends went inside and two boats were waiting for them.

"Hey, Amy! Do you wanna see my cannonball?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, the water is _underneath_ the boat, you doof! Do you want to be banned from here, too?" Amy snapped.

Cream and Shadow went ahead inside their boat to escape another feud.

The sound of Amy's hammer making contact with Sonic even made Shadow cringe."

"Let's rock this boat!" Shadow hurriedly to the ride operator.

He started up the boat, and the two were on their way. The song playing in the background was "Only Love" by Selena.

"I love this song…" Cream whispered.

Then, another wave of déjà vu came over Shadow…

"_I love this song," Raven was saying. "My mom would sing it to me every night when I went to bed. She stopped when I turned nine. Now, I sing that song to myself at night."_

_The two were in the Tunnel of Love at Twinkle Park, and it was quite romantic. _

"_Since you like it, I like it too." Shadow whispered._

"_Really?" Raven grinned. "That means so much to me!"_

_The two were silent for a while, and finally, Shadow worked up to courage to finally tell Raven how he felt._

"_Raven…" he began._

"_Yeah…?" Raven replied, looking up at Shadow with hopeful eyes._

"_I have been feelings this way ever since junior year started. I'm in love with you, Raven. And I want you to be my girlfriend. You're so beautiful, smart, and just amazing."_

_Raven looked at Shadow with widened eyes. Then, they softened. _

"_Yes! I would be honored to be your girlfriend!"_

_The two shared a kiss under the Tunnel of Love, and that was the start of their year long relationship…_

Shadow snapped out of his memory when he looked at Cream. Her eyes were big with curiosity as she observed everything in the Tunnel of Love,

"Cream?" Shadow spoke up.

"Yeah?" Cream replied with same hopeful eyes Raven had.

"I…" Shadow began. "I…" He just couldn't do it.

"I had a great time with you today, and I hope it won't be our last." he finally said.

"I had a great time too." Cream replied cheerfully.

There was a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

When the ride ended, Amy, Sonic, Shadow, and Cream decided to split.

"This was fun, but I gotta run!" Sonic told Shadow.

"Bye!" Amy called to Cream.

Sonic picked Amy up and sped out of Twinkle Park.

As Shadow and Cream walked home, Shadow kept asking himself

_Why couldn't I do it?_

It wasn't until Cream left for her own house that Shadow figured it out.

…_I want to make my own memory with Cream._

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Lots of humor, drama, and fluff! Has Shadow FINALLY figured it out? Now, I have calculated the number of people who liked either Sonic or Shadow's raps. With my vote included, it is a tie; 3-3. Geez, I guess Sonic and Shadow will NEVER outdo each other in <strong>_**anything.**_

**The Christmas oneshot contest is still up and running! We have three contestants and one pending one! Make it hard for RiverTear980 and I to choose which oneshot wins! This'll be fun! Details are in Chapter 8.**

**Thanks for your patience! And remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan!**

**PRK**


	14. Party Plans and Motorcycles

**Hey guys! I updated! Now, I'd like to respond to my lovely reviewers!**

**MyOrdinaryLifeAnimeGirl: **_I know! Don't you just hate it when guys just can't confess? And oops, I lie! You have to wait until chapter 15 or 16 to see the sparks fly! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Shanzia: **_Thanks! Oh, it will lead to something great! ;) Oh noes! Not the attack muffins! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**RiverTear980: **_Yes, soon, the Internet will be nothing but porn-I mean, a safe place for children of all ages. And oh noes, you hate Raven? Then you'll hate me in later chapters *smirks* but I'll still have your soul. Hey, you gotta love YGOTAS and the bumper cars. Those were my favorite parts. Yeah, I'll never utter the forbidden phrase._

_Tristan: Goddamn it Na-_

_Me: Shut up you fool! Oh no! Not school! That reminds me of a YGOTAS reference…_

_Joey: Now that the tournament's over, we have to go back to school._

_Tristan: NOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Me: Yeah, good times. Thanks for reviewing my wonderful Riv-chan! :3_

**Fire Ice and snowcones: **_Thank you! And DarkWindTheWolf, Angel the Neko, Airym the 13__th__, and RiverTear980 will be happy you entered! I know I was! I enjoyed your entry! Thanks for reviewing your awesomely awesomeness! :3_

**TheEspadaSisters: **_Awwwww! Haha, and I am also a huge fangirl of Shadow's "fluffy stuff". And Silver's is fluffier, anyway. And lol, you did? You're a psychic! Wooooo! Ignore my randomness. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Tay: **_Haha! And yup, those two will always stay in trouble. And I love making YGO references. Most of them are from Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. It's hilarious! And you were the only one who was happy that Shadow didn't confess to Cream, lol. And the memories will come in his chapter. And they'll be good ones, trust me. I wants a hug from Sonic too. Unfortunately, the only I can get them is from my dreams. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Airym of the 13****th****: **_Lol! Wowwww, tacos! What happened to enchiladas? XD motto lovers ftw! And I LOVE freaking out my friends! Our school has chants for the different grade levels. I've memorized the junior chant by heart, and I'm a sophomore. Creepy, isn't it? And finally! I've now found three people on this site who are as perverted as me! First place goes to RiverTear980. Arrrghhh I hate waiting!...even though you guys have to wait for me to update. Meh, same old, same old. And for the grammar, it's no problem! Oh, and one more thing… "I couldn´t stop squishing when I readed all the flash backs!" THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID TIMES TWENTY MILLION! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**BlissofanAngel: **_I know! So suspenseful! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**XxTaylorBellxX: **_Wow, you did? I do the same things sometimes. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**ShadowEmpress76: **_Yeah, I wish I was as brave as Cream. I'm still afraid of rollercoasters, lol. Never follow my example, haha! Yeah, Sonic and Shadow will always give us a laugh. Yep, Shadow's about to pop like a balloon. A water balloon full of mayonnaise! It's a long story involving the class of 2010 seniors at my high school. :3 Thanks for reviewing! _

**Rainclaw: **_BC got himself grounded? Tell him I'm taking his Shadow plushie away! XD next time you see Anti, tell her that I'm sorry for saying she has an extremely small penis…*pfffft* Sorry, I can't help it, it was soooo funny! Ooh, she threw her lunch at you? I wish I was there, lol! And I thought of the flashbacks last minute. I didn't realize that people would like it, lol. I'm glad! Don't worry, pervertedness never gets old. And lol, watch the hammer! You could seriously damage Shadow's brain cells!_

_Shadow: *dizzy* I think I has be having concussion. *giggles*_

_Me: See what I mean? :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Fireclaw: **_The entire Claw family is perverted, lol! And I am the bondage slave- I mean friend of the Claw family! Yeah, I read "This New Unwanted Feeling" about two years ago. Is it completed yet? I kinda stopped reading it. Yeah, I think all unusual pairings should have a chance. I'm glad my story was given a chance! Yeah, I love Shadeam! I wants more stories, too! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Angel the Neko: **_yeah, I love that's what she said jokes. And thanks! I did the Raven flashbacks last minute, I forget why. Ah, it'll come back to me. Anyways, I'm tired too. I had a football game, so the marching band was playing and cheering our asses off. I almost lost my voice, lol. I've never disappointed you? Yay! That makes me happy that I meet your expectations! Oh noes, the pressure is taking over! Nuuuuu! Just kidding! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**BlackStormNomad: **_Sweet mother of Osiris! See, yelling breaks your voice like cookies! Yes, Shadow will always be an idiot, but a lovable one! Like Sonic! :3 Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**nikkie9: **_Yeah, someone should have yelled "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" when Sonic said that! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**DarkWindTheWolf: **_Shadow's so close…I can feel him coming nearer…just a little farther…_

_Shadow: *stares*_

_Me: What?_

_Shadow: …never mind._

_Me: Nuuuuu wear the dress! It looks so good with this story's tuxedo! It's all purple! Then there will be a guest appearance by Bon Jo-_

_Shadow: That's YOUR wedding._

_Me: Aw yeah… And randomness is the best! Yup, the competition is getting intense! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Suki Takayoshi: **_Thank you! Yay, another Shadeam fan! I'm excited! You know, I would have never given this couple a chance unless the one fateful day came when I first got my inspiration to write this. I'll reveal my inspiration when the fic ends! Raven will come back, but not for revenge. You'll see in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

_**Now, on with the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14 Party Plans and Motorcycles<strong>_

The month of March came weeks later. The gang has gone their separate ways for a while, especially the seniors. Everyone at Station Square High was studying for ECAs, SATs, ACTs, AP tests, and college entry exams. The seniors were finishing applying to colleges and all. But, the busiest of all was Cream. In the recent months, Cream has had her scheduled changed several times. Even her lunch period has changed sometimes.

But, six weeks before Cream's 15th birthday, Sonic, Shadow, and the gang met up at lunch. Cream didn't have period 6 lunch that day, so she was absent from the table.

"I wonder why Cream keeps getting schedule changes," Rouge sighed. "I miss seeing her all the time."

Cosmo and Tails gave each other knowing glances, but they rest of the crew didn't notice.

"Maybe she's a British secret agent with her own theme music! Like Perry the Platypus!" Sonic cried.

_Crunch._

Amy's hammer made contact with Sonic. Again.

"Sonic, that was by far the dumbest thing you've said." Amy snapped. "And Perry is not British!"

"That explains why he didn't pass his SAT last year." Shadow smirked.

"Watch it, emohog! I passed with a capital 1950 out of 2400!" Sonic snapped.

"Yeah? Well, I got a 2350 out of 2400 last year," Shadow boasted. "Which is why I am getting the International Baccalaureate diploma and you're not."

"You guys are a bunch of hubristic hedgehogs," Silver sighed. "With Cream around, you two were better in control."

At the naming of Cream, Shadow closed his eyes. Even though he'd never say it out loud, he has missed seeing Cream every day. In fact, Cream and Shadow haven't walked home in a while. The two have just gone their separate ways with schoolwork. The part that hurts Shadow the most is that when he graduates, he'll be in college, and Cream will only be a sophomore. They probably won't see each other ever again.

Amy noticed the sad environment, so she decided that this would be a good time to bring up her idea.

"Hey you guys," she said. "Cream has made such a difference in our lives, right? She has changed all of us. Why don't we appreciate her with a surprise?"

Everyone looked up at Amy in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

Amy grinned. "Cream's birthday is in six weeks, on April 28th. I thought that it would be nice to hold a surprise dance party here! As you all know, I have been elected as president of the Special Events Committee, so holding the school's gym for this will be a synch. So will decorating, sending invites, and food. But what is not so easy is keeping it a secret from Cream. We happen to have some blabbermouths here." Amy narrowed her eyes at Sonic and Silver.

"Hey!" the two hedgehogs cried.

"That's a great idea!" Cosmo gushed. "Amy, you and I can do food! I enjoy cooking!"

"Rouge and I can send out invites." Blaze volunteered.

"Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and I can decorate!" Tails suggested.

"That sounds great!" Amy replied. "Oh, Shadow?" she called sweetly.

"What?" Shadow asked, sweat dropping at Amy's sickly sweet tone

"I have an extra job for you," she said. "Cream is bound to find out about this if we don't keep her away from the school. So, your additional task is to keep Cream busy until her birthday."

"What? Why me? You're Cream's best friend, why can't you do it?" Shadow snapped.

"Oh my, it sounds like you don't want to hang out with her." Amy giggled. "Wait till Cream finds out after you two went to Twinkle Park and you two went on the rollercoaster and-"

"Ixnay on the ollercoaterray!" Shadow hissed.

"Hmmm? What's this?" Rouge purred. "What happened between Shadow and Cream?"

"Nothing at all, Rouge!" Shadow said quickly.

He narrowed his eyes at the sweat dropping Amy. "Looks like you're in the same blabbermouth category as Sonic and Silver." he snapped.

The bell rang, ending the lunch period.

"Alright everyone! Let's all get to work! We only have six weeks to plan and throw this party! See you all later!" Amy said quickly, wanting to avoid Shadow's wrath.

Amy hopped over the table and took off.

"Get back here!" Shadow cried, chasing her down.

"Hey! Get your pedohog paws off my girl!" Sonic cried, running after him.

The rest of the group just sweat dropped at the three hedgehogs.

* * *

><p>After school let out that Monday, Shadow walked over to the crosswalk to get to his motorcycle in the parking lot. To his surprise, he found Cream waiting for him. She smiled when he appeared.<p>

"Hey, Shadow! Mind taking me home?"

Shadow's eyes widened. He felt his heart increase in speed.

Cream then continued talking. "Well, that's if you want to. Amy told me that you would take me home today. I guess she didn't tell you, huh?"

_Amy's gonna pay for setting us up._ Shadow scowled.

Shadow put on a smirk for Cream. "Of course I'll take you home. But, we won't be walking."

Cream looked at Shadow, confused. "What?"

His smirk growing, Shadow began to walk towards the parking lot, making a "come hither" motion with his index finger. Intrigued, Cream followed him. They two arrived at Shadow's black and red motorcycle.

"We're riding a _motorcycle_?" Cream squeaked.

Chuckling, Shadow dug into his backpack and tossed his helmet to Cream.

"You bet we are!" Shadow replied. "Put that helmet on."

Along with that, Shadow took off his leather jacket and handed it to Cream.

"The leather and the helmet will protect you." Shadow explained.

"Um, okay." Cream said.

Cream hesitantly put on Shadow's helmet and jacket.

"But Shadow, don't you need these? You're the driver, after all." Cream said through the closed in helmet.

Shadow slid the helmet face cover up so he could see Cream's face.

"I'm more worried about your safety. Besides, I'll try not to be a daredevil on the road like I usually am." Shadow smirked, really close to her face.

He slid the cover back down and got on his motorcycle. Blushing, Cream tentatively hopped on behind him. She placed her hands on her knees.

"Cream, you have to hold on to me or else you'll fall off." Shadow informed.

"O-okay…" Cream stammered.

She then grabbed on to his shoulders.

"Around the waistline, Cream." Shadow told her, amused. "Don't be so shy."

"I'm not." Cream muttered, doing what he told her.

Shadow placed his key in the ignition and revved up his motorcycle. But just before he took off, that same Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds fanatic came running up to them.

"Wait, Yusei and Akiza! You forgot your deck!" he cried, tossing Shadow a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards. "Now you can rev it up and play card games on motorcycles!"

"Okay, this school is getting weirder and weirder." Shadow muttered, driving off.

Cream shrieked as she tightened her grip on Shadow's waist. A smug grin appeared in Shadow's face.

"That's the spirit Cream!" he called back to her.

"That's not funny!" Cream whined.

Shadow chuckled. _Heh, I miss times like this with Cream._ he thought. _I can't wait for many more._

Upon arriving at Cream's house, Shadow helped Cream off his motorcycle.

"Thanks for the ride, Shadow." she told him, taking off his helmet and jacket.

She handed him his belongings, but Shadow shook his head.

"Keep them. I have more leather jackets and helmets at home. I have a feeling that we will be having more motorcycle rides."

Cream's face brightened as she hugged Shadow's jacket to her chest.

"Thanks Shadow!"

The two stared at each other awkwardly until Shadow looked up in the sky.

"Hey Cream, just know this. Love isn't out of reach for you. And for me as well."

With that, Shadow walked back to his motorcycle and got on.

"Wait, Shadow!" Cream cried. "What do you mean?"

Shadow just waved at Cream and rode off.

Stumped, Cream walked into her house.

_Well, whatever he meant, it will be good._ Cream thought, smiling. She hugged the jacket and helmet to herself again. _I just know it._

* * *

><p><strong>So, there were two veiled foreshadows in there. One is obvious. Can anyone guess the second one? :3 I'm sad to say that this fic is a little more than half over. I know what you guys are thinking; What? Already? But Shadow hasn't even confessed yet! I know, but the biggest genre in this was friendship. What's the point of a relationship[ happening if the main pairing doesn't become great friends, haha! But in future chapters, there will be LOTS of Shadeam scenes. I promise! Since this is Labor Day weekend for me, I might update on Labor Day-Monday! Huzzah! As always…<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Hmmm, who will be the lucky 200****th**** reviewer? Whoever it is gets to help judge the Christmas oneshot contest (if you want to), which is still open for contestants! Details are in chapter 8! **

**Oh, and it 17 days, it will be the official two year anniversary of the original creation of Love Has No Boundaries! I know I'll update then! *sniff* I can't believe this story is two years old! Wahhhhh! Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK **


	15. I'll Make a Fool Outta You

**Happy Labor Day, everyone! As promised, here is the Labor Day update! I hope you can kick back and laugh with this chapter! How will Shadow keep Cream from finding out the surprise party? Especially on April Fool's Day? Well, you'll find out! And whoa, 212 reviews? Thanks, everyone! Now I'll respond to my lovely reviewers!**

**MyOrdinaryLifeAnimeGirl: **_I know, right? And I lie again! I plan on Cream's party to be in two split chapters, because the original chapter was soooooo long. But chapter 17 will be updated on September 20__th__, the two year anniversary, and you'll see why. Awww poor Sonic. Not only does he get hit by Amy, but he gets abused- I mean hit by you and XxTaylorBellxX. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**BlissofanAngel: **_Yup, there are still plenty chapters to go. It might be somewhere in the 30 chapter range when this is finished. Maybe. Oh, and don't worry, the next two chapters will be longer. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Suki Takayoshi: **_Me neither! I wanna ride one sooooo badly. Unfortunately, I'm only 15, so I can't. Wahhhhh! Yup, Amy just loves contradicting herself, huh? :3 Here is Monday, and thanks for reviewing!_

**Bokusatsu: **_Can't beat her, can't beat her, no you can't beat her Brooklyn Rage. Shadow and Sonic are furries! XD Yeah, that happens to me sometimes. I hate that so much! Uh-oh, here comes the jealous rant! Ironically, I want those things too! It's no problem! I hate when some authors don't update for months, unless they have a huge writer's block, like I do on a few of my stories. Or if they're sick, injured, or have been ambushed with homework, like I have. Bu besides that, NO EXCUSE, lol! But don't worry, there are still plenty of chapters left. It might be in the 30 chapter range by the time this story is completed. And no, the other foreshadowing is not a downer. But I'm not telling! :3 Mannnnn I wanna duel you! All I need are some Yu-Gi-Oh cards, then I'll be ready. I already have two, a trap card and a powerful monster card, the Wicked Dreadroot. but that's it. Your review went through!_

_Bokusatsu: Derp-a-derp!_

_Me: Heh, heh, thanks for reviewing! :3 _

**Blablablalol: **_Yeah, I agree! Thank you! I appreciate that! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Lemonfur: **_Yeah, Shadeam is a non-canon pairing, just like most of the other ones out there, like Shadamy, Shadaze, Silvamy, etc. I love the creativity with non-canon pairings, haha! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Blackclaw2508: **_RC just informed that you were still grounded! Sneaky! I'll keep the Shadow plushie for now. and sometimes I sneak on my electronics when I'm grounded, too, lol, but it's not a good idea. Too risky. But I'm still happy to hear from you! And yay, you've been climaxing! My porn must be powerful, lol! Enjoy today's porn! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**blueyokitty fan: **_Wow, really? I'm honored that I was your first…! Ok, that last sentence sounded wrong in so many ways. XD Thanks! I love being badass! It's so much fun, lol! And yayyy, another Yu-Gi-Oh fan! Woot, woot! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**TheEspadaSisters: **_I know, I know. I'm sorry they're short. The next few chapters after this will be longer. At least, chapters 16 and 17 will be. Yeah, I love YGO, so expect more references! XD Oh, your sister is in IB? Congrats! I could never do IB. I'm doing the Honors Diploma, lol. Yup, Shadow is super-smart and badass. What more could you want? :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**XxTaylorBellxX: **_Yup, pedohog. He was referring to the end of chapter 9 when Shadow undressed Cream. How did he find out? I have no idea. And with Sonic, Cream, Shadow, and Amy, you're absolutely right! You have great spelling! Aww, poor Sonic. Run! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**THA FRY MAN: **_I'm glad that could relate to you! I'm terrified of rollercoasters, so I wouldn't be as brave as Cream was, lol. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Rainclaw: **_Thanks! I have the same wish. And my crush drives. Wahhhh! I can't believe she threw her lunch at you, lol. She was that mad? The most I would've done was accomplish mass murder with a bunch of chainsaws._

_RC: *sweat drop*_

_Me: Kidding! And poor BC. I was surprised that he snuck on to review, lol. That's what I call super special awesome…even though he broke the rules. But as I say…"Screw the rules, I have fanfiction!"_

_RiverTear980: But you just copied LittleKuriboh and made that up-_

_Me: Shhhhh! Don't spoil it now! :3 You are the lucky 200__th__ reviewer! Hurray! Now, do you want to help judge the Christmas oneshot contests? If so, we'll have to work some things out, since you don't have an account. We could use E-mail, but I don't want stalkers to get our addresses on this site and stalk us, haha! We'll figure something out. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**RiverTear980: **_Yay! Tis mines! Mwahahaha! Nuuuuuu, don't hate me that much! Only hate me a little. XD Perverts ftw! Yeah, tests. We don't take ALL of them, only if you're qualified. Like, we all have to take the SATs, but only people in AP classes and taking IB do the AP and ACT tests. The freshmen have biology and algebra ECAs ,and sophomores have English ECAs. Whew. That took some mental mind powers that Melvin doesn't have. Yus! Carry a hammer around so if Bakura is being naughty, POUND HIM! There was no pervertedness in that last sentence. Haha, Shadow will never lose his social life. He's too awesome. PAAAAAAARRRRTAY! I wanna have a party, but unfortunately, high school is being a bitch. Yay, spike the punch! Yeah, paragraph structure in reviews is not my thing either, but my English honors nerdness takes over sometimes, lol. Yay! I love it when you say kawaii desu! _

_Malik: KAWAII EFFcking DESU!_

_Me: Shut the EFFck up! :3 Thanks for reviewing my lovely Riv-chan!_

**Fireclaw: **_Yep. Isn't Shadow so clear with his feelings? RC = Amy? Uh-oh, good thing I don't live with her either, lol. No offense, RC! I still love you! I'm just scared of your hammer of doom! Haha, you have a quote list of my story? I didn't know the jokes were worthy of one, lol. That makes me happy! Wow, many people liked the "it gives me calcium, damnit" joke. And that one I made up on my own! Yay! And yes, RC is 200__th__ reviewer! Awww, she didn't get your text? Well, she'll see mine! Get it? This right here is text?_

_FC: That's not going on my quote list._

_Me; *pout* Anyways, I love long reviews! And I had a fantabulous weekend! How about you? :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Tay: **_Lol! And Sonic watches all the awesome shows, he just makes a fool of himself when quoting them. Being different is the best! I mean, who wants to be like everyone else. I mean, RiverTear980 has no soul. That's different._

_RiverTear980: And she owns my soul._

_Me: That's right! That's different too! Haha, I'm happy that there's another fan of YGOTAS! That's fantastic! Yeah, Shadow won't keep her "busy" in that sort of way, but wait until we get to the chapter where Cream gets-_

_Shadow: SHHHH! Don't spoil it!_

_Me: Fine. It's in later chapters, but you'll see. It'll be VERY sensual, but I'm keeping it at PG-13, lol. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**nikkie9: **_You'll see what he means! And it's something very good! No, I didn't see the unicorn, but my friend showed me a YouTube video of the Nyan Cat farting rainbows. It. Was. HILARIOUS! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Fire Ice and snowcones: **_Yep! I love that show! Especially Perry, as you probably perceived. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Airym of the 13****th****: **_Awww. Only on holidays? I has another story to tell you about my teacher from Spain! We were listening to "Maquillaje" by Mecado, and she was trying to have us translate the lyrics, and she didn't know how to say a certain Spanish phrase in English, so she was like "I must be trippin'." That. Was. Hilarious. Hearing a Spanish lady say "I must be trippin'." made my day. Haha, Shadow didn't mean it like that! But nice catch! And haha, you're siblings sounded like me when I'm with my big brother when watching Sonic X. Yup, pedohog is added to my dictionary too, lol. Man, I hate when that happens, too! And you have plenty of time to write the oneshot. This story won't be completed at least until the end of October. I doubt it'll be done by then, though. Shadow's hormones are calm now, but wait until later chapters ;) Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Hakimu: **_Yeah, my brother's a senior now, so I have an idea what stuff they go through. And what will happen to Cream? You'll see… mwahahahahaaa! *cough* Anyways, yus! Go study! Get into college so you can go to Purdue University! That's where I wanna go!_

_Hakimu: But I don't want to go to-_

_Me: Aw, come on! Who doesn't like Purdue?_

_Hakimu: Me?_

_Me: You don't count._

_Hakimu: *sweat drop*_

_Haha, sorry for my randomness! And Shadow and Cream getting to an accident won't happen to them. I'm not that evil. Or am I? :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Angel the Neko: **_Thanks! And I was thinking about putting Joey's "nyeh's" in there, but I decided that that would be too cliché, so I thought , "who else is a secret agent with their own theme music?" And poof, Perry the Platypus came to mind. Unfortunately, he's not British, lol! Yay for surpassing! Nyehs to everyone! Lol, and then you saw the YGO 5Ds guy, which made card games on motorcycles even truer! And I wish I had a trampoline! That sounds like sooooo much fun! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**ShadowEmpress76: **_Me too! And I haven't taken the SAT yet, lol! On the second one, you are correct. For the first one, you are SOOOO close. I mean, on the tip of your tongue, but I sadly have to say no, that's not correct. But you'll find out! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**zebsolo: **_I've missed you four to five points, lol. I and I lie, he won't confess until later. Three sounds awesome. Hail SEGA! I'm so happy you're back! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**ShadowandSilverluv21: **_Aww, that's ok! Thanks! And I haven't seen that movie before. It's creepy, huh? Sounds like my kind of movie! Haha, just kidding! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15 I'll Make a Fool Outta You<strong>_

April was a month of chaos. No, not because it's the month before graduation and the end of school. The chaos is elevated on one day; April 1st, which we all know as April Fool's Day. Well, with all that is happening with Shadow and Cream, the secret will be hard to keep…

Early that morning, Shadow and Sonic were smirking in their separate houses. They both were bringing their materials to prank people all day with, including each other. Shadow rode his motorcycle over to Cream's house to pick her up.

To his surprise, Cream wasn't outside waiting for him. He walked up to the door and knocked. Vanilla answered the door.

"Oh, hello, Shadow!" she greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Um, Cream isn't here?" Shadow asked.

Vanilla made an "o" shape with her mouth.

"She didn't tell you? Cream had to go in early for a study session. It's in the auditorium."

_Oh no! _Shadow thought. _That means she'll have to cut through the south gym! We're setting up in there for her surprise party!_

"When did she leave?" Shadow asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago." she replied.

"Thanks Miss Vanilla. I have to go." Shadow said quickly.

He hopped back on his motorcycle and drove off to school before Cream got there.

_I can't let her see the gym! We've made some good progress on decorations! _he thought hurriedly.

Suddenly, raindrops began to pelt Shadow's helmet.

"Oh, great. This is fan-tucking-fastic." Shadow groaned.

Up ahead, he saw Cream nearing Station Square High. She didn't have a jacket, so she was shielding herself from the rain. What was worse, she had on a tank top and a skirt. She could get a cold!

To Shadow's dismay, Cream used her ears to fly on ahead. Shadow quickly parked his motorcycle in the parking lot and threw all his stuff at the entrance and ran inside. By the time he caught up with her, Cream had neared the south gym.

_Amy will kill me if she goes in!_ Shadow cried to himself.

"Cream, wait!" Shadow called.

Before Cream's hand touched the door handle, she looked back to see Shadow actually out of breath.

"Oh, there you are Shadow." Cream grinned. "Sonic and Amy told me you would meet me in the auditorium. They asked me to give you this note."

"Wait, wha…?" Shadow asked, confused.

Shadow took the note from Cream and read it.

_Dear Shads,_

_We just wanted to see you sweat. Happy April Fool's!_

_Amy and Sonic_

With a snarl, Shadow crumpled the note and stuffed it in his pocket.

_They set me up! They wanted to see me vulnerable to Cream finding out the secret! They are so dead!_ he seethed to himself.

"Hey Shadow, are you ok?" Cream asked innocently, seeing his expression.

Shadow gave Cream a wary smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, I'll see you later." Cream smiled, walking away.

Even Cream's smile could put a smile on Shadow's face as he walked back outside to collect his things.

* * *

><p>At lunch time, Sonic went through the lunch line, smug about his prank on Shadow that morning. Then, he saw it-the only chilidog in the line. Of course, Sonic practically dove for it. When Sonic sat with the rest of the gang, Shadow smirked when Sonic chomped that chilidog to bits.<p>

"Hey! This chilidog tastes better than usual!" Sonic gushed.

"Sonic, you say that about every chilidog." Amy shuddered.

"I'm not kidding this time!" Sonic replied, licking his lips.

Shadow coughed, and then got up for a while.

_**Five Minutes Later…**_

"Man! Where's the nearest bathroom!" Sonic cried, running out of the cafeteria.

Shadow was walking back when Sonic stopped him.

"That chilidog was too good! Where's the nearest bathroom!" Sonic asked hurriedly.

"Oh, right over there." Shadow replied, pointing to a door that had "Men's Bathroom" labeled on it.

"Thanks, dude!" Sonic replied before rushing in.

Shadow stood outside the door and waited. Fifteen seconds later, screams were heard and a loud explosion preceded it.

Shadow moved over as the door to the Girl's Locker Room was slammed open and everyone in the girl's swim team came running out, holding their noses.

Shadow laughed an evil laugh as he ran from the scene before Sonic found him.

* * *

><p>"It turned out there was a laxative in that chilidog! Shadow will pay for that!" Sonic was telling Amy and Cream.<p>

The two were giggling at Sonic's story.

"Well, you kinda deserved it." Amy replied.

Shadow was hiding behind a trash can when Sonic was walking by.

"Victory is mine." he smirked as he walked to class.

Later on that day, Amy had a prank to play on a certain hedgehog and cat. Silver and Blaze are so innocent to some things. The most they've done was kissed, so Amy decided to change that. With Sonic helping her, this prank would be hilarious.

Blaze and Silver were simply walking down the hallway holding hands. Like Sonic, Blaze isn't a huge fan of water. She is a pyro kinetic, after all. And Blaze was wearing all white today. I'm sure you guys know where this is going.

Amy handed Sonic a water balloon.

"Run super-fast and throw this at Blaze. I'll do the rest." Amy whispered.

Sonic nodded, smirking.

Sonic ran out of hiding. The water balloon was thrown, and Blaze shrieked ins surprise. Amy then came out of nowhere and whacked Silver with her Piko Piko Hammer, making him dazed for a few seconds. Lastly, Amy shoved them both into the empty teacher's lounge and locked them in.

"Wait… how did you get keys to the teacher's lounge?" Sonic asked, confused.

"I'm well-liked by many teachers, Sonic, so I was able to book the lounge for a Special Events Committee meeting. So I figured that while it's empty, this'll be the perfect place to hold the prank as well." Amy explained, twirling the keys around her fingers.

_**Meanwhile, in the toolshed… I mean Teacher's Lounge…**_

"Oh, my head…" Silver moaned. "What just happened?"

Silver ended up landing on top of a wet Blaze. Once the two realized this, they blushed and tried to scramble off of each other. That made their situation even worse. Silver could see through Blaze's top, and he ended up landing face forward on her chest.

"Silver!" Blaze cried.

Sonic and Amy were cracking up outside when they heard the commotion.

"I'm so sorry Blaze!" Silver cried, attempting to stand. "It was an accident!"

The two faced each other, blushing. Blaze was trying her hardest to cover up her shirt, but you could still see through. She then cowered away.

Silver walked over to Blaze and put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's no need to hide from me, Blaze. We have been in a relationship for seven months, and we've been friends longer than that. Can't you trust me?"

Blaze looked up at him, a small gasp escaping. "I do trust you, but this is really embarrassing."

"I'm no pervert, Blaze." Silver replied. "Unless you want me to be." he added with a smirk.

Amy and Sonic then heard squeals from inside the teacher's lounge. The two sweat dropped at each other.

"I'm outta here!" Amy cried, leaving the keys in the door so Silver and Blaze could get out.

"Right behind you!" Sonic agreed, speeding off.

* * *

><p>Sonic had one more prank to play. And it was on Shadow. Sonic knew Cream had to change for soccer practice, but Shadow didn't.<p>

"Hey, Shadow! Good thing I found ya!" Sonic said when he spotted him.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's Cream," Sonic began.

At the mentioning of her name, Shadow snapped to attention.

"She forgot these at lunch. I have to go meet Amy for more plans for the party. Can you drop these off to her? She'll be in room A114. Thanks, pal!" he explained. handing him a bag.

Sonic sped off before Shadow could say anything.

Shadow didn't look inside the bag, but he looked at it suspiciously. Shrugging, he headed off to the appointed room.

Inside room A114, Cream was changing for practice. Her recent teacher she was switched to, Miss Laebrich, was her soccer coach, so she allowed the girls to change in her classroom after school. However, Sonic distracted Miss Laebrich so she would forget to lock the door. And Cream was the last girl left…

Shadow walked in the classroom to find Cream stripped in her bra and underwear. The two stared at each other with widened eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cream screamed, covering herself with her hands.

"This is yours!" Shadow said quickly, throwing the bag in there as he hurriedly closed the door back.

A few seconds later, Cream came storming out with her soccer gear on and the bag.

"Is this some joke?" she shouted. "There are a bunch of condoms and vibrators in this bag!"

She threw the bag at Shadow, the contents falling out all over him. A loud laugh that sounded like Sonic could be heard, but Shadow ignored as he tried to reason with Cream.

"Cream, I promise you, this wasn't-!"

"Pervert!" Cream shouted. "You better hope that you can run fast today!"

Cream whipped out a frying pan **(A/N: Compliments of XxTaylorBellxX)**, and began to stalk towards Shadow.

"Oh shit!" he cried, getting up.

He ran his fastest, but Cream was still hot on his heels. Cream put forth some more effort and jumped, pouncing on Shadow so that he was facing her.

"Why did you do this? Why walk in on me half naked and then leave me with condoms and sex toys?" Cream asked angrily, raising the frying pan.

"Cream, listen to me! This was a set up! I would never do this to you!" Shadow told her.

"What about the time you actually undressed me?" Cream argued.

"I was trying to help you out! Cream, you know I'm not that type of person! Please, listen to me!" Shadow pleaded.

Cream began to calm down as she realized that no matter which way she looked at it, she knew Shadow would never do this on purpose. She tossed the frying pan away and laid her head on his chest.

"You're right. Sorry about the misunderstanding." she whispered.

Shadow blushed at the extremely close contact, but he relaxed and put an arm around her.

"Hey, no worries…though where the hell did you get that pan from?" he asked.

Cream giggled. "Just like with Amy's hammer, it's a secret."

The two sat there in silence for a while.

"Sonic made a fool out of us, huh?" Shadow whispered, stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cream replied softly.

"Cream…what do you want for your birthday?" he asked suddenly.

"…you." she murmured.

Shadow's eyes widened, but they eventually lidded when he thought to himself.

_That won't be a problem..._

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy were watching on.

"Well, you see Sonic? Our pranks today helped people get closer. Well… the prank played on you just downright humiliated you. Good luck getting anymore girls." Amy giggled.

Sonic pulled Amy close to him and nuzzled her neck.

"You're the only girl I want." he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

* * *

><p>Shadow walked Cream to her soccer practice.<p>

"So, do you need a ride home?" Shadow asked.

"I do." Cream replied. "but I don't want to continue wasting gas just to take me home."

Shadow gave Cream a serious look. "I pay for my gas, and I want to take you home, so don't worry about it. You're important to me, and I want to ensure your safety. I enjoy taking you home. I've enjoyed it we walked, and I enjoy it now."

Cream grinned at the ebony hedgehog.

"Thanks, Shadow. You're important to me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww! Hurray for fluff and pranks! Did anyone catch the YGOGXTAS reference? :3 Well, I hope you enjoyed this week's update! Once again, the contest is still open! Details in chapter 8! Remember…<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan!**

**PRK**


	16. Heaven's What I Feel

**Hey all! It is September 20th; The Love Has No Boundaries two year anniversary! This chapter is the longest chapter thus far! And inside is a chapter full of laughs, romance, and awesomeness. This will make you laugh, cry, and squeal with your inner Shadow fangirlness…! Or fanboyness!**

**Cream: PRK, you were the only one that squealed.**

**Me: No! *whispers* I wasn't the only one…**

**Now I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers!**

**Fire Ice and snowcones: **_Awww! And I put them in the bag because it was soooo funny! It was Sonic's idea, don't forget! This was revenge after Shadow put that laxative in his chilidog, lol! Thanks! And awesome! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**MyOrdinaryLifeAnimeGirl: **_Yup, me too! Sonic forgives you! And Shadow and Cream will get together! You'll see…;). Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Hakimu: **_Thanks a bunch! Hmmm… where did he get those? Looks like we'll have to have a long discussion with Amy about this…:D. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**RiverTear980: **_Nuuuu! America ftw! XD And with Shadow's speed, he probably can! Aww, poor Malik. Hey! Kawaii EFFing desu is reserved for this story! No rain for Malik! Mwahahahahahaaa! *cough* Anyways, your soul is still in the peanut butter jar. It tastes great on crackers!_

_Riv: O.o_

_Me: Don't judge my preferences! :3_

_Hahahaha! Yup, and Malik's hair will be Afro EFFing Man! And if Cream got a cold, there would be no surprise birthday! Nooooooo! I never noticed lol looked like that. It's true. If Sonic ate tofu, it would bring the end of the world. Besides, the only time he ate healthy was in episode 2 in Sonic X where he ate an apple. That was it._

_Riv: How do you know this-?_

_Me: The penguins told me._

_Any who, I have no idea what color they are. Riv, Riv, Riv, you naughty! XD Wait, who's not wearing much? If you mean Raven, well, next time she makes an appearance, you'll see a BIG difference. No pervertedness intended. If you mean Cream when she was caught half naked, then yes, she quickly put on her soccer uniform and chased Shadow around school. If you mean Blaze, well, her white shirt covered everything until she got wet, so yeah. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**LilSassySally: **_Cream's birthday is not the last chapter! There will be more to come! As for a sequel…maybe. After I completed this a year and a half ago, I began writing a sequel, but lost inspiration. I'll have to see. I love long reviews! And thanks for reviewing! :3_

**BlissofanAngel: **_Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**nikkie9: **_Yup, they are what I call the comic relief characters! And don't forget, Sonic put those sex toys in there to get back at Shadow. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**ShadowEmpress76: **_Yeah, I love stuff like that! Hahaha, many people liked that scene! :3 Yup, "fan-tucking-fastic" came off of Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series. So funny! You should check it out. Awww, really? That's so nice! Thanks for reviewing!_

**prettycream7: **_Where the f*ck are my Cheetos! XD I love that scene so much! Thanks a bunch! I loved this story when I first thought up of it two years ago, and I still Love it! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Airym of the 13th: **_Send me some extra food you have left! The closest thing I had to Mexican food was a soft taco from Taco Bell. I wants ta real food! XD Ooh, I have another funny story! My Spanish teacher turned on some Mexican salsa music on YouTube and started doing the salsa, chachacha, and mambo. Let's just say that it was very entertaining for the last ten minutes of class. And I wish I recorded her saying that! Yup, I think the middle of October will be deadline. By then, this story might be close to ending. It just depends on school. And that quote came from Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series. You should check it out! Yeah, and how they get their stuff from behind their ass still puzzles me. Is there a pocket back there or something? And yes, Cream is no longer innocent. She lost her virginity to vibrators- I mean, eye virginity to vibrators. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**TheEspadaSisters: **_Yay! That's what I wanted!_

_Sonic: To almost die-?_

_Me: No, you blue fool! To laugh like crazy!_

_Sonic: Oh._

_Anyways, yes, those were some powerful laxatives. I wonder why Shadow has those…? And wowwwww, your Uncle Bob sounds fascinating! XD the Atomic Bomb is a good nickname! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Zebsolo: **_Awww, come on! That's no fun! Nah, it only gets rated M if there is __**explicit**__ sexual content, strong violence (like blood and gore), or __**LOTS**__ of cursing. None of those things are in my story, so no. Vibrators and sex toys are rated T unless they are used. They won't be used. Wow, three is awesome! Sonic and Shadow got owned big time. Yeah, that happens sometimes. And Sonic put those things in Cream's bag. Cream had nothing to do with it, lol. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Tay: **_Yeah, both were awesome! I liked the chilidog prank the best, though, lol! And no…you don't want to know how Sonic got those. ;) Yeah, spoilers are the best, but he loves torturing people! And Riv is definitely NOT a ginger. Heeheehee! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Nameria: **_I know! I've missed your reviews! Thanks a bunch! And thanks for reviewing! :3_

**XxDameronxX: **_Don't you just love frying pans, lol! And yes, Shadow is the best when it comes to evilness! And I 'd better run fast! Cream's frying pan will get ya! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Angel the Neko: **_Can't beat my, can't beat my, no you can't beat my Freya rage! I don't wanna be a kitty!_

_Bakura: Not a kitty!_

_Anyways, yup! And the Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged reference was the "Meanwhile, in the toolshed" scene. I loved Shadow's prank too, even though I was the one who wrote it. And wow, I learned something new. Never April Fool Past twelve. Yay! I'm all set for next year! Do the Caramelldansen! I want to go to England one day… I has one question- why do you guys call french fries "chips"? I've never been able to get it. TELL ME! XD and I thought that scene was cute too! And I never knew that A114 was used for so many things. I used that because it was a classroom at my old middle school. I also learned something new. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Rainclaw321: **_Yup! And yay, I'm glad you got an account! And if you decide to do some of those pranks, be careful and don't let the staff catch you, lol. So, are you used to FF yet? If you need help with anything, let me know! :3 Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and is BC still grounded? If so, I still have his Shadow plushie, haha!_

**ChaosMaster1234: **_Hahaha, you have a point there! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**BlackStormNomad: **_Lol! The pie incident? When did this happen, haha! Oh, I detest homework. Well, sometimes it's fun, but other times it isn't, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**DarkWindTheWolf: **_Yeah, I find that cool, though. And the big scene will come today! Your patience has paid off, lol. And it's ok. Blackclaw2508 ignored his punishment to review this too, so you're not alone, haha! Thanks for reviewing!_

**BlackWinged Demiangel: **_Thanks a bunch! Oh, that's great! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Mastergamer756: **_Thanks, but no thanks. In my original version, I was not putting in sex, so this version won't have it either. I'm keeping this story at rated T. I have some Yu-Gi-Oh fics that are rated M if you want a scene, but Shadow and Cream won't be EFFing in this story! XD_

**THA FRY MAN: **_Thanks! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the pranks! And yeah, a Shadeam scene is what I wanted, haha! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**SonicMX: **_Lol! So true! Well, they do get a chapter where it's all Shadeam, but that'll be later on. And I like both pairings! And yes, you have satisfied my urge, haha! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**chao100MX coarthor: **_Haha, I'm sure deep down he secretly did! I'm sure Knuckles would enjoy that! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16 Heaven's What I Feel<strong>_

On the day before Cream's birthday, April 27th, it was a Flex Day for the students at Station Square High. They had no snow days to make up, so that day was free for them. At eleven am, there was a knock on Vanilla's door. She answered it.

"Oh, hello girls! Cream, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Skye, and Cosmo are here!" Vanilla called.

Cream ran downstairs, sliding her arm into the sleeve of her pink shirt.

"Hi, everyone!" she greeted.

Then, Cream was ambushed by the four girls and pink frosted chocolate cupcakes. They began to sing happy birthday to their rabbit friend.

"Aw, thanks you guys! My birthday's tomorrow!" Cream gushed.

"We know! But something tells me that tomorrow will be busier for all of us." Amy smirked, winking at Blaze, Rouge, Skye, and Cosmo.

"But there's more for you today!" Rouge grinned. "We're taking you shopping!"

Cream's eyes brightened even more. "You guys are the best!"

"Have fun!" Vanilla smiled as she retreated to the kitchen.

Once at the mall, Amy said "There's this one shop that sells the most gorgeous dresses! We should go there first!"

"Sure!" Cream grinned.

The six entered Belle's Boutique and got to work picking out formal dresses.

"Hey Amy, what do we need dresses for?" Cream asked, gawking over a row of fabulous dresses. "I'm not sure when I'll be able to wear them!"

"You'll wear it sooner than you think." Amy replied innocently.

She and Blaze smirked at each other.

In the end, Amy picked out an emerald green dress that ended right below her knees. The lower half was ruffled and cutesy. Blaze picked out a crimson red dress with thin straps. The dress was silky and smooth that came to about halfway down her calf muscle. Rouge bought a violet dress that revealed some of her cleavage, but not enough to be on Raven's level **(A/N: Oops, did I say that out loud?)**. The dress went to below her knees and was crinkled a bit to make the bottom half elevate just a tad. Cosmo shyly chose a rose pink dress with no straps, and had a flair at the bottom. It came down to her ankles, and short white, silky gloves came with it. Skye's dress was a sun yellow that had little daisy patterns on the bottom half. It was strapless, and it came to right below the knees.

But, the dress Cream chose was beyond exhilarating.

"Well, I think it's time to get a make-over, hmmm?" Amy grinned.

**A/N: I'm saving Cream's descriptions for EVERYTHING (dress, hair, etc.) for later. Mwahahahaaa!**

"I'm in." Skye replied.

"I could never pass up an opportunity to change my look," Rouge replied. "In fact, I'm a regular customer at Lola's Hair Salon. The beautician, Lola herself, and I are great friends. She can hook us up."

Cream tilted her head to the side. _Hmm, I wonder why we are getting so dressed up?_

The girls went to Lola's salon. Rouge walked over to a light brown cat with brown eyes and red hair.

"Hey, Lola!" Rouge greeted.  
>"Hey! My favorite girl is back!" Lola grinned. "What can I do for you, Rouge?"<p>

Rouge smiled and beckoned Lola closer to her.

"I need to ask you for a favor." she whispered.

"Fire away." Lola replied.

"You see that rabbit over there?" Rouge asked.

She pointed to Cream who was looking around in awe.

"That is Cream, a good friend of me, Amy, and the rest of the gang. She's new to high school. Her birthday is tomorrow, and we're holding a surprise birthday dance for her 15th birthday."

"How sweet!" Lola gushed.

"I was wondering if you could cook up a style that would look great with the dress Cream picked out…"

Rouge whispered the description into Lola's ear, and she grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

"That's no problem! And since it's her birthday, everyone's hair selection is free!"

"Thanks, hon. I owe ya one!" Rouge winked.

Lola walked over to Cream, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Cream! My name is Lola, and welcome to my salon! I will be your beautician for today! I have a great look for you. Do you trust me?" she asked.

Cream nodded, still a bit shy.

"Great! Let's get started!" Lola cried.

An hour later, everyone's hair and nails were done. Amy had her quills crinkled so it gave off a cute yet formal design. Blaze had her hair straightened for the first time. Rouge had her short hair curled and pulled over to the side. Cosmo's hair was put into ringlets, and for tomorrow, there would be mini plastic roses in her hair. Skye's blue and white hair was washed and made into a wavy look, which looked absolutely beautiful!

Cream looked in the mirror and gasped in astonishment.

"Cream, is that you?" Blaze teased.

"Whoa! If you went into school on Monday, everyone would think you were Prom Queen." Amy grinned.

"I'm actually jealous!" Rouge laughed.

"You look so gorgeous!" Cosmo gushed.

"Very pretty!" Skye added.

Cream blushed and looked down, a smile on her face.

Before they left, Lola gave the six girls some eyeshadow and glitter that would match their dresses.

"Thanks for everything!" Rouge called to Lola as they left.

"Anything for my girl!" Lola winked.

* * *

><p>On the way back to Cream's house, Amy gave Cream some final instructions.<p>

"Cream, wear your dress and apply your cosmetic stuff tomorrow." she told her.

"Why?" Cream asked curiously.

"It's so Sonic can get an army of chilidogs and have them ruin your dress with their spicy slaughtered cowness." Amy replied seriously.

Cream's eyes widened in horror.

"I'm just kidding!" Amy laughed.

"I hope so." Rouge said from the front seat.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be driving?" Amy asked teasingly. "Don't forget what I told you that happened with Blaze!"

"Hold everything!" Blaze cried. "When did I ever drive badly?"

Amy smirked as she recalled the memory…

_**Flashback (A few months ago… remember from chapter 6?)**_

_A horn was blown outside her house._

"_It's Amy and Blaze!" Cream cried, spitting out her toothpaste into the sink._

_With sparkling white teeth, Cream grabbed her purse with shopping money and waved goodbye to her mother. Once outside, she found a black Convertible in the driveway, with Blaze in the driver's seat._

_Amy rolled down her window and said "Morning, Cream! Hop in!"_

"_Hi!" Cream replied, getting in the backseat. "Blaze, I love your car!"_

"_Thanks! It was a birthday present two years ago when I first got my license." Blaze told her, smiling with pride._

_Blaze took off at a fast speed, the wind from Amy's lowered window whipping through her hair._

"_Ahhhh!" Amy cried, quickly putting on her seatbelt. "It's a wonder how you've kept your license! Seriously, you drive as bad as Sonic!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Blaze sweat dropped. "You know what happens when I have coffee…" she muttered.

"Anyway," Amy continued. "Just wear it tomorrow night and wait at your front door at five pm, okay?"

Thinking it was a girl's night out, Cream replied "Okay!"

"Great! I'm sure it'll be a ball!" Amy grinned.

Cosmo, Blaze, and Rouge snickered on Amy's play on words. Cream continued to remain oblivious to the whole surprise dance.

* * *

><p>The next day Cream couldn't wait for five o'clock. She began getting ready for the assumed "girl's night out" at four-thirty. Vanilla sighed happily when Cream came downstairs at five till.<p>

"Cream, you look so beautiful!" she gushed. "I still can't believe your hair is dyed!"

Cream laughed and hugged her mother, careful not to rub any eyeshadow on her. "Thanks, Mom."

"Now, go out there and have a happy birthday, Cream." Vanilla smiled.

Nodding, Cream grabbed her house keys and purse. "I will! Bye, Mom!"

Cream went out the front door at five sharp. Vanilla looked at her retreating figure.

"My daughter is growing up…" Vanilla said joyously.

Once outside, Cream waited at the front of her driveway and waited. She could see a walking figure coming towards her. It got closer and closer until Cream could make out who it was.

"Shadow…?" she whispered, surprised.

When Shadow reached the driveway, he stopped in his tracks as he gazed at the rabbit.

Cream was wearing a glittery white dress with thin straps. The dress came right above the knees, and she had glittery white one inch sandals with several straps to match. Cream's hair was dyed chocolate brown and was cut to just above her shoulders. She also got a glittery white streak in her dyed hair and a matching barrette with two silk white ribbons streaming from it. Her nails were painted the same color, and her eyeshadow was sparkling with white glitter.

A blush began to form on his face, and he thanked God that Amy advised him to wear a white tux. Cream and Shadow continued to stare at each other. Finally, Shadow broke the silence.

"Close your eyes." he told Cream softly.

Confused, Cream obeyed, wondering what he was going to do. She heard Shadow mutter "Chaos Control", but where were they going?

"Open your eyes." Shadow whispered.

Cream opened her eyes and was met with a huge "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CREAM!"

Cream almost fainted when she saw that the entire student body of Station Square High gave her that birthday yell.

"But…what the…?" Cream stammered.

She saw that she was in the south gym, and that it was decorated. A DJ was there, and food tables were set up, and Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Cosmo were in front, grinning wildly. There were two people missing…

"Surprised?" Amy grinned.

"Duh!" Cream cried hugging all of her friends, including Shadow.

"This is a dance! I can't believe it! This is so cool!" Cream gushed.

"Hold everything!" a voice cried.

Everyone turned around to see a familiar blue hedgehog and silver hedgehog run inside the gym with party streamers flying everywhere.

"Sonic and Silver are in the hizzy!" Silver cried.

"What's up with this thing? I thought this was supposed to be a party! Let's dance!" Sonic cried.

Right on cue, the song _Footloose_ by Kenny Loggins began to play. The crowd began to cheer as they moved towards the middle of the gym to dance.

"Sonic would quote _Footloose_ too." Amy sweat dropped.

Amy was then swept up by Sonic as they twirled around, laughing.

"Let's dance!" Cream told Shadow, the excitement taking over.

Shadow smiled back. "Yeah, let's."

As the two were awkwardly holding each other like a couple would while they danced, Cream couldn't help but let this thought come through.

_I know Shadow made it perfectly clear three months ago that he felt nothing for me, but now, I'm getting mixed signals. Which is it?_

Cream watched her friends dance and have a good time, and that brought an even bigger smile to her face.

_Aw, what am I moping about? It's my 15th birthday! I'm going to live it up!_

With that, she kicked the dancing with Shadow up a notch, and was happy to see another smile light up Shadow's face, but unbeknownst to her, he was in a whole different world…

_Every time I look at Cream's smile, I regret ever rejecting her…_ Shadow thought to himself.

The upbeat song ended, and a slightly slower, romantic song began to play…

_Love sometimes, can be like destiny_

_There's no way to say forever_

_May not realize your dreams_

_And love sometimes_

_Is like the blowin' wind_

_It can take us to wherever_

_Sending us sometime it wings_

Shadow lowered his hands until they wrapped around Cream's waist. In return, Cream wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. They danced under the colorful dimmed lights, gazing into the opposite's eyes, wondering what will happen next.

_But I have broken_

_All the rules of love_

_I never dreamed that I could_

_Come this far_

_And now I'm lost in my emotions_

_You're becoming my devotion_

_There's nothing I can do_

_To stop this love for you!_

Amy silently squealed as she watched Shadow and Cream slow dance.

"This is working out perfectly for them!" she excitedly whispered to Sonic. "It's only a matter of time…"

She looked up only to see Sonic eating a chilidog with one hand and using the other to slow dance. Pissed, Amy knocked that chilidog out of his hands, and while it was in the air, she used her Piko Piko Hammer to knock it out of the gym. Sonic squeaked in terror as Amy stared him down with flames burning in her eyes.

"If I see you eat one more chilidog tonight, I will force feed you tofu all day tomorrow. Understand?" Amy asked scarily.

"Yes ma'am!" Sonic yelped, saluting his girlfriend.

_I was not supposed, to fall in love with you_

_I have someone else_

_Someone else is loving you_

_And I was not supposed_

_To let this love get through (Let love get through)_

_So let me say for real_

_Heaven's what I feel, when I'm with you_

_(This feeling is forever, it is forever)_

Silver and Blaze laughed at the quarreling hedgehogs.

"They're acting like an old married couple." Silver snickered.

"They just might get married, too!" Blaze added.

Silver gazed into Blaze's amber eyes as she looked at the fighting duo, amused.

"Maybe we'll get married, too" Silver muttered.

"Huh?" Blaze asked curiously. "What did you say?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Silver blushed. "Just talking to myself."

_(You make me feel like heaven)_

_I feel like heaven_

_(My love is true, when I'm with you)_

"So Knuckie, how do I look?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles blushed at the sudden question. "Do you want the political answer or the real answer?" he asked.

"Both." Rouge replied sneakily.

"The political answer is: you look very nice. The real answer? You look absolutely like a goddess!" Knuckles told her.

Smirking, Rouge leaned upwards a bit and planted a kiss on him. "Good."

_How could I, have known that in your eyes_

_(In your eyes)_

_I would find the deepest answer_

_To the questions of my heart?_

Skye gave a deep sigh as she danced with Espio.

"What is the matter, my vixen?" Espio asked, dipping her.

"It's Raven." Skye answered, looking down. "She has been away from home from the wee hours of the morning till late at night. I'm worried, Espio. From the times I've seen her, she hasn't appeared drunk or emotionally scarred like women who are raped. But she's just never at home. That has happened ever since Shadow broke up with her. I wish she was here celebrating with us."

Espio tilted her head up with his hand so she was looking into his deep, amber eyes.

"Raven needs time to recuperate from all of her wrongs. I'm sure she can't do it with you and us around. I personally don't hate Raven like everyone else does, but I want to keep my distance, and Raven wants to keep hers for a while. Give Raven time. She will come around."

Skye knew he was telling the truth from the sincerity in his eyes.

"You're right. Thank you." Skye whispered, leaning her head against his chest.

Espio rested his chin on the top of head as he stroked her hair.

_And how could I have known that by your side (by your side)_

_Was the light to fill the darkness?_

_And the shadows of my life_

Tails stared at Cosmo the entire time they were dancing, a blush on his face.

"Tails, is there anything wrong?" Cosmo asked shyly.

Tails snapped out of it and smiled.

"No, there isn't. It's just…you look so different. I have always thought that you were beautiful, but now you brought a whole new meaning to the adjective." the junior said, laughing a bit nervously.

Cosmo's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked, looking down at herself and messing with her hair, a bit self-conscious now.

"There's nothing you need to fix. You're perfect the way you are." Tails told her, reaching for her hands.

Blushing, Cosmo allowed Tails to keep her hands in his, staring into the icy depths of his blue eyes.

_But I have broken_

_All the rules of love_

_I never dreamed that I could_

_Come this far_

_And now I'm lost in my emotions_

_You're becoming my devotion_

_There's nothing I can do_

_To stop this love for you!_

Shadow abruptly pulled away from dancing with Cream, looking down.

"Excuse me for a sec." he muttered, exiting the gym.

"Shadow, what's the matter?" Cream, called, but he was already gone…

* * *

><p>Once outside, he began pacing back and forth at the entrance of the school.<p>

"Why am I acting so irresponsibly? I thought that I had my feelings figured out, but now they're a jumbled mess again!" he seethed.

Shadow put his hand into his right pocket, feeling around for something.

"Should I even give this to her?" he asked himself.

_I was not supposed, to fall in love with you_

_I have someone else_

_Someone else is loving you_

_And I was not supposed_

_To let this love get through (Let love get through)_

_So let me say for real_

_Heaven's what I feel…_

_When I'm with you~!_

_(This feeling is forever)_

"Shadow?" a soft voice asked.

Shadow spun around to see the girl on his mind behind him. She looked slightly hurt from him ditching her, but she had a determined look in her eye.

"Why are you acting so strange?" Cream asked him.

Shadow was silent for a while, his crimson eyes hard. But finally, Shadow reached into his pocket again and took out a small beige colored box.

"Happy birthday, Cream." he whispered, opening the said box.

Cream gasped when she saw what was inside. There was a gold thin chained necklace that was studded with pink opals. The pendant that was hooked to the chain was a Neapolitan ice cream cone, one of Cream's favorite treats. How he found out? Well, Vanilla gave him a few hints on what she liked before he went out and found a present.

The ice cream pendant was studded with white, brown and pink colored diamonds, and a ruby that stood for a cherry was on top. Shadow took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around Cream's neck.

"This is so beautiful!" Cream gushed. "Thank you so much!"

Then, a question still remained; why?

"Shadow…it's getting harder and harder to figure you out." Cream began. "You can make me feel so loved that I could give Cupid a bad name, but sometimes, you make me feel like I was tossed into a dumpster. So Shadow…why?"

_(Heaven, heaven)_

_Is what I feel when we're together_

_(Heaven, heaven)_

_Just look in my eyes, and you'll see it's come true_

Shadow stiffened at the question. Then, his eyes softened, and a grin took over his face.

"Remind me; what was it you wanted for your birthday?" Shadow asked, leaning in closer.

Cream's eyes widened, remembering that day.

"I wanted…you." Cream replied shyly.

Shadow tilted her head up with his index finger. "And even though it's not my birthday, I want you too."

Cream's heart began to pound vigorously as Shadow leaned in the rest of the way and tenderly kissed her lips.

_I was not supposed, to fall in love with you_

_I have someone else_

_Someone else is loving you_

Cream slowly closed her eyes as she kissed back. Shadow cupped her face and slid his tongue across her warm, heady flesh, asking for entrance. This, being Cream's first kiss (technically second), she obliged and allowed his warm and invasive tongue sweep across the inside of her mouth, tasting and savoring her natural flavor of vanilla.

Shadow pulled away minutes later, his breathing getting husky. Cream gulped in lots of air, since she had never been kissed like that before.

"Aishiteru, Kasumi-chan." Shadow whispered in Japanese.

Cream's eyes brightened.

"Watashi mo anata o aishiteimasu!" Cream replied happily.

Shadow leaned in for another kiss, and Cream was ready for him. A shooting star soared through the sky, and Shadow and Cream had the same wish.

_I wish for this love to never come to an end…_

_And I was not supposed, to let this love get through_

_So let me say for real_

_**Heaven's what I feel**_

_**When I'm with you…**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was the anniversary chapter? It was nice and long! And they finally did it! Cream and Shadow are together! Lashings of hamburgers and fried chicken for everyone…! I'm American, you know.<strong>

**That above was a parody of LittleKuriboh's original joke, so ignore me!**

**Oh, and the contest is still open! Details at the end of chapter 8! The deadline for contestants entering is nearing, so PM me or tell me in a review if you wanna enter!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the 2nd anniversary chapter! There are more chapters to come! Now that Shadow has finally confessed, what will happen next between them? Stay tuned, and as always…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan!**

**PRK**


	17. The Aftermath

***peeps from behind corner* Heh, heh…I know it hasn't been two months since I've updated, right?**

**Sonic: *raises pitchfork* Get her!**

**Readers: YEAH!**

**Me: *sweat drops* Anyways, I apologize for not updating. I've been busy with homework, and a bunch of shit happened with anonymous reviewers signing my name to send flames to other users. And people have been dropping insults on my fics, so I had to report/remove them. I've lost my fire for this fic, and I've been tired lately, so I don't feel like responding to 28 reviews all on here. I will send a PM to those with accounts soon, and I will respond to anons on here. Also, I noticed that some of the user's pennames have changed. If you have recently changed your penname, when you leave a review, please tell me what your old penname was so I can recognize who you are. Thanks, and sorry if this chapter is sucky. I did the best I could. :3**

**Tay: **Aww, me too! And is Sonic X Chilidog a new pairing? Let's suggest that to the people who come up with that official pairing stuff! :P Aww, thanks! My birthstone is topaz, since I was born this month. Yup, he sure is! And Sonic is a lost cause. :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**FireLilli: **Oh that's fine. :D And thanks! I'm glad you gave this pairing a chance. Yeah, I know. I have no idea how to use kanji symbols or anything, lol. And that's cool! Wish I could learn Spanish like that. I'm currently in honors Spanish, so I have to learn the old way. And that's way cool! My middle school's mascot was (and still is) the falcon. I'm in high school now. And I like how you also have an OC named Skye. And ironically, I did have a random day today. We were dissecting a clam, and I got cut with a razor I was using to cut it open. O.O Thanks for reviewing! :3

**Zebsolo: **That's ok! I mean, look how long it took me to update! :P Wait…didn't I respond to this review in a PM a while ago? It sounds awfully familiar. Oh yeah, I was telling you that I created LHNB two years ago, but I posted it on this site this year. Mortal combat ftw! And yes, yes they are. And I'll check that out! And Raven will appear in a completely different fashion than what you think. And that's ok if you don't like Cosmo. I like her, but hey, we all have our likes and dislikes. And I guess I don't have the "updating sooner and sooner" streak anymore. And your tongue is blue? Was it from a blue sucker? Icee? TAFFY? :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**Deanna37: **Thanks! And I'm sorry that I took so long to update! I lost my fire for this fic. And that's so sweet of you to say! :3 Yeah, I like both of those chappies. Like watching a movie? That's pure awesomeness! Thank you very much! And thanks for reviewing! :3

**THA FRY MAN: **Thanks! And you'll see! ;) And there will plenty more of those moments! Thanks for reviewing! :3

**silverpool: **I'm sorry that it took so long to update. And that's great! :D Yup, and those two are never boring. I wish this pairing was canon though. That'd be so awesome! Awwww, thank you! And don't worry! I like long reviews! :P Thanks for reviewing! :3

**Flameclaw: **Hey! Long no see…er, type! What happened to your "Fireclaw" one? *sniff* Mine wasn't good enough for you anymore?

Flameclaw: Yeah, I filed a divorce.

Me: Nooo!

With that randomness out of my system, how've you been? Have you been busy with school and stuff? I sure have. Oh, she does? Tell Leafclaw that's awesome! Hope she reviews this fic again. :D Thanks! I love scenes like those too! Most of my favorite stories have those types of scenes in there. And you do to have a heart. :P Yeah, sorry it took so long to update. And thanks! It took me a whole school day to draw that, lol. Nuuu, no more omega symbols? Oh well, parentheses work too. :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**As I mentioned, you will be receiving PMs for those who have accounts in the next few days. Hopefully my inspiration will come back. Now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17 The Aftermath<strong>_

The next day, Sunday, Cream was on Cloud Nine. It was her day to work at Sweets and Treats Galore, so she hummed and grinned during random moments. As she took people's orders, she couldn't help but admire the jeweled ice cream pendant around her neck. She also couldn't help but admire Shadow's kiss…

Vanilla chuckled as Cream did a quick spin before returning to the kitchen.

_This is the happiest I've seen Cream in a while. Ever since she met Shadow, she has been opening up to new ideas and people. Thank you, Shadow._

_**With Shadow and Sonic…**_

"You're no longer a bachelor, Shads!" Sonic cried, running circles around Shadow.

"How did you find out?" Shadow asked, irritated.

"Oh, please." Sonic scoffed. "You know how girls are. Cream called Amy, and Amy called me. And I called Tails, and Tails called Cosmo, and Cosmo called Blaze, and Blaze called Silver, and Silver called-"

"Okay, I get it! Enough already!" Shadow snapped, rubbing his temples.

"You don't deserve to hear my stories, but you'll make a good coaster for my drink!" Sonic told him.

"Sonic…" Shadow said, irritated

"So Shads, where are we going?" Sonic asked quickly. "We've been walking aimlessly for about a mile."

"Walking? I never even knew you knew that word." Shadow sneered.

"Shut up! So tell me, where are we going?" Sonic retorted.

Shadow looked up. Sonic was right. They were now near SSH. There was only one place that Shadow could think of that would make sense for them to go.

"We're stopping by Sweets and Treats Galore." Shadow replied, as if that was his plan all along.

"Oh, so you can visit your new girlfriend?" Sonic smirked.

"Whatever!" Shadow snapped, a blush on his face

_Heh, he hasn't acted like that since he and Raven started going out._ Sonic thought to himself._ It's nice to see the old Shadow back…_ Sonic thought, smiling to himself.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked, grinning. "I'll race ya there!"

Sonic sped off, and Shadow followed suit.

* * *

><p>All Cream heard was a loud bang before she could hear the voices of two familiar hedgehogs entering Sweets and Treats Galore.<p>

"I so won!" the voice of Shadow cried.

"No! My foot definitely found that door first!" the voice of Sonic snapped.

"And my foot will definitely find your ass if you don't declare me victor!"

Cream's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Shadow's voice. She whirled around to find the disputing hedgehogs.

"Shadow…" Cream whispered, laying her tray on the counter in front of her.

She walked out of the kitchen where the hedgehogs were still arguing. Meanwhile, the customers were giggling and looking at Sonic and Shadow in disbelief.

"God Shadow, you're such a dingdong!" Sonic shot back.

"I'll personally make sure you won't _have_ a dingdong if you keep this up!" Shadow sneered.

"I sense homosexual tendencies in your words, Shads."

"Sonic! Shut the fuck up!"

Cream tapped Shadow on the shoulder. "Hey Hisoka."

Shadow jumped at the feeling of Cream's finger on his shoulder.

"Oh, hi Cream. Did you…hear any of what I said?" Shadow asked, sweat dropping.

"Unfortunately, I did. And so did the rest of the restaurant." Cream replied.

Shadow face palmed while Sonic tried his hardest not to laugh.

"So, was there something you needed?" Cream asked, giggling.

"What, I need a reason to visit my girlfriend?" Shadow smirked, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Cream blushed when Shadow pulled away. "Well, uh, not really."

"You're new to this thing." Shadow sighed, more a statement than a question. "Well, I know how to kick things off. I am asking you on a date."

"D-Date?" Cream squeaked.

Shadow chuckled. "That's right. Are you busy this Saturday at around five?"

"No, I'm free." Cream replied nervously.

"Good. Then it's a date." Shadow replied, briefly rubbing his nose against Cream's.

"Corny!" a voice cried from the background.

"Sonic!" Shadow shouted.

The two began a high speed chase outside, and Cream giggled when the wind from Shadow's sprint blew through her hair.

_Shadow asked me out on a date, and we haven't been in a relationship for 24 hours. This is major! I'll have to call Amy on my break._ Cream thought, giddy on the inside.

With a swish, Cream went back to work, her mind on Shadow the entire time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday…<strong>_

Shadow picked her up the next morning on his motorcycle. Cream had her helmet and leather jacket ready. She could still smell Shadow's scent on them, and it gave her a comfortable feeling every time the two items were worn.

"Ready?" Shadow asked.

"Yup." Cream replied cheerily.

Shadow sped off towards Station Square High. Cream enjoyed the familiar feeling of air whipping through her hair.

_I wonder how Amy and everyone will react at lunch today._ Cream thought, giggling at the possibilities. She could hear Amy now…

"_Shadow! I guess cake and brussel sprouts do go together." Amy smirked._

Cream let a giggle out.

"Everything alright?" Shadow called back to her.

"I'm good." Cream grinned, holding onto Shadow tighter.

Shadow parked his motorcycle and helped Cream up. When the two looked up, they could see a mob waiting outside the school entrance, holding signs that said "SHADEAM 4EVA!" and "SHADOW + CREAM = YUMMY!" and "ShAdOw AnD cReAm!"

"There they are!" a girl cried.

The mob started screaming in excitement as they charged towards the sweat dropping couple.

"Shadow…what's going on?" Cream asked, freaked out.

Shadow scratched the back of his head. "Did I forget to mention that my fangirls at this school vowed to "ship" me and my new girlfriends? The same thing happened with Raven and I thought they would have given up since I was single for a while…"

The mob of girls (and scarily, some guys) was approaching the two fast, so Shadow grabbed Cream's hand.

"We need to get outta here." he told Cream.

He ran his fastest with Cream trailing behind. They both managed to enter through the back of the school before the mob even reached that section of the school. They fangirls and fanboys looked around, confused.

"Good, we lost them." Shadow sighed in relief.

"At least that's over with." Cream added.

Shadow slowly shook his head. "Just wait until lunchtime…"

_**At lunch…**_

Amy, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Cosmo, Skye, Espio, Cream, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge looked around the table warily as the fangirls and fanboys invaded their personal space, squealing with happiness.

"Man, this is like hanging out with the Jonas Brothers." Sonic said, ducking his head to avoid one of the fangirl's signs.

"No kidding." Silver replied. "If any more people show up over here, this cafeteria will turn into an anime convention."

"Shadow, how long does this last?' Cream whispered to her new boyfriend.

"Last time, it took three days." Shadow told her. "The buzz dies down with each passing day."

Just then, the Shadeam fan club's attention was directed at someone else.

"What is _she_ doing here?" a girl whispered.

"Yeah, I thought she fell off the end of the earth." another girl added.

"What's going on?" Cream asked, confused.

Suddenly, a familiar black vixen walked up to the table.

"…Raven?" Cream said in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what a cliffie! Raven is back! What will happen? You may be surprised. Sorry the chapter was shorter than usual. As you know, my fire hasn't completely returned. I hope you enjoyed. And a random fact… my birthday is tomorrow! November 17<strong>**th****! I'm turning 16. Woot, woot! :D**

**Also, the deadline for entries to the Christmas oneshot contest is November 24****th****, Thanksgiving Day. I'm planning on posting the winning oneshot on Christmas Day. Huzzah! If you still want to enter, please enter by November 19****th****. Details are in Chapter 8.**

**And remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne! :3**

**PRK**


	18. Craven Raven

**Hey you guys! It hasn't been a month since the last update! And this story has over 10,000 hits! Thanks, guys! Let's break out the alcohol, it's time to celebrate!**

**Shadow: -.-'**

**Me: Fine, root beer will do. So, for the reviewers who had an account, I already sent you a PM for chapter 17. Now, to respond to my anonymous reviewers. :D**

**Zebsolo: **_Lol! Aww, poor three! And no, don't shoot Raven! She's essential to the plot! Three is a zombie? Nuuuu! And haha! You just made my day with the Shadow the Hedgehog reference. I happen to have that game, and that's so true! And nooo, don't chase me! I didn't mean it! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**yogi: **_Thanks! I appreciate that! Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**anonymous: **_Thank you! :D_

**Tay: **_Thank you! And yeah, I love those kinds of relationships! I don't think it's as fun if both partners have no idea what to do, lol. Yup, I'm sure Shadow's used to it. And for the Sonadow thing, I'm not a fan of it all, but I love using that as a humorous reference :D. Thank you so much! :3_

**Anonymous: **_Thank you! :3_

**SonicMX:**_I sent you a PM. :3_

**Piercingblades: **_Wow, really? Thanks! I'm glad you thought this was cool, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**deanna37: **_I sent you a PM. :3_

**Silverpool: **_Thanks! Wow, many of you loved the cliffie, lol. I thought you all were gonna kill me. XD lol! Even I would go a little crazy if I saw Shadow and Cream at my doorstep. I would grab my Tails hat, put it on as camouflage, and stalk them with. That's not creepy, right? :D Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**iluvu: **_Yay! You're ten? Good for you! Is this your first fanfic, or have you read others? I read my first fanfiction when I was about twelve. It was a Knuckles and Rouge fanfic. I can't find it on this site now, so I assume it got deleted. Well, enough of blabbing. I'm just so happy that younger readers are reading my stuff. And thank you! And thanks for reviewing! :3_

**ShadowandSilverluv21: **_Oh nooo! No login? XD I never not login when I review stories because of the stupid anonymous flamer using my name to send flames to other people. I just caught another one two days ago. Sorry, I'm just upset at those people, but I won't bore you with my problems. And you died inside? Oh nooo again! And thank you! :3_

**Awesome Sause: **_Not you too (read my response to ShadowandSilverluv21's review)! Thanks! Oh, really? Like, since June? And thanks! Love really does have no boundaries, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18 Craven Raven<strong>_

Everyone stared at the intruder Raven. Cream's eyes widened in fear at the sight of Raven's lowered head. It looked rather sinister. The crowd was in for a huge shock when Raven timidly lifted her head. Instead of wearing lots of makeup and doing lots of stuff with her hair, Raven had absolutely no makeup on, and her black and red hair was in a ponytail. Everyone then took notice to her outfit. Instead of her skankity slut slut getup, Raven was wearing a black Linkin Park band T-shirt, denim jeans, and purple Converse. Raven also had purple sunglasses on her head.

Shadow's eyes softened for a split second, remembering when he first fell in love with her, she used to wear stuff like that. But Shadow's eyes immediately hardened, a snarly look on his face. Shadow's expression made the fangirls and fanboys flinch in fear. They quickly scattered, leaving the craven Raven to face Shadow, Cream, and the rest of the gang alone.

"Hi Cream." Raven began impassively. "Congratulations on getting together with Shadow."

"Uh…thanks?" Cream replied, confused.

"Ignore her, Cream." Amy whispered to her. "She's trying to get in your head."

Raven ignored Amy and continued. "I'm sorry about what I did to you, Cream. You saved me, though, I was heading down a dangerous path with Jessica, and when you fell in love with Shadow and he broke up with me, I snapped out of it."

"Raven…" Skye murmured, her heart going out to her twin.

"I stopped hanging around with Jessica." Raven continued. "And when Shadow broke up with me, I went on a three month journey, per se, to find myself. And I finally did."

"Oh, please." Amy scoffed.

"Yeah, save this bullshit for someone who's stupid." Sonic added.

"Sonic! Amy! That's enough!" Skye snapped. "I'm not taking up for Raven, but I do know that she has been gone from home for three months. When she did come home about once a week, it was only to pick up food or something. So please, let my sister talk!"

Sonic and Amy reluctantly kept quiet, glaring at Raven the whole time. The only people who weren't scowling at Raven were Skye, Cream, and Espio. Shadow had the meanest expression of all.

"So Cream, I'm not asking you to forgive me, even though that would be nice. I just want you and everyone else to know that I'm not the Raven I used to be. I'm the Raven I was before I dated Shadow." Raven finished.

Cream hopped up from her seat and grabbed Raven's hand. "Come with me for a second." she told Raven.

A pissed Shadow watched Cream run off with his ex.

"Is she _insane_?" Shadow growled. "I bet money that Raven has a gun underneath that shirt!"

Skye slammed her hand on the table, making everyone (even Espio) jump.

"That's enough!" Skye growled. "You guys might not like Raven, but of all things, she is not a killer! And when she says she has changed, she has! There has not been one time she has lied to anyone, even when she was in her slut, to put it plainly, mode. Does anyone disagree?"

No one said a word.

"I thought so." Skye continued, her voice cracking.

Skye got up from the table and stormed off, wiping tears from her eyes. Espio silently got up and followed her.

"I still don't believe Raven one bit." Shadow muttered. "Not after all she did."

"Yeah, Skye's just upset because Raven's her sister." Sonic said dismissively.

Blaze's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't be so sure." she said softly.

_**With Raven and Cream…**_

Cream stopped walking when she and Raven reached the outside of the library.

"Raven, I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago." Cream told her, smiling softly. "I couldn't tell you this with Shadow around, but I know that you changed for the better. So, come back with us and let's all be friends again."

"I…I can't." Raven told her. "I was kicked out from Shadow's circle of friends. That was official when Shadow dumped me. And his word is law. All I wanted was to apologize to you, not go through hell with Shadow and the others."

Cream looked Raven in the eye. Even though Cream was a head shorter than Raven, even she had to pay attention to the rabbit.

"They are your friends, Raven." Cream told her. "Even though we weren't at all, deep down I was your friend. If you walk away, you'll be giving up on me, Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, your sister Skye, Espio, Silver, and most importantly Shadow. Just because he ended the relationship doesn't mean you two have to give up on each other. I want you two to be friends again. I don't care if Shadow drives you home or goes over to your house to let you study. You were afraid of the friendship between Shadow and me, and that's what drove you two apart. If you don't stand up for yourself and prove to us that you are different, then you two will always be driven apart."

Raven looked at Cream with wide eyes.

"I may be new to relationships, but I am experienced with all sorts of friendships." Cream said, laughing slightly.

"Ok…I'll give it a try." Raven replied, smiling at Cream for the first time.

Cream and Raven went back to the cafeteria, smiling together.

* * *

><p>When Cream and Raven appeared before Shadow and the gang once again. Most of them still had their scornful expressions. Blaze looked indifferent.<p>

"Raven _will_ sit here." Cream said firmly.

"No way in hell." Shadow growled. "Did you forget all the damage she dealt?"

Raven looked up and her red eyes searched Shadow's, looking for any sign of hope. She could see none.

"Shadow, do you hear yourself?" Cream asked, shocked. "You make it seem like Raven can't change!"

"No one can suddenly change in a heartbeat." Shadow insisted.

"Weren't you listening to Raven? It took _three months_." Cream scowled.  
>"Why are you defending her?" Shadow asked, getting angry.<p>

"Why are you being an arrogant asshole?" Cream retorted.

Shadow crossed his arms and looked away, grouching like a child. No one else looked at Cream. Blaze glanced at Cream before giving in to the peer pressure. Raven's eyes narrowed, and a bit of danger glinted in them.

"I can see Skye and Espio are gone." she said in an angry calm. "Did you do something to my sister?"

Silence.

"Did she try to defend me, and in the end you all drove her away? Is that why Espio went as well?" Raven continued.

Silence.

"I thought so." she said. "Cream was right. If no one stands up and proves how different they are, they'll be driven away. However, you all are all the same. You guys don't have minds of your own."

"Raven…" Shadow warned.

"Let. Her. _Finish._" Cream snapped.

Shadow crossed his arms again.  
>"I admire Skye and Espio because they both have an understanding. They don't follow the same paths, and the reason why they are so compatible is because they are different. I'm sorry for straying away from you guys and acting like a total bitch. But remember, two wrongs don't make a right."<p>

"You're a bitch alright." Rouge muttered. "You dressed like one too."

Raven remained calm on the outside. "You guys are acting just like I did. Good job, you guys are some goddamn heroes."

Raven turned on her heel and walked away. She broke into a run, tears streaming down her face.

"You…you arrogant assholes! What was that?" Cream shouted, tears threatening to fall.

"I don't care if she changed her clothes and apologized. I don't like her, period." Rouge snapped.

"Like you can talk!" Cream snarled. "All you need is a hedgehog tail and you'll be the new Jessica!"

Rouge gasped at Cream's insult.

"And Shadow…" Cream aimed her glare at her boyfriend. "You want to act like a child, fine! If you don't accept Raven for who she is, good or bad, I'll end this relationship before it even begins!"

With that, Cream stormed off, disgusted with her friends' attitudes. They've never acted like that before.

The cafeteria was silent, and all eyes were on Shadow.

"…would you like some A1 sauce with that roast?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, say another word and I'll cut off each of your balls and send one to the north pole and the other to the south pole. Got it?"

With wide eyes, Sonic slowly sank in his chair until he was completely under the chair.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cream purposefully left home early. She did not want to see Shadow at all. Instead, she met up with Raven and they walked to school together.<p>

"Thanks Cream. You have no idea how much this means to me." Raven told her.

"It's no problem. You're my friend and no one will ever sway my trust in you." Cream replied, smiling.

As they reached the front of the school, they were met by Shadow and the rest of the crew. Cream was stoned faced as she tried to get past them.

"Cream, Raven, wait." Shadow said.

The two girls stopped.

"We had a discussion last night on Skype and…" Shadow trailed off as he looked at Raven. "…we forgive you Raven. Welcome back to our circle."

Raven's eyes brightened. "Really?" she asked.

As Raven looked around, all she saw was smiles. Even Rouge was smiling.

"We're sorry for treating you like crap." Amy said.

"And we mean it." Rouge added.

Skye and Espio secretly high-fived each other. Raven was back!

"Okay, group hug!" Skye called.

Everyone crowded around Raven and squeezed her in a hug. Raven hugged them back the best she could.

"Thanks, everyone. I promise that I'll never betray you guys again." she told them.

Cheers were sounded, and while the excitement was going on, Shadow pulled Cream over to the side.

"Cream, I'm sorry." he told her. "I really was an arrogant asshole yesterday. I guess I'm not big on change. I mean, we all went through hell when Raven started hanging out with Jessica. Well, I forgive her, no doubt about it, but will you forgive me?" he asked.

Cream reached up on her toes and kissed Shadow on his lips then dropped back down.

"Take a wild guess." she giggled.

Shadow leaned down and kissed Cream again while everyone else welcomed Raven back.

Now, what other misadventures will everyone get into next?

* * *

><p><strong>Raven is back to normal! What an unexpected twist, huh? I just love drama! Also, I used "craven" in the chapter title because craven also means fearful, which Raven was. And I wanted something that rhymed. Yeah, I'm so clever. Not really. :D<strong>

**Well, there you have it. And remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Hmmm, who will be the lucky 300th reviewer that gets to choose which pairing in this fic will get a chapter to themselves? Skyler and Espio will get one since I have that planned for the next chapter. So, which other pairing will it be, lucky 300th reviewer? Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


	19. Memories

**Did you guys expect another update this month? Neither did I! :D I sent PMs to those with accounts, so now my anons! And speaking of anons, Tay is the lucky 300****th**** reviewer! I counted one per person, so if you accidently sent in more than one review or forgot to add something, your review wasn't counted. Only the first one. So Tay, tell me which pairing or which characters you want to have their own chapter. It doesn't have to be a romantic couple. It could be Sonic and Shadow or Skye and Raven. Hell, it can be a soliloquy-like chapter with just one character. It's all up to you!**

**Tay: **_Hello lucky 300__th__ reviewer, haha! Just tell me what character(s) or pairing you want in your review. Thanks! And drama is what I do best, lol. And aww, I did? That's just the reaction shot I wanted! Yeah, sometimes Sonic just has to stay quiet…which will never happen. :D Yeah, I love happy endings! Thanks for reviewing. :3_

**deanna37: **_Yup! What a shocker, right? And there's nothing like a completed friendship! Yeah, school. I totally understand. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Lasthope: **_I agree. And no, Raven is changed for life. Don't worry about her transgressing back. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Silverclaw: **_You should totally join the "Claw" family now. The Claw family is Rainclaw, Blackclaw, Fireclaw, and Leafclaw. Rainclaw, is it ok for Silverclaw to join your family if she/he wants to (sorry Silverclaw, but I don't want to get your gender wrong. :3)? Anyways, I'm off topic. A good Raven is good, haha! Okay, I'll search that soon. And mysterious person is in the "friend circle". Hmm there are a lot of nice people in the circle of friends. Hmmm…tell me! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**THA FRY MAN: **_Thanks! And that's ok. I know I forget to review other fanfics sometimes. I'm glad you liked the twist. Twist and Shout! Sorry, had to make a Beatles reference. Anyways, good things will happen, you'll see. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**andrew: **_Thank you! And thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Now, for the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19 Memories<strong>_

Skye's eyes fluttered open that Saturday morning. Her nose twitched cutely at the aromas of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and maple syrup. Yawning, Skye stretched and began to roll out of bed. She rolled too far, because she toppled to the ground, hitting her head on her nightstand in the process.

"Ahh!" Skye yelped.

No one could hear her cry around the house, but one person heard it from his house. With lightning speed, the purple chameleon Espio opened her window and jumped inside, landing next to his girlfriend.

"Are you hurt?" Espio asked quickly.

Skye was rubbing her head, staring at Espio wide-eyed.  
>"H-how did you do that? How did you hear me?" she asked in awe. "You live on the other side of town."<p>

Espio smirked lightly as he stooped down next to Skye to help her up. "I'm a ninja, remember? I have keen hearing and fast reflexes. I'll always be here when you need me."

"Espio…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied, feeling his heart race a little.

"…you're grabbing my ass."

Espio looked behind Skye and saw that she was correct. With a red face, Espio quickly removed his hands.

"I'm sorry for the disrespect." he apologized quickly.

Of all things, Espio never wanted to disrespect and demoralize a female. Skye giggled at his manners.

"Espio, we've been in a relationship for two years. I have no problem with you touching me. I'm not like Raven who's like a nun now. She vowed to me last night to never show another piece of skin or have another boyfriend." Skye smiled.

"I feel bad for Raven, but it's good to hear that you'll allow me to show affection." Espio whispered, leaning his head closer to hers.

At that moment, Raven knocked Skye's door open.  
>"I heard screaming! What's going on-?"<p>

Raven sweat dropped at Skye and Espio who were on Skye's bed. Her pajama shirt was raised a little, and Espio was pressed up against her.

"…did I interrupt something? Last time I checked, Skye doesn't turn 18 until July." Raven asked.

Skye and Espio were as red as tomatoes.

"D-did I interrupt something too?" Skye retorted. "I didn't know that you were modeling for the Grandma clothing line at Wal-Mart!"

Raven was covered up quite a bit. It was the beginning of May, and Raven was wearing a wool sweater, sweatpants, Nikes, and apron, and a bandana. Espio sweat dropped at Raven and Skye, thinking hell was about to break loose. Instead, the fraternal twins doubled over in laughter.

"I gotta admit, that was a good comeback." Raven giggled.

Skye was holding her stomach as she laughed. "Thanks! I wish you could've seen the look on your face though!"

"Right back at ya, sweetie." Raven sneered.

Espio smiled warmly. He had never seen Raven and Skye this happy together in a long time.

"Well," Raven sighed as she and Skye caught their breaths. "This grandma did fix breakfast, but I guess ol' grandma will have to eat all herself."

"Noooo! You know eggs are my weakness!" Skye cried. "Say it isn't so!"

"Espio, would you like to eat Skye's breakfast?" Raven asked the chameleon.

"Espio! Don't do it!" Skye cried.

Raven crossed her arms and grinned evilly. "I'll let you eat if you promise me that you and Espio leave the house for the entire day."

"What?" Skye asked, confused.

"Oh come on, you two haven't been on a date in months. Espio needs to clear that up." Raven explained.

Espio cleared his throat, adding to his mental to-do list to take Skye out more.

"Is that okay with you, Espio?" Skye asked. "I mean, I don't want to intrude-"

Espio ran a gloved hand through her white and blue hair. "You're never an intrusion, Skye."

Skye blushed and looked down. Even though she and Espio were in a relationship for two years, his sweet words never ceased to make her blush.

Raven gazed wistfully at her sister and Espio then smiled. "Well, I'll be downstairs eating my grandma breakfast with eggs-"

"Raven!" Skye cried throwing a pillow at her sister.

Raven warped away and closed the door before the pillow hit her. Thank God for Chaos Control.

"Make sure when you come out you have some clothes on!" Raven called back before walking downstairs.

There were irritated yells, but Raven didn't bother to stick around.

_I remember when I was that happy with Shadow._ Raven sighed to herself. _He'd randomly come to my house too and we'd spend the day together. Well, that's all in the past now. Cream will be able to experience those times._

Raven took off her apron and bandana, letting her black and red hair fall to her shoulders. Raven took a quick look upstairs. Skye was still in her bedroom with Espio. Raven removed her wool sweater to reveal a tank top. She also removed her long jeans, revealing denim capris.

"I guess I'll have to break my vow today. It's too hot in this house." Raven sighed, fanning herself.

Skye came skipping downstairs five minutes later with Espio behind her. She changed into a yellow shirt with a bright blue North Face lightweight jacket, white skinny jeans, and her blue boots.

"Oho! Did you change in front of Espio?" Raven smirked.

"No!" Skye huffed. "I have more self-respect than that! I changed in my own bathroom of course!"

Espio just chuckled at Raven. Before Raven transformed into a skankity slut slut, she used to tease he and Skye all the time. He missed those days, and they are slowly coming back.

"FOOD!" Skye cried, almost pouncing on the pan of scrambled eggs.

"Wait! The stove is still hot!" Raven exclaimed.

Espio's eyes widened. And in another split second, Skye was in his arms.

"That was dangerous, Skye." he scolded lightly.

"Never leave her in charge of cooking, Espio." Raven smirked as she turned off the stove. "She'll set the whole house on fire."

"Ha, ha, ha." Skye replied dryly.

Raven fixed three plates of food and the three friends began to eat. Skye was the first to finish, of course.

"Let's go to Emerald Coast Beach!" Skye cried.

Espio had barely finished his eggs. Sweat dropping, he looked at the cloudy sky through the kitchen window, and back at Skye. "Are you asking for a cold?"

"I don't want to swim or anything." Skye explained. "I just want to enjoy scenery and maybe collect a few shells. I'm sure no one else will be at the beach anyway."

Espio pushed his plate away then stood up. "Then let's go." he replied.

"Don't you want to finish eating?" Raven asked, a bit concerned.

"I can go days without food. I'll be fine, Raven." Espio told her, smiling at her concern.

"Don't you all get fresh, now." Raven smirked.

"Goodbye!" Skye called, blushing.

She waved goodbye to her sister and the couple left.

Raven leaned against the door and sighed.

"What am I going to do today…?" she wondered.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it wonderful out here?" Skye asked Espio, spinning around the sandy floor.<p>

Espio gazed at the empty Emerald Coast Beach. "Yeah…it sort of is."

Skye grinned. She sat on the ground, not caring that the sand got in her shoes. Espio sat down next to her, comforted by her presence.

"Espio…do you remember when we first met here…?" Skye whispered.

Espio looked down at her, surprised. "How could I not? That was a day I would never forget."

"It was also the day Raven and I met Sonic, Amy and Shadow." she added.

Skye leaned her head against Espio's arm as they both remembered that day….

_**Flashback: Two Years Ago**_

"_Skye!" Raven called. "Wait up!"_

_The twin vixens decided to spend their lovely summer day at Emerald Coast Beach. Both of them tried out for varsity cheerleading at Station Square High, and got in as sophomores. They decided to celebrate their success at the beach._

_Skye had excitedly jumped out of her new blue car and ran to the coastline without waiting on Raven._

"_God, Skye! Come help me with the stuff!" Raven huffed, unloading a small cooler and a bag of equipment for beach volleyball from the trunk of the car._

"_Ah, the beach!" Skye cried. "It's been two years too long!"_

_Skye found two beach chairs and claimed it as hers and Raven's. Speaking of which, she came along five minutes later with their stuff. Her eye twitched as she glared at her twin._

"_Next time we go to the beach, I'll just Chaos Control myself there and leave your ass at home to carry all of the crap."_

_Skye laughed. "Oh, please!"_

_Skye took out some sunscreen from the bag and removed her swimsuit cover-up. She was now in a bright yellow tankini. Skye quickly applied sunscreen and handed the bottle to Raven as she removed her own cover-up, revealing her violet bikini. Skye unloaded the volleyball equipment. "Come on Raven so we can play volleyball before the rain comes in!" Skye called, glancing warily at some rain clouds in the distance. Raven was taking her time applying the ultraviolet ray resistant sunblock._

"_In a sec!" Raven replied, finishing rubbing sunscreen on her legs._

_Raven hurried over to Skye and helped set up the volleyball net in the sand. Some of the perverted guys there whistled and gave them suggestive compliments on their swimwear, but the two hardcore girls ignored them. After the net was set up, Skye grabbed the volleyball and trotted to her side of the net._

"_Ready to eat sand?" Skye smirked, tossing the ball back n forth between her hands._

"_Only if you're ready to get the shell beat out of ya!" Raven replied, the same smirk on her face._

_Skye served the ball over the net. Raven bumped it back with her interlocked fists. The round went on for a while before Raven spiked the ball over and Skye missed it._

"_Ha! Looks like I'm wearing the pants in this game!" Raven sneered playfully._

"_Good, because pants look unattractive on you!" Skye shot back, giggling._

"_It's on!" Raven cried._

_The game went on like that for some time before a small group of teens their age walked up._

"_Whoa, you two are pretty good!" a cheerful female voice said._

_Skye missed the volleyball as she turned around to see the voice belonging to a pink hedgehog. A blue hedgehog's arm was around her, and standing with them was a purple chameleon and a black and red hedgehog. Raven subconsciously covered her chest by crossing her arms when she looked at Shadow._

He's kinda cute._ Raven thought, a small blush on her face._

"_Thanks." Skye replied just as nicely._

"_I've seen you and your sister before." The pink hedgehog went on. "You two were at cheerleading tryouts! You guys and I made it as sophomores!"_

"_Oh yeah, I've seen you." Skye replied._

"_I'm Amy Rose." she said. "And this is my boyfriend, Sonic. He, Shadow, and Espio over here made it in to the varsity football team this year as sophomores as well. Other sophomores we know made it in, too."_

"_That's pretty cool!" Raven smiled._

So his name is Shadow…that's such a fitting name._ Raven cooed silently._

"_Well, I'm Skye, and my twin is Raven." Skye introduced._

"_It's nice to meet the both of you." Espio said, giving Skye a lingering gaze._

_Shadow simply waved hello, but kept his crimson eyes on Raven._

"_Hey, do you two mind if we join in on this volleyball match?" Sonic asked, eyeing the ocean warily. "We can play three on three."_

"_That's the most sensible suggestion you've had all day, hedgehog." Shadow snickered._

"_Shut up!" Sonic shouted._

_Skye and Raven giggled. _

"_Sure, pick your team." Skye replied._

_It ended up that Skye, Espio, and Amy were on one team, and Raven, Shadow, and Sonic were on the second._

"_Amyyyyyy, why aren't you on my team?" Sonic whined._

"_Sorry Soniku, but I want to be on a winning team." Amy smirked._

_Espio chuckled as Sonic continued his complaining._

"_Amy, you'll see that we are the winning team…excluding Sonic." Shadow smirked, winking at Raven._

_Raven's face was red again while Sonic turned his complaints to Shadow._

"_Well, it's your serve, Raven." Skye called, tossing the ball to her twin._

_The new match began, and so far, the teams were equally matched. Sonic and Shadow, natural rivals, were up in each other's faces in the net. Eventually, it was 3-2 with Raven's team in the lead. It was Sonic's turn to serve._

"_Y'all gonna get got, muthascratchaz!" Sonic cried, getting ready to serve._

"_Mother scratchers? Really?" Shadow repeated._

"_Yeah, yeah! You wish you thought of it! You mad?" Sonic asked, grinning._

"_No, just freaking ashamed…that I know you." Shadow replied, moving a couple of steps away from Sonic._

_Sonic served the ball, and another round began. Skye spiked the ball too hard, and it hit Sonic on the head. Sonic rolled around in the sand, clutching his head._

"_Sonic, what the hell are you doing?" Shadow asked._

"_It hurts, man! Legit! The owie-owies, they don't quit!" Sonic cried._

"_It's a fucking volleyball!" Shadow snapped. "Now get up off the ground before I really hurt you!"_

"_Did I really hurt him?" Skye whispered to Espio._

_Espio smiled softly. "No. It would take a yacht crashing down on his hard head to hurt him."_

_The match went on more peacefully until a raindrop plopped on Skye's nose.._

"_Uh oh…" she whispered as she looked up at the clouded sky._

_More raindrops started to fall, and it quickly turned into a thick sheet of rain._

"_Pack up, now!" Skye cried._

_The guys quickly took down the volleyball net (Sonic especially. Oh how he hates water touching him) while the girls helped each other pack up their own stuff. By then, the rain was too thick for Skye to see in front of her._

"_Raven! Where are you?" Skye cried. _

_She felt around, but found that everyone else was gone, figuring Skye was behind them. She felt a hand grab hers, and was tugged along at a fast pace. She had no idea who had her hand, but she figured the person wanted to help her. Skye was led into a small cave that she never knew existed on Emerald Coast Beach. Skye shivered, covering her cold and drenched body when a dry towel covered her. She looked up to see familiar amber eyes. It was Espio, the guy she met today._

"_Thank you." Skye whispered to her savior._

_Espio nodded in response before sitting down next to the twin-tailed vixen. He noted that she was still shivering, so he quickly wrapped his surprisingly warm arms around her. Skye's head rested on his chest._

"_Are you warm now?" Espio asked._

"_Yes, thank you." Skye replied, snuggling up a bit closer to him. "So, how did you find this place?" _

"_I come here every day." Espio explained. "Most of the time I come here for a quiet hour alone, but sometimes I meditate here when I have a lot on my mind."_

"_That's cool. You have a special place." Skye smiled._

_The two were silent for a while, listening to the raindrops pelt the cave and enjoying each other's rather cozy acquaintanceship. Suddenly, Espio broke the silence._

"_I'm in the mood." he said smoothly, his eyes closed._

"_Ummm…" Skye murmured, blushing._

"…_to meditate on some things." Espio finished._

"_Oh! Um…is it hot in here?" Skye asked, flushed._

"_It's just you." Espio replied calmly._

"_Obviously…" Skye said, chuckling awkwardly._

_Skye's ears twitched, and she could pick up the sound of Raven's voice._

"_Skye! Skye! Where are you?" Raven shouted._

"_Your sister is calling for you." Espio told her, his eyes still closed._

_Espio released Skye from his warm embrace. "Keep the towel."_

"_Thank you." Skye said, tightening the towel around her body. "Well, I hope you have fun meditating."_

"_Yeah…" Espio replied softly._

_Skye headed toward the mouth of the cave. She looked back at Espio one more time. _

"_So…I'll see you around?" Skye asked._

"_Of course." Espio assured her._

_Grinning, Skye dashed into the rain, immediately finding her sister._

"_Oh my god, Skye! You had me worried about you!" Raven cried, Chaos Controlling to the car. "What have you been doing?"_

_Skye smiled as she looked back at the beach. "Making a new friend, that's all."_

_Meanwhile, Espio slowly smiled as he meditated over Skye._

Oh, do I have a lot to think about…_he thought._

* * *

><p>Skye was brought out of her memory when a raindrop splattered on her nose. The clouds from this morning were finally releasing its rain. Espio hopped up, stretching his hand towards Skye.<p>

"This looks rather familiar, doesn't it?" Espio asked, smirking slightly.

Grinning, Skye took his hand, and together they ran to the cave where they first became friends. They sat on the ground and gazed at the rain shower outside. Espio wrapped an arm around her just like last time, and Skye snuggled closer to him.

"I never thought that something like this would happen to us again." Skye whispered. "I'm glad it did."

"Ditto." Espio replied.

The two watched the calming scenery outside in silence.

"I'm in the mood." Espio said after a while.

Skye checked her watch. "Ok. It is two o'clock. Usually you meditate around noon-"

"No." Espio interrupted. "That's not what I mean."

Skye looked up at him, confused. "Then what do you-?"

Espio dipped his head and planted a soft kiss on her lips, pulling her closer to him. Skye wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. As the caress grew more passionate, Espio slowly laid Skye down on her back with Espio on top. The two stopped for a quick breath before continuing their ardent embrace. Espio glided his tongue across Skye's lips, asking for entrance. Skye opened her lips in consent, and Espio slid his warm muscle into her mouth. Skye softly moaned at the feel his tongue.

Espio pulled away minutes later, the couple panting slightly.

"I love you, and I will never forget any moment we spent and will spend together, no matter how long ago it was, and no matter how far away in the future it will be." Espio told her.

"I love you too." Skye whispered. "I'm so happy we met."

"Ditto." Espio smirked as he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>The rain pelted the windows as Raven sat at the kitchen table looking through photo albums. She sighed as she looked at several pictures of her and Shadow together.<p>

"Shadow…" Raven whispered. "I'm not gonna lie, I do miss you. However, my big mistake cost me, and you breaking up with me was the only price fit."

Raven continued to flip through photos, but stopped on one that said "8th Grade Graduation Dance". She was with a hedgehog that almost looked like Shadow. He had red, orange, and yellow streaks and red eyes.

_I know him… but that picture was taken almost five years ago. What is his name?_ Raven wondered, staring hard at the photo.

Suddenly, the front door burst open.

"I'm hoooooooome!" Skye called.

Shrieking in surprise, Raven dropped her photo album. Espio and Skye entered the kitchen.

"Wow, it's nine pm. What were you two doing besides sitting on the beach?" Raven asked.

Espio coughed while Skye looked away, blushing.

"You still have your virginity, right Skye?" Raven pressed on.

"Okayyyy, Espio, time for you to go!" Skye said quickly.

Skye led Espio to the front door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Espio asked.

"Of course." Sky grinned.

Espio gave Skye a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Skye closed the door and sighed in content. Before she retreated to her room, she glared at Raven.

"Of course I still have my virginity, dammit!" she hissed.

Raven laughed heartily as she picked up her photo album and continued to look at pictures. Skye flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Ah, memories." The twins whispered in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Another long chapter with humor and Skye X Espio action! Did anyone catch the three TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise references? It's an animated series by Kirbopher15. There's only one episode out right now, but it's soooo funny! <strong>

**The winning LHNB Christmas oneshot from the contest will be posted tomorrow, Christmas Day, so stay tuned for that! Merry Christmas Eve, everyone! Ignore the updated date on this fic. Over here where I live, it's 1am on Christmas Eve. Booyah! Get in bed early so Santa can deliver your presents sooner! Remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne! :3**

**PRK**


	20. LHNB Christmas Oneshot Winner!

**Hey everyone! The winner of the Love Has No Boundaries Christmas oneshot contest is…Angel the Neko! Congrats Angel-chan on behalf of RiverTear980, Rainclaw321, and myself. It was hard choosing one oneshot as the winner, but we all decided on Angel's. The other oneshots by DarkWindtheWolf and Fire Ice and snowcones were excellent as well. I was thinking that after this fic is completed, I will post their oneshots because they are too creative to just delete. Well Angel-chan, congrats again! Everyone, enjoy her awesome Christmas oneshot!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20 Angel the Neko's Christmas Oneshot<strong>_

Cream searched through her closet, sighing. She didn't quite know what to wear to Amy's Christmas party, so she wore a simple yet stylish red tiered dress and a white bolero that reached up to her elbows and was frilly and the ends. Then she slipped on some simple yet festive white tights. After that, she slipped on some red slip on shoes to match the dress.

Cream looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. Her reaction to her outfit was a little shy, but other people didn't seem to have the same opinion. As she opened the front door to leave for the party, she recognised the black hedgehog in front of her as none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow?" Cream asked, slightly surprised.

"The one and only." Shadow smirked.

"Still an arrogant asshole, I see." Cream giggled.

"Well, I'm here to escort a certain puny panther to Amy's party." said Shadow.

Cream giggled at Shadow's lame attempt to be a gentleman, and she didn't even notice her mother come into the doorway.

"And it looks like she's here." Shadow smiled.

Shadow took Vanilla's hand and kissed it like a "gentleman" and Cream stopped giggling. Vanilla smiled at Cream and started waving.

"See you later, Cream! Take good care of Sweets 'n' Treats for me! And remember, Cheese's litter needs changing!" Vanilla smiled.

"Noo!" Cream yelled.

Then she ran up and reached out to push her mother out of the way. Her mother stepped out of the way before Cream's arm forced her out. Cream took Shadow's arm and gripped onto it tightly, like an infant would to a teddy bear.

"Shadow! Let's go!" Cream shouted.

Without waiting for Shadow to reply, she pulled him along to Amy's party. Shadow seemed a little put off by the possessive girl that was pulling him along in the dark.

Then, they finally reached the party. Cream let go of Shadow and knocked on the door nervously. Amy then answered the door and quickly pulled the two in.

"Here!" She panted, thrusting something at the two of them "Cream, go into my room. Shadow, toilet."

Cream looked at Shadow in confusion. He just sighed at Amy and rolled his eyes. Cream was getting scared now, and she looked down at what Amy thrust at her for some enlightenment, but before she could, she was pushed up the stairs by a blue blur and the next she knew, she was in Amy's room.

Cream looked down at the item Amy gave her. It was a hanger, and on it was a red dress that seemed to stick out towards the bottom and the rims were extremely fluffy, like a female Santa dress. There was also a cute Santa hat to go with it. Cream seemed confused, but she put it on anyway. When she got out, she saw that Shadow was also finished changing.

Shadow didn't have a Santa suit. He was wearing a reindeer outfit. His arms were folded and his eyes were narrow. Cream took one look at him, cringed, and then burst out laughing. Shadow roared at her and chased her down the stairs while Cream continued to laugh manically.

Then they reached the bottom of the stairs to see Amy (who Cream could now see was dressed in the same outfit as Cream) and Cosmo (who was dressed as one of Santa's elves). Then Cosmo suddenly lifted something up and there was a blinding flash that made Shadow and Cream stop in their tracks. Cream saw that Cosmo had taken a picture of Shadow chasing Cream.

"Great job, Cosmo!" Amy beamed.

"Cosmo? What are you doing? This isn't like you!" Cream protested.

"A-Amy paid me to take pictures for the party." Cosmo said shyly.

"Uh-huh! Now go snap some shots of Silver and Blaze! Last I saw them, they were heading for the mistletoe. Go, go, go!" Amy commanded.

Then she ushered Cosmo off in a random direction and turned back to concentrate on Cream and Shadow.

"Ah, Shadow, it's nice to see you in your outfit once again." Amy grinned. "Cream you look positively stunning! Now do you have your gifts? Remember, the theme was giving!"

_Oh no!_ Cream thought. _I totally forgot the presents when I was dragging Shadow to the party! I feel like such an idiot!_

Then she noticed a flash of red, could that be…her bag?

"Lose this, Panther?" Shadow teased as he swung her handbag back and forth like a pendulum.

She reached for the bag, but Shadow held it out of her reach. Suddenly, there was an unexpected blue bur. Sonic appeared next to Amy a moment later with the red handbag in his hand. He handed it to Cream and looked at Shadow.

"By the way Shads, you may want to think about that bag. You didn't look half bad with a handbag." Sonic smirked.

Shadow growled and Cream covered her mouth to stop the giggling. She was giggling so much at Sonic's comment that she didn't see Sonic himself. His costume wasn't themed around Christmas, his costume was-

"Sonic...why are you dressed as a giant chilidog?"

Sonic just wagged his finger and smiled at Cream before speeding away, narrowly escaping the ebony hedgehog that chased after him in hot pursuit.

"So anyway Cream..."Amy began as she turned back to Cream. "The theme is giving. All you need is one present. Then, for every person you see, you must swap presents with him or her. At the end, you will end up with a present that might be totally random or something awesome that wasn't meant for you. It's really great fun, so without further ado, go forth and swap my young panther!"

Cream thought about this. It seemed like quite a fun idea. As she turned the corner, she saw Skye who giggled at her before thrusting the present in her hands out at Cream. Cream smiled at her and took her present before placing her present in Skye's white palms.

"This is a pretty cool idea, y'know? Last year when this idea started, Raven got Shadow a teddy bear and on the heart it said 'I want you...' and no-one knew about Amy's new theme, so in the end, Sonic got the teddy bear. He's kept the bear just to annoy her and he still won't stop raising his eyebrows at her every time we leave those two alone." Skye explained.

Skye gave Cream another giggle before turning the corner and leaving Cream gaping at the story the peppy white fox had just told her.

"Come on Cream, let's dance!" Amy smiled.

"A-Amy...I don't...d_ance_..." Cream mumbled as she shifted about uncomfortably.

"What do you mean? It's easy!" Amy beamed.

Amy pulled Cream onto the dance floor and started to dance. Cream watched her with her head cocked to the side as she closely watched her stylish movements. Then, she started to mimic them, and they eventually started to dance together.

"You're a natural, girl!" Amy yelled over the loud pumping music as she gave Cream a thumbs-up and filled her with confidence.

Cream began to get livelier with her movements as she looked around the room. She could see Skye holding hands with Espio as they swayed along to the music. Her face was a tinge of red and Espio- well it was kind of hard for Espio to blush with his complexion but Cream could somehow tell that he- the serious yet wise ninja chameleon, was blushing.

Cream could see Shadow sitting at a table, bobbing his head along to the music and taking sips from his drink at regular intervals, every so often getting his arm caught in his reindeer antlers. When Cream saw this, she let out a giggle.

She then saw Silver and Blaze making out under the mistletoe. She remembered that Amy said they were both heading towards the mistletoe, and she remembered seeing them both meeting under the mistletoe before joining in a warm, romantic embrace, progressing from kissing to making out.

Sonic was dancing around in his hot dog suit, but for some reason he was doing the Caramelldansen. Cream wondered if Shadow had done something to his drink...

And then she saw-

**FLASH!**

"Ahh!" Cream gasped, making her stop dancing and cover her eyes.

When her vision cleared, she could see Cosmo with the camera that Amy had assigned to her.

"Did you know that you make funny facial expressions when you dance?" Cosmo asked, smirking. She was really getting into her new job.

"Cosmo!" Cream yelled.

But before Cream could confiscate her camera, Cosmo backed away into the hold of Tails. She looked up at him, embarrassed and oblivious to the world around her. Tails then sneakily took Cosmo's camera and looked at Cream. He gave her a wink as he danced away with Cosmo in his arms.

Cream looked across at her new friends: Amy, Sonic, Skye, Espio, Blaze, Silver, Cosmo, Tails and of course Shadow. Every one of them was her valued new friend. Even though she was only a puny panther and they were all seniors, juniors and sophomores. For the first time in her life, she felt like she well and truly belonged.

Later, after the party had finished, Cream walked the lonely streets right beside the lonely road... Alone. Though she didn't feel alone after such a crowded and lively party like that one.

Then she realised her present. As she looked at the red present in front of her, she wondered, _Who was it from? And what was it?_

Without wasting any time, she tore into the wrapping paper like she was 6 years old again. It was a plain white box which obviously contained something, so she eagerly opened the box to find a locket. It was a red locket with a black, thin chain. Cream opened up that locket to find a tiny piece of folded up paper. She slowly unraveled the note to find a red scrawl.

**Dear- erm, whoever this is,**

**I don't know who this might be. Maybe it's you Amy, in which case you'll probably put a picture of Sonic in here. But then again what am I thinking? It could be you Sonic. My precious money will probably then be wasted on a picture of a chilidog or something.**

**But if my intuition is right, it should be Cream. In which case, I should be popping up next to you right-**

Then a familiar 'Arrogant Asshole' appeared next to her. He smirked at her and looked down at the sparkly crimson locket.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet, missy! Remember certain drunken hedgehogs _*cough*_ SONIC _*cough cough*_ wander around at this time of night. And I'm your escort to and from the party." Shadow smirked.

"And everywhere else..." Cream mumbled.

Shadow coughed and continued.

"So anyway... What are you going to put in that locket?" Shadow asked.

Cream hadn't thought of that. Perhaps she would put Sonic in with his amusing chilidog outfit? Or maybe her good friend Amy who seemed like the best friend she'd had here. Maybe Skye? The outgoing light blue twin-tailed fox who told amusing stories. Or maybe her good friend Shadow, who did after all buy the locket. But most importantly, he had shown her around school and had been the first friend she'd made here.

"So what'll it be, Kasumi?" Shadow asked.

Kasumi... She'd forgotten about his Japanese nickname for her.

"Kasumi..." Cream whispered.

"Yeah that's you." Shadow smirked.

"And you're Hisoka..."

"Quit pointing out the obvious."

"Meaning secretive."

"Yeah, so?"

"If you can keep secrets..." Cream began, looking up at him, and said in a louder tone:

"Then so can I!"

**Hey there! This is Angel the Neko, but please call me Angel.**

**If you're reading this and you are not Punk Rock Kitsune then it means I got picked ^^**

**_Me (PRK): Yes, Angel, you got picked. :P_  
><strong>

**I doubt it will happen though but the Angel of this time can only hope.**

**_Me (PRK): It happened. :D_  
><strong>

**I write a lot of other FanFiction. I've got a series for Sonic the hedgehog, a story for Shugo Chara, Yu-Gi-Oh and I have an upcoming project.**

**_Me (PRK): Don't forget to check out her Hetalia fic as well!_  
><strong>

**If you liked this competition entry, then you should read some more of my work.**

**I would love to hear from you, so please send me a PM or post a review.**

**~Competition entry girl, Angel the Neko**


	21. Best Rivals Forever

**Hey everyone! Happy New Year! How about I start off 2012 with an awesome update? XD Sorry I haven't been keeping up with review responses. My New Year's resolution is to keep up with my review responses! **

**Sonic: *sweat drop* That's a lame resolution.**

**Me: Do you want to star in your own chapter or not?**

**Sonic: Yes, ma'am!**

**Me: Speaking of which, Tay, the lucky 300****th**** reviewer asked me to have a chapter with Shadow and Sonic, exploring their friendship. Today, you will find out where and how they met, how they met Amy, and what misadventures Sonic and Shadow got into when they were younger. Enjoy the drama and the friendship that is finally opened up. :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21 Best Rivals Forever<strong>_

"Sonic, what is this about?" Shadow asked grumpily.

Sonic had run over to Shadow's house Saturday morning and woke him up by banging on the door.

"Shads, you look terrible." Sonic smirked, looking at Shadow's expression. "It's time for you to get some fresh air and lose some pounds! You've been eating Cream's delicious sweets too much, dude."

"Sonic…" Shadow growled, irritated. "You've just signed your death wish."

"Well, kill me after you get some clothes on. I doubt you would want your whole neighborhood to see you in your Batman pajamas." Sonic replied.

Shadow slammed the door in Sonic's face.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"Why did you decide to come over and bother me?" Shadow inquired as he and Sonic began a morning run.

"Well, Amy said she was shopping with Blaze and Cream. Skye and Espio are hanging out. I couldn't go over to Raven's house, since I still have that teddy bear of hers that says "I want you", Knuckles and Rouge were going to a basketball game, and Silver fell on his head this morning, so I don't want to bother him." Sonic explained.

"So, I was last choice for your boredom?" Shadow asked, a little let down.

"No way, Shads. Actually, you were my first choice to bother, but I know how you are on Saturday mornings. I'm surprised I got away with my life today." Sonic replied.

Shadow smirked, then his face turned serious. "I swear, if you tell anyone about my pajamas, you will die."

Sonic moved a couple of feet away from Shadow, sweat dropping. The two ran on in complete silence, but something caught Sonic's eye. He skidded to a stop. Surprised, Shadow stopped as well.

"What 's the problem?" Shadow asked.

"Look, remember that place?" Sonic asked, pointing to a building.

Shadow looked in Sonic's direction and saw a small school covered in vines.

"Station Square Elementary in all its pride and glory." Shadow sighed. "It's a shame that they closed it down six years ago."

"Ironically, they closed it after you and I left for middle school." Sonic added. "Gee, I wonder why?"

Shadow chuckled. "Maybe because I've beaten the crap out of every arrogant bully there. What's a school with no stereotypical punks?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic interjected. "You didn't defeat every bully! Remember when we first met in first grade? I totally defended you!"

Shadow cocked his head to the side and tried to remember…

_**Flashback: Twelve Years Ago**_

_Shadow crumpled to the ground as a swarm of first graders surrounded him. Two first grade tyrants towered over the six year old Shadow, smirking._

"_What's wrong, "Ultimate Life Form"? Can't take a hit?" Brad, the feline son of the school's principal sneered._

"_Of course he can't." Brad's raccoon partner Anthony sneered._

_Anthony is the son of a well-renowned scientist. Anthony is very intelligent, but he hangs with the wrong crowd._

_Brad kicked Shadow in the side, causing Shadow to gasp in pain._

"_Where are your parents, Shadow? Oh yeah that's right, you don't have any!" Brad laughed._

"_It's no wonder he has no parents. Shadow was probably grown in a petri dish!" Anthony sneered, taking a jab at his face._

"_Get up!" Brad shouted, yanking Shadow to his feet._

"_Why don't you show us that special power of yours?" Anthony mocked. "Unless…you even _have_ a special power!"_

_Brad shoved Shadow back to the ground as he and Anthony laughed. Shadow looked up at his tormentors, his vision a bit blurry. He was covered in bruises._

"_You're lucky that your pride is the only thing you're losing today." Anthony grinned evilly. "And you're lunch money, so cough it up!"_

"_Hey! You stay away from him!" a brave and confident voice shouted._

_The cat and the raccoon turned around to see the well-liked Sonic the Hedgehog. The seven year old kid had his green eyes narrowed, and his arms were crossed. The crowd of first graders scattered away when they saw Brad and Anthony snarl at Sonic. _

"_What are you doing here, twinkle toes?" Brad asked. "Shouldn't you be running around pretending you're as awesome as Spiderman, which you'll never be?"_

"_That was one time!" Sonic cried. "And no! I see you're bothering my pal!"_

"_Pal? You, friends with this creep?" Anthony sneered. "He tried to stand up to us today, so we're teaching him a lesson on who's in charge."_

_Sonic growled. "You messed with my friend, so now I'll mess you up!"_

"_Oh, please! Not even your super speed can help you fight Anthony and me." Brad snarled. "But If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"_

"_Blue hedgehog…stay away…" Shadow groaned from the ground. _

"_I'm gonna make some Swiss cheese outta you!" Sonic smirked, ignoring Shadow's warning._

_Brad and Anthony both lunged at Sonic. Sonic waited until they were an inch away, and then he sped to the side, causing the two bullies to fall on their faces. _

"_Is that all you got?" Sonic taunted._

_Brad quickly got up and tried to punch Sonic in the face, but Sonic ducked, causing Brad to trip over Sonic and land on his face once again._

_Anthony jumped on Sonic's back. _

"_There's no escaping me!" he sneered._

_Sonic just grinned. He then fell to the ground. _

"_Oh no! He's hurting me! Help Mrs. Pincer!" Sonic cried._

_Brad and Anthony looked at each other in confusion. Just then, their canine teacher grabbed the bullies by the ear._

"_Someone told me there was a fight going on! It's a good thing Sonic called for help."_

"_What?" Brad cried. "He was hurting us!"_

"_Come with me, boys!" Mrs. Pincer snapped, dragging them to the office. "You two stay right there!" she called to Sonic and Shadow. "I will have a nurse bring you two to the clinic. There's no need for you two to be walking with injuries."_

_When Mrs. Pincer was out of sight, Sonic gave a victory laugh as he stood up._

"_No one messes with the fastest thing alive!" he grinned._

_The blue child then looked at Shadow, noting that he was still hurt._

"_Hey, Mr. Black and Red Hedgehog, are you ok?" Sonic asked, kneeling next to him._

_Shadow coughed a bit and sat up. "I'm fine. These injuries will heal on their own."_

"_Shadow…why didn't you fight back?" Sonic asked curiously. "I'm sure you would have rocked their world."_

_Shadow looked away. "I can't. I am the Ultimate Life Form. I cannot unnecessarily harm anybody with my powers of Chaos. My powers are still unstable. Besides. I made a promise…"_

"_A promise? To who?" Sonic asked._

"_My dead best and only friend, Maria."_

_Sonic looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner, Mr. Black and Red Hedgehog. I always see you alone at recess with no one to play with and bullied, and I never stood up for you until today."_

_Shadow's eyes widened as he looked up at his savior. "You wanted to defend me?"_

_Sonic modestly scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Yeah. I've seen you in class never bothering anybody. Brad and Anthony are just a bunch of jerks, and their parents always get them out of trouble. If anyone deserves a friend, it's you."_

_Sonic stuck out his hand. "Hey there! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!"_

_Shadow warily looked at Sonic's hand, and he slowly reached out and shook it. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. And, I'm sure I'm the fastest thing alive"_

_Little Sonic smirked at his new friend. "Oh, yeah? I'll race ya!"_

_Shadow got on his feet, and the two took off, completely forgetting about Mrs. Pincer._

_**End of Flashback**_

Shadow sighed as he begin to walk on. "Alright, fine. That was the only time. But remember, as time went on, my powers were stabilized, and I could easily defend myself from every bully. Those were the days…"

Sonic laughed, following him. "Yeah, but middle school was even crazier!"

"Ugh, don't even remind me." Shadow groaned. "You were so levelheaded in elementary school. Now, you're an immature hog. Just as your brain is backwards, so was your puberty."

"Hey! Since when were you looking in my pants?" Sonic cried.

Shadow stared at his blue friend wide-eyed.

"…we never speak of this again." Shadow told him.

"Agreed." Sonic replied, sweat dropping.

Sonic broke into a run, leaving Shadow in the dust.

"What are you doing, Shads? You gotta keep up if you want to be as fast as me!" Sonic called back.

Snickering, Shadow caught up to Sonic in a flash. "Dream on."

The run turned into a race as Sonic repeatedly got in front of Shadow so he wouldn't pass him. Then, Sonic abruptly stopped again, causing Shadow to collide with his back and fall on the ground.

"What the hell, Sonic?" he shouted.

"Well speak of the devil, it's Station Square Middle School." Sonic said, pointing at the still up and running junior high.

Shadow hopped up and looked at the school. "Damn, it's been a while. I haven't been over here for four years."

"Now this is where we had some good times, eh Shadow?" Sonic grinned. "We met Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, and Cosmo, and I met your cousin Flame for the first time."

"This was also the last place I saw Flame before he disappeared." Shadow said sadly.

Sonic's ears flattened at the memory. "I'm sure Flame is okay, buddy. I mean, no one just leaves town for no reason."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shadow replied.

Giving his best friend a thumbs up, Sonic looked back at the school. He saw construction equipment by the gym.

"Whoa! Check that out!" Sonic cried, running over to the side of the school. Rolling his eyes, Shadow followed him.

"Wha-ho! Looks like they're replacing the "Gym Jungle"." Sonic informed Shadow, pointing at the slightly torn down obstacle course.

"Yeah, I remember this. We had to go through this course every year for gym, the goal to improve our time." Shadow added.

"Remember the one we did in seventh grade?" Sonic grinned. "We were going so fast, we left a permanent mark on it! Let me see if I can find it."

Sonic jumped over the KEEP OUT signed barricades.

"Sonic, does "keep out" not mean anything to you?" Shadow questioned.

"Did curiosity kill the cat?" Sonic retorted. "It didn't, because Blaze is still alive!"

"I…!" Shadow cut himself off, face palming. "Fine, whatever."

Shadow hopped over the barricade with him and took a look around.

"Yes! It's still there!" Sonic cried giddily, pointing to the huge skid marks on the metal surface.

"And don't forget I won that race." Shadow reminded Sonic teasingly. "Because you were too busy playing "save the damsel in distress" with Amy."

"She was about to fall to her death!" Sonic protested. "And besides…that was the first time I met her. She was so shy and quiet back then…" his voice shrank to a whisper as he thought about his girlfriend.

Shadow smiled to himself at how smitten Sonic was after meeting Amy…

_**Flashback: Five Years Ago…**_

_The seventh grade boys and girls in Mr. Hatchet's period seven gym classed lined up before the annual "Gym Jungle" obstacle course for the second time in their middle school career. Among the class was Sonic, Shadow, and Flame. Sonic smirked as he whispered to Shadow and his cousin. _

"_Why did they name this thing "Gym Jungle"? It sounds more ridiculous than jungle gym."_

"_Hedgehog! Do you have something to share with the class?" the porcupine gym teacher Mr. Hatchet asked._

"_No, sir!" Sonic cried, saluting the gym teacher._

"_I'll have to make sure Coach Boom keeps an eye on you when you get into high school, speedy." Mr. Hatchet muttered. "Now, you've all looked at your times from last year on this obstacle course. The goal is to beat that record by at least ten seconds."_

_A pink hedgehog was rocking on her feet back and forth as she gazed at Sonic, Shadow, and Flame, the most popular guys at school. She turned away in shame._

They'd never talk to a bookworm like me. Especially Sonic…_ she thought sadly to herself._

"_Now," Mr. Hatchet continued. "I have ground rules that were not followed last year. There is absolutely no pushing, shoving, kicking, or any type of roughhousing. Is that understood?" he asked, looking directly at Sonic, Shadow, and Flame. _

"_Yes, sir!" everyone shouted. _

"_Okay then, take your marks!" Mr. Hatchet instructed._

_Everyone got in their starting positions like they do in track._

"_On your mark…get set…go!" Mr. Hatchet cried, clicking the timer. _

_Sonic, Shadow, and Flame took off with the rest of the class trailing behind. Flame does not have super speed like his cousin and Sonic, but he is pretty fast for a pyro kinetic. Sonic, Shadow, and Flame reached the potato sacks where they had to hop across._

"_Eat turf!" Sonic taunted, hopping ahead of his friends. _

"_Oh, no you don't!" Shadow hissed, speeding up._

_Flame, the calm one of the three, sweat dropped. "Oh come on, guys! It's a potato sack, give it a rest!"_

_After the three reached the end of the potato sack section, next was jump rope. They had to do thirty jumps before going on. Of course, Sonic and Shadow were speed jumping. Flame sighed as he did his thirty and moved on with his friends. The next part was stepping through car tires as fast as you could. This decreased Sonic and Shadow's speed a lot. Flame had no problem. Finally, after climbing several steps, it was time for the difficult section that was "life and death" for the seventh graders: the actual jungle gym. The boys sweat dropped as they stared at the bars of death._

"_Well, who wants to go first?" Flame asked, looking at the gravel beneath them. _

_They were several feet from the earth. Sonic bravely went first. Unfortunately, his arms didn't have the same speed as his feet, so Sonic took his sweet time getting across. Sonic ended up on the other ledge. From that point on, they had to run across the ledge to the slide and make a run for the finish line._

"_Since I'm a fair guy, I'll wait for you two to get across." Sonic called to his friends._

_Shadow smirked as he hung from the jungle gym. "Your mistake, Sonic."_

_Flame started across when Shadow was halfway through. Sonic looked behind Flame to see who was next, and to his surprise, he saw the timid Amy Rose behind him. Amy looked warily at the jungle gym and at the ground below. Amy didn't start across until after Flame made it through._

"_Alright! From here to the end, no mercy!" Sonic cried._

_The three ran across the ledge at a high speed. The vibrations frightened the pink hedgehog, and she lost her grip on the bars._

"_Ahhhhhhhhh!" Amy screamed. _

_Sonic's ears twitched, and he turned his head to see Amy falling. Sonic tried to turn around, which caused a loud skid and a permanent mark on the ledge. He jumped off the ledge and hurried at super-sonic speed to the bottom of the jungle gym, barely making it in time to catch Amy._

"_Whoa! That was a close one!" Sonic sighed._

_Amy looked up at Sonic, blushing a deep red._

"_T-thank you." she stammered. _

_Sonic was sub consciously staring into Amy's green eyes. "Do you want fries with that?" he asked a bit dazedly._

"_What?" Amy asked, confused._

"_Sonic! What happened?" Shadow called from the bottom of the slide._

_Sonic snapped out of it and put Amy down, scratching the back of his head._

_Amy twiddled her thumbs nervously. "That…was a very brave thing you did. I never thought someone as popular as you would take the time to rescue someone like me."_

_Sonic was surprised. "What do you mean, "someone like you"? I think you're pretty cool, Amy."_

He…he knows my name! _Amy cried to herself._

"_Sonic! Are we finishing the race or not?" Shadow's impatient voice asked._

_By then, the rest of the students made it to the jungle gym, so Sonic knew it was time to get moving._

"_Hang on tight." Sonic whispered, picking Amy up._

_With a squeal of shock from Amy, Sonic jumped back up to the ledge._

"_Well, talk to ya later." Sonic grinned, sliding down the slide._

_Amy stood there in shock for a while, but she snapped out of it and slid down the slide as well._

_Meanwhile, Shadow was ahead of Sonic due to his rescue mission. Shadow crossed the long rope that signaled the end of the obstacle course with Sonic and Flame bringing up the rear. _

"_I'm victorious!" Shadow said smugly. _

"_I rescued a damsel in distress! A very cute damsel! I earn some points for that!" Sonic insisted._

"_Heh, no way." Shadow smirked._

_While Shadow and Sonic were arguing, Amy was staring at her blue protector._

"_He said that I was cool…and cute!" Amy gushed quietly. "Me… a bookworm."_

_Meanwhile, Flame was talking to a red and black twin-tailed vixen who finished the course right after Amy. When Shadow and Sonic called him over, Flame smiled at the fox._

"_See ya later, Raven." he told her._

"_Dude, who was the chick?" Sonic asked, smirking at Shadow's cousin._

_Flame looked back at the girl. "Oh, just a friend." he replied._

_Shadow and Sonic knew better, and they began giving Flame a hard time._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sonic ran his hand across the skid mark, smiling softly. "It's a shame they're getting rid of this. There was so much history behind this thing. Besides, this gave the kids bragging rights that they race on the same obstacle course as Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Bragging rights? You mean loser rights." Shadow told him smugly. "I won that race, remember?"

"But I saved Amy. That's an automatic win for me." Sonic retorted.

Shadow sighed as he and Sonic left the middle school. "We've been through so much, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sonic replied softly. "That kinda makes us BFFs, right?"

"Nah, that's too gay." Shadow replied bluntly. "This makes us BRFs."

"BRFs? What does that stand for?" Sonic asked.

"Best Rivals Forever." Shadow grinned, holding a fist out.

Smirking, Sonic bumped Shadow's fist with his own.

"Well then BRF, let's see who can make it to Sweets and Treats Galore the fastest? I'm in the mood for something awesome." he challenged.

"In the mood for something awesome. hmm?" Shadow snickered. "Then you eating my dust will suit you well."

Shadow took off, and as promised, leaving a dust trail behind him.

"That was cheaper than your shoes!" Sonic cried, racing after him.

The two brother-like rivals sped away on another adventure, their everlasting bond created over the years remaining strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, what a great way to end 2011 and start 2012! Well, that's all for now! Flame has finally been introduced! So, what history have Flame and Raven had together? What's next for the LHNB crew? You'll find out in the next few chapters. I am sad to announce that LHNB is almost over. But don't fret! There may be a sequel. Remember…<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


	22. First Date

**Hey everyone! This is probably going to be the last fast update until summer, if this fic isn't completed before then, which it might. Speaking of which, I have a poll out. The question is whether I should write a sequel to LHNB or not. Be sure to vote, because I'm leaving it up to you! Please note that if you are not signed in to FF or an anonymous reader, you cannot vote. This would be a great time to get an account if you don't have one! You don't have to write stories to be on here. Some people get an account so they can read and review stories. Also, you can private message people, add your favorite stories and authors to your favorites list, and much more! Wow, I sound like one of those desperate infomercials. XD**

**Now, for those with accounts, I sent PMs earlier. Now to respond to my anons!**

_**THA FRY MAN: **__Thanks a bunch! Shadow and Sonic's relationship needed to be delved into a bit more. I mean, I would have felt awkward if I didn't elaborate, so you can thank Tay for that. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

_**Piercingblades: **__Aww, don't cry! I'm glad you love the chapters! I always aim to please. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Tay: **__Thanks! It was your idea, after all. I give credit where it's due, so thanks for choosing Shadow and Sonic. Everyone loved it, and I'm glad I was able to reveal the mysterious "friendly rivalry" relationship between Shadow and Sonic. Yeah, Sonic was sweet, wasn't he? What happened to him now, lol? And Shadow was a typical thirteen year old in that scene. Most guys that age only care about competition and sports, while girls start getting into guys, if they haven't already, lol. I would know. I have an older brother, and I was a seventh grader once, haha! Yeah, like I said in chapter one, Flame has a sweet and romantic personality. And is he the one Raven was looking at? Hmmm, maybe, maybe not. You'll have to wait and see. ;) Thanks for reviewing! :3_

_**Silverclaw: **__Thanks! And that's ok, sometimes I submit chapters without editing in a hurry, so I always have to go back and re-submit them, lol. Thanks for reviewing, though! :3_

_**Anonymous reviewer that did not leave a name to go by: **__Thanks! And yeah, that was a very heartwarming scene. Shadow couldn't do anything because at that age, his powers weren't stabilized, so he couldn't use them or else it could've had a deadly result. Yup, Sonic sure did save his butt, lol. Yeah, I know. And if you want to vote on my poll to see if I make a sequel or not, maybe you should get an account. Trust me, having an account is wayyyy easier. Also for the time being, you should have an anonymous name to go by. I know! You should join the "Claw" family! Rainclaw is pretty much the head of the family I'm just an honorary member, haha. If you decide to join, how about the name Ladyclaw if you're a girl. If you're a guy, how about Rockclaw? Well, Rockclaw is gender-neutral, so that can work for either gender. Sorry, I can't tell what your gender is, and I don't want to insult anyone. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Now, this chapter kind of continues from chapter 21, but only in the beginning. Oh, and did I forget to mention that chapter 19, 21 , and this chapter happened on the same Saturday? I did forget? Oops. ^.^'**

**Also, I have made some references from Sonic Underground, Sonic X, and Sonic Shorts Volume 2. Let's see if you Sonic fans can find them. :3**

**So, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22 First Date<strong>_

Sonic and Shadow raced to Sweets and Treats Galore, and the race resulted in a tie...again.

"Move out of the way!" Shadow growled. "I won this!"

Sonic and Shadow were snuck between the door, and Sonic wasn't letting him through anytime soon.

"No way, Racing Stripes! You can go back to the farm with the rest of your zebra friends!" Sonic cried.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"I don't know! Just let me through the door!"

Vanilla popped her head out of the kitchen and sweat dropped at the haughty hedgehogs.

"If you boys stop fighting, then everything you want today is on the house." Vanilla called to them.

Sonic and Shadow immediately ceased their fighting and somehow squeezed through the door at the same time. Vanilla sighed in relief as the two quietly sat down.

"Okay, boys. What would you like?" Vanilla asked.

"I'll take two Chilidog Delights! Double the spicy!" Sonic grinned.

"A Neapolitan sundae will be all for me, thank you." Shadow told Vanilla politely.

Vanilla giggled at the two hedgies. "Cream and Amy are lucky girls."

"Speaking of Cream, do you know what she'll be doing after she comes back from shopping?" Shadow asked curiously.

Vanilla looked at Shadow as if he were a three-headed alien. "I take that back, Cream is not a lucky girl."

Even Sonic face palmed at Shadow.

"What?" Shadow asked, getting a little frustrated. "Was there something I missed?"

"Dude, why do you think Amy and Blaze took Cream shopping? You two have a date tonight!" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow's eyes widened. "Oh, shit!"

Shadow took out his wallet to make sure he had the lifesaver for the date he planned for Cream. He sighed in relied when his fingers ran across two movie tickets.

"Now I know why Raven called you a "loony nut" when you two were going out." Sonic muttered.

"She called me a _what_?"

"Never mind! Ms. Vanilla, can we have our desserts pronto?" Sonic asked Cream's mother.

"Of course, sweetie. I'll be back." Vanilla replied, hurrying into the kitchen.

Sonic drummed his fingers against the table. "Shadow, you've gotten a little rusty with the ladies."

Even Shadow couldn't argue with him there.

"In more ways than one." Sonic added, smirking.

Now Shadow could argue.

"You cannot talk! When the last time you kissed Amy?" Shadow asked shamelessly.

Sonic counted his fingers. "Er, April Fool's Day?"

"And what a fool you are." Shadow sneered. " I kissed Cream Tuesday. Nyah, nyah, I win."

Vanilla returned with the sweets and meats before Sonic could rebut.

"Eat up!" Vanilla smiled.

Sonic inhaled his Chilidog Delights before Shadow could eat a spoonful of his sundae.

"I'm waaaaaaaaaiiiiiiting!" Sonic taunted.

Shadow scowled. "Why you cocky little-"

"Eat, or I finna flip this table!" Sonic interrupted him.

Shadow muttered obscenities under his breath as he quickly ate his food. Sonic started to whistle the Jeopardy theme song.

Shadow finished, and before Shadow could beat the crap out of his blue rival, Sonic slapped down some money for Shadow to pay and fled.

"Later!" Sonic called to him.

Shadow quickly paid Vanilla and left for home to prepare for his date with Cream.

* * *

><p>After the shopping trip, Amy and Blaze decided to stay over at Cream's house before she went on her date.<p>

"I'm nervous, you guys." Cream whined. "What if I mess up?"

Amy scoffed. "Unless you're a chilidog loving hedgehog, you cannot mess up a date. Dates are fun! There is nothing to worry about. You know, when Sonic asked me out on our first date my freshman year, I wasn't the cheery confident girl I am today. Hell, for most of my life, I was the shy bookworm."

"No way, really?" Cream asked, surprised.

"I remember that." Blaze smirked. "You first met Sonic on that gym obstacle course, right?"

Amy nodded, smiling dreamily. "Yeah, that was the best day ever."

"So, what happened when Sonic asked you out?" Cream queried.

"I was just as nervous as you were. At that time, I had to ask Rouge for date help, and she told me that exact thing I'm telling you."

"...that unless you're a chilidog loving hedgehog, you cannot mess up a date?" Cream repeated.

"No, not that part!" Amy laughed. "The part about how dates are fun and that there's nothing to worry about. Rouge and Knuckles were the first to become a couple in our circle of friends, so naturally she knew a lot by the time Sonic asked me out. All she did was be herself and they had a wonderful time."

Cream smiled, fully trusting Amy. "Okay."

Amy checked her watch. "You'd better go and change into that cute new outfit of yours. It's four thirty, and Blaze and I still have to do your hair and makeup."

Nodding, Cream grabbed the hanger and ran into the bathroom. Minutes later, Cream walked back in wearing her brand new white sundress with magenta, yellow, and purple floral designs. The dress had then straps, and it came to right below her knees. Along with the dress, Cream had magenta ballet flats on.

Amy whistled in approval. "If that doesn't spell hot, then Sonic is a vegetarian!"

Cream blushed and giggled as she walked towards her friends.

"That dress is perfect for May." Blaze grinned.

Amy looked outside and frowned at the clouds. "It sure doesn't look like May outside. Oh well, it's sixty degrees outside. Just wear that little jacket that came with the dress when you leave."

"But first, we have to do your hair and makeup." Blaze grinned, getting out a curling iron.

Amy whipped out an array of eyeshadow; and lip gloss, smirking. "It's time that my clown makeup training was put to good use!"

"Nooo!" Cream cried.

Amy laughed wholeheartedly. "I'm kidding! Now, let's finish you up before Shadow comes!"

Cream sweat dropped as Amy and Blaze sinisterly towered over her with their equipment.

_**Twenty Minutes Later...**_

"Oh, Cream! You're so smexy!" Amy gushed.

Blaze ironed Cream's still brown-dyed hair so that the top hung straight and the ends curled. Amy spread gold eyeshadow on Cream's eyelids, applied mascara on her eyelashes, and flawlessly coated her lips with cinnamon bun flavored lip gloss.

"Smexy? Really? That's so 2010. Who says that anymore?" Blaze asked, rolling her eyes.

"The cool people do, that's who!" Amy snapped.

Before Blaze could reply, the doorbell rang.

"Ugh, it's five already? Jeez, Shadow, you could have left us five more minutes to fawn over your girlfriend." Amy muttered.

"I think that's his job, Amy." Blaze pointed out.

Cream grabbed her short white linen jacket and purse. "Well, bye you guys!" Cream called to them excitedly.

Amy and Blaze waved goodbye as she rushed downstairs to the front door. She opened the door to find Shadow. He was wearing his leather jacket, a grey and black polo shirt tucked into denim jeans. Black Converse accessorized his feet instead of his usual Air Shoes.

"Hey, Cream. Are you ready to-" Shadow cut himself off as he stared at his girlfriend.

"Too much?" Cream nervously asked, tugging at her dress.

"No...not for dinner and a movie." Shadow assured her, still checking her out.

Shadow had his motorcycle waiting for the two of them, so he led her to his ride.

"Can you handle this in a dress?" Shadow smirked, handing her his own helmet and jacket.

"I can handle anything that comes my way." Cream replied, grinning.

Shadow roared his motorcycle to life, and his foot slammed on the gas pedal. The two zoomed off to their first destination: Benihana.

* * *

><p>"Konbanwa, yookoso Benihana!" a green crocodile greeted as Cream and Shadow entered the Japanese restaurant.<p>

Shadow's eyes widened. "...Vector?"

Vector "eeped" in slight embarrassment. "Yo, Shadow! Long time no see, pal!"

Cream's eyes widened in recognition. "I remember you! You hit on my mother all the time when you used to work at Sweets and Treats Galore."

"Cream! Ixnay on the ittinghay!" Vector hissed.

"Vector, what are you doing working at a Japanese restaurant of all places?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As you probably know, Espio works here, so he set me up for a job. I've been here for about a year and a half now." Vector explained.

"Funny, that's how long it's been since I came here." Shadow said.

"So, I assume you're Shadeam party of two?" Vector asked.

"Damnit, not you too!" Shadow moaned.

"Hey, you gotta admit, that fan name is catchy. Follow me." Vector replied.

He led them to their seats. "What would you like to start off with to drink?"

"Green tea." Shadow immediately replied.

"Same for me." Cream said.

"Alright. Your chef will be out soon, so be sure to look at the specials we have."

With that, Vector whisked off to make their tea.

"Wow, this place is so cool." Cream sighed. "This is only my second time here. The first time was on a cruise."

"I knew you would like it." Shadow whispered.

Cream's face turned cherry red as he leaned his face closer to hers.

Suddenly, two green teas were slammed on the table with Vector shouting "Aha! To get through tight spaces, press the circle button to slide!"

Shadow and Cream stared at Vector, wide-eyed.

"And that's what got you fired from Sweets and Treats Galore." Cream told him.

"Sorry, force of habit. I've been playing my PlayStation too much." Vector admitted.

"Well, we're ready to order." Shadow sighed. "I'll have the Hibachi Steak."

"I'll have the Splash 'n Meadow." Cream said.

"Okay then." Vector replied, scribbling that done. "Your chef will be out in a few minutes."

The said chef came out with his cart of food and supplies. This time, Shadow flat out face palmed. Their chef was Knuckles.

"Okay, is the whole Chaotix here or something?" he asked.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Our group name dissolved a long time ago. However, Mighty and Espio do work here."

"Wow, I didn't know you worked here." Cream said, smiling.

Knuckled smiled back. "Yup. I may not look like it, but I'm a master at cooking...and knives. Espio taught me all the tricks."

"I wouldn't trust you and Espio with knives if this were World War Three!" Shadow cut in.

Knuckles scoffed. "Hey, I'm not that mean."

Cream giggled at the banter.

"So, it's a Splash 'n Meadow and Hibachi Steak, right?" Knuckles specified.

"That's right." Shadow replied.

"Alright then! Then it's time to Benihana!" Knuckles grinned.

Knuckled took out his utensils and began flipping them around, almost like juggling, but better. Cream stared in awe. Meanwhile, the said Mighty brought out their Benihana soup and Benihana salad that came with the meals. After Knuckles was done with his introduction, Cream clapped, beaming.

"So cool!" she gushed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Knuckles smirked.

As Knuckles prepared the meal with awesome tricks, Shadow was pouting.

_Wish I had some kitchen utensils to throw around._ he sulked.

Meanwhile, Vector and Mighty were spying on Shadow, Cream, and Knuckles.

"It looks like Knuckles came ahead in this round." Mighty joked.

"Yeah, if this keeps up, he might give Shadow some competition." Vector added.

The two laughed as they continued to watch the couple.

* * *

><p>"This is delicious!" Cream gushed.<p>

Shadow and Cream were finishing up their meals while Knuckles prepared to leave their table.  
>"Thanks." Knuckles replied. "Well, you two were my last table for the day. Rouge and I have a date tonight at a basketball game, so I gotta fly. Later!"<p>

Knuckled wheeled his cart back to the kitchen after Cream waved goodbye and Shadow gave a parting nod.

Cream was all smiles after her food was eaten. "Ahh! Thanks for the meal, Shadow. I loved it!"

Shadow slowly grinned. "Yeah? I didn't need any knives or cooking skills to satisfy you?"

"Of course not!" Cream replied. "You have many talents of your own that I admire the most."

"Really? And what is that?" Shadow smirked as he scooted his chair closer to hers.

"It's a secret, Hisoka." Cream giggled.

Shadow leaned his head in towards hers until their foreheads were touching. "Could it be my romantic skills?"

"Maybe." Cream replied coyly.

"Aha! To get through tight spaces, press the circle button to- mmph!" Vector's voice was muffled by Mighty's hand.

"...let's get outta here before Vector pops a blood vessel." Shadow whispered.

"I second that." Cream whispered back.

Shadow paid for the meal with cash and put it in the restaurant's checkbook.

"Bye!" Cream called to Vector and her new acquaintance Mighty.

"See ya!" Mighty replied, his hand still covering Vector's mouth.

"What's next?" Cream asked as she hopped back on Shadow's motorcycle.

"We're going to see a movie." Shadow replied.

"Ooh, really? What's the name of it?" Cream asked, beaming.

"You'll have to wait and see." Shadow smirked.

Shadow revved up his bike and sped towards the Central Circle Movie Theater

* * *

><p>Shadow parked his motorbike in the parking lot and helped Cream off.<p>

"Now, look at the theatrical posters on this wall. The flashiest, most cliché looking poster is the movie we're seeing." Shadow grinned.

Cream studied the posters on the wall outside the theater. "Hmm...Oh, I know! We're seeing New Year's Eve!" she cried, pointing to the poster.

"Right." Shadow smirked. "Get ready for a lot of cheesy romance and a corny, straightforward plot. An appropriate theme for a first date, am I right?"

Cream laughed. "Yeah!"

Shadow took Cream's hand, and together they walked inside the movie complex.

During the movie, Cream giggled at the ridiculous scenes, like when Tess and Grace made the bet on whose baby will be born first. Cream and the rest of the audience burst out laughing when Jensen was slapped by Laura. Cream had to cover her eyes when Kim's daughter Hailey raised her shirt and shouted "This is not a training bra!"

"And this is not Girls Gone Wild!" Kim cried.

Shadow laughed at that scene. He has a weird sense of humor.

However, when Hailey and her boyfriend Seth kissed, it reminded Cream of Shadow and herself. They were young people in love. Shadow sneakily put his arm around Cream, squeezing her shoulder. Cream grinned from ear to ear as she sipped on her blue raspberry Icee. During the scene were Jensen was singing, Cream began swaying to the rhythm. She knew Jensen was played by Jon Bon Jovi, so she was hooked.

After the movie, Cream was in a "lovey-dovey" mood. Surprisingly, so was Shadow.

"That was the worst movie ever." Cream said dreamily.

"I know, right?" Shadow said in a daze. "But it was proven cheesily romantic."

"Yeah, that's a good thing." Cream replied.

Suddenly, a raindrop plopped on Cream's nose.

Cream looked up to the still clouded sky as more rain began to fall.

"No...not like this! Not like this!" Cream cried, looking down at her white dress.

Shadow quickly took off his leather jacket and draped it over his girlfriend.

"We have to get you out of the rain." he told her.

Shadow grabbed Cream's hand and ran over to his motorcycle. Instead of driving back, he Chaos Controlled back to Cream's house.

"Wow...that was quick." Cream giggled.

Before Cream could do anything else, Shadow leaned down and kissed her. With the rain pouring down their faces, this all seemed like a dream. When Shadow pulled away, he smiled softly.

"So I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Yes." Cream replied.

After making sure Cream got inside her house safely, Shadow Chaos Controlled himself and his bike home.

As soon as Cream stepped inside her room, Amy and Blaze pounced on her.

"Give me details! And don't leave a single one out!" Amy cried.

"Whoa! You two are still here? It's nine o'clock!" Cream gasped.

"Psh, how could we go home?" Blaze asked. " I wanna know what happened too!"

Cream sighed happily. "Well, it's a long story..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations<strong>_

_**Konbanwa: Good evening**_

_**Yookoso: Welcome to…**_

**Aww! Their first date was a success. By the way, I only like New Year's Eve because my secret husband Jon Bon Jovi is in it. XD Don't forget to vote on my poll. You guys decide if I make a sequel or not. Remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Next up for LHNB: Prom! So until then, ja ne! :3**

**PRK**


	23. Prom and Everything In Between

**Hey guys! I had no idea that Martin Luther King's Day was this week. Go figure. Anyways, let's take a moment to honor him. The prom chapter is the longest chapter as of now, and I dedicate the awesomeness to the more awesome Martin Luther King Jr. I sent PMs to those with accounts. Now, to respond to my anons, those who have the PM feature denied on their profile, and people who didn't sign in. *raises eyebrows at Fire Ice and snowcones* I love you!**

**kanyir the dark elf-hog: **_There may be a sequel. I really want to make one now. And a 3DS? I want one! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Zebsolo: **_:D Tomato, tomahto on the movie, Zeb. XD When did three get into hostage? Where did his parents go wrong? Yes! Take her there! And try to impress her with fancy knives like Knuckles! No, don't do it. Knives are for cutting food, not people. That's my new slogan. Huzzah! Ooh, I love blue Fun Dip! And gimme those sticks...I mean compressed sugar! Eh, Coke's not one of my faves. It's all about Sprite. Three is one messed up puppy. Personally, I blame the rap music. :D Yeah, try being a sophomore (if you're not one already). Sophomore year for me right now is a nooo! Yup, Flame is totally swagging. Yeah, if I said that in real life, I would so weird, so be thankful that I can type it, lol. It's probably on eBay by now, so buy it! Nuuu! Shot him in the knee? Not cool! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Fire Ice and Snowcones aka my wonderful Fics-chan: **_Nooo! He's mine! Our child's name is Levi Anthony III! Thanks a bunch! And I don't know when I'll update that. Like I told Green Silk Dress, I have a huge writer's block! Wahh. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Tay: **_Seventh grade... so many memories. Ha, lol! The feeling's mutual with the older brother! I wish that would happen to me too. Unfortunately, we've been having snow in my home, so rain is a no-go. And I'm single. I'm just too busy to actually make a move. I wanna be lazy and have the guy do it for me! Wahhhh! Anyways, everyone who likes Sonic is a real Sonic fan. Someone who does research on all the characters 24/7 and own all the Sonic shirts, plushies, hats, and games are what I called people who are obsessed. The first and third ones are right. Yes, Vector hitting on Vanilla was in Sonic X, but the major one was Mighty telling Vector that Knuckles came ahead in that round, then Vector replying with "If this keeps up he'll give Shadow some competition". Although, in the original, Charmy told Vector Knuckles came ahead, and Shadow's name was actually Tails. Gosh, I love that scene. Yup, she sure is! I wish I went to prom as a freshman. Wahh! :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**THA FRY MAN: **_Thanks! Yeah, I felt that adding them in would give them more of an "I'm normal too" personality instead of the "I'm mean and strong" edge they get all the time. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Silverclaw: **_I'll have to ask Rainclaw. I thought I did, but only Rainclaw can tell me. And I can't resist those eyes! Nooo! *melts* Thanks for reviewing! :3\_

**Shadow12517: **_Thanks! :D A slight fan s good enough for me, haha! Yeah, Shadow kind of is, but don't forget about Rouge and Omega. He trusts them a lot. There just might be a sequel. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Now, it's time for prom and everything in between! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23 Prom and Everything In Between<strong>_

The month of May is the busiest time of year for the students at Station Square High. The relaxing Saturday May first is over, and the school year is almost finished. SATs, ACTs, ECAs, AP exams, and BRIs are all the rage as the students prepare for their final tests of the year. The freshmen are chilling, the sophomores are preparing for PSATs, the juniors are stressed with SATs and the seniors are writing their final papers, taking all sorts of tests, not to mention college entry exams. However, in the midst of this chaos, there is one day set aside where the juniors, seniors, and very few brave sophomores and freshmen in SSH can get together and have fun. That day, is prom.

One day, Shadow strolled to the library to check out a book dealing with many types of love. He decided to write his senior paper on the boundless emotion. His inspiration was Cream herself, how she changed his views on romance and many other things. Shadow was snapped out of his thoughts when he spotted Tails, Cream, and Cosmo studying senior-based material.

"Hey, what are you guys up too?" Shadow asked, leaning over Cream's shoulder.

He noticed that she was studying out of a physics book... a science way beyond the freshmen biology class. He then saw that Cosmo was studying Calculus, and Tails Chemistry.

"What's going on here? Don't you three have finals to study for your own grade level?" Shadow asked.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Please, I learned this stuff in fourth grade. Besides, I am in the IB program like you, Shadow. Don't forget, I'm graduating early with you."

Shadow looked at Cosmo for her explanation.

"I tested out of pre-calculus." Cosmo said plainly.

Knowing she was right, Shadow finally turned to Cream.

"Remember when my schedule kept changing in the early spring?" Cream asked.

"Yeah...?" Shadow replied.

"Well, I was moving up to higher level classes." Cream explained. "In fact, I have you physics teacher, Mr. Gordon. We have some interesting discussions revolving around you."

Shadow sweat dropped. "Well, good luck studying, you guys."

Before Shadow could leave, Tails asked one more thing. "Hey Shads, what are you writing your senior paper over? Mine is over the meaning of life."

Shadow looked at Cream then back down, blushing slightly. Tails and Cosmo slowly grinned while Cream remained oblivious.

"Never mind, Shadow. I have a pretty good idea."

Smiling in relief, Shadow hugged Cream goodbye and walked over to the romance section of the library to begin his research.

* * *

><p>Later that week, Amy Rose's voice came over the intercom during the last few minutes of tenth period.<p>

"Good afternoon, panthers!" her cheerful voice began. "I'm Amy Rose, president of the Special Events Committee. I have an important announcement involving the greatest event of the year! Prom tickets are on sale now! I'm sore some of you saw the stands during your lunch periods. You will see me, Skye the Light Vixen, Espio the Chameleon, Raven the Dark Vixen, and Sonic the Hedgehog selling them outside the cafeteria."

"Hey! I never agreed to this!" Sonic cried from his classroom.

"And if Sonic doesn't show up to help sell tickets, I will unleash a world of pain on him" Amy continued happily.

Sonic sank in his chair.

"The theme of this year's prom goes out to everyone in this school! You guessed it, the theme of this year's prom is Love Has No Boundaries! Couples of all shapes and sizes come together to celebrate diversity! The most unusual, most unique couple at prom will be crowned Prom King and Prom Queen. Cast in your votes during prom! Remember, be who you want to be, and don't let anyone stop you! I'm looking forward to seeing everyone at prom at the Station Square River Walk May 26th! Thank you for your attention."

Cream grinned as she packed up her stuff.

_I wonder if Shadow will ask me to prom..._ Cream wondered dreamily.

After school, when Shadow was walking Cream home, he brought up the library incident.

"Why were you studying all of that senior material?" he asked. "You didn't test out of that many classes. I mean, you can't graduate yet anyhow."

"Why, am I not smart enough to test out?" Cream countered.

Shadow sighed, rubbing his temple. "I'm not saying that at all. It just...seems a little weird."

"Unusual, you mean?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, that."

The two walked in silence until they reached Cream's house.

"Catch ya later, my Creampuff." Shadow said, smirking slightly.

He kissed Cream on the cheek and used Chaos Control. Cream didn't get his slightly insulting pet name until he was long gone.

"Wait a second! I'm not a creampuff!" Cream cried, huffing.

She walked in her house as she giggled.

* * *

><p>Cream looked at the clock later that week as she waited for the day to end. It was Friday, and her final exam of the school was finished. Next up for everyone was prom! Cream tapped her fingers on the desk, anxious to get out of there. Finally, the clock struck three and the hallways were flooded with students. Before Cream could leave however, her physics teacher, Mr. Gordon, stopped her.<p>

"Yes?" she asked.

"I made sure your exam was the first graded." the squirrel said happily. "And so did every other teacher you have. Congratulations Cream, you are officially able to-"

The noise from the students drowned out Cream and Mr. Gordon, but the look on Cream's face said it all.

"Shadow will be proud of you." Mr. Gordon finished as the students left the hallway.

"Yes, I'm sure he will! Thank you, Mr. Gordon!" Cream cried.

She squeezed her teacher in a hug, and he looked down at her in surprise.

"Don't thank me. I should thank you. You're the first freshman to ever take my class, and the other academic classes you have." he said, patting her head.

Cream released Mr. Gordon from the hug, and her grin was a mile wide.

"I have to get going now. Thank you, Mr. Gordon!"

Cream hurried to her locker. When she put in the combination and opened it, a folded piece of ivory paper fell out. Curious, Cream unfolded the assumed note.

_Dear Cream,_

_Meet me in the south gym after school. I have something I need you to see. ;)_

_Shadow_

_P.S. Cream, this section is me, Sonic. Shadow wants you to see his d_

The P.S. ended there with a bunch of scribbles, so Cream assumed Shadow and Sonic tussled. Giggling, Cream put the note in her backpack and finished up at her locker. She almost skipped to the south gym. When Cream arrived, Shadow wasn't in there.

"I must have beaten him here." Cream concluded. "Oh well, might as well wait."

"Not for long." a deep voice said.

Cream looked at the black and red hedgehog and shrieked in surprise.

"Gosh, you scared me!" Cream cried.

"That's the marvel of Chaos Control." Shadow smirked.

Cream took note of Shadow holding a hanger with a bag covering the presumed clothing.

"What was it that you wanted to show me?" Cream asked. "It better not be your dick."

Shadow's face fumed. "I'm going to kill Sonic for writing that!"

"Well, what is it?" Cream pressed, giggling.

"I need your opinion on something." he murmured.

Shadow took off the bag, revealing a black tuxedo with a gold, sparkling bow tie.

"It's very handsome. Gold is one of my favorite colors, too. Why?" Cream asked.

"I thought this would be the best place to wear it." Shadow replied.

He took two tickets out of his pocket and held them in front of his girlfriend. Cream looked up at Shadow with joy present in her eyes.

"Cream, will you go to prom with me?" Shadow asked.

"Yes!" Cream cried, suffocating Shadow in a hug.

"Cream... can't... breathe..." Shadow gasped.

Cream let Shadow go.

"Sorry, but I'm so happy. I never thought a freshman like me would be good enough to go to prom with."

Shadow was surprised. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't want anyone else but you. I promise to make this the greatest prom of your life."

"Pinky swear?" Cream asked, holding out the said finger.

Shadow smirked as he hooked his pinky with hers. "Pinky swear."

Prom was scheduled for Saturday May 26th, 2012. After that, May 29th would be graduation for the class of 2012. That only leaves three days for Shadow to say goodbye. Or will it be goodbye...?

* * *

><p>The week of prom was a hectic one. Prom dresses were being bought, tuxes were rented, and corsages were made. Sonic ended up selling tickets with Amy, the thought of what Amy would do to him haunting his dreams. However, not everyone was hyped up about prom. In fact, when the girls went to buy dresses, Raven was bummed out.<p>

"What's the matter. Raven?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know why I'm even here. I have no one to go to prom with. Who would want to go with a monster?" Raven sighed.

"Nonsense, Raven." Cosmo told her. "You're no monster."

"And besides, you have us! In our group, there is no third wheel!" Amy declared.

"And why are you so sure that you won't be asked?" Rouge questioned slyly.

Raven shrugged. "Cuz prom is in a week."

"Who knows? Miracles do happen." Cream added.

Skye patted Raven's shoulder. "Yeah. Don't count yourself out yet."

Amy pulled out a dress, looked at Raven, back at the dress, and grinned evilly.

"Hey Rae, come here." she called to Raven.

"What?" Raven asked, suspicious of Amy's diabolical glint in her eyes.

Blaze and Rouge pushed Raven at Amy, and she pushed the defenseless girl into the dressing room with the dress.

"I'm not letting you out until you try it on!" Amy called to Raven.

"Gosh, what the hell is it...okay, no! This has too much color! You know I hate bright colors!" Raven wailed from the locked room.

"At least give it a chance!" Amy replied.

"Ugh, fine..."

Cream giggled and high-fived Amy.

Meanwhile, while the girls were in their usual antics, the guys were chilling over at Shadow's house. There was a not so new guest with them that afternoon.

"Why didn't you tell me you came back?" Shadow asked somewhat harshly.

Eighteen year old Flame the Hedgehog shrugged. "I didn't even know you all went here until Amy made that announcement several days ago."

"Oh please, this is the only high school in the-"

"Yo, Flame, long time no see!" Sonic interrupted, grinning at his old friend. "It's been four years!

"Yeah! I've missed studying with you." Tails added.

"How long have you been here at SSH?" Espio asked curiously.

"Er, four months."

"Four months?" Shadow cried. "You've been here for the entire semester and we haven't seen a trace of you? I can't believe you never turned up."

"I can't believe you've been here the whole time." Silver said.

"I can't believe that you're taller than Shadow." Tails added.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" Sonic cried happily.

Everyone stared at Sonic and took a couple of scoots backwards.

"Look cuz, it wasn't like I was trying to hide from you or anything." Flame pointed out calmly. "I would have been ecstatic if I saw you. I know how my disappearance hurt you, and I'm sorry."

"What made you disappear?" Knuckles asked. "I mean, you left without a trace."

Flame exhaled through his nose. "Someone killed my mother on a business trip in Green Hill."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"You mean Aunt Sadie is-?"

"Yes. She's gone, Shadow." Flame said sadly. "I left to find my mother's murderer. I didn't want to drag you into this Shadow, because that same murderer was linked to the death of Maria."

Shadow clenched his fists in anger. "Why didn't you involve me?"

"Because I knew you would go as crazy as hell and destroy everything in your path." Flame answered plainly.

Shadow crossed his arms and pouted, secretly knowing he was right.

"For four years, I tracked the murderer down. All the clues I had was the pistol trashed at my mother's house and a strand of hair. Long story short, it turns out the murderer was in G.U.N."

Shadow's eyes widened, Espio nodded in recognition, and everyone else looked confused.

"G.U.N.? What's that?" Sonic asked.

"Guardian Units of Nations military organization." Shadow replied. "They specialize in political affairs, the military itself, and projects in space. My human friend Maria's grandfather was involved in the space projects. He dies in space while Maria was down here, and then she was mysteriously stabbed to death. Before her death, she made me promise to control my powers."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you, Shadow." Flame sighed. "Anyways, I never knew the traitor's name, only that he wanted to get rid of everything connected to the death of Professor Gerald Robotnik, which is why he killed Maria, my mother, and almost me. I came back here after he had been imprisoned and went back to school as my mother would have wanted."

Everyone was silent.

"...I'm sorry for chewing you out." Shadow apologized. "I had no idea."

"It's fine." Flame smiled. "I only wish I told my girlfriend I was leaving. She probably thinks of me as an ex now."

Knuckles nudged Sonic in the stomach, and he immediately took out his phone.

"Hey Flamey-kins, do remember this person?" Sonic asked, showing him a picture.

Flame looked at the photo, his eyes widening. "I can't believe it! That's-"

"Well, as you know, our senior prom is this Saturday. The love of your life will most likely be there. You wouldn't want to disappoint, would you?" Sonic continued.

"But it's been so long since I've seen her." Flame sighed. "She might not remember what I even look like."

"She's like an elephant, Flame." Shadow smirked. "She never forgets anything. I would know."

Flame slowly smiled. "Okay. I trust you all. So, what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Cream spent the rest of the afternoon at Amy's house. Cream was plopped on Amy's bed, staring at the ceiling while Amy was in the kitchen making snacks.<p>

_I still can't believe Amy was shy when she first met Sonic._ Cream thought. _Amy is so confident and strong, she even has Sonic tamed. _

"Cream!" Amy called cheerfully.

Amy walked in her room with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. "I baked your favorites!"

"Amy, I need to talk to you." Cream said.

Amy looked at her friend in surprise and sat down, laying the cookies on her nightstand. "Okay, let's talk then."

"After you met Sonic, how did you break out of your shy shell?" Cream asked.

Amy smiled somewhat sadly. "I didn't. After I met Sonic the first time, I didn't see him again during middle school. I was saddened, and I went back to my insecure composure. However," she grinned. "I met him again in ninth grade. Unfortunately, it wasn't as masculine as last time."

"Tell me what happened!" Cream begged.

Amy laughed. "Okay Cream, but get ready for a gut-wrenching laugh."

_**Flashback: Amy's Freshman Year**_

_Amy looked down as she entered Station Square High for the first time. There were so many people, and she felt very vulnerable. The sound of shouts and laughs were picked up as Amy's ear twitched. Looking around, she spotted a cobalt hedgehog and a black and red hedgehog._

"_Oh man, Shads! I had no idea you were going out with a sixth grader!" the blue hedgie laughed._

"_Stuff it, Faker!" the other hedgie snapped._

_Amy thought the two looked familiar, but she gave it no thought. Amy dropped her gaze an continued her journey into her new high school. _

_During science class, the biology teacher Mr. Owens asked Amy and another kid named Robert to go to the Science Boards' room and fill up a tub full of water balloons for their ice-breaker lab to get to know everyone. Of course, Robert was one of the "bad" kids, so he ditched Amy to skip class. Amy was left to fill up all the water balloons and carry them back.. As she was walking back, she heard the voices from earlier._

"_Damnit, Shadow! Give me back my chilidog!" the voice of the blue hedgehog cried._

_Amy's eyes widened at the name Shadow, but she still couldn't remember who he or the blue hedgehog was._

_Shadow sharply turned a corner and spotted Amy and her water balloons. He immediately recognized her from middle school._

Maybe this will be a win-win situation for me and Sonic._ Shadow thought, smirking. He stood in front of her._

_Amy was baffled. "What are you-?"_

"_Shh!" Shadow hissed. _

_Amy saw the blue speedster turn the corner. He grinned when he saw a motionless Shadow._

"_You tired out on me already?" he asked cockily._

_The blue hedge charged towards Shadow, eager to get his chilidog back. At the perfect timing, Shadow leaped into the air, causing him to collide with Amy and fall onto the floor. The water balloons all went up into the air, and they all came falling on them_

"_Later, Sonic!" Shadow sneered, dashing away._

Sonic!_ Amy cried in her head._

_Sonic screamed like a little girl as the balloons exploded around him. He grabbed Amy and used her for shelter._

"_Hey! Sonic, cut it out!" Amy cried as the balloons drenched her as well._

_Sonic's eyes widened at her voice._

"_Amy...Amy Rose?" he asked, releasing Amy._

"_You're Sonic, the one I met in seventh grade during that obstacle course."_

"_Yes! I remember you!" Sonic grinned._

_Amy rolled over so that she was off of Sonic and laying her on her back. "Yeah, but now I have no water balloons, and I'm soaked."_

"_That's no biggie." Sonic said, getting up._

_After helping Amy up, he ran around her at a supersonic speed. The air that was produced made her skirt rise, so Amy quickly held it down with her hands as she dried off. Sonic stopped his mini tornado minutes later. _

"_See? All dry." Sonic smiled._

_Amy blushed at his smile._

"_Now, how about I help you get more balloons and I'll walk you back to class." Sonic suggested._

"_That would be...lovely." Amy replied, her blush deepening. _

* * *

><p>"Wow! That was so cool!" Cream gushed. "It's like a fairytale reawakening. I wish Shadow and I had a graceful meeting and uniting like that."<p>

Amy put her hand on Cream's shoulder. "No you don't. You never want to meet your soulmate the same way as everyone else. What fun would that be? Yes, you and Shadow had some ups and downs, but isn't that what makes us people?"

"You're right." Cream smiled. "I'm glad you told me this story. I feel so much better about love than I did."

"Same for me." Amy said. "You have taught us quite a bit about love as well. In fact, that's what Shadow wrote his senior paper over."

Cream's eyes widened. "Really? He did?"

Amy grinned. "Yup. He told me not to tell you, but he should know me better by now. To be specific, he wrote about how love has changed over the centuries, and how it changed himself. He didn't mention your name directly, but he has certainly hinted at it."

"Wow, how did you find out all of this?" Cream asked, beaming.

"We have the same AP English class of course. We peer edited our papers." Amy replied.

Cream reached over, grabbed a still warm cookie, and began to giddily munch on it.

_I'm so glad Shadow wrote his paper about love, because ironically, that's what I wrote my paper about too._

* * *

><p>Exactly five days later, it was Saturday May 26th, prom day! Cream, Amy, Blaze, Cosmo, Rouge, Skye, and even Raven were jumping in excitement as they got ready in Skye and Raven's house.<p>

"We have to hurry, girls!" Amy called over the noise. "We have hair appointments at three, and prom is at seven! So, lay all of your stuff out now so when we get back from the salon, we can just hop in our dresses and meet the guys at the entrance."

Meanwhile, the guys were at their own respective houses, making sure they had their corsages and their prom tickets. God knows how guys forget all that stuff.

Chaos and hilarity was ensued when Sonic called Shadow and asked if wearing his chilidog suit from Christmas would be appropriate attire. Of course, Shadow called Sonic a nut and hung up the phone. However, not everyone was happy that day. There are two specific hedgehogs that belonged to Hydro City High that were plotting and scheming.

"This is it, Scourge! This is our chance to get revenge on Shadow." Mephiles told his green partner in crime.

"How are we even going to get inside their prom?" Scourge asked the grey and black hedgehog.

"We'll see when we get there." Mephiles replied. "All I know is that we have to get Shadow back at humiliating me and the Hydro City football team. All because a freshman girl sent him a "vibe". That's the most embarrassing reason for us to lose."

"Yeah! Because of that prick, all five of my girlfriends broke up with me!" Scourge declared.

"I could care less about your sex life, Scourge. Now, let's get our camouflage on and get outta here. We have a prom to crash."

* * *

><p>At seven sharp, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and a surprise guest were waiting outside the beautifully decorated Station Square River Walk. There is an average sized building sitting on the Lazy River, and an outside deck where you can gaze out on the lake and downtown Station Square. Cars were parked everywhere, and many couples were entering the building. Sonic began to tap his foot impatiently at five after seven.<p>

"This is ludicrous!" Sonic huffed. "The girls complain about us guys being late, and we're on time for the first time and they aren't even here!"

At that moment, a limo pulled up to the river walk entrance, and the driver parked the vehicle and opened the door for the passengers. Out from the limo came Cream, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Cosmo, Skye, and Raven. They all had different hairstyles, some curled, some straight, some crinkled, and some wavy, but their dresses stole the show.

Cream's dress was a glittering gold, matching Shadow's tux. The dress was strapless, and was splayed around the ankles. She had on matching strappy sandals. To Shadow's surprise, Cream got rid of the brown hair dye, and had cut bangs. Her hair was back to her original bright gold colored state.

Amy's dress was satin, and was a dark pink color, the same shade of pink you see at dusk. On her hands and arms were white satin gloves that went up to her elbows, and dark pink pumps accessorized her feet. Sonic whistled in approval as he straightened his matching bow tie. Thankfully, he didn't wear the chilidog suit.

"You totally should have been in Legally Blond 2!" he cried.

Amy smirked. "Be careful what you ask for."

Cosmo blushed as Tails slowly grinned. Cosmo's dress was a rich blue, matching her eyes. The dress had thin straps, and it had black rose designs on the bottom half. She put blue roses on her hair, and they shone in the early sunset.

Knuckles was trying his hardest to resist the urge to bone in front his girlfriend. Rouge had a deep red silk dress that was similar to a cocktail dress, but was much fancier. It was strapless, had a black tie ribbon that was tied into a bow, and the bottom half was primped and crinkled. The dress ended just above Rouge's knees, showing off her toned legs.

Skye's dress was lavender, and it flows right to the floor. In sort of a crisscross design, the thick straps were made up of rhinestones, and the bejeweled straps also crisscrossed in the back. Skye's hair was wavy, and had lavender streaks put in to accompany her natural blue streaks.

"Absolutely astonishing." Espio murmured.

Blaze's dress was completely white. In the bust area, the material was made from rhinestones. From the waist down, the dress had a veil-like see-through cover, and inside was white silk. The dress went down to her ankles, and a mini tiara was in her lavender hair.

"You certainly are my princess today." Silver said, only half teasing.

He walked over to Blaze and kissed her hand. Blushing, Blaze looked away.

"Uh...thanks?" she replied uncertainly.

Out of all the dresses, Raven's was the most creative and colorful of all. The black vixen scratched the back of her head in slight shyness. Raven's dress was multi-colored, including the colors pink, magenta, blue, light blue, and hints of lavender. The dress was strapless, but the middle was made so the bust area actually looked like the bust. In that area, it had pink and blue velvet stripes. From under the bust area to above the waist, the background of that was pink, but magenta, blue, and light blue jewels were sewn in. From the waist all the down to her feet, the main color was pink, and velvety magenta, blue, light blue and lavender gracefully flowed and striped the dress.

Everyone was amazed, and Amy stood there with pride, knowing she introduced that dress to Raven.

"Wow, Raven! You look amazing!" Silver complimented.

"You and Amy should totally try out for Legally Blonde 3...if they ever make one." Sonic added.

Raven laughed, but on the inside, she saddened a bit.

_Everyone loves my dress, yet I have no one special to share it with. I won't get a corsage like everyone else either. I'm happy I came, but I just wish that I wouldn't feel so lonely._ Raven thought.

"Oh yeah, speaking of you Raven," Shadow smirked. "There's someone here who loves you and your dress more than all of us combined."

"W-what?" Raven stammered, surprised at her ex.

"Say hello to an old friend of ours." Sonic grinned. "Okay, do it now, Knux!"

Knuckles and Tails stepped aside, and a black hedgehog with red, orange, and yellow stripes, red eyes, and a blue tuxedo with a bright pink bow tie was revealed the dark vixen. Raven's eyes widened, her mouth dried, and her hands shook as she stared at the male before her.

"Flame? Is that really you?" Raven asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Flame walked over to his girl and took her hands in his. "Yes, it's me. It's been a while, Raven the Dark Vixen."

Raven's tears spilled over, and not caring about her dress at the moment, she grabbed Flame in a bear hug, not wanting to ever let go. Flame hugged her back without a second thought.

"Don't cry, Raven." he murmured. "I'm sorry for leaving and not making things clear about our relationship. If I had, I would've told you that even though I was leaving for a while, I still wanted you to be my girlfriend. So Raven...can we still be that?"

Raven looked up, and crimson met with crimson. "I've been thinking about you for the past month." she said. "I found a photo album, and in it I found a picture of us, but I couldn't remember your name. I've been thinking so hard, but didn't dare ask your cousin Shadow. Now, after seeing you, I remember everything! Your name, your birthday, our first date, the eighth grade dance...everything. So Flame, to answer your question, I say...yes."

Everyone "Awed" and whistled as Flame kissed his girlfriend for the first time in four years. Amy, Cream, and Cosmo had tears running down their faces. Even Sonic was blubbering into a handkerchief.

"That's so beautiful!" he sobbed.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Sonic, man up before you turn into a pussy..."

Cream glared at Shadow, and he cleared his throat.

"...cat." he finished.

"Well, let's not spend the entire prom crying!" Rouge told everyone. "Let's go inside and party!"

After the males gave their dates their corsages, everyone walked inside the Station Square River Walk building, hyped for some prom!

Inside, the entire place was it up with bright lights, and roses decorated the area. There was a DJ, a stage, and several food tables set up. Of course, right in the middle of the place was the dance floor.

"Let's stomp the yard, people!" Sonic cried, running with Amy out onto the dance floor.

Laughing, everyone followed suit.

_Nothing could possible go wrong today!_ Cream thought happily.

* * *

><p>"This is our entrance." Mephiles told Scourge, pointing to a vent in the back of the river walk.<p>

"Wouldn't it be easier to walk through the front door?" Scourge whined. "The vents will mess up my wonderful knees."

"Whatever you're smoking, I suggest quitting." Mephiles snapped. "We need Station Square High IDs to get in, doofus. I'm going to open this vent, and when I do, we start crawling."

Mephiles used his strength to rip open the vent, crawling in first. Rolling his eyes, Scourge crawled in behind.

When Mephiles and Scourge infiltrated the building, the first thing they did was rewire the electricity so that there would be a power outage in the room where the prom was held in minutes. Second, Mephiles snuck towards the food table and poured some vodka into the punch. Soon, several people were drunk and trying to get some more.

Cream and Shadow were the first to notice.

"That's strange." Shadow muttered as he saw several guys and a few girls staggering near the punch. They two headed towards the food table, and Shadow took a sip of the punch.

"Someone spiked the punch!" Shadow told Cream, the taste of alcohol putrid on his tongue.

"That's terrible! What should we do?" Cream asked.

Shadow looked around and spotted a chaperone. She didn't notice the drunken students yet. Shadow tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ms. Charleston, there are two flies in the punch bowl." he whispered.

"Oh, dear!" the mink gasped. "I'll take it back to the kitchen!"

Ms. Charleston carried the punch bowl out, and Shadow sighed in relief.

While that was going on, Scourge snuck over to the DJ's turntable and put a disc on top of the stack. When the DJ put that disc on his turntable, the My Little Pony song began to play.

"Ew! What kind of dance music is that?" Sonic asked, covering his ears.

Shadow was alert, and his eyes darted around suspiciously. He spotted a green hedgehog tail at the turntable before it disappeared.

"Cream, wait here where it's safe. I need to check this out." Shadow instructed her.

Cream nodded. "Alright."

While Amy was chatting with Blaze, Shadow pulled Sonic aside.

"There's something going on here." he told his rival.

"Well, yeah! The DJ has My Little Pony in his mix tapes!" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Sonic, I'm serious! I saw a familiar green hide that I'd wish to forget from the football field." Shadow continued.

"Hey, are you talking about Scourge?" Sonic asked. "What would he be doing here?"

"Just a theory. Just stay alert." Shadow told him.

At that moment, the power went out. Screams and shouts were sounded, and the only light was from the hallway. Shadow then spotted two hedgehogs running out.

"I knew it. Sonic, let's move!" Shadow called.

"Right!" Sonic replied.

While Shadow and Sonic tracked down the intruders, every pyro kinetic in the room (including Blaze and Flame) lit up so they could have some light. Silver joined in using his telekinesis.

_Shadow, Sonic, I hope you two will be alright._ Cream thought, running over to Amy.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Sonic saw Mephiles and Scourge turn two separate corners.<p>

"Sonic, you get Scourge. That son of a bitch Mephiles is mine." Shadow growled.

"Yeah! Go get your man, Shads!" Sonic rooted as he followed Scourge.

Shadow Chaos Controlled himself so that he cut Mephiles off in his tracks.

"Mephiles, you snake! What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow barked, enraged.

Mephiles smirked. "Oh, forgive me. Did I get your little freshman whore drunk? How suiting, you pedophile."

"Love has no boundaries, bitch." Shadow snapped.

Before Mephiles could defend himself or counterattack, Shadow began beating the crap out of him. Punches were thrown, and a crunch could be heard as Shadow broke Mephiles' nose. The fistfight ended when Shadow gave Mephiles a right hook and a jab in the stomach. Mephiles sprawled out on the floor, coughing.

"If I ever see you come around me, my friends, my girlfriend, or anyone else here at SSH, you will regret it." Shadow threatened.

After tossing Mephiles out of the building, Shadow left to go find Sonic.

_**With Sonic and Scourge...**_

"I have a proposition." Sonic smirked. "Since we both love running, let's have a race. Whoever reaches the end of the hallway first gets to stay. The loser is tossed out. To make it fair, I'll give you a twenty second head start."

"Ha, you have no idea what you just got yourself into, idiot." Scourge sneered. "Even though I have this race in the bag, you're on."

"Ready, set, go!" Sonic called.

Scourge took off, and Sonic stood still, slowly counting to twenty. When the twenty seconds were up, Scourge was close to the end of the long hallway. Suddenly, Sonic appeared next to him, running at the speed of sound.

"For someone so slow, you sure are in a big hurry." Sonic taunted.

He ran ahead of Scourge and touched the wall at the end of the hall, smirking in victory.

"Damnit!" Scourge shouted. "I'm not letting this one go!"

Scourge tried to charge at Sonic with a punch, but Sonic kicked Scourge in the face, causing him to fall on the floor.

Sonic stood over the green hedgehog, tapping his foot.

"Has anyone ever introduced you to Vaseline or lotion?" he asked. "Your knees look like they've been playing in chicken flour."

"DAMNIT, MEPHILES! AND DAMN YOU TOO, SONIC!" Scourge screamed.

As Shadow was walking down the hallway, he saw Sonic with a whiny Scourge over his shoulder.

"So, what are you up to?" Shadow asked.

"Just taking the garbage out. You?" Sonic replied casually.

"I just took mine out. He's already in the dumpster." Shadow smirked.

He and Sonic did a fist bump before getting back to business.

* * *

><p>After the power was back on, the punch was remade, and the DJ got his mix tapes under control, Shadow took Cream out on the river walk deck. They gazed at the lake and the lit up downtown Station Square.<p>

"I'm sorry that this wasn't the perfect prom I promised you." Shadow sighed. "Those two idiots Mephiles and Scourge ruined my opportunity."

"It wasn't your fault, Shadow." Cream replied. "Besides, I thought this was awesome."

Shadow looked at Cream, shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah! What a thriller!" she grinned. "It probably would have been boring if nothing exciting and suspenseful happened. This was the perfect prom. Thanks, Shadow."

Cream kissed Shadow's cheek, and he grinned childishly.

"Speaking of exciting, there's one last thing Amy and I have to do to make this the most memorable prom ever. It'll be after the Prom King and Queen is announced."

"Oh, really? What's that?"

Shadow whispered in Cream's ear, and her eyes widened.

"Wow, that's naughty! Will he be alright after that?" Cream asked.

"Trust me, he's like a boomerang. He'll come flying back." Shadow grinned.

Shadow took Cream's hand and led her back into the building, smitten.

Amy was up on stage with a microphone. An envelope was in her hand.

"May I have your attention, panthers?" Amy asked.

The building got quiet as the students gave Amy their attention.

"Thank you. Before the incident with Mephiles and Scourge happened, we've counted the votes for our Prom King and Queen. The theme was Love Has No Boundaries. The results are now in. Now, the King and Queen of 2012 are..."

Amy took out the sheet of paper, and everyone stared at her in suspense.

"Skye the Light Vixen and Espio the Chameleon!"

Skye almost fainted as applause was given. Cream beamed at the two. She had voted for Skye and Espio.

"Come on up here, you two!" Amy grinned.

Espio took Skye's hand as they made their way to the stage. Sonic held the crowns, and he placed them on Espio and Skye's head, and Skye also received a banner to wear around her that said "2012".

"Skye and Espio were actually tied with Shadow and Cream." Amy explained. "However, during the power outage, I asked Cream if she thought she and Shadow should win. She replied no, because even though she's a freshman and Shadow's a senior, that's not what makes a couple unique. The personalities do. She explained that even though she and Shadow had their differences, they were the same at heart. Skye and Espio are two completely different people. Not only is Espio a reptile and Skye a mammal, Skye is over-energetic, outgoing, and never dull. Espio is serious, calm, and has a sincere heart. So, congrats to Skye and Espio! Can I get a loud "2012" cheer? Let's go!"

"2012!" The entire building shouted.

Everything Amy said and what Cream had said brought tears to Skye's eyes, and she mouth "thank you" to Cream. Espio also mouthed a thank you. Cream just winked at the both of them.

"That was a humble thing you did." Shadow told Cream.

"Yeah, but even though we don't have crowns, we are kings and queens in our own way." Cream grinned.

Shadow leaned down and kissed Cream, feeling his heart grow. Cream kissed him back, her cheeks flushing. Shadow broke it off when he felt a buzz in his pocket. Taking out his phone, he saw a text from Amy saying, "It's time!"

"Cream, it's time for Amy and I to that last memorable thing." he grinned.

"Good luck!" Cream laughed.

While Shadow got up on stage, Amy was walking Sonic to the middle.

"Ames, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"We have a present for you." Amy replied innocently.

"But my birthday isn't until June." Sonic pointed out.

"That may be so, Faker, but this present couldn't wait." Shadow called from his far right.

Amy quickly moved Espio and Skye out of the way when Shadow pulled down on a rope. Suddenly, an army of water balloons fell from the ceiling. Sonic screamed like a little girl once again as the balloons exploded with water, drenching him completely. Cheers were sounded, and Amy and Shadow high-fived each other. Cream covered her mouth in shock, giggling at the same time.

"Shadow, you traitor!" Sonic whined. "Amy, you even bigger traitor!"

"That was for standing me up on our date last week!" Amy told him, even though that wasn't really the reason. It was just for fun.

"...we had a date last week?"  
>"Oh my god, you're just like Shadow!" Amy groaned.<p>

"Remember that amazing day freshman year, Sonic?" Shadow snickered, referring to the "Amy and the water balloons" incident.

"Stuff it, Faker." Sonic muttered. shaking himself dry.

Amy took Sonic's hand. "That's the day we fell in love. Did you like that day at all?"

Sonic slowly smiled. "Of course I did, Amy. You were the best day ever. Even today, you're still making my day the greatest.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy sighed in content. "I've forgotten how romantic you could be."

"Just wait until we get married." Sonic smirked, playfully rubbing her backside.

Amy blushed and reluctantly removed his hand. "Just make sure you don't have chilidogs at the reception." she teased.

"Fine." Sonic rolled his eyes.

Amy kissed Sonic's cheek as the DJ played the last song of the prom.

* * *

><p>When the prom ended, Shadow offered to walk Cream home. She accepted.<p>

"Bye, everyone!" Cream called to her friends.

"Bye's" and "Take care's" were given in reply as she and Shadow started home.

"Did you really enjoy yourself?" Shadow asked.

Cream nodded. "Yup! My first prom...and my last." she replied, murmuring the last part.

"Huh?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Cream told him, waving it off.

The couple arrived at Cream's house minutes later.

"Thank you Shadow. I had a wonderful time with you." Cream said.

"I'm glad..." Shadow replied, leaning his face closer to hers.

His lips were pressed against hers, and Cream closed her eyes, enjoying the familiar texture. Shadow pulled away and smiled softly.

"Good night, Cream." he whispered.

"Good night." Cream replied.

Cream entered her house as Shadow Chaos Controlled away.

_I'll miss Cream so much._ Shadow thought. _After graduation, I won't have much time to spend with her before going off to Emerald Coast University, and that's miles away from Station Square. Well, I won't think about it now, at least for the night..._

* * *

><p><strong>Best. Prom. EVER! Well folks, there are two more chapters left! I know, I know, it's ending so soon. But, after the votes and reviews, I will be writing a sequel! Huzzah! Everybody rejoice! Hmm, who will be my lucky 400th reviewer, if I even get that many? Whoever it is, they get to choose a Sonic character to be in the sequel! I won't even care of it's Eggman! XD<strong>

**Also, a random thought, I want to give you all names instead of "readers" and "reviewers". You know, like how Lady GaGa calls her fans "little monsters". Hmmm...I'll call you all my foxies! "Foxes" will sound weird. "Foxies" is epic! You know, Kitsune does mean fox, and foxes are my favorite animals. So, my little foxies, remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATUSFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK **


	24. The Last Day

**Okay, folks! One more chapter after this! Now, before I respond to my anonymous reviewers or those who have PMs turned off, I have a few announcements to make. As everyone already knows, I will be making a sequel, but don't expect it to be out right away. Since I never really had an original version of the sequel, it will take me some time. When I had finished the original LHNB, I did one chapter of the sequel, but that was it. I'm getting ideas, but I'll have to plan those ideas. Second, the 400****th**** reviewer contest is still up! Remember, the award is to choose any Sonic character that's not already in this fic to be in the sequel. Any character. Third, I'm starting something that's for LHNB people only. The Shadology and Sonicisms list! What is it? Well, I'll just tell you!**

_**Shadology is the study of Shadow the Hedgehog's famous lines and/or jokes. My foxies can choose what lines belongs on the Shadology list either in PMs or reviews. The list will be on my profile, and will continue throughout the sequel.**_

_**Sonicisms are a list of Sonic the Hedgehog's best lines and/or jokes, like Shadology. My still awesome foxies can choose what lines belong on this epic list through a PM or a review. The list will be on my profile, and like Shadology, will be updated with your choosing's weekly. It will continue throughout the sequel as well.**_

**Well, it looks like it's time for everyone to go back to chapter one to find the best Shadology and Sonicisms in the story! You don't have to limit the lines to just that specific character. It can be a conversation between the other characters, even Sonic and Shadow, but the famous line has to be included in the conversation. And tell me which list the line(s) belong in!**

**Now, to respond to my anonymous/no PM foxies!**

**Fire Ice and Snowcones: **_You don't log in anymore! I'm sad. :( Did I forget to mention that Jon Bon Jovi and I have twins! Take that! XD And don't forget our agreement! When you figure out Only the Good Duel Young, I'll write and update chapter 9 of Brand New Breeze. And ignore that girl (I found out she was a girl) who said crap on tumblr. No one uses tumblr anyway. They just want the attention, that's all. Thanks for reviewing, Fics-chan! :3_

**Silverclaw: **_Yussss! Yeah, Flame was another huge plot twist. Yes, there will be a sequel! I'm a Hershey's bar, so of course I'm going to melt! XD Short reviews are perfectly fine! It's not like I'm going to set a guideline for reviews. _

_What would happen if I set guidelines..._

_Me: Your reviews must be at least 300 words and double-spaced. All who don't abide by these rules will be sent to Fanfic prison!_

_Yeah...I'm not one for review guidelines. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Zebsolo: **_ All wolves will be fed to my pet alligator...with the exception of DarkWindTheWolf. XD Just kidding! Tell Two that he's fired! :D I'm not a big fan of rap/hip hop either. There is some that I like, but I'm not really part of the fandom. I have some freshmen friends who are doing Pre-Calculus, so I know that "freshmen taking senior classes" system. I'm a sophomore though. Yus! You chose me over your essay! You make me proud. Kidding, homework is very important, even though I hate it sooo much. Yeah, Flame had a tough adolescence. Lol, a crowbar? What will that do? Yeah, Mephiles and Scourge deserved that pawning. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Shadow12517: **_Thanks! Yeah, many seemed to like the note. I liked that part as well, and I wrote it, haha! Aw, you're making me blush! And I totally know how that feels to get impatient for fics to update. There's one fic out there that hasn't been updated since 2005! Of course, I didn't know FF existed back then, seeing that I was only in third grade, but still! I've been waiting for almost a year now. I try to be efficient with updating. There was a period not too long ago that I didn't update for two months, but hopefully I'll never do that again. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Tay: **_Yus! I'm not the only one, lol! Yeah, but now I look forward to Valentine's Day and President's Day. No school President's Day! X3 Yeah, finals can climb up Scourge's butt. Haha, I bet Tails takes finals for fun. Wow! You were the only one who thought that Sonic meant a "D" on a paper. Congratulations for your unique thought! *applauds* XD I love that line too! I said it once, and I also got strange stares. Hmm...is his name Mr. Bowens? Lowens? Dowens? Cowens? Towens? Ok, I'm done. Ehh, Mephiles is ok until he turns into that ugly monster looking hedgehog, but I love Scourge. Yeah, seeing guys cry is beautiful. Er...that was weird. Anyways, I added Scourge and Mephiles crashing prom to make it more exciting. The original prom scene was blech. And My Little Pony is for bronies. I'm no brony. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**deanna37: **_Thanks! Yeah, Sonic hates water that much to scream! Funny stuff! I'm glad too! Hmm, Cream going to college with him? That's an interesting guess. Luna Prime- Awesomeness thought the same thing, Others said that Cream will follow Shadow. Oh, well. We'll wait and see. I'm not giving out any hints. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 24 The Last Day<strong>_

The last day of freedom finally arrived for the seniors. After the memorable prom ended, the students at Station Square High were off on Memorial Day, and now it's May 29th, 2012. The last day of school. The seniors spent most of the morning rehearsing for their graduation that Saturday. When they came back to school at eleven am, everything was in full swing...including the pranks!

"SHADOW! GIVE ME BACK MY CHILIDOG!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow and Sonic were at it again as Shadow ran off with his rival's breakfast chilidog. Smirking, Shadow raised the chilidog above his head as he sharply turned a corner. He saw Amy halfway down the hallway. Grinning, Shadow stopped and stood in front her.

When Sonic turned the corner as well, he saw the familiar setup and skidded to a stop in front if Shadow.

"Haha! Nice try, Shadow, but I'm not falling for that again!" Sonic said victoriously.

Shadow snickered as he stepped to the side and made Amy visible. She smirked at her boyfriend.

"I'm glad that you didn't fall for it, Sonic." she said, sitting the bin down. "Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to do _this_."

Shadow and Amy both took out water guns from the bin. Sonic shrieked as he backed away.

"Come on, guys!" he cried.

"Oh, it's not just us, Faker." Shadow grinned.

All of the classroom doors in that hallway opened, and every student there had a water gun aimed at Sonic.

"Fire!" Shadow cried.

Sonic screamed like a little for the third time as the waves of water covered him.

"Help! I'm drowning!" Sonic cried.

Tails stepped out of the crowd with his camcorder and taped Sonic's reaction.

"This is so going on Facebook when I get home." he said giddily.

Everyone ran out of water forty-five seconds later. By that time, Sonic looked like paper that had been in water too long.

"Shadow...you're gonna pay for this" he seethed.

Laughing, Shadow high-fived Amy and walked to class. Amy helped Sonic up and gave him a towel she had from her backpack.

"Thanks, Ames." Sonic replied, drying himself off.

"Don't be too mad at us, Sonic." Any said. "This could be our last water prank. The professors don't play around in college, especially the university we were accepted into."

"Yeah, you're right." Sonic sighed. "Well, all good things must come to an end, right?"

"Not all." Amy grinned. "You still have me."

"Good point." Sonic whispered as he slowly kissed Amy.

Amy dropped her water gun as she wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck.

_It's funny how Sonic's fear of water continues to bring us closer together._ Amy thought, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>The final pranks of the school year continued. Knuckles had the most original prank to play on Tails. During a passing period, Knuckles walked up to Tails with papers that looked like the SAT results.<p>

"Hey, Knux." Tails greeted as Knuckles stopped him.

"I'm sorry buddy, but the perfect score on your SAT was a calculation error. This is your real score." Knuckles informed him in mock sadness.

Tails took the papers and read his score.

"200...?" Tails said weakly.

Tails grew pale, and he fainted right in the middle of the hallway.

"...that was easy." Knuckles stated.

At lunch, the buzz was still on the prom.

"Wow, Amy. Everyone's still talking about prom." Cream noted.

Amy smiled with pride. "I planned the prom with the help of the Special Events Committee. My events are always the gold standard."

"Like McDonald's fries?" Sonic asked, taking out a lunchbox.

"No, Sonic! Just like- hey, is that a lunchbox?" Amy asked, her anger dissipating.

"Yup! I brought my lunch!" Sonic said proudly.

Shadow snorted. "You, bringing your own lunch? Did your mommy pack it?"

"No, you cafeteria eating buffoon!" Sonic snapped. "Watch this!"

Sonic took out a plastic wrapped chilidog that was obviously store-bought.

"A chilidog? Really?" Silver groaned.

"Yeah, I saw you with one this morning." Blaze added.

"Nope, it's not a chili_dog_. It's a Chili_god_." Sonic corrected, pointing to the brand name on the wrapper. "If the name isn't way past cool, then listen to their slogan: It's for my money-making and your fattening. This has got to be the best chilidog ever!"

"Sonic, you're dumber than the Justin Bieber movie." Shadow rolled his eyes.

Flame and Raven watched the bickering continue.

"Wow, Sonic and Shadow have certainly changed." Flame commented.

"Oh, you haven't seen the half of it." Raven giggled, kissing Flame's cheek.

Cosmo looked around and noticed Tails and Rouge were missing.

"What happened to Tails and Rouge?" Cosmo asked suddenly.

"Tails is probably in the clinic." Knuckles replied. "But I don't know where Rouge is..."

"Why don't you go look for her?" Silver suggested. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Alrighty, then. Here I come, Rouge!" Knuckles replied, getting up from the table.

Everyone except Cosmo giggled when Knuckles left.

"What a knucklehead." Sonic smirked.

"What? What's going to happen?" Cosmo asked, innocent.

"You'll find out soon enough." Skye grinned.

As Knuckles walked down the empty hallways, he heard moaning.

_Huh...who could that be? Is someone hurt?_ Knuckles wondered, concerned.

He walked forward, and the moaning grew louder. Eventually, he recognized the voice to belong to Rouge.

Knuckles pressed his ear against the closed door.

"Oh, yes, right there. That's the spot." Rouge moaned.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." the voice of Tails replied.

"OH, HELL NO!" Knuckled shouted, barging in the door.

To Knuckles' relief and anger, he saw Rouge fully clothed with Tails massaging her shoulders.

"Oh, hi sweetie. What are you yelling about." Rouge asked, finding it hard not to bust with laughter.

Tails snickered at Knuckles' expression.

Pissed, Knuckles started to chase Tails around the room.

"Get back here you twin-tailed geek!" Knuckled shouted.

"Oh come on, Knuckles! It was a joke!" Tails cried.

Knuckles' shouts could be heard around the school, including the noisy cafeteria. Cosmo sweat dropped as she listened. Then, her eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, don't tell me that-"

"Keep it to yourself, hon." Amy instructed as everyone at the table laughed at Knuckles' expense.

* * *

><p>For the last period of the day, yearbooks were distributed and the students gathered in the auditorium to hear Principal Hunt give a speech on how wonderful the school year had been. Shadow leaned his head down and whispered to Cream.<p>

"Graduation is this Saturday at five pm in the Station Square Coliseum. Are you coming?" he asked.

"Of course, silly! Why wouldn't I come?" Cream asked.

Shadow smiled when Principal Hunt finished her speech. That was where Shadow would give Cream his goodbye.

When thirty seconds remained until school ended, the entire auditorium started chanting "Summer, summer, summer, summer!"

The final bell of the school year rang, and the school went up into a frenzy. Juniors were shouting about how they were now seniors , sophomores were happy that they weren't underclassmen anymore, and the freshmen were meh. The seniors were celebrating the most, though. They were hugging, crying, fist bumping, and some even making out. Strange.

"What time is it? Summertime!" Sonic cried.

"It's our vacation!" Amy giggled.

"Let's fly." Rouge said.

With Blaze in Silver's arms and Cosmo in Tails' arms, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails and Silver flew out of the school, happy that the school year was over. In the midst of the chaos, Skye, Raven, Espio, and Flame walked slowly around school for the last time.

"So many memories...I can't believe it's over so soon." Skye sighed, tears forming.

Espio wiped away her tears as Raven put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not over yet, sis. We still have college and the rest of our lives to make memories."

"Raven's right." Flame said. "Even though I haven't seen you in forever, I'm looking forward to rebuilding the friendship we had when Raven and I were dating."

"And you'll always have me." Espio added, stroking her chin.

Skye nodded, smiling. "Thanks, everyone."

A blue blur could be seen running out of school. Amy was clinging onto Sonic as he carried her.

"We're finished, Amy! Now it's time for freedom!" Sonic told her.

"You'll still have to play by my rules." Amy smirked. "But yeah, freedom's nice."

Cream watched the scenery unfold in front of them as students loaded the buses, picked up by parents, and getting into their own vehicles.

"So, this is what high school is like at the very end, huh?" Cream asked.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah, but to be honest, I don't want high school to end. This was the most fun I've had, and it ended so quickly. And then, there's the fact that you and I will be separated. I'm majoring in history and geology so I can become an archaeologist, and that's why I'm attending Emerald Coast University. That's in North Carolina, miles away from Station Square."

Cream gave Shadow a warm smile. "Don't count me out yet, Shadow. I may be able to do something that will change everything."

"Really? What's that?" Shadow asked, curious.

"You'll find out. Patience is a virtue." Cream smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter left, my little foxies! What will be the outcome of Shadow and Cream's relationship? Will Sonic even go to college? What are Tails and Cosmo's plans with the seniors graduating? All of these question and more will be answered in the final chapter of Love Has No Boundaries! Don't forget to add famous linesjokes to the Shadology and Sonicisms list! And who will be my 400th reviewer? :D**

**Remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne! :3**

**PRK**


	25. A Brand New Day

**Hey, guys! I'm in a really good mood today. You'll find out why I'm happy on my Facebook page ;). So, this chapter is the longest, but the whole chapter isn't just the chapter. That was redundant, but you know what I mean. Anyways, in this jumbo-filled conclusion, you will see the runner-ups of the LHNB Christmas oneshot contest. DarkWindtheWolf and Fire Ice and snowcones had great oneshots, so I'm sure you'll enjoy reading them. After that, the final conclusion to the first part of LHNB! If you check my poll, the majority is writing a sequel, so I'll try to have chapter 1 of it out by Valentine's Day. No promises, though! Oh, and after the exciting conclusion, there will be some fun facts about the short history of this fic. One is how this story was thought of in the first place. Also, does anyone have anything to add to the Shadology/Sonicisms list? I do! I'll add them to my profile soon. I sent PMs to those with accounts, so now I'll respond to my anonymous foxies!**

**Fireclaw: **_Yup, it has, haha! The Claw family has abandoned their adopted daughter...until now! Hurray! Even Blackclaw reviewed, and I'm more than happy to see text from the both of you. It makes me tingly in more ways than one. No, not like that, wipe that smirk off your face! I have a feeling that the sequel will be more epic than this, so watch out. Yeah, I had Raven and Flame's reunion planned from the very beginning. Isn't it weird how everything worked out? That's the marvel of cliffhangers and foreshadowing! Mwahahahahaaa! __*coughs* Anyways, maybe she will, maybe she won't. Everyone has come up with some awesome guesses, so we'll see. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**deanna37: **_Yup, I feel kinda bad for the seniors. I'm only a sophomore, so I have two more last days of high school. Hopefully my last day will be epic like theirs, but at the same time, it is hard to say goodbye. And I don't know why Shadow didn't kiss her. I didn't have a kiss scene in the original chapter of LHNB, so I guess I wanted the chapter to stay true to the original. The sequel is going to be another story. Everyone rejoice! There will be more contests like this in the sequel, so you will have more chances. And the irony! The 400th reviewer, TheEspadaSisters, chose Tikal! Looks like you got your wish, lol. And now that I think about it, humans don't go to SSH. I didn't put one human in the story. There will be humans in the sequel, though. Yeah, there were no schools in any of the Sonic games. There is a school in Sonic X, though. The school Chris Thorndyke goes to, but that's it. Maria might make a cameo, but she will not make a physical appearance. It's vital to the plot that Maria stays dead. Wow, I sounded creepy. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Shadowmysticdarkness: **_Thank you! And thanks for reviewing! :3_

**DemonKing100: **_Your username reminds me of the epic anime Demon King Daimo. Have you watched it? Episode 15 is sooo funny! Anyways, I will continue, and there will be a sequel. Thanks for reviewing! :3_

**Anonymous reviewer that did not leave a username: **_...okay? Haha, thanks for your patience. I'm glad you didn't die, or else I would've felt bad. Well, this story is officially finished, so thanks for your demanding review, lol! :3_

**Silverclaw: **_Hybrids are cool! You can spell foxy anyway you want to. It still means you're mine...not in a creepy way. Yes, drama and chilidogs make up 50% of this fic, lol. Yeah, the zebra joke was epic. I had to make a Racing Stripes reference in that one chapter. I can't remember. Was it chapter 23? Of course I forgive you. In fact, you don't have to apologize. I get behind on reading all the time, even though 65% of the time I's because I'm lazy. Yus! I had a dream the other day about getting a cookies and cream Hershey bar. Best. Dream. Ever. Haha, I watched the Squeakquel, and it was amazing. :3 Thanks for reviewing!_

**Now, here are the Christmas oneshots from DarkWindTheWolf and Fire Ice and snowcones!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy's &amp; Cream's Give &amp; Be Given Christmas Party – By DarkWindTheWolf<strong>_

**This is for Punk Rock Kitsune in response to the challenge posted along with "Love Has No Boundaries" last chapter. I hope it meets all of your expectations and please enjoy it also let me know if it could have been better in anyway.**

**DarkWind: Alright people, I think it's agreed who's in charge here. Either do what I say or so help me there will be dire consequences.**

**Sonic: What kind of consequences?**

**DarkWind: The very next story I write will have all of your singing Disney related tunes.**

**All: Noooooo, anything but that!**

**DarkWind: Alright then it's good we are all at an understanding, besides you all need to be good for the true author of this story anyway.**

**Shadow: Ok, but this is a Christmas story and that usually involves mistletoe...**

**DarkWind: Yes Shadow, you're going to be kissing Knuckles. *Calmly says while sipping tea***

**Shadow & Knuckles: o_o! UGH, anything but that!**

**DarkWind: Don't worry about it, I wouldn't do that. It's so unnatural, besides I have an even better idea... *Smirks evilly***

**Cream: I don't like that look on his face you guys.**

**Shadow: Me either, but we will all deal with it when the time comes.**

**Knuckles: Good, but let's get on with this already I'm pretty sure we are boring people.**

**DarkWind: You're right, sorry. Ok here it goes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy &amp; Cream's Give &amp; Be Given Christmas Party<strong>

**Friday - A Single Total Of Days Before Party**

A full week had passed since the whole Shadow breaking up with Raven incident and Christmas was just a single of day away. Around this time, everyone would usually be going from store to store to do some last minute shopping, but for two females, that wasn't the case. Cream and Amy had already gotten gifts for their friends and made sure everyone else did the same, now they were busy putting final touches on Amy's house for the party.

The both of them were drinking hot chocolate and working all at the same time, a weird combination as hot chocolate usually calls for relaxation on the couch, but whatever.

"Hey Cream, could you pass me those other streamers?" Amy asked Cream as she stood on top of a stool, which was slightly moving back and forth.

Cream did as she was told and handed Amy what she asked for, but had a look of seriousness on her face.

Amy noticed this as she hung up the remaining decorations and quickly decided to figure out the problem.

"Cream what's-WHOA!" Amy was interrupted as the stool she was standing on toppled over bringing down to the floor with a huge crash. This brought Cream back to her senses and she quickly helped Amy off of the ground.

"Geez Amy, you should know to be more careful than that but are you alright?" Cream said half concerned and half sternly.

"Yes Cream I'm fine, but more importantly are _you _ok?" The rabbit looked at Amy with a bewildered expression and asked her what she meant.

"It's just that you have been acting kind of strange and more quiet than usual lately. Does it have something to do with Shadow?"

At the mention of his name Cream blushed madly and tried her best to hide it but Amy noticed and smiled widely.

"You haven't made your move yet have you?" Amy asked teasingly, although Cream didn't notice the teasing part and became upset.

"No I haven't Amy, so will you just leave it alone?" she snapped on the pink hedgehog, but quickly covered her mouth and apologized to Amy.

"No need to apologize, Cream, I shouldn't have teased you. But listen, you and Shadow's time will come around soon enough just give it a little time, remember he is single now and as long as you keep faith it's bound to happen one day." Amy told her, this making Cream smile.

"I'm guessing that's how you got Sonic, right?" it was Amy's turn to smile now.

"Yes, but Sonic isn't as arrogant and stubborn as Shadow is." She joked.

"Well, technically all of you seniors are arrogant assholes if I'm not mistaken." Cream joked back.

"Watch it puny panther, we arrogant assholes are still superior in our own little ways." This made both of them fall over and laugh.

Amy and Cream had obviously become very close since that first day at Station Square High. It's almost as if they are more like sisters than just best friends. They stopped laughing after a while and quickly got back to work for preparing for the party, Christmas was only two day away and they wanted the party to be special. They continued working until Amy's doorbell rang and both of them walked to her doorway.

"Who is it?" Amy asked from her side of the door.

"Open the door and you'll find out Ms. Rose" a voice chimed from the other side.

"Blaze, is that you?"

"Guilty, but Rouge, Skye, and Cosmo are with me too."

"Oh well what do you girls want?"

"Open the damn door and you will find out!" a different voice yelled back. Amy and Cream giggled and instantly knew who that was.

"Nice impression of your sister Skye." Cream said as Amy opened the door for the four girls and Skye went up to Cream and hugged her still giggling from her joke.

"Thanks Creamsie, but on a serious matter I'm really sorry about that whole thing with her and Jessica. I stopped talking to her last week because of that and made sure our Mom gave her a good talking to." Skye told her which made Cream laugh again.

"No worries. Shadow was probably the main one to deal a mental blow to her thick skull as he dumped the very same day." Cream told her calmly.

"Well that's all in the past now, so what are you girls doing in here?" Rouge asked Cream and Amy.

"Well we are getting ready for the party, do you girls want to help?" Amy asked.

"Yeah!" They all chorused.

"Well let's get this "Getting Ready For The Party" party" started then." At these words all the girls went crazy and got to work making sure that Amy and Cream's vision for the party would be much better than expected.

**Elsewhere...**

Around the outskirts of station square not much activity was going on due to heavy amount of snow that made its mark over the area, all was quiet and seemed as if no life occupied there at all. Off in the distance however two snowy dust clouds could be seen picking up and moving throughout the horizon and two blurs located in front of them speeding by at incredible speeds. One black and the other blue both zooming by at the same velocity and pace competing with one another.

"Shadow this has been fun but I think it's time I finally put this little tie of ours to rest." a voice rose from the blue blur referring to the black blur running beside him as he quickly zoomed ahead at an even more amazing speed, this making Shadow smirk.

"Hmph, faker you never cease to amaze me." he spoke as he also increased in speed catching up with his rival.

Sonic and Shadow had always been like this ever since they first met, one never letting the other beat him at anything especially if it has something to do with speed. One might call the two of them brothers even though they hardly ever see eye to eye but when it comes down to something important they do. Sonic and Shadow's race went from the outskirts of Station Square to Tail's house...which ended in a total tie.

"Ha I totally beat you Shadow." Sonic said with pride this making the ebony hedgehog glare at him.

"No I beat you faker, no questions about it." Shadow harshly responded.

"As if, the only way you could ever beat me is if you used chaos control."

"I don't need chaos control to beat the 2nd fastest hedgehog in the world." Shadow remarked mocking Sonic's self-proclaimed title.

"2nd! Why I ought to..." Sonic started but was interrupted by Tails coming outside of his door with an expression that read very unpleased.

"Listen you two had a tie and that's that, it has and always will be a tie so end of discussion." Tails barked at the both of them.

"But..."

"No buts."

"Fine." Sonic whined while Shadow just scowled and warped inside Tails' house, which made both he and Sonic look at him awkwardly. Tails just shook his head and sighed as he invited Sonic inside. They all walked into Tail's living room and to Sonic and Shadow's surprise Knuckles and Espio were already there watching some kind of program on TV.

"Yo Knux, Espio." Sonic said making the two turn their heads and getting up from Tails' couch to greet the two other guest.

"What's up, you two?" Knuckles said giving Sonic and Shadow a handshake they all made up. Espio doing the same after Knuckles had finished.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Shadow questioned the two of them.

In response, Espio and Knuckles glanced at each other and began to laugh. Sonic looked at Shadow and Shadow looked at Sonic and both of them looked at Tails who just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Shadow did the only thing you could do in this type of situation just to get them to talk.

"Now, are you two idiots going to tell us what's so _damn funny?_" Shadow asked the chameleon and echidna with venom in his voice.

The two were now hanging upside down from their feet and turning blue from the blood rushing to their heads. Sonic and Tails just watched Shadow's torture session and didn't dare try and stop him for two reasons, they wanted to find out too and they were afraid Shadow would hang them up too if they interfered.

"Ok, we'll talk! Espio and I had planned on keeping this a surprise but Shadow your cousin, Flame is coming for Christmas. He wanted to keep it a secret but he must have forgotten how persuasive his cousin can be." Knuckles told them adding a hint of sarcasm to that last part.

"Oh well, I guess we better go and tell the girls about him as well. Come on, I'm pretty sure they're all at Amy's house." Shadow told the group although Sonic stopped him from heading out the door.

"I don't know Shadow, Amy made it pretty clear that she didn't want any of the guys to show up at her house until Christmas day. I think it has something to do with that whole party thing her and Cream kept going on about." Shadow gave him a silent glare pretty much clarifying he already knew that was the case.

"Well, call Amy and tell her and the girls to meet us at Vanilla's restaurant so we can talk about this."

"Um sure..." Sonic told him pulling out his cell phone and dialing Amy's number. It rung for a couple of seconds and Amy's along with the other girls in the room voices could be heard coming from Sonic's phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ames."

"Hello Sonikku, is there something you needed?"

"Nothing much really, just that we want you girls to meet us guys at the usual restaurant in about an hour if that's cool with you."

"Sure it's no problem at all, tell the guys we said...hey! Skye, give me back my phone!"

"Sonic give the Phone to Espio." Skye's voice now could be heard.

Sonic, with a bewildered expression, obliged and gave the phone to Espio who was still hanging upside down.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Espy honey."

"Hey Skye, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, just hanging with the girls, what about you?"

"Well I'm just_ hanging _with Knuckles."

"I thought Sonic, Shadow, and Tails were there too."

"They are."

"Then what did you mean just hanging with Knuckles?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Ok, well see ya later."

"Bye Skye. Here you go, Sonic." Espio threw Sonic's phone and he hung up before anyone else wanted to talk.

"Well it's agreed we meet them in an hour, what do we do until then?" Sonic asked the group.

Knuckles was the first to pipe up on an objection.

"Well one thing's for sure, you could get me and Espio down, but that's just a thought."

"I don't know Knuckles. I've never been so_ head over heels _for you before." Sonic joked making Knuckles even angry, he started flaring about and swinging back and forth, making himself bump into Espio and they now looked like one of those pendulums you see on your boss' desk at work.

Tails shook his head at this and quickly cut both of the ropes they were attached to sending them both down onto the floor with a hard crash. This made Sonic laugh even harder and Knuckles much angrier although Tails tried his best to apologize.

"Well Knuckie, it may be winter but I would like to say you had a good _fall_." Sonic joked again, falling onto the floor laughing at his bad joke.

Knuckles made a move towards him, but was stopped by Shadow who shook his head and gave a look to Knuckles which told him Sonic wasn't worth it. Soon after, Sonic stopped his laughing fit and regained his confident composure. Then, a knock came at Tails' door suddenly, and guess who it was...no not him.

"I wonder who that could be, five bucks says it's Silver." Tails told the others as he made his way towards his own door way opening it, revealing the before mentioned hedgehog . He was sniffling slightly and shivering about. And of course, our favorite cerulean hero had to put his two cents in Silver's situation.

"What's up Silver? You been_ cool _lately?" Silver and the rest of the guys rolled their eyes, and Shadow threatened Sonic, telling him if he made one more corny joke he was going to be wearing three shoes from here on out. **(A/N: Just in case no one caught that, Shadow was basically telling Sonic he was going to put his foot up his arse. XD lol)**

"Anyway Silver, you look kind of sick. Sure you should be out when the weather's like this?" Espio questioned.

"I'll be-ACHOO- Sorry. I'll be fine don't worry is just a little cold, besides when I see Blaze I'll be alright because I'm never sick around her." he told them all narrowing his eyes at Sonic and Knuckles as they made gagging noises.

"Well we were just heading towards Vanilla's you wanna come along? We're meeting the girls there because Shadow has something to share with them all." Tails informed the telekinetic hedgehog.

Silver looked at Shadow and raised an eyebrow before smirking slightly.

"Hey Shadow, how are you feeling being single now and all?"

"I don't wanna talk about that now, and besides, it was bound to happen eventually. This will give me a chance to give my heart to a girl I know will return the same feelings I offer." Shadow said, quite in character might I add.

Sonic coughed a few times but was saying Cream's name in between them, no one else caught this but Shadow himself but he decided to let it go. It was almost time for them to leave so they all got their jackets and scarfs together preparing for the cold weather outside.

Shadow received a phone call from his cousin Flame, saying that he has arrived in Station Square. Shadow told him to meet him and the others at the restaurant after giving him the directions. After the phone call ended Shadow sighed and prepared for the worst as he knew all that would be said when the girls saw his cousin and him side by side.

_'Well, might as well get ready for what happens in less than 15 minutes' _he thought to himself.

**At Vanilla's Restaurant**

Today, Vanilla's restaurant didn't have as many customers as it usually would, mostly because of the weather, or the fact that everyone was out shopping. Blaze, Amy, Skye, Rouge, Cosmo, and Cream all had found a table for themselves and for the guys and was drinking Vanilla's coco while chatting about.

When the guys walked through the door, Cosmo was the first to notice and quickly called them over to their table. The girls rearranged themselves so that they would sit beside their loved one, Rouge sitting beside Knuckles, Cosmo sitting beside Tails, Skye sitting beside Espio, Blaze sitting beside Silver, and Amy sitting beside Sonic. Shadow and Cream being the only two single just sat beside each other, although neither one of them complained at all. Cream did however blush slightly from being so close to Shadow, but kept it hidden and said nothing of it as neither he nor anyone else seemed to notice, or so she thought.

_'Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with Cream all of a sudden...' _The ebony hedgehog thought to himself, although not putting too much thought into it, he went on to the matter at hand and got everyone's attention.

"Ok, now the reason I had all of us meet here is that my cousin Flame the Hedgehog is coming for Christmas and I want all of you to treat him fairly." Shadow announced to group getting gasp and shouts of "what!" from Silver and the girls.

_'Shadow has a cousin? I never would have figure...' _Cream thought to herself. Shadow waited until they all calmed down before speaking more on the matter.

"I know it may seem as a surprise but he's a cool guy and I'm not saying that because he's my cousin. The thing is we could be twins it's just that his streaks are red, yellow, and orange, and also he's a pyro kinetic, just like our feline friend over there." Shadow told them getting more gasp than from before.

As if on cue, the topic of the group walked through the door with a familiar essence about him. As Shadow said, he looked exactly liked him except for the obvious color of streaks difference, and frankly all of them in the group except for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Espio of course were shocked.

He looked around the restaurant for a moment until he spotted Shadow and the rest of the group and smirked walking over to them. Shadow being the first to take notice gets up from his place at the table and greets Flame half way.

"Shadow, long time no see, cuz." Flame told his ebony twin.

"It really has been a while I know, but come on, I want you to meet the others." Shadow said, now leading him over to the table he and the others were sitting at.

Their reactions would be the very high point of his day and smirked evilly about it. They made to the table and Shadow got everyone's attention once again.

"Alright everybody this is Flame, Flame this is everybody." an awkward introduction to an awkward situation but awkward was no stranger to this group, so everyone got along fine.

Flame already knew Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Espio, as for how they all met is a story for another time. The rest of the group got to know Flame a lot since they all hung out in Vanilla's restaurant until closing time, and all of them realized a big difference between him and Shadow. Although he can be rather romantic when the time is called for, Flame is a tad bit nicer than Shadow and generous at that. They get along just fine and never bicker about anything which is kind of funny since you would usually argue with your exact opposite, but hey surprises come and go.

Leaving Vanilla's, the group decided to split up again, the guys heading to Tails' place, and the girls heading back to Amy's, but before going all of the girls looked back and said the same thing in unison...

"Don't forget about the party tomorrow, and the theme is give and be given." they all yelled to their lovers sweetly, but if one didn't know any better they might have heard the heavy layer of ice underneath their words.

Flame was one of these people who didn't know, so he was unaffected by them, however, the rest of the guys were struck mentally and knew they meant business. They all turned around and like their female counterparts yelled back in unison...

"Don't worry we will!"

The girls were satisfied with this answer and proceeded to go back to Amy's place. The guys doing the same heading back towards Tails' heavenly abode making sure not to forget anything important for tomorrow.

**Amy's Place**

**Saturday - Christmas Day**

As predicted, Amy's place was overly decorated but not in the least overdone. A brief description of it could be that of an Ice Park but with flashing lights, or basically the vision one might get if they think of Christmas Day. Every one of the girls were still at Amy's place so by the time the Party started they were already dressed and ready to go, just waiting patiently for the boys. Amy stood along with the others girls within her living room looking over their beautiful handy works.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, this looks much better than I intended, and it's all thanks to you girls." Amy said to the group of females, hugging each and every one of them.

"You know it was no problem. I mean that's what friends are for after all." Cosmo told her sweetly.

Skye got a devious look on her face all of a sudden and hopped from her sitting place and ran to Amy's closet digging through all the contents inside, looking for something. All the girls looked at her confused until she pulled out a green substance from the closet.

"This really couldn't be a real Christmas party without this now would it?" She asked them deviously making them all giggle. Skye grabbed a ladder and hung it onto Amy's ceiling in front of the doorway.

"I can't wait to see the faces of the ones who are caught under that." Blaze joked.

"I just hope it isn't either one of us, that's for sure." Cream piped up, the other girls agreeing with her.

Suddenly, Amy's watched beeped and she smiled widely, grabbed her phone from her pocket, and dialed a number.

"H-Hello?" A groggy voice answered from the other side."

"Sonic..."

"(Yawn), yeah Ames what is it?"

"Sonic, did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, why? It's only six... Uh oh, look Amy, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit" the phone call ended and Amy was far beyond pissed.

"When Sonic gets here I am going to smash his head in..." Amy said, her dark evil aura now taking place.

The other girls noticed this and became worried. They hated when Amy got angry. She would usually do drastic things. Cream was the only one to witness this for the first time however, and didn't seem to be fazed by it that much, but she was still wary with her actions at this point.

"Um A-Amy, is there something wrong?" Cream asked as sweetly and normally voice she could muster up.

Amy quickly went back to her regular good natured self when she heard this and smiled at the blond doe.

"Of course I am Creamy; this is going to be a good day after all. The boys are just going to be a little late is all due to... um well some difficulties." Amy announced.

"I think she means that they all are just idiots who woke up really late, right Amy?" Rouge said.

"Bingo."

"We might as well do something while we wait on their slow asses, anyone wanna watch The Hangover 2?" Cream asked the group, who all agreed and quickly got snacks and other movie needed material of the sort.

Then, there was someone knocking at the door, and there was no way the guys had gotten ready in only three minutes, even the fastest hedgehogs in the world had to take time to prepare. Blaze being the closest to the door got up and answered it but she gasped at who was behind the door.

"What are _**you **_doing here?"

**Tails' House**

We now see the guys apparently running around the house in a crazy fashion, as they all have overslept greatly and know they are all in enough trouble as it is. Why they slept in so late has something to do with a challenged issued last night of who could stay up the longest. Espio won this without too much difficulty however Shadow did provide a very close second. (Sonic and Knuckles swore he cheated but they were the first two to fall asleep so they couldn't say much anyway)

"Man I can't believe we actually overslept!" Sonic says, just getting out of the shower and running to his guest room, but he passed Shadow, Tails, and Espio who were already dressed and ready to go.

"Well almost all of us..." Sonic said narrowing his eyes at the three whom did not pay him any mind.

Shadow, Tails, and Espio were the only two to actually have sense enough to set alarm clocks while the other four males in the household didn't sadly. Sonic rushed back into his room and slammed the door only appearing back out in a matter of seconds fully dressed, groomed, and ready to go with his presents in hand. Knuckles, Flame, and Silver were only halfway done and just went into their rooms to get ready, they were done in a matter of minutes and like the rest of the men were ready to head out.

"Alright, everybody ready to go?" Tails asked receiving nods.

"Got all of your presents?" Once again he received nods.

"Ok Sonic call your master and tell her we are on the way." Sonic just gave him the finger and pulled out his phone and dialed Amy's number.

"Hello?"

"Ames we will be there in a few minutes ok?"

"Yeah, just hurry we have a surprise for all of you, especially Shadow..."

"Um, ok."

"Yeah, bye."

"Later..." and the phone call ended leaving Sonic more confused than he has ever been. He never heard Amy's voice sound so much full of hate. He just hoped that it wasn't towards him. He shrugged off the feeling and told the others what he was just informed of.

"Well whatever the problem is we will find out once we get to party, so let's go" Shadow ordered the others agreeing with him and heading out of the door. Shadow warped them all to Amy's not knowing the surprise that Amy talked about would be the high point or low point of their day...

**Amy's House**

Inside Amy's house things were a little too quiet than what they should have been. Everyone inside was tense and surprisingly on edge for some odd reason, it more than likely had something to do with their new guest. She sat at the end of the living room all by herself eyeing the other girls glaring back towards her direction; especially Cream but she did have her reasons.

"Look, I said I was sorry for my actions so can we just move on and all be friends again?" The vixen asked the group but only received silence from all of them, and this was worse than any other response she could have gotten from them. Raven knew this was a bad idea to begin with but she had to make it up to all of them somehow, especially the two people she must have hurt the most. She brought presents for each and every one of them, knowing that she wouldn't get anything in return but she didn't care, all she wanted was another chance to have her old friends.

A knock was heard at the door and Raven got up to answer the door but Rouge rushed ahead of her and opened the door which revealed the guys on the other side. All of them chatting about and not realizing what awaited them on the inside of the house. Rouge finally smiled since she was pretty much growling the whole time Raven had been there and that had been only an hour.

"It's about time boys, what took you so long? You all haven't been with other women have you?" Rouge joked with them receiving laughs from them all.

Flame went up to here and one might say he began to work his magic on her. Shadow knew this motion far too well and just smirked and shook his head. He took a hold of Rouge's hand and put on his best charm for her, this making Knuckles stop his laughter suddenly.

"No one in their right mind would ever cheat on you as you are the most beautiful violet I have ever seen, _ma chere_." he kissed her hand and this gesture made Rouge blush and giggle and made a hot headed Echidna very aggravated.

He put his hand on Flame's shoulder and growled, and Flame getting the point exactly just laughed and let go of Rouge's hand.

"Don't worry Knuckles, I'm a gentleman, remember? I'm just doing your sweet talking for you." Knuckles still wasn't pleased, however Rouge turned him around and kissed him quickly calming him down.

"Yeah, but this is going to make me feel better." and with those words he pulled her into another kiss turning into a passionate make out session.

This was making all the guys kind of jealous except for Shadow and Flame of course, who didn't have any girls to make out with. (Although Shadow didn't know that his ex was closer to his location than he realized, although he did feel a slight disturbance in the area)

They all went ahead inside and found their mates completely ignoring the two outside and left them to their snog fest. Shadow and Flame went over to Cream and spoke with her.

"Hey Cream." they both said in unison which made Cream giggle slightly.

"What's so funny?" Shadow asked her with his eyebrow raised.

"It's just that you two are practically twins and when you speak at the same time, it's like you can read each other's minds or finish each other's sentences and all that other crap." Cream joked, making Shadow smirk slightly.

"Whatever, Cream."

"Anyway, Shadow, I'm surprised you haven't sensed her presence yet." Cream said rather coldly.

"Who?"

"Raven." hearing that name made Shadow tense up and Flame noticed this.

"What's wrong, Shad?"

"Well let's just say my dirty low-down ex is here somewhere in this house."

"You mean that Raven girl right?"

"Yeah that's the one, look do me a favor and handle her for me ok?"

"Well I can. I mean, she's the only other single person here so..." Shadow cringed at his words.

"I'm single too, you know." These words surprised Flame, but his shock quickly turned into amusement.

"I thought you and Cream here had something going on."

This made Shadow blush slightly, but he just hmphed and walked away from him, leaving a very amused Flame and flustered Cream.

Cream looked at Flame with the meanest look her cute demeanor could muster up and spoke in motherly stern voice.

"That was rude and uncalled for, and aren't you supposed to be wooing some vixen?"

Flame looked at her surprised and quickly realized something, he may have been teasing but their reactions he received from both of them told him he was absolutely right.

"Look Cream, this may be a little sudden, but do you like Shadow?"

Cream stopped her glaring and became flustered again and turned away from him, only making Flame laugh at her attempt to hide her now crimson colored cheeks.

"Thought so, look I'll give you a tip. Don't push yourself too hard, and eventually he'll come around, just trust me on this ok, kiddo?" Flame told Cream, now ruffling the top of her head slightly, and then he walked off in search for Raven.

_'Do I really make it that obvious I have a thing for Shadow?' _Cream thought to herself, shredding off the idea she returned to the party with the others hoping to keep her feelings for the ebony hedgehog to herself.

Little did she know the hedgehog was having the same issue as she was but he was able to handle the situation a tad bit calmer than his young doe friend. Although he didn't have much time to think as he was suddenly tackled by Sonic who just happened to trip over the ladder the girls used before to decorate.

"Whoops, sorry Shad."

"Just get the hell off of me!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic hopped up at once, helping Shadow up who was planning on three different ways he could have killed Sonic at the moment. Although these thoughts were interrupted as giggles were heard around the entire room coming from their friends. This wasn't too weird to the two hedgehogs however since they only figured they were being laughed at because of the little scuffle they just had. But to their worst fears, Cream pointed above the both of their heads and as they looked at what she was pointing to their faces went pale. Above their heads hung the little green trap the girls had set for them merely hours ago, both of them groaned at the exact same time.

"Friggin Mistletoe, you all are so gonna pay for this!"They both of them growled only making them laugh harder.

"Come on you two, pucker up and give us a big kiss, if you don't you'll be cursed." Amy teased.

"As if I'm not already cursed enough..." Shadow mumbled.

"Look Shadow, let's just get this over with. I don't want to do it any more than you do" Sonic told him.

Shadow just scowled his most gruesome scowl but agreed it was for the best. He leaned in on Sonic as the blue hedgehog did the same...

"Gahhh!" Shadow screamed wiping his mouth with his arm at an incredible scream.

"Gahhh is right, Shadow. You're a terrible kisser" Sonic said doing the same as Shadow but laughing at his joke just to lighten his most embarrassing moment.

The others laughed violently and all the girls had taken pictures in their phones to use for bribery later on without the two males knowing of course. Shadow growled and stormed into the bathroom leaving Sonic to be flustered by himself but he just laughed and joked around as usual.

"What? So that means no date?" Sonic said, the other laughing along with himself now.

Shadow just mentally cursed them all from the bathroom, now cleaning his mouth out with soap, he even laughed at himself slightly. (Hey, even the ultimate life form has a sense of humor)

He came out of the bathroom with his regular cold glare happy that the laughing died down and the party would move on regularly. He did however make sure not to end up on the wrong side of another male under that green demon, Sonic doing the very same.

"Alright since that little scene is over, who's ready for the present giving?" Amy asked the group.

"Maybe we should wait for Flame and_ Raven _to return back to the party before that" Cream pointed out, the others agreed although were not too keen to Raven's presence, but as long as she didn't cause any more trouble, they would be ok with it.

Although everyone kind of had no clue as to where the before mention characters were.

"Just where the hell are they?"

**Outside On Amy's Roof**

Raven sat on top of Amy's roof looking into the stars feeling like her life just couldn't get any worse than it was already. Her boyfriend dumped her, she lost all of her friends, and worst of all, she finally realized her actions as of late and the guilt was really taking a huge toll on her. The two tailed vixen sighed, believing the only way she could resolve things with everyone else would be if she were to go off and die somewhere, and she was only seconds away from doing just that.

"It's kind of cold to be out here alone you know."

Raven jumped at the voice which came out of nowhere, looking behind her she saw no on other than Flame. Raven had only met him once and she quickly had become very fond of him, now don't get any ideas she didn't like him but she felt very comfortable being in his presence. She didn't expect to see him of all people here at a time like this, but deep inside, she was glad at least one person didn't hate her.

"Oh it's you, when did you arrive in Station Square?" she asked him sweetly, a trait not seen from Raven for quite some time.

"Yesterday. I'm surprised you actually remember me, Raven." Flame told her making her smile slightly.

"Well it hasn't been that long, and I could never forget you face considering you and your cousin do have similar features."

Both of them laughed at her observation. Flame made his way over to her and she scooted over slightly so he could sit next to her. Silence issued between the two of for a few minutes before Flame decided to get serious and break the quiet.

"You know Raven, the others told me what you did to that young doe Cream..."

Raven sighed but she still remained quiet and tranquil, mainly thinking that Flame would shun her like the others and not talk to her anymore. But his next words actually surprised her...

"Look I'm not judging you for your actions, but you could have resolved things better than that, you know." She looked at the fiery hedgehog with questionable eyes.

"All I'm trying to say is that instead of trying to kill her you should have just told her how you felt, it would have most likely kept your friends close to you and more importantly you would still be in a relationship with Shadow." Flame told her, making sure to pause before going on so that everything he was telling her would sink in.

He sighed slowly before going on however, and got onto his feet with Raven watching him intently trying to figure out his actions. He held a hand out for and after hesitating slightly she took it upon both of hers.

"I just want you to know that I know the Raven I met all those years ago is still the here with me, and I also want you to know another thing. Ever since that day we met I've been madly in love with you, _chere_." Raven gasped at his words blushing heavily, she had never felt this flustered before, not even by Shadow.

Soon, she just grinned widely and brought her arms around his neck crushing her lips onto his, knocking him over onto the roof. This make out session soon ended as both of them needed to breathe, and both of them were breathing heavily.

"Whoa." Flame gasped out, making Raven giggle and blush once again.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Where did that come from though?"

"Let's just say I've felt the same for you as you have for me."

"But what about Shadow?"

"What about him? Besides, he and Cream will be happy together." Raven said making Flame smile before kissing her once again entering another passionate make out session, but this one was wild and they both toppled over to the edge of the roof falling off and landing in the snow in front of Amy's doorway. They both got up giggling, hand in hand as they made their way towards the entrance preparing to join the others.

**Inside Amy's House**

"Where the hell are they?" the question was asked constantly time and time again as the group waited for the two missing party members.

Everyone was getting very impatient mostly because everyone wanted to know what presents they would be receiving from their loved ones. Suddenly a knock was heard from the other side along with giggling from two distinct voices. Shadow got up from his place next to Cream and answered the door raising his eyebrow at the scene before him.

"Seriously? Were you two playing in the snow or something?" Shadow asked the newly formed couple.

They only looked at him and smirked answering at the same time with a 'you could say that.' Shadow rolled his eyes letting them come in already knowing the full situation as he read his cousin's mind as soon as he opened the door. (No it's not a cousin thing he could just see the goofy face on Flame's face, what do you think this is fiction? XD) Everyone else however questioned their whereabouts and why they were holding hands and looking as if they had just been struck by cupid.

"Well if it pleases everyone, me and the_ old _Raven are now hooked up." Flame said calmly getting jobbing jaw from everyone in the room except from Shadow and Cream who planned for this to happen.

Chatter erupting around the entire room of insults towards how Raven is just using him and will go totally insane on any other girl that will talk to him. He reassured them however that she has indeed changed and he made her promise to apologize for any bad things she may have done in the past. Not totally convinced however they all decided to just leave the matter and move on taking his word for it.

Present giving time had finally come and everyone was on the very tip of their toes waiting for their presents from their lovers. Raven and Cream were the only two to give everyone a present each however Raven made sure to tell the group not to open hers until twelve as her present was a magically enchanted necklace for each of them which would cast them luck for an entire year. Cream's presents for them all were hoodies, T-shirts, and recipes she and her mother created. They all thanked Cream, even though they all were disappointed they didn't get her anything but only for their lovers, she didn't mind as they had all given her a great first year so far in SS High.

**(Ok, now I will tell you each couple and what they gave and received)**

**Sonic X Amy  
><strong>Sonic gave Amy a diamond necklace with matching earrings  
>Amy gave Sonic a brand new guitar<p>

**Knuckles X Rouge  
><strong>Knuckles gave Rouge a set of mini super emerald  
>Rouge gave Knuckles high tech fighting armor<p>

**Tails X Cosmo  
><strong>Tails gave Cosmo tiara which gave her element of water and a deed to her very own garden area  
>Cosmo gave Tails a deed to own research facility<p>

**Silver X Blaze  
><strong>Silver gave Blaze a mystic scepter which gave her mild telekinetic powers  
>Blaze gave Silver pyro wristband which gave him pyro kinetic potential abilities<p>

**Espio X Skye  
><strong>Espio gave Skye an ancient ruby plated gown witch matching necklace, and shoes, and rings.  
>Skye gave Espio a new ninja suit with secret ninja scrolls<p>

**Flame X Raven  
><strong>Flame gave Raven the best night of her life  
>Raven gave Flame the best night of his life<p>

**Shadow X Cream (Not a couple but still got each other presents)  
><strong>Shadow gave Cream a hug (Much to Cream's amusement)  
>Cream returned Shadow's hug (Much To Shadow's amusement)<p>

After everyone received their gifts it was starting to get pretty late so everyone bid farewell to their love ones for the night and the guys began to leave for Tail's house. They all thanked Amy and Cream for the great time although some moments would hopefully not be remembered due to huge humiliation. After the guys left, the girls decided it was time that they all returned to their perspective households as well after helping Amy clean up her house. Cosmo, Blaze, Raven, Rouge, Skye, and Cream bid Amy farewell and went home having one excitement being prepared for them when they made it home.

When the clock reached 12:00 on the dot exactly the entire gang went outside and opened their presents from here and to their surprise not only were the necklaces beautiful under the starry night, they glow very brightly all shooting out rays of light towards the sky which mixed together to form words in the sky.

_**I Am So Sorry, I Promise All Of You That I Will Make Things Up To You In Very Close Of Due Time ~Love Raven the Dark Vixen ~**_

**DarkWind: And that this little chapter is brought to an end...ok so maybe it isn't little but I kinda got carried away and wrote a lot more than I actually intended to do, also I would like to apologize if you didn't want me to use the character Flame and I hope I didn't ruin the true nature of this character or your other two Fan characters Skye and Raven. I hope you enjoy this and if it's ok with you just in case I don't win let me have this chapter back so I can edit it into a totally different story with the same idea. Please let me know what you think of it and Merry Christmas lol.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Has No Boundaries Christmas Oneshot by Fire Ice and snowcones<strong>_

On that Christmas evening, Amy was looking over what Cream was wearing. She was wearing a Santa's little helper outfit complete with a little green hat and dress with a red trim. What really caught Amy's attention was the red and green striped stockings with the green curly toed elf shoes.

"Aww, Cream, you look so cute. With that outfit, Shadow won't be able to resist you." Amy said while winking. She was wearing the exact same outfit as Cream.

"So why am I wearing this?" Cream asked.

"Because it's Christmas and these clothes are super festive." Amy replied.

"So if we're the elves then who's Santa Claus?" Cream asked.

Just then, the door rang, and when Amy answered it, was someone who looked like Santa Claus. He ruined it by holding mistletoe above Amy and said, "You owe me a Christmas present."

Amy rolled her eyes and said, "Close your eyes and pucker up."

Sonic pulled his fake beard down did as he was told and started to lean in eagerly. Amy quickly left the room and when she came back, she was holding her hammer.

"Here's your present. Merry Christmas." She said, hitting Sonic on his head.

"Owww! What was that for?" He asked.

"I'll give you your present when I'm good and ready." Amy replied.

"I think you might have given him a concussion." Cream said.

"Oh pa-shaw. He has a really hard head. You should've seen the time in freshman year when Sonic and Shadow had the wrestling match to see who was tougher." Amy said.

_**Flashback Three Years Ago…**_

"_Ready to lose all your self-respect?" Shadow asked._

_"I was born ready, Shadsie." Sonic replied._

_"Once I'm done with you, you're going to learn just how flexible you are." Shadow threatened._

_Shadow and Sonic tussle for a bit before Shadow grabs Sonic in a headlock and throws him headfirst towards the bleachers._

_When Sonic didn't get up, Amy ran over to him and started to shake him._

_"Somebody call the nurse! He's not waking up!" Amy cried._

_That's when Sonic started to groan and rub his head._

_"You're going to pay for that Shadow!" He shouted._

_"Looks like he really does have a hard head." Shadow mumbled._

**Back To Present Day…**

"Did he have to go to hospital?" Cream asked.

"Nope. I didn't even get a concussion." Sonic said proudly.

"Just get in here and hang these paper chains on the walls." Amy demanded.

Sonic started to run around the whole house in a blue blur. While Amy was making some eggnog, Cream was decorating the Christmas tree with red and blue tinsel. She used her ears to fly to the top of the tree to put an serene looking angel with a gold dress and translucent silver wings on it.

"Hey Amy, where are the all the baubles for the tree?" Cream asked.

"They're in this box, but I want all the guests who arrive to hang it on the tree. Basically, I've used some silver glitter glue and used it to write everyone's name on different baubles, so that when they arrive, they can hang it on the tree. It's sort of like a way to check off the guest list." Amy replied.

"So where is our bauble?" Cream asked, pointing at Sonic and herself.

Amy dipped her hand in the box and handed Cream an orange bauble with silver cursive writing on the front.

"It's really pretty, and I think it's a great idea." Cream admired.

Cream walked over to the tree and hung her bauble on the highest branch. Just then, the bell rang and Cream ran to the door and answered it. It was Blaze, Espio, Silver and Skye, and they were all wearing the same outfit of a black woolly turtleneck and plaid skirt except Blaze had a red skirt, Silver had a grey skirt and Skye had a White skirt. Espio was wearing a snowman outfit with a White and green striped scarf completed with a black top hat. They all cooed over how sweet Cream looked, plus they loved Amy's idea.

"Who else did you invite, Amy?" Skye asked.

"Hopefully she didn't invite slutty mcslut slut." Blaze mumbled.

"All our friends and believe it or not Blaze, Raven counts as our friend." Amy replied sternly.

"So, what music have you got planned?" Silver asked.

"Music?" Amy face palmed herself and said, "I knew I forgot something."

"Silver to the rescue with his trusty old iPod that never let me down before." Silver laughed.

Soon the room was blasting with some pop music. Sonic started to do some messed up dancing which unfortunately for him was around the time Shadow arrived along with Raven and Flame. Shadow was dressed exactly like Sonic while Raven was dressed as a reindeer. She was wearing a thigh high brown dress with a little White patch in the middle, it was complete with antlers and a red nose. Blaze was coughing the word slut. Flame was wearing a green Elf's costume complete with the curly toed shoes and yellow, green striped hat.

"You dance as well as you run, like an idiot." Shadow smirked.

"Oh yeah? Ready to put your feet where your mouth is Shadsie?" Sonic asked.

"Bring it, hedgehog." Shadow said. "Silver, drop something hot."

Silver changed the music to some rap music. Everyone was thinking, looks like it's time for another Sonic and Shadow showdown again.

Sonic started by moving his feet while trying to do some body popping, he stopped and pointed to Shadow indicating that it was his turn. Shadow copied Sonic but he added his own little twist by doing a backflip. Then he got in Sonic's face and was like what! They both were acting like idiots but the crowd clearly wanted Shadow to win because the whole crowd were chanting, "Shadow, Shadow" while clapping even Amy joined in.

"I thought you were meant to be my girlfriend." Sonic said.

"Yes, but dancing isn't one of your strong points." Amy replied.

Eventually, after like half an hour, Sonic tripped over his own feet and Shadow, like always, won.

"One day I'll beat you at something." Sonic said.

"It'll be a cold day in hell when that happens." Shadow replied.

Raven, at every chance she got, tried to force Shadow to dance with her. He turned her down every time, clearly indicating that he just wanted to be friends. Raven was angry about that and she wasn't even hiding it, so she danced on her own and tried to flirt with every guy to make Shadow jealous. When she found someone to dance with she tried to show Shadow what he was missing. Amy was trying to formulate a plan to get Cream and Shadow to dance together, because what better way to express your feelings then through the language of dance.

At least they would each be receiving a gift from each other because Amy had gotten Sonic to rig the Secret Santa.

"It's time for everyone to present your gifts to your Secret Santa!" Amy shouted excitedly.

Amy walked over to Sonic and said, "Merry Christmas Sonic, here's your long awaited gift."

Sonic excitedly opened it and he pulled out a blue helmet.

"A helmet? What's this for?" He asked.

"It's so that you can protect your head from my hammer." Amy replied.

"You mean you're still going to hit me next year?" Sonic asked.

"I'll stop when you stop doing stupid things, which I'm afraid will never happen." Amy said.

Shadow was opening his present from Cream which was a black and red stripped scarf. Cream's gift from Shadow was a pair of blue jeans.

"You know to replace the ones that you ripped when you slipped on that ice patch." Shadow replied.

"I love them it's exactly my size. Merry Christmas, Hisoka." Cream smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Kasumi-chan." Shadow said.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, weren't those oneshots so sweet? Feel free to PM the authors and give them feedback for their oneshots.<strong>

**Now, it's time for the conclusion to Love Has No Boundaries. I present to you Chapter 25: A Brand New Day.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25 A Brand New Day<strong>_

Shadow exhaled through his nose as he got dressed for his graduation. June 2nd arrived too quickly for him, and it was the last time he would ever see Cream in high school. There was a knock on is bedroom door.

"What is it, Flame?" Shadow asked.

Shadow's cousin entered his bedroom, already dressed in his suit and tie under his red graduation gown.

"I'm just coming in to tell you that you have ten minutes before Sonic is picking us up." Flame informed him.

"Ten minutes, huh?" Shadow repeated sadly, straightening his tie.

Flame closed the door behind him and sat on Shadow's bed. "What's eating you, cuz? This isn't like you."

Shadow was silent, and Flame suddenly figured it out. "It's Cream, isn't it?"

Shadow sighed. "Pretty much."

"What are you going to do when you graduate? Have you thought about it?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, I have. I'll have to end out relationship."

Flame's eyes widened, shocked. "You're joking, right?"

"I assure you that I'm not." Shadow snapped. "That way, she'll have the summer to get over me, and when I go off to college, she'll have someone else to love her. I know Cream, and I know she can't handle a long distance relationship. Emerald Coast State University is in North Carolina, miles away from Station Square. I can't stand the thought of her thinking that I'm fooling around with some other girl, so I'm not going to put her through that."

"So you think that breaking up with the only girl who made you the happiest is the greatest idea?" Flame asked sarcastically. "I've seen Sonic come up with better plans than this."

"I'm doing this to protect Cream. She's still only fifteen, Flame. She's too young to be bogged down by a long distance relationship. I want her to enjoy high school without worrying about me. I mean, all of us are going to Emerald Coast State University. Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Raven, and us. Cream will have Tails and Cosmo, and will make new friends."

Flame scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You are so naive, Shadow. Instead of doing what you think is best, how about asking Cream what she wants. You aren't dating yourself. You're dating Cream."

With that, Flame left Shadow to finish his preparations for graduation.

* * *

><p>Yelling could be heard from miles away as Sonic drove to Shadow's house at a hundred miles per hour. Silver, Knuckles, and Tails were freaking out<p>

"Sonic! Slow down you idiot!" Knuckles cried, clinging to the passenger seat for dear life.

"No way, Knux! The roads aren't this wide in North Carolina, so I wanna enjoy driving normally for the last time!" Sonic grinned, pressing down on the gas pedal harder.

"Sonic! You know I have Tachophobia!" Silver cried.

"In English, please?" Sonic snapped.

"The fear of high speeds!" Silver and Tails replied frantically.

"Oh, so that's why you never ride with Blaze." Knuckles said, knowing Blaze drives as fast as Sonic.

"Knux, that's what she said. And fine, I'll slow down. I never knew we had a girl in the backseat." Sonic sighed, rolling his eyes.

Silver sighed in relief as Sonic slowed down to forty miles an hour. "Thank you. I was about to pass out...wait! I'm not a girl!"

"So, what do you think my daughter is going to do?" Sonic asked suddenly.

Knuckles, Tails, and Silver looked at Sonic in surprise. "You mean Cream?"

"Yeah. Cosmo will still be here, but Cream won't have Shadow."

"I'm sure they've talked about it." Knuckles replied. "Those two are inseparable anyways. They've figured it out."

Sonic rolled into Shadow's driveway and honked his arm. Almost immediately, Shadow and Flame came out the door with their red gowns on.

"Looking good!" Sonic smirked, putting his black shades on. "But not nearly as fly as me!"

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Silver had on the same red gowns. The color scheme was guys wearing red and girls wearing black. They switch genders for colors every year. Tails is graduating early with the class of 2012, so he got his gown early.

"Sonic, wearing sunglasses will not make you any cooler than you already are not." Shadow smirked, getting in the car with Flame.

"That hurts, Shads. That really hurts." Sonic said with mock sadness. "I wonder what Cream would say if she heard you."

Shadow stiffened at Cream's name. Sonic realized his mistake and whistled.

"So...how about those Green Bay Packers?" Sonic asked.

* * *

><p>Cream sighed as she stared at herself in her mirror. She was getting ready for the graduation.<p>

_I wonder what Shadow is going to say to me when I get there?_ she wondered. _I hope he understands my predicament and won't get upset at me._

Cream put on a silver dress with thin straps and black high heeled shoes. She curled her hair into ringlets and it trailed down to her shoulders.

"Cream?" Vanilla called, cracking her door open a bit. "The graduation starts at five. You're going to miss it if you don't hurry. We wouldn't want to keep Shadow waiting."

Smiling, Cream nodded. "Of course, not, Mom. I'll be ready in a sec."

Vanilla softly closed her door. Sighing in uneasiness, Cream opened her closet to reveal an article of clothing that was not supposed to be worn by her so soon...

* * *

><p>Five o'clock that evening came too quickly. All of the graduating seniors received their caps as they all met up in the dressing areas of the Station Square Coliseum. Shadow had his head in his hands as he sat in a chair waiting for the teachers to round them out. Amy was walking in his direction, just getting off the phone with Cream. She had a jovial expression on her face, and when she saw Shadow, she frowned a little.<p>

Amy sat in the chair next to Shadow as everyone else was socializing loudly.

"What's the matter, Shadow? This is graduation. You should be happy." Amy said, rubbing Shadow's back.

Shadow looked up at his female best friend. "I'm not."

"It's Cream, isn't it?" Amy asked immediately.

"Am I that easy to read today?" Shadow asked, sighing.

"For the first time in your life." Amy giggled. "Listen Shads. If you're worried about leaving Cream behind, don't be. Cream isn't a child. She knows about how these things work. She should know, she wants to be a social psychologist when she grows up."

Shadow gave Amy his full attention.

"All I'm saying is, don't think that graduation is the end of you and Cream. Think of it as a new beginning, and see where that gets you."

With that, Amy got up and walked away to leave Shadow with his thoughts.

_A new beginning? What does that even mean? _Shadow asked himself. _I'm going to North Carolina for college, and Cream will be a sophomore. Is Amy saying that we should have a long distance relationship? Well, whatever she means, I'll believe her._

"Everyone! Line up in alphabetical order!" a teacher called. "It's time!"

With a loud cheer, everyone got in their positions like they rehearsed. Shadow was directly in front of Silver, and Sonic was in front of Tails.

"Tails, what are you and Cosmo going to do? You are graduating early, after all." Sonic whispered.

Tails shrugged. "We'll continue our relationship, of course."

Sonic was a bit shocked at Tails' answer, but he shrugged and turned back around as the march into the coliseum began.

The SSH Wind Symphony played _Pomp and Circumstance_ as the class of 2012 entered the coliseum. All of the families, friends, and guests applauded as the seniors took their seats. Vanilla, Vector, Mighty, and Charmy were among the family and friends.

"You know Miss Vanilla, I haven't seen you in a couple of years." Vector was saying giddily.

Vanilla sweat dropped. "Two years too short." she muttered.

As Shadow was walking to his seat, he looked around at the countless people sitting in the bleachers, trying to pinpoint Cream. It was impossible in such a crowd. Principal Hunt walked over to the podium with Superintendent Long, a grey aardvark. The crowd quieted as Principal Hunt stood in front of the microphone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our 25th annual commencement. We are here to recognize and say farewell to our departing seniors, the class of 2012."

The coliseum was in an uproar again as everyone cheered and whistled for the seniors. Principal Hunt cleared her throat and continued.

"Our seniors are dedicated and absolutely wonderful. They all have changed our school for the better. So, before we begin the ceremony, our wonderful superintendent Mr. Long will go over the rules of commencement and then say a few words."

At that moment, everyone zoned out as the rules were said.

"Tails, you're valedictorian. What speech do you have for us?" Sonic whispered.

Tails grinned. "I'm not giving the speech alone."

Sonic was even more surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah! Three of us received the same high GPA of 5.2, so we are pretty much valedictorian and salutatorian. We will be giving the speech after everyone receives their diploma."

"Great! I can't wait." Sonic grinned.

After Superintendent Long finished, the assistant principal Mr. Johnson began to read the list of all 820 seniors graduating in alphabetical order.

"Amy Rose Hedgehog."

Amy almost shot up from her seat as she walked towards the podium as rehearsed. She shook Principal Hunt's hand and received her diploma from Superintendent Long. After a few more A's, it was time for the B's.

"Blaze Clarity Illumina Cat."

Blushing at the pronunciation of her last name Illumina, Blaze walked around to shake hands with her principal and receive her diploma.

The list went on, and finally, another familiar name was called.

"Espio Chameleon."

Vector cheered loudly as Espio got up. Unfortunately, one of the rules was that no one was allowed to cheer until the very end because it caused other names to not be heard. Before Vector knew it, he was being escorted out of the coliseum by security.

"Oh, my." Vanilla sighed, sweat dropping.

"Vector was worse when I graduated." Mighty sighed. "Consider yourself lucky, Miss Vanilla."

Espio received his diploma. He spotted Skye in the back row of chairs. She winked at him and mouthed "Congrats!"

Espio slowly grinned as he went back to his seat.

"Flame Hedgehog."

Sonic had to resist shouting out Flame's name as he received his diploma. Flame did do an air fist bump with Sonic and Shadow as he went to his seat.

Many minutes later, it was a certain echidna's turn to shine.

"Knuckles Echidna!"

Knuckles jumped from his seat and marched to the podium with his head held high.

"Knux is marching like a Nazi." Sonic whispered. "All he needs to do is get his dreadlocks removed."

Shadow jabbed Sonic in the stomach from two seats away.

"Oh, the pain!" Sonic hissed.

There was a huge gap with other graduating seniors, and it finally came to the R's.

"Raven the Dark Vixen."

Raven got up, and as she walked past Flame's seat, he touched her hand as she continued. Raven had the biggest smile on her face as she shook Principal Hunt's hand and received her diploma.

"Rouge the Bat."

There were several cheers from the audience for Rouge, mostly perverted guys she had never met before. If Knuckles didn't have an ounce of self-control, he would have deformed their faces with his fists, but the officers took care of them.

The S's were next, and everyone sat in anticipation.

"Skye the Light Vixen."

Raven silently cheered as Skye got up from her chair. Espio was meditating, praying for Skye's success in college. Espio opened his eyes right when Skye received her diploma. He watched her content as she sat back down.

"Shadow Hedgehog."

The entire coliseum erupted into cheers as Shadow stood. The officers couldn't escort everyone out, so they just cheered along with them. Shadow sweat dropped as he received his diploma. He couldn't help but laugh as he sat back down. When the cheering died down, the assistant principal continued.

"Silver Hedgehog."

Silver smiled proudly and stood up. When Silver was nearing blaze's row, she used her pyro kinesis to shoot small fireworks from her hands. Only a few seniors noticed them, and Silver was one of them. Silver blushed and gave Blaze a small wave as he received his diploma.

"Sonic Maurice Hedgehog."

The coliseum cheered again, and this time, Sonic took advantage of it.

"Now watch me youuuu!" Sonic sang as he danced his way up to the front.

When he received his diploma, he did the "Crank Dat" dance.

"Sit down, Hedgehog!" Coach Boom shouted from the crowd.

Pouting, Sonic did as he was told.

"Congrats, Faker. You actually graduated." Shadow smirked.

"Watch it!" Sonic growled.

After Sonic's name, Mr. Johnson left the podium.

"Hey, wait a sec! He skipped you, Tails!" Sonic cried.

Tails smirked. "No he didn't."

Principal Hunt stepped up to the podium again.

"And those were our graduating seniors of 2012. But, those aren't our only graduates."

Shadow lifted his head in interest. He noticed that Mr. Johnson didn't say Tails' name at all, so Tails must get a special recognition.

"For the first time in Station Square High School history, we have a graduating junior, sophomore, and freshman."

"Whaaaat?" Sonic asked, cocking his head to the side.

"May our younger graduates please come up to the stage?"

Shadow's heart began to pound in anticipation as Tails got up. Then, before everyone's eyes, Cosmo and Cream came into the coliseum with their black cap and gowns on. Shadow almost fainted when he saw his girlfriend and Cosmo stand next to Tails.

"These three underclassmen are our valedictorians, as all three are graduating with 56 credits and a 5.2 grade point average." Principal Hunt continued. "So before they receive their diplomas, they will give their share of the valedictorian speech."

Shadow was so sure that he would die. Cream was _graduating_? How? Why?

_**Everybody look around**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause there's a reason to rejoice you see**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody come out**__**  
><strong>__**And let's commence to singing joyfully**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody look up**__**  
><strong>__**And feel the hope that we've been waiting for**_

Tails was the first to speak.

"Salutations, class of 2012." Tails began. "I'm Miles Prower, but many of you know me as Tails. This has been the best three years of my life, and it's all thanks to you. Everyone has shown me kindness and support. It was like I was a senior, and not just a junior. The class of 2012 is more than just a group of college-bound seniors. It's a class of intelligence, excitement, and inspiration. I beseech you, class of 2012, and thank you for all of your hard work."

_**Everybody's glad**__**  
><strong>__**Because our silent fear and dread is gone**__**  
><strong>__**Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully**__**  
><strong>__**Just look about**__**  
><strong>__**You owe it to yourself to check it out**_

The seniors cheered for Tails as he stepped from the podium. It was Cosmo's turn, and she blushed as everyone stared at her.

"Hello." she said softly.

"Hi, Cosmo!" all the seniors shouted, trying to make her feel better.

"For those who don't know me, I'm Cosmo the Seedrian. I'm not one for public speaking, but I must say, you guys are the best." she began. "As a sophomore, I've been more of a "behind the scenes" kind of girl. No one ever really noticed my existence, and I never would have graduated early if it weren't for the class of 2012. I've gotten support from a numerous amount of people in my time of need. Thank you, everyone! And good luck in the future."

More cheers were sounded as Cosmo stepped back, and finally, it was Cream's turn.

_**Can't you feel a brand new day?**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you feel a brand new day?**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you feel a brand new day?**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you feel a brand new day?**_

"Hello, everyone!" Cream started. "For those who don't know me well, I'm Cream the Rabbit, also known as the puny panther!"

Tails, Cosmo, and all of the seniors laughed, some even cheering. Shadow put one hand over his mouth, still shocked that Cream was up there giving a valedictorian speech.

"You all may think that's funny, but I've grown fond of that name, thanks to a certain hedgehog." Cream continued.

Silver nudged Shadow, and Shadow rolled his eyes, smiling.

"When I first arrived at Station Square High, I was the typical shy girl with no friends. However, the class of 2012 welcomed me in with open arms. Even after only one year in high school, not only did I learn a lot academically, I learned a lot about life. One of the lessons I learned is that there will always be downsides to life, but the best part is, you can always look forward to an upside. When I was down in the dumps, it felt like the end of the world, but I had great friends who helped me get back up on my feet. Then, I had the greatest upside I could ever ask for: love. That was the most important lesson I learned. Love has no boundaries. Everyone has the right to love anyone they want to without the status quo preventing it. I am so happy and proud that I attended Station Square High, even if it was only for a year. With that, thank you class of 2012 for making my one year in high school special."

_**Everybody be glad**__**  
><strong>__**Because the sun is shining just for us**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody wake up**__**  
><strong>__**Into the morning into happiness**_

Vanilla had tears in her eyes as everyone in the coliseum cheered their loudest. Sonic was blubbering all over Shadow, but he didn't care at the moment. He was absolutely speechless. Cream spotted Shadow and gave him a thumbs up. It was at that moment when a tear slipped down Shadow's face.

"Shadow, are you _crying_?" Sonic asked, wiping his eyes. "I thought I was the only crier."

"I'm not crying, you idiot!" Shadow huffed, wiping the tear away. "The smell of you chilidog scented cologne got in my face!"

That only caused more tears to fall. Shadow couldn't help it. His Cream was graduating! Who wouldn't be crying?

_**Hello world**__**  
><strong>__**It's like a different way of living now**__**  
><strong>__**And thank you world**__**  
><strong>__**We always knew that we'd be free somehow**__**  
><strong>__**In harmony**__**  
><strong>__**And show the world that we've got liberty**__**  
><strong>_

Principal Hunt took the podium again as Tails, Cosmo, and Cream received their diplomas.

"It is now time for the cap ceremony! Class of 2012, take your Panther Pride positions!"

Chairs were moved as the graduating class formed a panther with their black and red caps and gowns. Cream managed to stand right next to Shadow. She grinned at him as he stared at her. Her smile faltered a bit.

_**It's such a change**__**  
><strong>__**For us to live so independently**__**  
><strong>__**Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully**__**  
><strong>__**Just look about**__**  
><strong>__**You owe it to yourself to check it out**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you feel a brand new day?**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you feel a brand new day?**_

"I hope you aren't mad at me for keeping this a secret from you." she told him. "I wanted my graduating to be a surprise."

Shadow closed his eyes. "I'm not mad at all. It's just that I was having inner turmoil within myself about our relationship. I was even considering breaking up with you so you wouldn't have to deal with a long-distance relationship."

"I called Amy and told her my secret before you all marched out. I told her to tell you not to worry about me. I guess she didn't." Cream sighed.

"No, she didn't. All she did was make me ask myself more questions and worry even more." Shadow disdained.

Cream smiled softly. "You still love me, right?" she asked.

_**Everybody be glad**__**  
><strong>__**Because the sun is shining just for us**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody wake up**__**  
><strong>__**Into the morning into happiness**_

Before Shadow could reply, Principal Hunt was on the mic again.

"This is it, class of 2012! Now, release your caps!" she cried.

"2012!" The graduating class shouted.

They took the caps of their head and threw them into the air.

"Woohoo! Freedom!" Sonic cried. "Now I can eat all of the chilidogs I want!"

Sonic took out a chilidog from under his gown and began to munch on it.

"And that means I can hit you with my hammer all I want." Amy replied sweetly.

Sweat dropping, Sonic slowly put the chilidog back under his gown.

_**Hello world**__**  
><strong>__**It's like a different way of living now**__**  
><strong>__**And thank you world**__**  
><strong>__**We always knew that we'd be free somehow**__**  
><strong>__**In harmony**__**  
><strong>__**And show the world that we've got liberty**_

Shadow faced Cream.

"I...you...you almost gave me a heart attack when you were giving your speech." Shadow said, still not believing that Cream actually graduated.

"Surprise, again." Cream giggled. "You didn't answer my question, though. Do you still love me?"

Shadow wrapped his arms around Cream as a sea of caps fell around them. She felt a tear land on top of her head, and she hugged him back, feeling the need to cry as well.

"I love you so much, Cream the Rabbit." Shadow whispered.

"I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog." Cream replied.

_**It's such a change**__**  
><strong>__**For us to live so independently**__**  
><strong>__**Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully**__**  
><strong>__**Just look about**__**  
><strong>__**You owe it to yourself to check it out**_

Shadow laid both of his hands on the sides of Cream's face, gazing deeply into her eyes. He passionately ensnared her lips with his, and they both closed their eyes in content. Shadow didn't want to let go of his Cream. He never wanted to be apart from her as long as they lived.

"I want you by my side forever." Shadow whispered, his lips ghosting over hers.

"Forever is a long time. Are you sure you want to be with me that long?" Cream asked playfully, eyeing him up and down.

"No doubt." Shadow smirked, kissing her again.

_**Can't you feel a brand new day?**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you feel a brand new day?**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you feel a brand new day?**__**  
><strong>_

_**Can't you feel a brand new day?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that evening...<strong>_

Cream and Shadow were walking around downtown Station Square in casual clothes. Their hands were intertwined with each other's and they gazed at the lit up city.

"So Cream, tell me. What motivated you to graduate early?" Shadow asked.

Cream smiled and looked up at the full moon. "I knew I had something special when I met you and the others. I didn't want to lose the unique bond we've made, and most importantly, I didn't want to lose you, so I tested out of my subjects and worked extra hard to receive 56 credits."

Shadow looked down at Cream in surprise, and his expression turned into a grin. "Just curious, what college are you going to?"

"Emerald Coast State University, of course." Cream smirked.

Shadow stopped walking, and Cream did the same.

"You had this all planned, didn't you?" Shadow asked.

"Surprise, again!" Cream laughed.

Smirking, Shadow dipped his head and planted another kiss on Cream's lips. They continued walking through the city.

"Amy told me that you wanted to be a social psychologist, good luck with that. Your patients will be ten years older than you." Shadow teased.

"Amy also told me you wanted to be an archaeologist." Cream smirked. "Your patients will be a whole millennium older than you."

Shadow pinched Cream's arm, causing her squeak. Cream punched Shadow's arm in retaliation. Laughing, the happy couple held hands again as they walked into the dusk, beginning another chapter of their life together.

* * *

><p><strong>COMPLETE! LHNB is officially complete on January 29, 2012 at 10:18 pm! Wow, I can actually put complete down on the search engine. Yesss! Now, before I say goodbye for now, it's time for the LHNB Fun Facts! Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Love Has No Boundaries was originally created on September 20, 2009.<em>

_Love Has No Boundaries was originally completed on February 6, 2010._

_There were originally eleven chapters._

_Before, LHNB was actually titled "Innocent", but I changed the name not much later in 2009._

_I forgot to add Knuckles and Rouge's ages in the original LHNB._

_Emerald Coast State University is actually a play on words of Elizabeth City State University, which is also located in North Carolina._

_**How LHNB came to be: **__On September 20, 2009, I was getting my hair washed, dried, and ironed out. I was thirteen at the time and very bored. Four hair clips (you know, the ones that you squeeze and they open to clamp down), and I had a white hair clip, two black hair clips, and a cream hair clip. The white and first black hair clips were being used, so I was playing with the cream and black hair clip. I clamped the both of them together, and it was a perfect fit. That was when I thought, "I should make a Shadow and Cream fanfic!" So I grabbed a golden yellow notebook and began writing. Epic discovery, huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Thank you for reading Love Has No Boundaries! Even if you read its beginnings in June, or read it a week ago, you all helped make this story and the pairing Shadeam itself a huge success! I'm planning to have the sequel out by Valentine's Day, but no promises! I will be writing oneshots or updating old stories until then, and I'm thinking about making a short story prequel to LHNB. It will only be about eight chapters or so. Until I do those, if you want to keep up with all I'm doing, add me to your alerts, or like my Facebook page at www. facebook .com****pages/Punk-Rock-Kitsune/148581555241545**

**Just take out the spaces. Regular URLs don't work on stories. Don't forget to make contributions to the Shadology/Sonicisms list! I'll be starting it this week.**

**Remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne for now, my foxies! :3**

**PRK**


	26. PLEASE READ!

**Hey, guys! Sorry, this is not an extra unexpected chapter to LHNB. I do have the sequel out though, but this is reaallllyyy important!**

**FF is planning on taking down ever story over the M rating (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, extreme violence, etc.) This will affect over half the authors on this site, including me! They're even taking down song-based stories...which will also include me. This will also affect those who still read fanfiction but don't have accounts. NOOOOOO!**

**So, we as authors and readers are taking a stand! On June 23****rd****, we are having an official Black Out. It will be FOR THAT DAY ONLY!Authors will not loggin, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are affected by FF too, so they won't read or review any stories too. Please participate! I have this announcement on the sequel Love Has No Boundaries: The Royal Call too. Please read this announcement Angel the Neko made. I also have an important announcement below. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angel the Neko's Announcement<strong>_

PLEASE READ GUYS! I want nothing more than your fanfiction safety:

For those of you who may not know, is planning on taking down any and all stories that are over the M rating. So anything that contains yaoi, yuri, lemons, rape, acts of extreme violence and even song based stories! BLASHEMPY I say! If you haven't already figured it out, several stories would be taken down! PROBABLY YOUR OWN TOO! If they get this done, more than half the stories on this site will be taken down.

I, myself, have not helped organize the Black Out date, but, as I said, I've gotten several messages informing me of it. I am happy to participate in it. And I am hoping all of you will as well, On JUNE 23RD (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together) everyone DO NOT login, or even enter. I know for some of us on summer break it'll be tempting (myself included).

On JUNE 23RD do not login into FFN, do not read, do not review, do not PM your friends. Do not do anything! DO NOT UPDATE! That needs more emphasis….

ANYWAY! If enough people join us on the Black Out the site will notice and take us seriously. Please! Listen and participate! Even if you are not a writer yourself on the site, some of your favourite stories will probably be taken down! No one wants that!

If you are going to join, PM me, or comment to this. If you are going to participate, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to pass on the information!

The motto for this site is "Unleash your Imagination" How is this even possible if we have such a long list of what we CAN'T write?

Please remember the date JUNE 23RD.

Thank you all again.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. If at least 20 of you send in a review to the sequel Love Has No Limitations: The Royal Call committing to the blackout for that one day, I will update TWO CHAPTERS of Love Has No Limitations instead of just one after the Black Out on July 4<strong>**th**** . Then, if FF leaves my stories and everyone else's stories over the M rating alone, then I will write a oneshot of the couple of your choice **_**(there will be a poll on what pairing later)**_** dedicated to everyone who has committed to the blackout. Your names will be written in bold on the oneshot, and it will be YOURS! :D**

****PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD! WE NEED TO GET AS MUCH HELP AS WE CAN!****

**PLEASE DO NOT COMMIT A REVIEW HERE! Please go to LHNL. Here is the link (just take out the spaces)**

** www. fanfiction s/7836889/5/Love_Has_No_Limitations_The_Royal_Call**

**Thanks again, hopefully I'll see you on July 4****th**** (remember, at least 20 commits)!**

**PRK**


End file.
